Thunder Comes After Lightning
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: When two girls go to purchase their first car, little did they expect to enter a whole new world.  With one girl lost in Radiator Springs and the other getting drunk on the life of fame in California, will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I saw Cars recently and just had to write a fic about it. There's not much more to say than that. xD I know there aren't that many Cars fanfic readers out there, but if you read this, you will make me REALLY happy! xD I'll even give you cupcakes! ^^ Anyways, this is just a typical fangirl fic of mine with me and my best friend, Alicia, getting trapped in the Cars world. Please read and review, guys, I'm having a not-so-good day and it would mean the world to me. Thank you!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna  
**_

"Hey Jen, are you sure this is the best place to go to look for a car?" Alicia asked her best friend hesitantly as the two girls drove to the nearest car dealership. Her best friend, Jenna, was looking for a car. She was sick of taking the bus to work everyday and figured it was about time that she get a car of her own.

As the girls drove through town, Jenna shrugged and said, "I dunno if it's the 'best' place to look, but it is the cheapest."

"That's great and all," Alicia replied as the two continued driving, "but, well, sometimes the cheapest car is not always the best kind of car. What if it breaks down and you get stranded in the middle of nowhere or get into a car accident?"

Jenna realized that Alicia had a point and chewed her lip nervous. After a moment of thought, she pointed out, "I know you're right, but a cheap car is all I can afford. After only a year, it will save me money since I'm paying for the bus every single freaking day."

The two drove in silence for a few minutes before Alicia took a sharp right turn and glanced upwards. They were looking up at a dingy old building with very ancient-looking cars in the lot. Alicia turned and exchanged a nervous look with Jenna.

"I'm not so sure about this place," Alicia pointed out. "It looks pretty shady to me. Besides, look at all these cars! They're old and rusty. I don't think most of them would run even if you tried..."

"Yeah, it does kind of look like that," Jenna sighed, not bothering to get out of Alicia's car as the two sat and glanced around at the lot. "I don't really have a choice though. Like I said, it's all I can afford."

"Alright, well, I suppose we can give one a test drive if you really want to," Alicia decided before tentatively getting out of the car and motioning for Jenna to follow her. Giving the cars a wary glance, Jenna stepped outside as well.

It was a hot, humid day in Texas. The sky was blue and the sun beat down on the girls as they glanced around at the cars, unsure what one to look at. Hot as usual, Jenna fanned herself with her hand and sighed. She hated the heat and the hot weather. It was especially unbearable since it was summer.

The two girls walked around the parking lot for a bit before Jenna sighed and leaned up against one of the cars. Glancing at Alicia, she said, "What do you say we go get something to drink and come look at cars some other time?"

Alicia gave Jenna a little smile and said, "But I thought you wanted to take one of the cars for a test drive today?"

"I know, I know," Jenna replied, the heat making her irritable. "You gotta admit that all these cars look like shit though. Besides, I'm having a terrible caffeine headache. What I wouldn't do for a diet coke right now..."

"Okay," Alicia gave in and waved Jenna in the direction of their car.

However, before the girls could get far, an old man stepped in front of them from literally out of nowhere. Jenna blinked up at him in confusion and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her like usual.

"Are you girls lookin' for a car?" the man asked, raising a bushy eyebrow at them. He was as old-looking at the cars and had white hair and a wrinkled face. His clothes were dirty and Jenna found a strange resemblance between him and the beat-up cars.

"Um...well, we were," Jenna stammered, wiping light brown hair out of her eyes before she fixed the man with a greenish-blue gaze and added, "But I'm dehydrated, so we're going to go to a gas station and get something to drink."

The man's face immediately fell and he looked disappointed as he asked, "You don't even want to look at the cars first?"

Jenna and Alicia exchanged looks again before Alicia shook her head and said, "Nah, but maybe we'll come back later sometime."

The two girls started back to the cars, Jenna cursing about the heat under her breath and Alicia trying not to smile. Before the girls could get too far, the man shouted after them, "I'll give you a special deal!"

Jenna didn't have many weakness, but cheapness was one of them. She grabbed Alicia's hand to pull her to a stop and said, "He did just say that he'd give us a good deal. Maybe we should go back..."

Alicia shrugged and turned around, asking the man, "Just how good of a deal are you going to give us?"

"Hm..." the man murmured thoughtfully, his eyes running over the girls and then to the cars in the dingy old lot. "I'll give you forty percent off any car that you like. Is that a good enough deal for you two?"

"Forty percent off?" Jenna asked, suddenly looking very excited and temporarily forgetting about her headache. "Well, now that you mention it, maybe we'll have a better look at these cars. But, uh, do any of them actually work?"

The man chuckled at Jenna's question and said, "If they didn't work, do you think I'd be selling them?"

Jenna blushed and shrugged, "I dunno, it's just that they all look like they were from a century ago."

"They're not that old," the man said before motioning the girls to follow him as he murmured, "If you want my expertise though, I can show you the best car in the lot. It's not too good-looking, but it runs just fine."

Alicia and Jenna followed the old man to the back of the car lot and found themselves face-to-face with an extremely rusty car. Jenna looked from the man to the car with incredulity. It looked like an old Ford that should have been recycled ages ago.

"So _this_ is the car you were going to show me?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, giving the man a what-the-hell look.

"Looks can be deceiving," the man grinned a crooked-tooth smile.

"Um, Alicia and I are going to discuss it in private a moment," Jenna replied before she and Alicia stepped behind another car to discuss the matter. Raising an eyebrow, Jenna pointed out, "I think he's trying to rip us off."

"I'm not sure," Alicia shrugged. "We could always ask to give it a test drive, I suppose."

Jenna nodded and the two girls stepped back out from behind the car. Facing the old man, she tried to get rid of the bad gut feeling she was having and asked him, "Can we take the car for a test drive?"

The man grinned again and reached into his pocket before dumping a rusty set of keys into Jenna's hand, adding, "Sure thing, little missy. Just make sure to have the car back here by dark."

"Right," Jenna said before she unlocked the car and got inside it. Alicia slipped in next to her and glanced around the inside of the car. Surprisingly enough, it was much nicer looking on the inside than the outside.

"Ugh, even the keys look like crap," Jenna mumbled as she started up the car and backed out of the lot and onto the street. After starting down the road, Jenna glanced down to see a diet mountain dew on the floor by her foot. Her eyes immediately lit up and she grabbed the mountain dew, exclaiming, "Oh my god! Look at this! It's still cold too!"

Without a second thought, Jenna opened the bottle and took a sip. Alicia flinched and reminded Jenna, "You have no idea who might have been drinking out of that! I don't think you should drink it."

"Eh, I don't think it was opened," Jenna protested as the two continued driving around.

Alicia sighed and realized that there was no point arguing with a stubborn Jenna. The two drove around for another hour or so before Alicia pointed out, "It's actually a pretty good car. It's running well and the price is cheap."

"Yeah..." Jenna trailed off, not really wanting to buy a car that looked like crap. "I wanted a green car though..."

"A green car?" Alicia asked. "Why a green car? There aren't many green cars around."

Jenna blushed and didn't answer.

Rolling her eyes, Alicia pointed out, "Oh, I get it. You've been watching that Cars movie too much, haven't you?"

"I can't help it!" Jenna protested, blushing brightly. "It's a cute movie. Besides, you like Mater. This is kind of a random thought, but wouldn't it be cool if cars really could talk and all that?"

"I guess so," Alicia replied, smiling at Jenna's imagination.

Suddenly, there was a loud clunk and the car stopped moving.

Jenna's eyes widened and she slammed down on the gas pedal, hissing, "Shit! The damn thing just stopped and we're on the freaking freeway!"

"Uh, Jenna? There's a car coming up behind us. It doesn't look like they're paying any attention. They're not stopping," Alicia pointed out worriedly.

"Work, you stupid thing!" Jenna yelled at the car, but to no avail. It didn't budge an inch. "Damn it! I think my headache's coming back."

By now, the car behind the girls was almost upon them. The girls both opened their eyes wide and grabbed each other's hands as they waited for the crash. There was a loud smash, bright lights shining everywhere, and then everything went black.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay! I'm so glad that I actually have readers for this! Thank you all so much! ^^ _**

**_I'm so glad you're reading, Invader Avolla. I hope the story continues to keep your attention. :3 Aw, thanks, Alicia! I really appreciate the review. Well, Jonny2b, I don't really read anyone's fic atm because I am busy with school and other RL crap. I don't force anyone to read. If you don't want to, that's just fine, I understand. Thankies, Scars101! I hope you keep reading. :) Yay, I'm so glad you're a Cars fan, GigglesEarth! Who's your favorite character then? Aw, you're so nice, Taylor! Have you seen this movie before? Omg, I haven't seen you for ages, 12DEHD! How have you been? I'm glad you like Cars too. Hopefully, you'll like the fic! Lol, you're so right, iBrizzy! I will finish them, I promise. xD And well, we already talked about that on MSN, so I guess you already know. xD Thanks, Seph4evr! Have you seen Cars before? And yes, I love Chick, lol.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna  
**_

When Alicia and Jenna came to their senses, they found that it was light outside and seemed to be the morning of the next day. They must've been passed out for a long time. Sighing loudly, Jenna opened her eyes and bit her lip as she realized just how sore she was. All Jenna could remember was the car accident. Everything that had happened afterwards was wiped blank from her mind.

"Hey Alicia?" Jenna asked, lifting her head and glancing around her. "Where are you?"

Frowning, she suddenly realized that she was not where she had thought she would be. It looked like she was in the middle of a car junkyard. Pieces of old, rusty cars were littering the ground all around her.

"Jenna? Is that you?" Alicia asked from behind a tree. "I'm over here!"

"It's me!" Jenna called back before trying to get to her feet. For some reason,she just couldn't though. It was as if she was stuck. Annoyed, Jenna realized that she was sore, but she really should at least be able to stand up! However, it felt like she weighed a thousand pounds and just couldn't get to her feet no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly, Jenna looked down. Instead of her feet, she saw...tires? What the hell? Glancing around, she saw that she was imprisoned in the body of a car. Freaking out, Jenna screamed.

"Jen?" Alicia asked again. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm a car!" Jenna replied, still looking at herself in disbelief. "What about you?"

Alicia didn't even have to answer Jenna's question. Instead, she drove around the tree and came into view. Both girls' jaws dropped as they looked at one another in their car forms. Jenna tilted her head and tried to speak, but no words came out.

"We're cars!" Alicia pointed out, looking confused. "How did this happen? Do you think that old man at the car dealership had something to do with it? He seemed pretty shady."

"I dunno, but I'm not so sure I like being a car!" Jenna pointed out just as their was a loud smash from somewhere behind them. Trying and failing to turn her head around to see the source of the noise, Jenna added, "This place gives me the creeps! Let's get to the road. I think it's straight ahead. See that light in front of us?"

Alicia nodded and both girls drove towards the light. As they drove, Alicia pointed out, "You're one of those black Volkswagen slug bugs! Didn't you say that you always wanted one of those cars?"

"I did say that, but I didn't mean I actually wanted to be one of them," Jenna sighed before looking up at Alicia and adding, "Wow, you're a Dodge charger. You're pretty for a car!"

"Thanks," Alicia smiled. "You're pretty too!"

"Eh," Jenna shrugged. "I'm small, just like in real life."

By this point, the two girls had reached the road. Unfortunately, nobody was in sight. Alicia and Jenna exchanged nervous glances, both unsure of what to do now.

"We could try driving down the freeway," Alicia suggested after a few minutes of sitting by the road and going nowhere.

Jenna immediately shook her head and said, "No way am I trying that. You know what would happen! I'd probably get run over by a truck or something. Or...or I'd run into a tree and get a dent!"

"Well, alright, but I don't know what else to do," Alicia pointed out.

"Um..." Jenna mumbled, realizing that Alicia did have a point. "Why don't we just wait and see if anyone else drives by? Maybe they can help us. I mean, even if we do start driving, we don't even know where we'd be driving to."

Alicia sighed and nodded. The two both settled down to wait. They waited, waited, and waited. Not one single car drove by. Jenna was starting to get nervous. What was this place? It seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere. It was even morning; if someone drove by, it would probably be during this time of day.

Just when Jenna was really starting to freak out, Alicia pointed ahead of them and said, "Hey, I think I see someone coming!"

Jerking her eyes upwards, Jenna saw that Alicia was right. Chewing her lip, she tried to think of something to do and then told Alicia, "Come on, scream for help as loud as you can! Maybe he'll stop and help us!"

Both calling out for help at the top of their lungs, the girls watched the dark figure approach. Only now did they realize that it was a truck. The two continued yelling, but the truck drove right on past them.

"Oh shit!" Jenna cursed as the truck sped right on by. "What are we ever going to do?"

Alicia drove closer to her and attempted to hold her friend's hand by placing one tire against Jenna's. She tried to comfort her friend, "It will be alright. We'll find a way out of this. You'll see."

As if by magic, the ginormous truck pulled up right next to the girls! Apparently he had seen them earlier but was going to fast to stop. Glancing over at them, he said, "Hey girls. Are you two lost?"

Looking like she could kiss the truck for coming back for them, Jenna replied vigorously, "Yes! We are really lost. Is this the middle of nowhere? I want to get out of here, but I have no idea where to go."

"Where are you girls trying to get to?" the truck asked before adding, "Oh, by the way, the name's Mack."

Alicia and Jenna exchanged looks, both of them realizing that they had no idea just where they were trying to get to anymore. Sighing miserably, Jenna said, "We aren't really sure. Right now, I just want to get out off of this hell highway."

"Listen, girls, I'd help you out, but I'm bringing Lightning McQueen to the biggest race of the year right now and we're already late," Mack frowned, trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

As if on que, a muffled voice came from the back of the truck, "Mack? Hey Mack, what's the hold up? We don't exactly have time to burn, you know. Besides, if we get there early, maybe we'll be able to meet some of the fans."

"I know, Lightning, it's just that there are two girls stranded out here..." Mack pointed out.

Jenna frowned and raised an eyebrow. Was she actually talking to Mack and Lightning McQueen from Cars? This wasn't all just a dream, was it? She attempted to pinch herself to find out, but it was rather impossible to pinch herself since she had no hands, just four wheels. Jenna realized there was a lot to get used to in this car life.

"Wait, Mack, did you just say that there were girls stranded on the side of the road?" Lightning asked. "What are you waiting for? Bring them in! You can take them to the race with us!"

Mack hesitated and then looked at the girls, "We're going to one of Lightning's races as I told you. You're welcome to come along though if you'd like. There's plenty of room in the back of the truck."

"Oh yes, we're coming!" Jenna said, desperate to get off of the side of the road.

"Alright then," Mack agreed.

The girls drove around to the back of the truck and drove cautiously inside. Inside was none other than Lightning McQueen! As soon as the girls were inside, Mack closed the back of the truck and started driving once more.

"Hello girls," Lightning simpered, taking on a smug, I-know-you-love-me attitude. "So where are you two from?"

"Texas," Alicia replied as Jenna looked around curiously. "And Jenna is from Michigan."

Lightning laughed, "I'm not sure how you got way out here, but I'm not complaining. I'm sure you both know who I am."

"Lightning McQueen, of course," Jenna replied, still looking all over the inside of the truck. "Hey, uh, do you know Chick Hicks?"

"Yeah, I know him," Lightning replied casually, eyes running over Alicia and Jenna.

Jenna finally turned all eyes on Lightning and said, "Well? Tell me about him!"

"He's arrogant, rude, a cheater..." Lightning shrugged and added, "What does it matter? I'm going to beat him at the races today anyways. Wouldn't you two rather hear about yours truly?" Lightning shot them an attractive smile.

Alicia gave Jenna a look that meant not to piss off Lightning because Jenna already had opened her mouth with a bunch of retorts to say. Thankfully, Alicia managed to get a word out before Jenna and started asking Lightning around the race.

Not too much later, Mack pulled to a stop. Jenna could hear cheering and loud noises coming from outside. Mack opened the trailer and called to the group, "We're here, everyone!"

"Come on!" Lightning grinned, waving Alicia out of the trailer next to him. The two emerged from the trailer, Alicia looking quite nervous. Jenna followed and glanced out of the trailer. Cars were everywhere, but a shiny green car from not too far away caught her eyes. Without a single word, Jenna reversed and drove right back into the truck.

Alicia was about to drive back into the truck as well. Reporters were everywhere, taking pictures of here and Lightning. She would much rather be in Radiator Springs!

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow! I'm still so glad to see reviews for this. Thanks guys! You're the best!  
_**

**_Thanks so much, GigglesEarth! Hehe, you like a lot of characters. Have you seen Cars 2? Yay, I'm so glad to see a new reader, CutieChloe! I'm guessing you're a big Cars fan? ^^ I wasn't expecting to do Cars either, Phantom. hehe It's good to see you again. How have you been? Aw, you're sweet, Invade Avolla. Many thanks to you. Um, sorry, Jonny2b, but I think I said that I don't do MSN until Xmas break, remember? Yay, it's great to see you again, DarkraixCresselia! And yep, the green car is Chicky! xD I have not heard of it...what's it about? LOL, yeah, Lightning is really full of himself, iBrizzy. Thanks for reading. Aw, well, thanks nice to hear, 12DEHD! I love reviews though, xDDD. What do you like about Doc? You should rewatch it and pay attention to Chick, lol. Thanks so much, Fanfic! I hope you keep reading. :) I like Cars too, Kagome11. It will be weird since Cars don't have hands and stuff, but I'll try and get around it. xD Heh, yeah, Jenna and Lightning would've ended up in an argument, LiliesandRoses! I'm so glad to see you reading this story too. :3  
_**

* * *

**Chapter III  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna  
**_

"Psst, Jenna!" Alicia called to her friend who was currently hiding in the truck. Jenna shyly peeked out of the back of the truck and saw cameras flashing and cars cheering in every which direction. Social situations weren't exactly one of Jenna's skills. If there was a party, she'd be the outcast hiding in the corner with nothing to do.

"You going out with the others?" Mack asked Jenna.

"I...uh...dunno," Jenna mumbled hesitantly. She wanted to go out and see Chick Hicks, but facing all those cameras seemed to be a scary feat for someone like her. Holing up inside the truck seemed so much easier.

Meanwhile, poor Alicia was squinting as camera after camera took pictures of her and Lightning. From somewhere next to her, she heard someone shout, "Hey Mcqueen! Is that your girlfriend?"

Before Lightning could reply, Alicia quickly shook her head and called out, "No, no, we just met."

Lightning looked slightly disappointed at Alicia's response for a millisecond, but he wasn't allowed to frown with all the cameras surrounding him. He turned to show off for the crowd and called out, "Ka chow!"

Seeing that Jenna was still hiding out with Mack, Alicia used it as an excuse to get away from Lightning and reversed directions, murmuring, "I'm going to go check on Jenna. Good luck with your race."

Not even giving Lightning a chance to respond, Alicia quickly backed up. Reversing was harder than you might think. Alicia accidentally bumped into several cars. However, instead of getting annoyed, they all turned to look at her and whistled as they stared. It wasn't everyday that they saw a shiny blue female car like Alicia.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and a bit annoyed, Alicia ignored the cars and drove back into the truck next to Jenna. Her friend was still looking confused, trying to decide whether braving the crowd or staying cooped up in Mack was a better idea.

"Hey Jen," Alicia greeted her friend as she drove up next to her. "Aren't you coming out?"

"Uh..." Jenna hesitated. "I dunno, I don't like crowds so much. I mean, I'd love to meet Chick and all, but look at all the reporters and camera people out there! Oh my god, what if they even manage to take my picture!"

"They won't be after your picture," Alicia reassured her. "They just want to get Lightning and the other racers. Come on out of here! We'll go drive over by Chick and then go into the stands with everyone else. Nobody will be looking at you then."

"Um..." Jenna thought for a moment, still not quite sure about this idea. "I dunno..."

"Oh c'mon, it's not so bad," Alicia reassured Jenna before driving slowly back out of the truck. "Coming?"

Taking a deep breath, Jenna sighed and tentatively followed Alicia out of the truck. As the two girls weaved their way to the stands, all the guy cars continued to turn and glance in their direction. Jenna and Alicia ignored them and drove towards the stands.

Abruptly, a large gray truck pulled in front of Alicia and said, "Hey cutie! Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and drove in front of Alicia, hissing, "Leave her alone."

"Now what do we have here?" the gray truck asked, turning to face Jenna instead. "A little Volkswagen, eh? You're not exactly bad looking yourself either. Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"What's it look like?" Jenna asked, getting pissed off easily as usual. "Fuck off and bother someone else."

"Sassy, aren't ya?" the truck continued on, looking slightly amused. "That's alright with me. I like sassy women."

Jenna and Alicia exchanged a look. Were there three times as many guy cars as female cars here or what? It seemed like every guy car in the entire place was staring at them. Alicia kept quiet, but Jenna still had things to say.

"Leave me alone, pervert," she sneered, trying to get around the gray truck.

By now, the girls were attracting quite a bit of attention. Some of the reporters had turned towards them and were watching Jenna yell at the gray truck. In response to her retort, the truck just laughed and didn't bother to move out of the way.

As Jenna prepared to say something else, another car pulled up next to her and the truck before glancing at the situation and asking, "Hey, hey, what's goin' on over here?"

"Idiot truck won't let me get by," Jenna grumbled before turning to her left to find herself staring into the eyes of none other than Chick Hicks. Jenna gasped and lost her voice for a moment

Chick turned to the truck and said, "Hey, you there! Don'tcha know that's no way to treat a lady?"

Seeing that he was already causing enough commotion, the truck sighed and finally backed out of the way. Alicia quickly drove to the stands and waited by the ramp for Jenna. Unfortunately, Jenna seemed to be frozen staring at Chick.

When Chick glanced back at her, she finally found her voice and stammered, "Uh...thank you."

"Don't mention it," Chick said, dismissing her words. "Say, what's a car like you doin' down here anyways? Shouldn't you be up in the stands with all the other fans?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jenna admitted. "It's a long story, but we got lost and Mack drove us here..."

"Mack?" Chick questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, uh," Jenna paused, looking around and then nodding in Mack's direction. "You know, McQueen's driver? He found Alicia and me out by the side of the road and brought us here."

"I think you can do better than the likes of _Mack_," Chick commented, putting emphasis on Mack's name. "But hey, the race is going to start soon and I can't chitchat all day."

"Oh, right. Of course," Jenna quickly replied, seeing that Chick was kicking her out. She quickly pulled forwards and started driving in Alicia's direction, murmuring, "I'll just be going now then. It was nice to meet you though."

"Babe?" Chick called after her. Jenna turned back around and gave him a questioning look. "Did I actually say I wanted you to leave?" Chick grinned at her and Jenna felt a leap in her heart.

"Um, no," she replied, eying him hopefully. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted from him, but she definitely didn't want to say goodbye already. Even now her mind was fantasizing over what they could do after the race.

"I'm sure there will be some free time after my victory here," Chick pointed out. "I'm havin' a little party across the street at The Broken Axle. What do ya say to joining me there?"

"You want m-me there?" Jenna stammered, really not believing her luck.

"Nah, I meant that invisible good looking car to your right there," Chick said to Jenna's blank face before laughing, "'Course I mean you! Is there a problem with that? You're not eighteen or something?"

"Well," Jenna started out, realizing that The Broken Axle must be a bar or something like that. She was about to say no until she realized that it would be quite easy to lie. As a car, who could even tell her age? Deciding to risk it and just cross her fingers (oh wait, she didn't have fingers), Jenna lied, "Yeah, I'm eighteen."

"I'll seeya there then," Chick grinned before winking at her and driving up to where the other race cars were lining up before he let out a chorus of, "Cachica! Cachica! Cachica!"

Feeling light enough to fly over to Alicia, Jenna drove towards her friend excitedly and almost knocked a mini cooper over in the process. Blushing, Jenna apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

The mini cooper frowned at her and drove away in the opposite direction as Jenna approached Alicia. The two started up the ramp that led to the stands and Alicia pointed out, "I see you met Chick."

"Yeah," Jenna murmured dreamily. "He even asked me out after this! Isn't he romantic?"

"Not really my type, but it's okay," Alicia said, scanning the crowd for a place for them to watch the race. "You have to keep in mind that if these cars are anything at all like people, the famous cars will have lots of female friends if you know what I mean."

"Eh, I don't care," Jenna said without thinking, not realizing that she actually would care as she would soon see.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks so much for reading everyone, guys! I was planning to do more writing, but I've ended up with a terrible stomach problem and am not planning on doing anything the rest of the day. -_- Hope you like this chappie!  
_**

**_Aw, I'm so sorry about your virus, Phantom! That must have been terrible. Is your computer okay now? I'm a big Pixar fan too, CutieChloe! What are your favorite Pixar movies then? Yep, Jenna will be cheering for Chick, DarkxCresselia! That movie sounds interesting. I'll have to check it out sometime. Oh, and I see you have a Randall fic, I'm gonna go read that. xP Thanks, TamTam! ^^ So are you a fan of Cars in particular or just Pixar in general? Aw, I hope you feel better, Jonny2b. Right now, I feel pretty damn awful, so I can relate. :S I like Cars 2 better as well, GiggleEarth! xD The plot was more interesting, don't you think? I would do a KH one, but I dunno enough about it. =/ Very true, Fanfic! And I'll definitely continue. Thank you for reading. :) Haha, that's very likely, iBrizzy. Everyone always catches my lies. I'm jinxed or something, lol. Did you see Cars 2, Em? I like Cars 1 better, but 2 wasn't bad. Aw, thanks 12DEHD! Sorry about your crappy time in RL. I hope it gets better. Oh god, I'm terrible at that kind of thing...how well do you know this girl? Lol, I've had 6 boyfriends and have broken up with them all. I guess I'm independent. lol_**

* * *

**Chapter IV  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna  
**_

Alicia and Jenna finally found an empty place in the stand next to none other than Tia and Mia, Lightning's two adoring fangirls. Jenna groaned to herself as she glanced over to see the twins on Alicia's other side. She had always disliked them in the Cars movie, especially the way they went from Lightning fans to Chick fans and then back to Lightning fans again.

Before Jenna could complain about the twins to Alicia, the race was off! All the cars zoomed forwards. As they accelerated, Jenna drove to the edge of her row to try and see better. Her vision was not the best. She had worn contacts for about eight years now.

"Jenna!" Alicia whispered in her friend's ear, "I know you want to see the race and all, but don't fall off of the ledge!"

Seeing she was about to drive right off of the ledge, Jenna quickly reversed and accidentally banged her bumper into the row behind them, "Ouch! It takes a lot of work getting used to this whole car thing."

Alicia nodded, "Tell me about it!"

The girls both went back on focusing on the race. Strip Weathers, the old Dinoco race car, had taken an early lead. Chick was in second. Jenna felt her heart racing as she watched the two battling for first place. Suddenly, a shiny purple car came up to Chick. Chick glared and was going to try and speed by it when he realized that he could use the car to his advantage.

"Trouble, turn three!" Darrel, one of the commentators, spoke on the loudspeaker as Chick went slamming into the purple car. The purple car went flying backwards into another car. Before anyone knew it, the cars were all slamming into each other and creating a huge block up on the turn.

Chick chuckled and yelled, "Haha. Get through that, McQueen!"

Jenna smirked and sighed dreamily before mumbling to Alicia, "Chick is so smart..."

"He's a bit of a cheater," Alicia pointed out to her friend.

Tia and Mia, who had been listening into the girls' conversation, both threw annoyed looks at Jenna. Jenna glared right back at them, not particularly liking either of the twins. Just to annoy her, the twins started chanting, "Light-ning! Light-ning! Light-ning!"

"Oh crap," Jenna sighed, wishing she could cover her ears.

"Now you've done it," Alicia sighed, giving Jenna a sideways look.

Meanwhile, the race continued on. Somehow or another, Lightning had managed to avoid the huge crash caused by Chick and was zooming to the lead. Mia and Tia yelled even louder, causing Jenna to think that she was going to be deaf by the end of this.

"Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage!" Bob, the other commentator exclaimed, causing the crowd to ooh and ahh. Mia and Tia squealed loudly and the whole crowd started cheering Lightning's name. Lightning grinned happily from the race track and winked at his fans. Jenna thought that his gaze flickered over onto Alicia for a moment.

"Man, a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen," Darrel pointed out. "While everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead!"

Jenna frowned and mentally cheered Chick on, wishing he wasn't going to the pits. She bit her tongue hard and watched Lightning build up speed. Alicia glanced over her friend and smiled; it was just like Jenna to get so involved in a race like this.

"Haha. What do you think boys? A thing of beauty," Chick grinned at his coach. Jenna wished he would glance up at her, but figured that Chick had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"McQueen made it through!" Chick's coach frowned, not looking nearly as happy as Chick.

"What?" Chick asked, looking upset as he turned his eyes back to the race track.

"He's not pitting," Chick's coach pointed out.

"Come on! Get me out there! Let's go! Get me back out there! Come on!" Chick yelled, unable to wait.

"Ooo, Lightning!" Tia and Mia sighed like starstruck lovers. "He's not going to the pits. He's going to be in first place. Go, Lightning, go! We love you! Ka-chow!"

"Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits," Darrel pointed out as all eyes turned to Chick.

"Damn! Go Chick!" Jenna whispered under her breath, hating to see McQueen taking the lead. He was so arrogant and self-centered. Well, okay, Chick was too, but he wasn't nearly so bad.

"Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready boys, we're coming to the restart!" Bob called as Lightning hurried to his crew to get fuel. They were all prepared to get him new tires as well, but Lightning would have none of that.

"No, no, no, no! No tires, just gas!" McQueen yelled to his crew, wanting to do everything possible in order to maintain his steady lead.

His crew stared after him like he was an idiot, but they really couldn't force McQueen to take new tires. Jenna shook her head. The crew was right; McQueen was an idiot. Alicia rolled her eyes; obviously thinking the same thing.

"Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today," Bob pointed out as McQueen started on his last lap with a big lead on Chick and Strip. "Normally I said a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's sure is workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know."

Annoyed at all the attention Lightning was getting, Jenna finally said to hell with shyness and cheered, "Go Chick!"

Tia and Mia both turned in Jenna's direction and glared. Jenna grinned at their glares and started cheering louder just as Lightning blew a tire, skidding to an almost stop.

"Oh, no! McQueen has blown a tire!" Darrel gasped, looking horrified.

Bob raised an eyebrow and mued, "And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?"

Seeing that McQueen was losing a second tire and really slowing down at this point, Strip's coach and Chick's coach started cheering loudly, urging their cars to move. The twins started cheering for Lightning again, but this time, Jenna kept up the cheering for Chick.

"He lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast! They're entering turn three!" Darrel called out as everyone watched McQueen turn his last corner. The finish line was coming up very fast now. Darrel's eyes widened and he added, "I don't believe this!"

"Lightning McQueen is hundred feet from his Piston Cup!" Bob yelled. "Here come The King and Chick! Who will win?"

By now, Jenna's and the twins' cheering had turned into a screaming fight. Whoever could yell the loudest was the winner. Poor Alicia was stuck between deafening cheers of "Go Chick!" and "Go Lightning!" It would be a shock if she and all the cars sitting around Jenna and the twins weren't deaf after this!

"The King and Chick rounding turn four. Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's..." Bob trailed off as everyone held their breath. Chick, Strip, and McQueen appeared to cross the finishing line at the exact same time. Bob and Darrel exchanged incredulous looks before Bob continued, "I can't believe it! The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won!"

"I gotta get down there!" Jenna murmured, hurrying to the edge of the row so she could go and get a good look at Chick.

Alicia followed Jenna and frowned, "I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. See the crowd down there? Cars and cameras are everywhere. Besides, look at all those fans swarming around."

Jenna had to admit that Alicia was right, but she was dying to see Chick. Shrugging, she said, "I gotta see Chick!"

Sighing, Alicia reluctantly followed Jenna down to where the reporters were asking Chick and Lightning questions. Mia and Tia hurried to the opposite side of the stand before hurrying towards Lightning.

Once they reached the grounds, Alicia caught sight of Mack. Looking over at Jenna, she said, "Hey, Jen-Jen? I'm just going to stay with Mack while you and Chick go on your little date, okay? I don't really feel like partying or anything tonight. I'm tired."

Jenna frowned and tilted her head at her friend, "Are you sure? I don't want you to miss out!"

"It's alright," Alicia said, smiling at Jenna before nodding towards Mack. "I'll just hang out with Lightning and Mack tonight. We'll meet up in the morning or later tonight...although I have this strange feeling that you're going to be out all night."

Jenna smirked and said, "Maybe. Well, alright then. Go hang out with Mack and Lightning. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Alicia touched tires with Jenna in a would-be hug before she turned and started in Mack's direction.

Jenna made her way through the crowd and eventually came behind Chick. There were already several female cars glancing him over. Jenna's eyes fell on his bumper. She had to admit that for a car, he was pretty damn sexy.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wow, I'm so glad this fic is doing so well! Thank you all of you! You guys are awesome. ^^ Oh, and I'm feeling much better, so thanks for all the concern. :) Hope you like this chappie.  
_**

**_Omg, that is the exact problem that I have with my vision, DarkraixCresselia! So do you wear contacts or glasses then? I've had contacts since I was 8, lol. Guess I inherited my mom's vision. And yep, love Randall, but we talked about that on da. xD The movie sounds really good and I don't mind grossness, so I'll try to watch it ASAP! Nice new pen name, Optimus' Girl! Where did you come up with the new name from? :) Thanks, Jonny2b, I'm drinking vanilla zero coke, omg, I love that stuff. haha Glad to hear you're doing better. Um, my break is at the end of December. Omg, that's so weird about the virus, Phantom! I agree about the twins though, I know people like that in real life, you know? :S No problem, CutieChole! Thanks for taking the time to review. I need to see Wall-E, I dunno much about that movie. Me too, TamTam! Pixar films are awesome! And hehe, I'm thinking about writing a Randall fic. xD I have a feeling that you are right about Jenna and the twins. xD Many thanks to you, Seph4evr! Glad you're liking it. Thank you so much, Custom stories and co! Are you a new reader? ^^ Well, I'd tell you the pairings, but it would ruin the story, so you'll have to keep reading to find out. ;3 Thank you Telling Layla's Story Spoken!_** _**Like you, I also miss some of the classic Disney movies, so I can relate there. Who's your favorite Cars character? That happens to us all, Fanfic! xP I'm so glad you like the story so much. I appreciate your review! Haha, that's funny about typing in the name box, Em. Oh, I disabled PMs, if you wanna ask me something, just do it on review, sorry. :P And so Holly's your favorite? Haha, yes, we did talk about this, iBrizzy! Yelling contests FTW! haha And yep, Alicia and Jenna won't be together too much longer. Same thoughts here, GigglesEarth! Glad we agree, hehe. Lol, you were up to 3 am? I had two nights like that this week and then I was napping during school. Oops. :P Thanks so much, Night Person! Are you a new reader? :3**_

* * *

**Chapter V  
**

_**Alicia  
**_

While Alicia was trying to weave through the crowd and catch up with Mack, Lightning glanced over at her. Giving her a wide grin, he reversed so they were side by side and asked, "What did you think? Did I win or did I win?"

Alicia flinched as she was showered with the flash from cameras. No doubt it would be all over the papers that she was Lightning McQueen's new girlfriend even though she hadn't done any more than stand next to him because he had blocked her way. She sighed and wished Jenna was around to tell McQueen off like she always did if Alicia was having a hard time with someone like the truck from earlier.

"Yo, Chuck, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera. Everyone wants to see the bolt," Lightning suddenly frowned as he noticed some of his crew members in the way of the cameras.

"What?" McQueen's crew asked, exchanging incredulous looks with each other.

Acting as if they were rather dumb children, McQueen continued, "Now, back away."

The crew exchanged glances with each other, obviously boiling with anger. Alicia could understand. McQueen was being less than nice to his crew. Steering away in the opposite direction, Chuck yelled, "Ahh! That's it. Come on guys."

"Whoa, team! Where are going?" Lightning questioned, obviously not having had expected his team to just drive away like they were doing now. Alicia thought Lightning deserved to lose his crew after all his arrogance.

"We quit, Mr. One-Man Show!" Chuck yelled at Lightning as he and the others disappeared in the distance.

"Oh, OK, leave. Fine. Hahaha. How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? Adios Chuck!" McQueen laughed.

"You know, that was just plain rude!" Alicia frowned at Lightning, wondering why he had to be so mean to his crew. "They were just trying to help and you know it. I'm going to the trailer now."

"Oh, whatever. I'll see you there soon enough," Lightning murmured, shooting Alicia a charming smile, obviously oblivious to the fact that Alicia was less than happy with him at the moment.

Alicia gave Lightning one more disgusted look before trying to drive through the swarming cars to get to Mack. Unfortunately, some of the reporters were looking at her with interest now. Some of them followed her.

"Hey, you there! Blue charger! Turn around and smile for the camera!" one particularly annoying reporter yelled, shoving a camera in Alicia's face. "So, how does it feel to be McQueen's girlfriend? Are you proud of him after the last race or did you think it was stupid what he did without taking tires and then dismissing his entire crew?"

Alicia frowned at the reporters and drove around them, saying, "I'm not Lightning's girlfriend!"

"Oh really?" one of the reporters smirked at her. "Why do I see you going to McQueen's truck then? Are you two staying together?"

"It's a long story," Alicia frowned, still trying to dodge the reporters. She was almost to Mack now, thankfully, and the back of the truck was open. With a burst of speed, Alicia shot forwards into the truck. She was glad that Mack immediately shut the back of the truck as soon as she was inside, blocking out all of the reporters.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Mack asked Alicia kindly. "You look a bit uncomfortable."

"Well, I don't like being mistaken for McQueen's girlfriend for one thing," Alicia pointed out, a bit irritable after earlier. "Also, why do all those reporters go around throwing cameras in your face every two seconds?"

Mack laughed and said, "It's the life of fortune and fame, miss. It's what McQueen lives for. I suppose it's not the life for everyone though. But don't worry. If McQueen wins this race, I'll have a week off and I'll drive you off wherever you'd like to go."

"Thanks, Mack," Alicia replied, not so happy since she knew that Lightning had not exactly won the last race.

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Jenna was still standing behind Chick with a daydreaming look on her face. Catching sight of Lightning, Chick drove up to Lightning to get his attention and smirked, "Hey, Lightning! Yo! McQueen! Seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there. By me! Hahaha! Welcome to the Chick era, baby! The Piston Cup... It's mine dude. It's mine. Hey fellas, how do you think I'm look in Dinoco blue? Dinoco blue! Hahaha!"

Jenna and the other female cars next to her all sighed and fluttered their eyelashes at Chick as Lightning came up with an almost immediately retort, replying with a nasty smile, "In your dreams Thunder."

"Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, 'Thunder'?" Chick asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked confused.

"You know, cause' thunder always comes after lightning. Pew, Kaka-phow!" Lightning grinned, leaping in front of Chick and stealing the camera as everyone started snapping his picture all over again.

"Who here knew about the thunder thing?" Chick frowned, looking over the crew.

The crew shrugged and exchanged looks with each other, replying, "I didn't."

Meanwhile, Jenna and all the Chick girls hung back and watched him while Lightning continued to steal everyone's attention. Mia and Tia hurried over to meet Lightning until the security drove them back. Not wanting to be kicked out, Jenna hid behind a shiny pink car in front of her. Luckily, the security didn't kick any of Chick's fans out, probably because they were keeping calm unlike some cars.

Finally, Bob's voice spoke over the speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history..."

Lightning, Chick, and Strip all waited behind the stage where the winner would be presented as they waited to hear who had won the race. Overconfident as always, Lightning shot forwards and took the stage, yelling, "A rookie has won the Piston Cup. Yes!"

"We have a three-way tie," Bob continued as Strip and Chick joined Lightning on the stage.

"Oh, ho. Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing. But I wouldn't be worry about it. Because I didn't do it! Hahaha!" Chick laughed, eyes glittering teasingly while Lightning ignored him and fumed.

Bob continued on from the speakers, "Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week."

"Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself," Chick called to the crowd before whispering to Lightning and going back to thanking the crowd, "Ahh! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that!"

From back behind the stage, Jenna drove in a circle and waited for Chick to finish with the crowd, "Oh, Chicky, why do you have to be so hot?" She noticed a few of the other cars staring at her and wondered if she had just said that aloud. Oops...

Before Jenna could get too embarrassed, Chick turned and drove back through the stage. Seeing all the female cars waiting for him, Chick broke into a grin and said, "Hello ladies. Ready to party?"

"Oh yes!" the girls squealed, driving up on every side of him. Chick seemed to thrive with all the attention. He smiled at them as he started driving off, murmuring, "I want to thank you all for cheering for me today. You're all awesome."

Feeling a bit shy with all these girls around, Jenna trailed after them, not quite sure if she belonged here. Perhaps she should've followed Alicia to the truck. Parties were not exactly her kind of thing and only now was she learning that she wasn't exactly Chick's date. Chick had a lot of women friends, that much was obvious.

Chick drove with the female cars across the street to The Broken Axle. As Jenna had suspected it was either a club or a bar; she wasn't sure yet. Hoping she blended in, Jenna joined the line of cars behind Chick and entered the building.

She was immediately in shock as she looked around the inside of The Broken Axle. Colored lights flashed from the high ceilings, loud music blared from the speakers, and there was a place to the right of the room where you could get food and drinks.

Cars were driving around to the beat of the music, other cars were laughing, and another group of cars were eating and drinking. Jenna noticed that some of them were laughing a bit too loudly and were obviously drunk. Some cars in the corners of the room were in strange positions or were sitting on top of other cars...

While Jenna was staring around, Chick and the other cars had driven away. Crap! When she looked around for them, Jenna couldn't see Chick or his friends anywhere. The building was filled with cars in every which direction. It would be about impossible to find them.

Sighing, Jenna wished she had stayed in the truck with Alicia. Not a dancer or a drinker, she went to the corner of the room to hang out by herself. A few hours later, she was still in the corner, not exactly sulking, but not exactly in a good mood either.

Suddenly, a shiny green color caught her eye. Looking up, she saw none other than Mr. Hicks driving towards her. As he got closer, she saw smears of pink lipstick on his sides. Apparently his girlfriends hadn't been able to keep their lips off of him.

Jenna could smell the heavy scent of beer on Chick's breath. It was quite clear that he had been drinking heavily or was drunk, but Jenna didn't care. She waited for Chick to talk to her, but he didn't. Instead, he drove up to her and pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks all for reading! Hope you're having a great Monday. I gotta big test today so everyone wish me luck. ^^  
_**

**_Lol, your family is like mine, DarkraixCresselia! Everyone needs glasses or contacts here too. Yours sound really nice! Mm, PG-13 would've been cool. And yep, that's exactly what happens with Alicia. xD That's cool, Optimus' Girl! I don't know anything about that character though. I really gotta get around to watching those movies, hm? LOL, but Jenna lurves Chick, Fanfic. xD I don't think she'll slap him. :P Thanks, TamTam! ^^ My favorite Pixar film? Hm...that's hard! I'd say a tie between Cars and Monsters Inc. because I love Chick and Randall. What about yourself? Awesome avvy you got there, btw! And you're right; Chick won't remember much if he's drunk. xD Lol, yes, I love the zero stuff too, Jonny2b! I'm drinking vanilla zero coke again. Love that stuff! And yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks, Custom Stories and Co! I really love your reviews! Lol, all my favorite characters end up as womanizers, don't they, Seph4evr? xD Glad to see you reading, Darkness Angel! Are you a big Cars fan? Haha, sorry, iBrizzy. couldn't resist! Chick is so hot. xD Wow, I appreciate the review, nachonaco! And it's fine, I'm just busy as hell lately. Mater is funny, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! Have you seen Cars 2? :) Oh, well, I'd choose whatever one you like better, Em. It'll help you stay focused. And, um, I can try to, but as I have written on my profile, I don't read much mainly because I'm busy this time of year. Thanks, Phantom! Lol, why can't you imagine Cars kissing? xD Thanks for the review, Scars101!  
_**__

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**

_**Alicia  
**_

Alicia stayed in the back of the truck for quite a while before Mack suddenly sighed and said, "It appears that there's to be another race in California to determine the real winner of the piston cup. I know I said I'd drive you to wherever you wanted, but Lightning wants to get to California right away. What do you say to coming along with us? Lightning gets lonely. I'm sure he could use a friend."

"Uh, I dunno," Alicia replied, not sure if she could stand a whole trip with Lightning. He was so arrogant and self-centered. She didn't think she could bear to hear about how amazing "the bolt" was on the way to California.

As if by magic, Lightning drove in right at that moment, looking a bit ruffled. Glancing from Alicia to Mack, he asked, "What are we talking about? C'mon Mack, we've gotta hit the road right away! There's no time to loose!"

"We were talking about Miss Alicia coming with us to California," Mack explained. "I told her I'd drive her to wherever her destination is, but I'll get you to California first. What do you think, Lightning?"

"Of course she can come along," Lightning said, shooting Alicia a smile. "For now, I'm going to rest though. It's been a long day."

Alicia nodded and realized that she was very tired too. Lightning went to the opposite corner of the truck (thank god) and settled down to rest. He fell asleep almost immediately and Alicia was almost asleep when a device inside the truck clicked on...

Lightning jerked awake and turned towards the device, wondering aloud, "Hello?

"Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?" a voice asked from the device. Alicia sighed and shook her head. Of course it was just going to be another one of Lightning's adoring fans. This kind of treatment was not helping his ego.

"Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent?" Lightning replied.

"And it is such a honor to be your agent and it almost hurts to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandising. And ancillary rights in perpetuity. Anyway, what a race! Hot champ! I didn't see it, but I heard you were great," Harv replied enthusiastically.

Lightning managed to crack a smile at this and replied, "Thanks, Harv."

"Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you. All right, baby?" Harv asked Lightning, still sounding pretty revved up about all the events that had just taken place.

"Right. Friends. Yes, there's a..." Lightning trailed off. Alicia almost smirked as Lightning stammered. She was probably the only one that knew Lightning didn't have a single friend. He had fans and fangirls, but no friends.

"OK, I get it, . So many friends you can't even narrow it down. Hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friend! You gotta break bread with your mishpoacheh here!" Harv told Lightning, not sensing Lightning's sudden sadness.

Still thinking about why he didn't have any friends, Lightning murmured, "Yeah, yeah, that'd be great! We should totally..."

"Ok, I gotta jump, kid. Let me know how it goes. I'm out," Harv said before disconnecting.

There was a long silence after Harv left. Lightning looked deep in thought. Alicia knew that Mack would be getting sleepy soon and not before long, she and Lightning would end up in Radiator Springs and she would get to meet Mater and all the other cars. Feeling a bit happier, she actually smiled and wondered how Jenna was doing.

Randomly, Lightning glanced out the window and frowned when he noticed Mack's driving, "What? A minivan? Oh, come on Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here."

"Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid. Old Mack needs a rest," Mack pointed out as he yawned tiredly.

"Absolutely not," Lightning snapped, no mercy for poor Mack. Alicia would've said something, but she wanted Mack to fall asleep and herself to end up in Radiator Springs, so she kept quiet. Lightning continued, "We're driving straight to all night till we get to California. We agreed to it."

"All night? May I remind you, federal DOT regs state..." Mack pointed out, not looking too happy about this at all.

"Come on, I need to get there before Chick gets to hang with Dinoco," Lightning urged.

Unable to help it, Alicia added, "I don't think Chick will be getting to California tonight."

As Mack drove past a lot with sleeping trucks, he said heavily and mumbled to himself before turning to Lightning with an uncertain expression on his face, "Ahh, all those sleeping trucks. Hey kid, I don't know if I can make it."

"Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you," Lightning pointed out, giving Mack a confident look.

"All night?" Mack asked hesitantly while Alicia resisted a giggle since she knew Lightning would be the first to fall asleep.

Regardless, Lightning shot a smile at Mack and nodded, "All night long."

Mack continued driving while McQueen yawned. Alicia rolled her eyes and it was not long before Lightning was snoring softly in the corner of the truck. So much for "staying up all night." All night had ended up being five minutes!

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Jenna was still in shock as Chick's lips pressed against hers, his tongue slipping over her bottom lip before he backed up slightly and asked, "So, babe, whatcha doin' in the corner all by yourself?"

Jenna tried to find her voice and finally replied, "Um...I'm not sure..."

"Well don't just sit there all night," Chick replied, bathing Jenna with the scent of alcohol on his breath. "C'mon and hang with me and my girls for a bit. "Have you had something to drink yet?"

"No, I haven't..." Jenna whispered a bit unsteadily, not quite sure where this was leading to.

Chick led her through the mass of cars and to the place in the room where cars were getting served food and drink. Looking up at someone behind the counter, Chick called, "Yo, you there! Can you get me a drink for the little lady?"

The small car behind the counter nodded and replied, "Of course, Mr. Hicks."

A moment later, the car nudged a large cup onto the counter. Somehow or the other, Chick managed to balance the drink on one of his front tires as he drove to a place where several girl cars were giggling and laughing. As soon as Jenna and Chick approached the group, the cars immediately started fawning over Chick and complimenting him on the race.

Jenna looked at the drink in front of her and tried to figure out how to drink it. She obviously couldn't pick it up with her tires. Frowning, she tried drinking it like how a cat drinks milk. It was strange lapping up the drink, but she found that it was surprisingly good. Jenna wasn't sure what was in this stuff, but it sure as hell was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Chick continued to talk to the other cars for a bit before turning to look at Jenna. His eyes followed her tongue before he turned to the other female cars and said, "Well, girls, I'm off to get some rest."

The cars groaned and all clustered closer to Chick. One of them asked, "Can't we come with you?"

"Hmm..." Chick mused before selecting three cars. "You three can come. If you all come, I won't get to California until next month. Remember to keep your eyes fixed on the new face of Dinoco during the races!"

Jenna, who was now feeling light-headed and just plain weird, was still swirling her tongue around her glass and trying to get every last drop out of it. Watching Chick out of the corner of her eye, she wondered what it would be like to get her tongue underneath him...

"Hey, you coming?" Chick asked, driving up to Jenna with the other girl cars surrounding him.

Not sure what they were going to do or where they were going to go, Jenna shrugged and nodded. Chick drove her and the other girls across the room and through a door at the end of it. The music was fainter now and Jenna suddenly felt sleepy. The group drove all the way down the hall and into an empty room. Chick let the door fall shut behind him before driving to the center of the room.

Almost immediately, all the cars were hovering over him. Some of them pressed kisses to his sides and to his bumper. One of the cars murmured, "Oh Chick, you're so gorgeous..."

"Mmm, I love you, babes," Chick murmured, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Jenna watched one of the cars lick down Chick's side and around the place by his rear tire. She slipped her tongue under the arch by the tire and dragged a wet tongue over a tender part of Chick.

"Oh Christ..." Chick moaned, leaning forwards and lifting his left side up slightly to give the girl better access. "Don't stop whatever you do..."

The girls giggled and all clustered behind Chick, licking, kissing, and even nipping at him gently. One of the cars slipped her tongue directly underneath Chick, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from him.

Jenna watched them with wide eyes. She wished she could make Chick scream and shudder. However, at the moment, it was hard to just stay awake. Despite the intriguing scene before her, darkness was sucking her downwards. One of the cars drove back to the front of Chick and claimed his mouth. The two kissed heavily as the car placed her tires over Chick's. Chick was growing shiny as the girls continued pleasuring him from the front and the back.

Despite her best attempts to stay awake, Jenna couldn't fighting the darkness anymore. Without another thought, she fell into the world of slumber.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks all of you for reading! Oh, I started a Randall fic and it's called Burned, so if anyone wants to check it out, I would be SO grateful! ^^ Anyways, here's the next chapter...  
_**

**_Alicia will meet Mater in the next chappie, iBrizzy! And lol, damn sleepiness. xD It's alright, Telling Layla's Story Spoken. I'm so sorry about your bad day? Wanna tell me about it? I hope today is much better for you. *hugs* Thanks, Darkness Angel! Lol, yeah, Jenna has a dirty mind, but don't most of us? :P Your glasses sound nice, DarkraixCresselia! Do you have a few different pairs then? I have one pair, but I never wear them. xD I dunno where they are even. Lol, that bit about him singing that song just sounds funny. :P And omg, I always laugh at how fast Lightning falls asleep too. xD A hint of it, Scars101. :) Thanks for reading. Omg, i do not wear glasses, Jonny2b, I look so bad in them, you have no idea...:P And haha, sounds like my dad. Although now he's obsessed with pepsi max. *rolls eyes* Sure, but I'll just wait until break. Many thanks to you, TamTam! ^^ I actually didn't do so bad. I got a 94% which isn't great or horrible, so it's all good, I suppose. Oh, you like Toy Story? Who's your favorite character then? :3 Lol, yeah, for some reason, I always imagined Chick having a lot of girls. Omg, you made me laugh when you said you'd never watch the movie the same way again. I know what you mean, Seph4evr! Lol, it took me a bit before I figured out how car sex might work. Of course, I did come up with a solution for it. *blushes* Sorry 'bout that, Phantom! I hope you don't mind. :P Is that a good or bad thing, Fanfic? xP  
_**

* * *

**Chapter VII  
**

_**Alicia  
**_

Alicia finally fell asleep with Lightning in the back of the truck. Both were tired from such a busy day. Alicia was so exhausted that she didn't even realize when the back of the truck fell open and she and Lightning slipped out of it. In fact, she would've just slept in the middle of the road if Lightning hadn't waken up first and figured out what was wrong.

"Mack? Mack!" Lightning called, waking up and finding himself in the middle of the road. Seeing that Mack was nowhere around, Lightning turned to Alicia instead and nudged her urgently.

Alicia flicked her eyes open and found that she was in the middle of a dark highway in the middle of the night. Trying to remember what had happened and where she was, Alicia blinked her eyes open and found that she was staring at Lightning.

"Have you seen Mack?" Lightning asked desperately.

"Mack?" Alicia asked sleepily, still in the process of waking up.

Lightning glanced around frantically before his eyes fell on a red and white truck ahead of them. Looking hopeful, Lightning pointed forwards and exclaimed, "Mack! C'mon!"

Without waiting for Alicia, Lightning reversed directions and started hunting down the Mack look-alike. Poor Alicia found herself facing a group of cars that were driving right at her! Panicking, she reversed directions and started chasing after Lightning. She wasn't used to driving fast or dodging cars, so this was harder to do than it would be expected to be. Thankfully, Alicia managed to keep an eye on Lightning because his bright red color was rather hard to miss.

Lightning took a right turn and approached the truck that looked like Mack. It took Alicia a few extra seconds, but she eventually managed to catch up to Lightning.

"Mack?" Lightning gasped for breath, looking at the immense truck as Alicia pulled up to his side.

The truck, who was obviously not Mack, frowned and pointed out in a grumpy voice, "Mack? I ain't no Mack!I'm a Peterbilt, for dang sake! Turn on your lights, you moron!"

Lightning frowned, looking panicked as his mind raced. Suddenly, he pointed out, "Mack... The Interstate!" Without a second thought, Lightning turned and zipped off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Jenna finally awoke to find herself in a very unfamiliar place. She was staring at a white wall. Jenna attempted to stand up and suddenly had a flashback of how she had been turned into a car. She couldn't think much more about it though since she had a terrible headache, preventing her brain from processing anything normally.

"Ahh!. Not in my town, you don't!" a sheriff, who had been waiting right around the corner exclaimed as Lightning whizzed past. Alicia hesitated and tried to think about what to do. She didn't want to get into trouble, but she had to keep up with Lightning. Taking a deep breath, she accelerated and drove after him.

Lightning mumbled to himself as he noticed the sheriff. Obviously not understanding the rules of the road, he muttered, "Oh, no...Oh, maybe he can help me! He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me!"

"I haven't gone this fast in years. I'm gonna blow a gasket or somethin'," the sheriff frowned as he chased Lightning and Alicia. "What in the blue blazes? Crazy hot rodder."

Meanwhile, as Lightning and Alicia approached, Filmore, a teal-colored car with designs painted all over him was talking to his friends in his usual low voice, "I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower."

Sarge, a jeep, turned and asked Filmore, "The sixties weren't good for you, were they?"

As Lightning approached the little town of Radiator Springs, he frowned as he suddenly made an important realization, "What? That's not the Interstate! Ahh ho, Auw, auw,auw! Ahhhh! No, no, no, no!"

"I'm not the only seeing this, right?" Filmore frowned as he looked up to see Alicia and Lightning flying straight towards him.

"Incoming!" Sarge yelled, turning eyes to the streak of red zooming in their direction.

"Whoa man," Filmore exclaimed.

Lightning went streaking into the town right past Filmore and Sarge. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the purple car with lightning streaks painted on his sides. Lightning brushed against him and went driving into the dirt by the side of the road.

"Hey, you scratched my paint!" Ramone, the purple car, looked at Lightning in annoyance.

Alicia knew better than to keep speeding and slowed down at this point. Lightning, however, was having a hard time decelerating as he went flying into a pile of tires, calling, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Luigi, a small Italian yellow car, came flying out of his shop, exclaiming in horror, "My tires!"

Alicia shook her head as Lightning went tearing through the town, ripping up roads and slamming into everything in his way. Lightning went flying towards a tall bus called Red. Red's eyes flew open and he immediately turned and drove off in fright. Lightning had become entangled in everything he had driven through and was forced to jerk to the halt.

The sheriff slowly drove up to Lightning and Alicia before saying in an irritatingly calm voice, "Boy, girl, you're both in a heap of trouble."

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna woke up to find herself in the back of a truck, staring at its white wall. She tried to stand up, temporarily forgetting that she was a car and no longer had the ability to stand. Thankfully, she had a flashback and suddenly remembered everything: being turned into a car, going to the races, and then being brought to Chick's hotel room...

Oh god, she must've made an idiot of herself last night after passing out. What the hell had been wrong with her? A pounding headache pulsating in Jenna's head kept her from keeping her thoughts straight.

"Hey you," a voice said.

Blinking, Jenna looked up and found none other than Chick Hicks staring at her with a little smile playing around his lips. Not sure whether to be embarrassed, ashamed, or shy, Jenna stuttered, "Um, hey..."

"I was wonderin' if you'd ever wake up," Chick smirked. "I made a bet with my driver about it. I said you'd wake up before we stopped for our break and he you wouldn't. Babe, you just won me an extra thousand dollars!"

Not really sure if she liked cars placing bets over her, but glad that Chick had won some money, Jenna replied, "Great."

Seeing she was in a bad mood, Chick took one look at her face and asked, "Headache?"

Jenna nodded, "Yeah."

"You passed out pretty quick last night," Chick pointed out, causing Jenna to flush in embarrassment. "You're not really eighteen, are you? Judging by the looks of you, you're probably more like fifteen..."

Jenna thought about lying, but after staring into Chick's brown eyes, she found that lying was nearly impossible and so she just went ahead and told the truth, "No, I'm not eighteen. I'm sixteen and a half."

Chick chuckled, "I don't think the 'half' will do you any good. Say, why'd you lie about your age to me?"

Jenna frowned and murmured sheepishly, "I wanted to come with you last night. We...uh...didn't do anything, did we?"

"You and me? Nah. You passed out, remember?" Chick reminded Jenna. "I let ya sleep."

Feeling embarrassed and like she should apologize, Jenna avoided Chick's eye and mumbled, "Sorry about last night."

"No need for that," Chick said. "You're young. If anything, you should be feeling sorry for yourself. Don't worry though, we'll get you some water when we get to the next town and you'll be feelin' good as new soon enough."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Jenna replied, still having a hard time speaking normally around Chick. She suddenly realized how she had gone from Chick's room to this truck without knowing it. Frowning, she asked Chick, "How'd I end up here anyways?"

"Are you complaining?" Chick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I-" Jenna started out, but was cut off by Chick.

He laughed and replied, "Well, I wasn't about to leave you passed out on the floor in my room. Someone might think I'd done something to you. So I thought, 'hey, why not bring her along to Cali with me?'"

"Me? You're bringing me along with you?" Jenna squeaked, not able to believe her luck.

Chick shrugged, "Sure, why not? It didn't seem like you were in much of a hurry to go anywhere last night. 'Sides, I thought you could join the crew if you want."

"I can...join?" Jenna smiled

"Sure, why not?" Chick shrugged. "I run the show around here. I could make you...hm...my personal motivator. What do ya say?"

Chick winked at her and Jenna realized that she still smelled alcohol on him and although he had cleaned up, there was still a pink lipstick smudge by his rear tire.

"I'll join," Jenna smiled immediately. "Thank you."

Chick waved it away with a tire, "Don't mention it."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yay, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are still reading and I haven't scared you all off yet. xD Here's the next chapter!  
_**

**_It's alright, GigglesEarth! I'm just glad you're still reading. Good luck with that schoolwork! Are you getting a lot of hw? Contacts, Jonny2b. And lol, I don't mind pepsi, but I prefer coke. xD Thanks, TamTam! It was computers. Haha, I know what you mean about Toy Story! So many great characters in that. My favorite was the dinosaur guy. 3 You like Filmore and Luigi? Cool! Aw, I'm so sorry you're sick! *hugs* Feel better soon! Lol, yeah, I agree, iBrizzy! It's really all Lightning's fault! Thanks, Phantom! And lol, yeah, you can tell everyone afterwards that you survived a car sex scene. :) Yep, Mater is in this chapter, DarkraixCresselia! Haha, your alarm clock sounds so funny. I want a Chick one! And you're right, Chick needs to clean up better. xD Thanks Darkness Angel! I'm glad you liked it. Aw, you're so nice, Custom stories and co! It's nice to see you're still reading! Glad you liked it, Scars101! ^^ Lol, yeah, a lot of my stuff might be unexpected, Fanfic! I have a weird writing style. xD You can always email me if you want, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! But, anyways, I hope things start improving for you. How's today going for you? Yay, it's so good to see you here, Redfoo fan! Hehe, you changed your name, huh? xD I'm loving your avvy though! Chickster! 3 I'll go mark you as a favorite author. ^^ It's nice to see you back, Kagome11! I always try and make my stories surprising. And lol, yeah, it took me a while trying to figure out the car sex thing. xD  
_**

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
**

_**Alicia  
**_

When Alicia woke up the next morning, she couldn't figure out where she was at first. She felt tired and very dizzy. Remembering last night's attempt to outrun the police, everything suddenly came back to her and she remembered that she and Lightning were in big trouble. Speaking of Lightning, Alicia glanced over to see him waking up besides her.

Blinking sleepily, Lightning mumbled, "Oh, boy. Where am I?"

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty!" came a voice from somewhere in front of them.

"Ahhhhh!" Lightning screamed, obviously not having expected anyone to have been watching him sleep. Alicia jerked her head up and saw a rusty tow truck with a big grin on his face in front of them.

"Hahaha! Boy, I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up," Mater, the tow truck, pointed out before smiling.

"Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me! a parking boot? Why do I have a parking boot on? What's going on here? Please!" Lightning begged, really freaking out at just the thought of a parking boot.

"You're funny. I like you already. My name's Mater," Mater pointed out, still grinning like Christmas had come early.

"Mater," Lightning said with a very blank expression on his face. In all his years, he had never met someone called Mater.

"Yeah, like 'tuh-mater', but without the 'tuh'. What's your name?" Mater asked in a friendly voice.

Looking shocked and a bit on the offended side, Lightning asked, "You don't know my name?"

Mater looked confused for a moment before getting an idea and pointing out, "Uhh, no, I know your name. Is your name Mater too?"

Alicia couldn't help but giggle at this point. She found it funny how Mater was trying his best to be friendly while Lightning was acting like he was scared to death of Mater and the parking boot.

Finally, Mater turned eyes onto her and grinned. Lifting a front wheel and waving in Alicia's direction, he replied with a grin, "Why hello there, little missy! I didn't even see ya there. What's your name?"

"I'm Alicia," Alicia smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Mater."

"Well thank you," Mater grinned even more widely. Alicia doubted he could look any happier. Still grinning at Alicia, Mater continued on, "I didn't even notice you earlier, but yer such a shiny blue color..."

Obviously annoyed at the situation here, Lightning frowned and cut off Alicia and Mater's conversation, deciding to get straight to the point instead, "Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible. Where am I?"

"Where are you?" Mater echoed, looking a bit on the surprised side that Lightning had no idea just where he was at. "Shoot! You're in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County."

"Oh, great. Just great!" Lightning moaned.

"Well, if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town," Mater smiled, not understanding Lightning's sense of sarcasm.

"You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town! So if you could just open the gate, take this boot off, you and me, we go cruisin', check out the local scene..." Lightning trailed off, obviously just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed.

Not quite sure what that meant, Lightning raised an eyebrow and asked, "How'd that be, Tuh-Mater?"

"Cool," Mater replied with a nod.

Alicia suddenly looked excited and drove forwards, realizing that she did not have a parking boot on. Looking up at Mater hopefully, she requested, "Mater, can I have a nice, long tour of the town? I want to see every bit of it!"

"Sure, you can have a tour if ya want, Miss Alicia," Mater said before leaning in closer to her and whispering, "I'll even give you a private tour of the town if ya want."

Just then, the sheriff drove up to the group with a pissed-off expression on his face, "Mater! What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused?"

Looking a bit guilty, Mater commented, "To not to."

"Well, quit yer yappin' and tow this delinquent road hazard to traffic court," she sheriff replied before nodding in Lightning's direction. Alicia wondered if maybe she wasn't in trouble. The police had said nothing about her going to court.

"Well, we'll talk later, Mater. Haha. 'Later, Mater.' That's funny!" Mater laughed before getting ready to tow Lightning to the court. Alicia turned on her engine and drove a few inches forwards in preparation.

As they drove towards the traffic court, Alicia sighed with contentment. It was a nice day out with blue skies and big fluffy clouds. She was finally out of Lightning's world of fame and fortune and was at a much more reasonable town instead. Seeing Mater peeking over at her, Alicia gave him a shy smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, yer mighty purty," Mater pointed out, "How'd a car like yerself get to a town like Radiator Springs?"

Before Alicia could answer, Lightning pointed out quickly, "She's my girlfriend. So, um, Mater, do you think you get let me off right here instead of taking me to the traffic court? See, I have some very important things I have to be doing by tonight..."

Alicia fumed at Lightning, wondering how dare he say that she was his girlfriend! Alicia opened her mouth to speak, but Mater was already shaking his head at Lightning, replying, "No can do. Oh look! Here's the court!" Mater sped up and drove up to the court with Alicia right behind him. The court was a relatively large building, perhaps the largest in Radiator Springs. As the threesome entered, Alicia gulped. She sure hoped she wasn't in any trouble...

_**Jenna**_  
Meanwhile, Jenna and Chick had come to a halt. Wondering where they were and what they were doing, Jenna glanced around curiously before glancing at Chick. Chick was looking at the back of the truck with a bored expression on his face.

"Um, Chick?" Jenna questioned, unable to keep her questions to herself, "Are we in California already?"

Chick chuckled and looked in her direction, "Nah, we're just stoppin' at the local gas station so Alex can fill up again."

"Alex?" Jenna questioned curiously.

"The truck," Chick replied as Alex opened the back of the truck for Chick and Jenna. Driving forwards slowly, Chick continued, "We'll get you some water here and maybe you'll be able to get rid of that headache."

"Thanks," Jenna replied as she followed the bright green car out of the back of the truck. Her eyes squinted as she drove out into the sunlight. It was weird to be in such bright lighting after being in the dim truck for so long.

Almost as soon as the two were out in the open, a pink female convertible looked towards them with wide eyes. She squealed and immediately drove over to Chick and Jenna. Eyes only for Chick, she asked, "Chick Hicks! Is it really you?"

"The one and only, babe," Chick smiled casually.

"Oh, Chick!" the pink convertible gazed up at him lustily. "I thought you had forgotten me! Get over here and give me a kiss!"

The convertible drove up closer to Chick and closed her eyes. Jenna looked on jealously as Chick pressed his mouth to the pink car's lips in a heavy kiss. The kiss could've been short, but Jenna had a feeling that there was a lot of tongue action going on inside Chick's mouth. When the two cars finally pulled apart, the pink car gasped for breath.

"I would never forget you, Maria," Chick gave her a flirtatious look. "You know what it's like to live the life of a famous racecar. There's always some place to go or something to do."

"Of course," Maria nodded, driving around Chick and observing him carefully. Raising an eyebrow as she drove by his rear, she murmured, "Someone's been drinking again, hm, Chick?"

"I thought I washed that off," Chick pointed out.

Maria raised a tire and smacked Chick's rear bumper, pointing out, "You haven't changed at all, have you, Chickster?"

"Hey, watch it!" Chick pointed out, not looking entirely displeased.

"Sorry," Maria smirked as she drove back around to Chick's front. "Say, why don't you come back to my place for a bit while ol' Alex fills up? You need to clean up! I still see a lipstick smudge by your tire here. Then again, you always knew how to treat a girl right..."

Chick glanced over at Jenna. Obviously not able to say much, she just shrugged.

"Oh, why not?" Chick smirked, driving to Maria's side.

Jenna watched them drive off, knowing that they were going to have a fling, not "clean up" or whatever bullshit Maria had been talking about. As she turned around, Jenna heard high-pitched giggling voices and looked up to see...

* * *

_ So...who do you think Jenna saw? xD Oh and can you PLEEZ go read chapter 2 of my Randall fic? I'll give you cupcakes to do it! :P Review? :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yay, glad to see that people are still reading this. :) Coming on here and looking at my reviews is the best part of my day. ^^ Hope you like this next chapter!_**

**_Thanks, Alicia! Your name on here cracks me up. xD Haha, yes, she is Mater's girl, GigglesEarth! Lightning is so full of himself. And I know what you mean about school and all that. D: When does your Xmas break start? Haha, actually, you can tell people it's the most messed up thing you've read, Phantom! I don't take offense to that at all. And guess what? No kissing in this chappie. xD Yep, I meant Rex, TamTam. I just forgot his name (lol), I haven't seen Toy Story in forever! D: Aw, how's today going for you? Any better? Btw, random question, but do you have a dA account? ^^ Mhm, about the long to break, Jonny2b. Ugh, I can't wait, this schoolwork is killing me. -_- Thanks Darkness Angel! Well, I think Lightning just likes to think he has a girlfriend! I missed you, Liliesandroses! *hugs* It's great to see you back! Haha, when was the last time you saw Cars? You'll find out in this chapter, Scars101! Thanks for reading. Np, DarkraixCresselia! Aw, that sounds so cute! I wish Chick could wake me up to "Cachica!" lol And yeah, Alicia needs to slap Lightning and Chick needs to loose a few girls! xD I love that movie, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! ^^ Who's your favorite TLK character? And email, I disabled my PM system. :P Thanks, nachonaco! Well, I don't really respond to emails often unless someone is having a hard time irl and then I'll email, but otherwise, I don't really have time for chatting until break. OMG, Red was a firetruck, Seph4evr? xDDD I guess you can tell I was not paying attention to the parts that chick wasn't it. :P I'll have to change that. Haha, good guess there, iBrizzy! You're 100% right about the twins. :P  
_**

* * *

**Chapter IX  
**

_**Alicia  
**_

Feeling a bit nervous, Alicia entered the court with Lightning hopping behind her with the parking boot still on. Lightning looked mostly annoyed and in a hurry. Alicia, on the other hand, was in no hurry to be going anywhere. She already liked Mater and wanted to stay in the town for a long time. The only thing she was worried about was getting in trouble with the sheriff.

"Miss Alicia?" a voice sounded in Alicia's ear. She glanced up to see Mater peering over at her. "Are you okay? You look purty nervous. This is a trial for your boyfriend here, not yourself."

"He's not my boyfriend," Alicia replied, giving Lightning a very annoyed look out of the corner of her eye. "You're sure about me not getting into trouble? I was kind of speeding..."

"Aw, you won't get into trouble for a little speedin'," Mater replied with a wink in her direction.

Before the two could say anything more, the sheriff called in a rather loud voice, "The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!"

At the sheriff's words, everyone turned and glared at Lightning. Ramone drove forwards and pointed out, "Hey, you scratched my paint! I ought take a blowtorch to you, man!"

Luigi drove up next to Ramone and nodded, adding, "You broke-a the road! You a very bad car!"

"Fascist! Commie!" Filmore shouted.

Ignoring all of the shouts and ridicules, Lightning hopped over to the sheriff and whispered to him in a quiet voice, "Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto."

Definitely not going to be charmed by McQueen, the sheriff asked a-matter-of-factly, "Where's your lawyer?"

"Tuh, I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there," Lightning shrugged, obviously having no idea where his lawyer might be.

"Tahiti?" Mater echoed, looking pretty interested. "Ya know, I've always wanted to go to Tahiti!"

"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him. Hey! Anyone want to be his lawyer?" the sheriff asked, glancing around the room. At his words, all the cars, including Alicia, backed away. No way was Alicia going to help him out after he had called her his girlfriend about five times. Even Lightning's pitiful look didn't make her change her mind.

Seeing that he was the only car who hadn't backed up, Mater said, "Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff!"

The sheriff nodded in approval and stated, "All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding."

"Show-off," Luigi whispered to Filmore.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul," the sheriff stated before driving back to the corner of the room. All eyes fell on Doc Hudson. Doc looked over the crowd gathered in front of him with hard eyes.

"All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I wanna his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm..." Doc trailed off as his eyes fell on Lightning. He immediately changed his demeanor and said, "Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! Case dismissed."

"Yes!" Lightning grinned from ear to ear. Turning to Alicia, he said, "Isn't this great, babe? Now we can get to Cali just like we had planned after all!"

Before Alicia could come up with a retort, Mater drove up between them and pointed out, "Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff."

"Sorry I'm late, Your Honor!" a voice suddenly came from the door, causing everyone to turn and look at a shiny blue porsche driving in through the doorway. Lightning looked like he had died and gone to heaven while Alicia just looked at her stiffly.

"Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney's office. Hey, thanks for comin', we're all set. He's letting me go," Lightning grinned, giving the blue car a flirtatious look. It was clear that Alicia no longer held the "girlfriend status" in Lightning's book.

The porsche gazed at Lightning with an incredulous look and asked, "He's letting you go?"

"Yeah, your job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. Ka-chow!" Lightning replied, tilting himself in a way so that the light flashed into the porsche's eyes.

"What the...? Auww! Please!" the porsche frowned, trying to get away from the shine in her eyes.

Even though Alicia didn't like Sally all that much, she liked Lightning even less and pointed out to Sally, "He does that kind of a lot. You'll get use to it after a while."

Obviously not seeing that Alicia had meant that in a derogatory way, Lightning continued, "I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand."

"Ohhh, auww!" Sally frowned, tilted her head to the side while trying to get away from Lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Lightning asked in an almost condescending voice.

"Well, a little bit, but I'll be alright," Mater responded before turning to Alicia and pointing out, "That's some purty cool stuff he knows how to do, don't ya think? I've never tried it before..."

Taking advantage of Lightning's momentary stillness, Sally looked at Lightning and said, "OK. I'm gonna go talk to the judge."

"Do what you gotta do, baby. Oh, but listen. Be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean," Lightning replied to Sally while raising his eyebrows. Basically, he was saying that everyone in this little town was crazy.

"Ka-ching! Auww!" Mater suddenly yelled, trying to copy Lightning. Grinning over at Alicia, he asked, "How'd I look?"

"Very nice, Mater," Alicia giggled, already liking Mater more and more by the moment.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sally said to Lightning coolly before turning to the rusty tow truck, "Hey there, Mater."

"Howdy, Sally," Mater replied before pointing to Alicia and saying, "Have you met my new friend? This here's Miss Alicia."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Alicia," Sally said, giving Alicia a small smile, obviously unsure as to whether or not Alicia had the same stuck-up attitude as Lightning. Turning to the rest of the room, Sally exclaimed, "Hi, folks!"

"Good morning, Sally!" the cars called through the room.

Looking extremely surprised, Lightning turned to Mater and asked, "You know her?"

"She's the town attorney and my fiancee," Mater replied back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Lightning asked in horror.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'," Mater said, cracking up and laughing. "She just likes me for my body."

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was getting extremely bored. Chick had been at Maria's house for hours and she was ready to continue on their way to California. It wasn't helping that there were two annoying little cars behind her. Mia and Tia, Lightning's fangirling twins, were parked behind her. Apparently, they were looking through a magazine or something.

"Hey Mia, who do you think is going to pose for Cargirl this year?" Tia asked in excitement.

"Well, at first, I thought it would be Lightning," Mia replied to her sister. "Actually, I think we all thought it would be Lightning until he just randomly disappeared on us. What do you think happened to him? It's like he just disappeared off the planet."

"I know!" Tia practically screamed, giving Jenna an earache that she really didn't need. "I would've thought that Lightning would've been at California by now."

"Me too," Mia added, "Well, you have to admit that Chick Hicks isn't exactly bad-looking..."

"Chick Hicks?" Tia asked, collapsing into a fit of giggles, "He's actually pretty hot!"

"I know! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Mia literally screamed again.

Jenna wished she had hands so she could cover her ears. She was getting pretty tired of the twins' constant screaming. She wished Chick would just hurry up and get back so she could get out of here. As if by magic, Chick drove up right at that moment. Jenna had to admit that he looked good. He shone in the sunlight and there were no more traces of lipstick on his sides.

"Thanks for your patience," Chick told Jenna as he drove up next to her and raised his eyebrows, "You've just been sitting here the whole time?"

"Well, yeah," Jenna said, not in the best mood after sitting and listening to Tia and Mia for a few hours. "What else was I gonna do?"

Chick smirked and looked around the gas station, pointing out, "I see a lotta cars staring at you..."

Peering up, Jenna realized that Chick was right. Several cars were staring at her and giving her seductive smiles. Jenna found this all so weird. Nobody ever had paid attention to her in real life. She must be more attractive in car form or something.

Deciding not to comment on this, Jenna turned back to Chick and said, "So, are we going to start back to California again?"

Before Chick could answer, Tia and Mia drove up next to him and grinned excitedly, saying simultaneously, "Chick Hicks! It's so amazing to finally meet you! We're like your biggest fans!"

Jenna glared at the twins, remembering how they had said this exact same thing to Lightning not so long ago. Chick, however, seemed to enjoy the attention and said, "Hey there. Would you girls like an autograph?"

The twins nodded excitedly just as a larger version of them drove forwards and said, "Now girls, it's time to go if you want to be in California by tomorrow...oh, Mr. Hicks! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Chick replied with a wink.

Suddenly coming up with a horrible idea, Mia looked from Chick to her mom and asked, "Hey mommy, can we ride with Chick to California? I bet we're staying at the same hotel!"

"Oh, girls..." their mother hesitated. "I think that's a bit forward..."

"Don't worry about it," Chick smiled, waving the twins' mother's protests away. "Come on, girls. Just follow me..."

* * *

_Review? :) Thanks to all of you who read my other fic. *hugs*  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the late update, I had some places to go earlier. And omfg, it's fricking FREEZING out and I can't stop shivering. Has it snowed by anyone else yet?  
_**

**_I can't wait for Xmas break either, GigglesEarth! And haha, yeah, do you think Jenna should kill the twins? :P Aw, thanks so much for catching up, thePixarPixie! ^^ I agree about those twins. It bothers me how they keep going from Lightning fans to Chick fans and then back to Lightning fans, you know? No loyalty! D: Haha, I never like the lead females, Phantom. And guess what? No kissing in this chapter either, but sadly no big foot. D: Lol, I'm not gonna go to college, Jonny2b. I've got other plans for life, lol. Thanks, Fanfic! More about Alicia in this chapter. :) Is she your favorite character? It's okay, CutieChloe! Great to see you back though. Haha, you think Alicia and Mater would make a good couple? Aw, I remember you, Anonymous! You should get an account here. ^^ Glad to know you're still reading my stories. :) What one did you like best? I agree, Scars101! Thanks for the review. Omg, same here, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! Kiara is annoying. I have to admit I like Scar and Zira best. They make a cute couple imo. ...you can tell I like pairings, can't you? xD I know, that's so funny about Lightning and Sally, iBrizzy! Hm...I thought you said you liked Lightning, Mater, and Chick equally? xP Yes, the twins are very screechy DarkraixCresselia! One of the reasons I don't like hyper little kids. D: And yeah, Mater can be so cute although his accent is hell to write. :S Very true, Seph4evr! The twins are definitely invading the territory!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter X  
**

_**Alicia**_

Still in the traffic court, Lightning was talking under his breath about all the things he had to do to prepare to get to California. Mater and Alicia were not paying any attention to him at all. Sally was driving up to where Doc was and was smiling up at him, saying, "Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your side view mirrors?"

Giving her a cut-to-the-chase look, Doc asked bluntly, "What do you want, Sally?"

Sally nodded towards Lightning and begged, "Ah, come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this."

Doc frowned and ignored Sally, replying firmly, "No. I know his type. Racecar. That's the last thing this town needs."

"OK, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice," Sally murmured before turning to the rest of the cars and speaking up in a louder voice, "Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history."

"Here she goes again," Doc said with a roll of his eyes.

Sally went into a long rant about how no travelers could pass through the town without a road and how everyone living in Radiator Springs would be forced to move elsewhere. Lightning was giving her a what-the-hell look and Mater was pretending not to be peering at Alicia out of the corner of his eye. Feeling his gaze on her, Alicia blushed.

Still going on, Sally said, "So don't you think the car responsible for all this should fix our road?"

Lizzie, another car in the court, frowned and pointed out, "The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al!"

Grinning broadly, Mater drove a little closer to Alicia and whispered in her ear, "Y'know, I bet I could fix the road. I've got enough strength to do it. What do ya think?"

"Um, I dunno," Alicia murmured, "I mean, I just don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" Mater smiled. "Don't you worry though. I've been known ta tow those really big trucks 'round. Have ya met Red yet? I had to tow him around once when..."

Mater trailed off to find everyone staring at him and Alicia. The two blushed and immediately fell silent. Returning back to the original conversation, Ramone turned to Lizzie and said, "Big Al left like fifteen years ago."

"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?" Lizzie frowned.

Smiling, Sally took one look at Lightning and nodded in his direction saying, "Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. So, what do you want him to do?"

Exchanging looks with each other, the cars in the town along with Alicia cheered, "Fix the road!"

"Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me," Doc said before things could start getting out of hand from Sally's motivational speech. Now everyone was looking happy except for Lightning.

"Yeah!" the cars cheered, obviously liking this new punishment.

"No!" Lightning groaned before Sally drove up to him. Glaring, Lightning pointed out,"Ohh, I am so not take you to dinner."

"That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie," Sally smirked before driving right on by him.

"Oh man, you got to work with Bessie! I'd give my left two lug nuts for somethin' like that," Mater chimed in randomly before turning to Alicia and asking, "Have ya met Bessie yet?"

"Bessie? Who's Bessie?" Lightning questioned, looking nervous.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Doc explained, waving Lightning out of the court after him. Lightning continued hopping around in the parking boot while Alicia and Mater followed him. Soon, they pulled in front of a huge road paving machine while Doc continued, "This here is Bessie, finest road-pavin' machine ever built. I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision."

"What? This place is crazy!" Lightning exclaimed, looking horrified.

Ignoring Lightning's chatter, Mater turned to Alicia and hesitated before asking in a different tone of voice, "Ya know, I've been meanin' to ask ya somethin'. Can I take ya to dinner tonight? I know of some purty good places..."

"I'd love that, Mater!" Alicia grinned, looking excited.

"Great! Now I just gotta get the money from yer friend over there," Mater waved a tire in Lightning's direction before driving up to him and tapping him on the side, interrupting, "Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but you owe me $32,000 in legal fees."

Looking between Doc and Mater with horror, Lightning's eyes grew as big as saucers as he asked, "What?"

"So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice," Doc continued on as if they hadn't been interrupted.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lightning gasped.

"You start there where the road begins, you finish down there where the road ends." Doc finished calmly, much to Lightning's irritation. Lightning looked up at Alicia, obviously hoping that she would save him, but Alicia just smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How long is this gonna take?" Lightning questioned.

"Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days," Doc replied.

If Lightning looked nervous before, he was now panicking, "Five days? But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now!"

Pointing out the obvious, Doc said, "Then if I were you, I'd quit yappin and start workin'! Hook him up, Mater."

"Okay-dokey," Mater replied, sliding off the parking boot and freeing Lightning. Without even a second's thought, Lightning whizzed off in the opposite direction, thinking he was finally free. Little did he know that he wouldn't be getting too far. Frowning after him, Mater murmured guiltily, "Maybe I should've-a hooked him up to Bessie...and then-a...then took the boot off."

Mater and Alicia were silent for a moment before Alicia turned to Mater and asked, "Uh, Mater?"

"Yeah?" Mater asked, looking over at her.

"Can we still go to dinner?" Alicia asked tentatively.

Mater's face broke into a big grin and he replied, "If you don't mind home-cookin', then we sure can, Miss Alicia!"

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, poor Jenna had to put up with the twin's constant fangirling over Chick. After about two hours, Jenna wished she could tell both of the twins. It was as if they could never shut up! They went on, and on, and on...

Finally, the truck came to a halt, but unfortunately, Mia had just turned on the TV. The screen was immediately filled with cars at California crowded around none other than Mack, Lightning's driver. Jenna felt nervous for a moment, hoping that Alicia was indeed safe in Radiator Springs with Mater and not lost somewhere on the Interstate.

Big flashing red letters had appeared on the screen reading "Mcqueen has Vanished!"

"Well look at that," Chick smirked. "Looks like McQueen was too scared to take me on in the next race."

Tia and Mia made squealing noises and Mia asked, "Are you going to pose for Cargirl?"

"Haha, Cargirl?" Chick repeated. "We'll see."

"Ooh, but you _have_ to do it!" Mia protested while Tia nodded frantically. She went on, "The whole world loves you, Chick. Please?"

Really quite annoyed, Jenna turned around and started looking at the side of the truck. There were posters of Chick on this side along with a desk. Jenna drove up quietly to the desk and noticed a picture of a shiny light purple car smiling on it. She had dark eyes with long eyelashes and a small smile on her face.

Chick looked over his shoulder to find Jenna looking over his stuff. Turning back to the twins, he said, "Girls, why don't you meet me outside? How would you like to get some drivin' tips from Chickster the eighty-sixter?"

Squealing the loudest squeals yet, the two girls drove out of the truck looking more than a little bit excited. As soon as they were gone, Chick drove up to Jenna and asked, "Whatcha lookin' at, babe?"

"Oh, um..." Jenna replied, not really having expected to get caught staring. However, her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded at the picture, asking, "Who's that?"

Chick looked at the picture and then replied, "Talkin' about Marissa there? She used to compete in the races too. 'Rissa was one hell of a driver for a babe."

Jenna immediately felt jealous of this female car and asked, "So does she still race then?"

"God, no," Chick chuckled at the thought. "Nah, she retired as soon as she got pregnant. Said the racing life was over for her."

"Uh...that's too bad?" Jenna replied, not sure what Chick's feelings towards this pretty car were. "Do you ever see her?"

"'Rissa?" Chick asked. "She divorced me a year ago."

Jenna's eyes grew wide and she stammered before asking in shock, "You two were married?"

"For about two years although we had known each other from the races for the last five," Chick replied easily, obviously not minding to talk about this subject too much.

Knowing that she was asking too many questions, but not being able to help it, Jenna asked, "Why did you two get divorced?"

Chick shot her a sideways look, "You really want to know, don't you?"

Jenna nodded and blushed.

"Well, all went well until we moved to LA..." Chick started out.

* * *

_So why do you think Chick and Marissa got divorced? :) Oh, and if you read my Randall fic again, I'll be REALLY HAPPY! :P  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ugh, so the computer screwed up and I couldn't get on until now. I'll see if I can update some more things later, but we'll see, I think I have to go Xmas shopping.  
_**

**_Thanks, GigglesEarth! Yeah, I can see Jenna killing them and then going on trial for murder, you know? xD Thanks so much, thePixarPixie! I absolutely love your reviews! Well, the snow is sticking still here! And yep, Mater and Alicia are such a cute couple! Do you like snow then, CutieChloe? I'll try to wish some your way, lol. Snow is...snow, Jonny2b, lol. I dunno how to explain it. It's like ice in a way, just lighter and fluffier. Yeah, of course Mater likes you, Alicia! We all do. 3 Omg, my parents do the same, Anonymous! Well, they kinda lightened up, but they were all over me when I was 12. What are your fic ideas about? That's cool, Fanfic! ^^ Do you like Mater too? Sorry if I already asked. Omg, really, Optimus' Girl? xD Do you like the snow or not so much? Omg, same here, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! That's why I did this fic...so I wouldn't get jealous of an OC with Chick. *blushes* Thanks, Darkness Angel! Mater is a sweet guy. :) Aw, why the bad day, Phantom? *hugs* I hope it's going better for you now! Thanks DarkraixCresselia! Well...I dunno how to tell the twins apart actually. They looked identical in the movie, didn't they? Car reproduction is going to happen like human reproduction in my fic, lol...it'll go more into detail later. xD Yay, you're reviewing again, Liliesandroses! ^^ How'd the final go? I hope it wasn't too bad. Haha, it's okay, iBrizzy. The same thing happens to me like all the time. And ikr? Geez, Mater, learn the right order to do things in. And I agree about Doc, he always seemed sad or something. That's a good prediction, Scars101! You'll see in this chapter what happens. :D  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XI  
**

_**Alicia**_

A few hours later, it was starting to get dark in the little town of Radiator Springs. Mater had driven Alicia around town and pointed out some of the main attractions. Alicia nodded and looked at them politely although she was mostly just staring at Mater the whole time. Mater kept getting nervous and stammered when he talked to her. Alicia found it cute.

"Hey Mater?" she suggested. "I'm getting a bit hungry. What do you think about taking me to dinner now?"

"Hm?" Mater asked, looking at her face and seeming to be in a trance before he returned to reality and added, "Oh, dinner. Sure, let's go ta dinner now. Have ya ever heard of a place called Wheel's Well?"

Alicia thought and then shook her head, "No, I haven't ever been to Radiator Springs before."

"You've never been here before?" Mater asked in surprise. "Well, you've been really missin' out! Follow me, I'll show you to Wheel's Well. They've got some purty good stuff there. Guess what they got for dessert?"

"I don't know," Alicia replied with a blank face. "Um...pudding?"

"Nope!" Mater replied as they drove along the street, avoiding the cracks in it that had been caused by Lightning. "They got the best pistachio ice cream in the entire world! Just wait until you try it!"

Alicia giggled as they pulled up to the restaurant and murmured, "Some things are even sweeter than that ice cream, Mater."

"Really?" Mater asked in surprise. "What could be sweeter than good ol' pistachio ice cream?"

"You, Mater," Alicia smiled with a blush and kissed him quickly on the cheek before driving into the restaurant with Mater blushing furiously behind her. He had a big grin on his face that nobody was able to wipe off for the whole rest of the night.

Once Mater and Alicia had found a table, it didn't take long before it was time to eat. Alicia ordered chicken parmesan and Mater was too busy looking at her to even glance at the menu, so he just ordered the same.

While they were waiting for their food, Mater asked Alicia, "Do ya think yer friend is ever gonna come back?"

"My friend?" Alicia replied in a confused voice. It took her a moment before she realized that Mater was talking about Lightning. Frowning, she replied, "Well, he's not really my friend, but yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be back."

"Oh," Mater replied. "Well, I wouldn't mind gettin' ta know him better and all. Why don't ya like him so much?"

"He's arrogant, stuck-up, rude..." Alicia trailed off before she got stuck into a long rant about Lightning. Frowning, she added as an afterthought, "He kept calling me his girlfriend too."

"But yer not his girlfriend, right?" Mater asked Alicia. Alicia immediately shook her head. Mater looked thoughtful for a moment before he added, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alicia blushed and replied, "No, I don't."

At that moment, the waiter returned with their food. Alicia looked it over and decided that it didn't look so bad considering what she had been expecting from a town like this. She took a few bites and found it was actually kind of good.

Mater dug right into the chicken and exclaimed, "Chicken has got to be one of my favorite foods. So where'd you come from anyways, Miss Alicia? You and that racecar just randomly showed up outta the blue."

"Oh, well, I live in Texas. Have you been there before?" Alicia asked as she continued eating her food.

Mater paused and looked blankly at his food before shaking his head, "Nope."

"Oh," Alicia replied. "Well, it's a nice place. Maybe you'd like to come there with me sometime? I could show you around..."

"That sounds mighty nice, Miss Alicia," Mater smiled. "I'd lurve to see some of Texas!"

"Great!" Alicia replied with a smile. "I think you'll like it there. Maybe you can meet my friend too. Her name is Jenna. She's hanging out with Chick Hicks right now, I think. I'll introduce you to her sometime."

"Since yer from Texas and all, do ya have a place to stay while yer here at Radiator Springs?" Mater asked Alicia.

Alicia frowned and replied, "No, I don't actually..."

Mater and Alicia had finished eating and were now mostly talking. Looking shy again, Mater cleared his throat and said, "Well, y'know, yer welcome to stay with me if you want. My place ain't much, but it's big enough for you and me."

"That's good enough for me then," Alicia smiled just as the waiter came back.

"How about some of the pistachio ice cream now?" Mater asked the waiter.

The waiter quickly shook his head and replied, "I'm very sorry, Sir, but the restaurant is closing in five minutes. I'm afraid there won't be time for ice cream today. Perhaps another time though."

Mater frowned and then turned to Alicia, "Well, I guess this means I'll be takin' you to dinner again sometime!"

"Alright," Alicia said before driving out of the restaurant side-by-side with Mater. "I'd really like that."

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Jenna and Chick were still hanging out in the truck while Mia and Tia waited for them outside. Jenna was thankful to be rid of the ever-so-talkative twins for a few minutes, but she was even happier to be listening to Chick's story about his past.

"We got married in LA," Chick explained. "A lot of races were held there and it seemed the perfect place to live."

"I've always wanted to visit LA," Jenna pointed out randomly. "You know, it seems so exciting with Hollywood and everything."

"The life of a race car is always exciting, girl," Chick replied, looking at Jenna out of the corner of his eye. "'Rissa was a pretty good racer. She always came in behind me since she was a chick, but out of the chicks, she was always number one."

"Wow," Jenna replied. During her entire life, she had never been so good at anything. Certainly never number one! She had failed miserably at soccer and volleyball. Jenna had been decent at swimming, but never a top performer. Sometimes life seemed so unfair how some people were just so much better at things than others. Sighing, Jenna added, "I suppose you were really proud of her."

"Eh," Chick shrugged. "She had her fans and I had mine."

"Oh," Jenna murmured. "So, um, why'd you two break up?"

"She got jealous like all babes do," Chick replied calmly. "Got tired of coming in behind me all the time even though I told her she was the best there was for a chick. It didn't make any difference to her though. One night, she came in all upset and asked why I couldn't let her win one frickin' race so she could have the spotlight for once."

Jenna's eyes widened. Marissa sounded a lot like a power hungry bitch! About to point this out, Jenna opened her mouth to say something, but Chick was talking again.

"She went out that night for a bit," Chick continued. "When she came back, she wasn't so mad anymore, but she was a hell of a different car. It was as if the girl had changed overnight. She wouldn't let me touch her unless we got drunk together after races and even then, she felt so stiff and cold when we were together..."

Chick was getting a reminiscing look in his eyes and he obviously still had some feelings left for this car. Jenna wanted to comfort him, but wasn't really sure what to say or do to help him.

"Marissa got pregnant a month later," Chick went on. "She immediately backed out of the racing life and said she wanted a divorce. It was pretty low key since neither of us wanted to make it into a big deal. She said she wanted the divorce and I went with it without an argument. It was pretty obvious why she wanted the divorce." Chick smiled sadly.

Not quite following that part, Jenna tilted her head and asked, "Why? I'm confused..."

"Marissa was a bit of a celeb," Chick explained. "Her babies weren't mine. She had been cheatin' on me for a while. That's what changed her. I didn't mind so much since I had several chicks of my own, but her reputation would be ruined if the press found out about her children having a different father. We divorced, she went on to marry the day after the divorce, and that was the last time I saw 'Rissa. I don't even know where she lives anymore."

"Oh, Chick, I'm sorry," Jenna frowned.

"Aw, don't be," Chick replied. "It's all in the past and life's better for both of us this way. Chicks aren't nothin' but trouble."

"You certainly have enough of them following you around," Jenna replied almost bitterly.

Chick smirked, "I'm not committed to them at all. Messing around is easier than commitment. Besides, I'm happier with this life. I just follow the races, the girls follow me, and life is good."

"Did you love her?" Jenna couldn't help but ask.

"'Rissa?" Chick asked, "Yeah, I loved her. She was beautiful and had a fiery temper. Little things would always piss her off, but I always managed to calm her down until our last argument."

"CHICK! Are you coming?" Mia's high-pitched voice sounded from outside the truck.

Chick rolled his eyes and motioned towards the door, saying, "C'mon, babe, we'd better not leave those two along for too long."

* * *

_Review please? ^^  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry about the late update, guys. I've been having a crappy day to say the least, but I won't bore you with details. Hope this chapter isn't too bad.  
_**

**_Thanks, Anonymous! Your ideas sound great, btw. I haven't seen The Great Mouse Detective. Is that worth seeing? Um, well, buying Xmas presents is something most people do for each other just to be polite, you know, Jonny2b? I'm still a hardcore atheist if that's what you're wondering. Thanks thePixarPixie! Did you buy anything while you were shopping? I got my mom this towel warmer thing and my dad an Angry Birds calendar, lol! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. *hugs* Same here, Darkness Angel! I think they live to annoy other cars, you know? Yep, there will be some romance, CutieChloe! And haha, that's cool that you have a wii. Do you use it often? We do have a lot in common, Telling Layla's Story Spoken! And omg, so I've deleted about...hm...seven fics because they weren't good enough imo. So I get where you're coming from! Ramone is cool, Vanessa-Timble-Samson! He's the purple one, right? I agree, Darkraixcresselia! I mean, geez, one should have blue eyes and the other green, but I didn't notice that in the movie. Hm, interesting prediction about Marissa! It might happen. :P Yeah, Alicia and Mater on a date, iBrizzy! And haha, I have the same thoughts about Chick there. xD  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XII  
**

_**Alicia**_

The next day, Alicia and Mater got up early and drove out to the streets together. Alicia had stayed in Mater's guest bedroom last night. Mater's house was a bit of a rundown shack, but Alicia hadn't cared. Mater had woken her up with breakfast in bed and had been very sweet to her. Alicia was thinking that she might want to stay in Radiator Springs for an extended time period.

As the two drove down the road, they caught sight of none other than Lightning McQueen back on the road. His "escape attempt" had brought him right back to where he had started.

"Oh look!" Mater suddenly pointed out, looking at Lightning in the distance. "It's yer friend over there! I guess he decided to come back after all. Maybe that fella's smartenin' up a bit. Let's go say howdy!"

"No, Mater, wait..." Alicia started out, but Mater was already speeding away towards Lightning. Sighing, Alicia rolled her eyes and followed Mater as she added, "And he's not my friend..."

"Ah, man, that's just great!" Lightning frowned as Mater and Alicia drove up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mater asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Looking quite miserable, Lightning frowned and pointed out, "My lucky sticker's all dirty."

Alicia couldn't help but snicker behind Mater as he leaned forwards to look at Lightning's lucky sticker and replied, "Aah, that ain't nothin'. I'll clean it for ya."

"No,no,no! That wouldn't be necessary," Lightning quickly protested before he caught site of Red the firetruck and called, "Hey! Hey, big fella! Yeah, you in the red! I could use a little hose down. Help me wash this off. What, where's he goin'?"

Mater glanced up to see Red whizzing away from Lightning at top speed. Alicia was stifling her giggles again as Mater pointed out the obvious, "Oh, he's still a little bit shy, and he hates you for killin' his flowers."

"I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics," Lightning muttered under his breath.

Looking in Alicia's direction and shrugging, Mater turned back to Lightning and asked, "You hurt your what?"

"I'm a very famous racecar!" Lightning yelled desperately.

Luigi, who had been hanging out nearby and pretending not to pay any attention, suddenly perked up. He immediately drove over to Lightning and asked very excitedly, "You are a famous racecar? A real racecar?"

"Yes, I'm a real racecar. What do you think? Look at me," Lightning pointed out, not sure whether or not to be insulted.

"I have followed racing my entire life of my whole life!" Luigi nodded frantically, looking like he was going to start jumping up and down if cars could jump.

"Then you know who I am. I'm Lightning McQueen," Lightning exclaimed.

"Lightening McQueen!" Luigi practically yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" Lightning nodded frantically, glad to have met someone who finally knew who he was.

Mater, who had been following this conversation, was looking more and more confused by the moment. It was clear that racing was something he knew nothing about. Turning to Alicia, he asked, "Who's this 'Lightning McQueen'?"

"That's the guy in the red over there. The one you keep calling my friend," Alicia explained, eying Lightning with distaste. "He's a rookie racecar, but he thinks he's all that. Someone needs to burst his bubble and give him a reality check."

Meanwhile, Luigi was still looking like Christmas had come early as he announced, "I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace very high! Do you know many Ferraris?"

"No,no,no. They race on the European circuit. I'm in the Piston Cup! What?" Lightning frowned as Luigi's expression immediately changed and went from extremely happy to very downcast.

"Luigi follow only the Ferraris," Luigi pointed out before driving away slowly, leaving Lightning with a what-the-hell expression on his face. Alicia and Mater shrugged at each other, not really caring about ferraris or racing.

Suddenly, from a distance away, a voice called out, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Customers. Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers! OK," Sally exclaimed, probably the most excited of the group.

"Customers?" Lizzie echoed in disbelief.

"All right, everybody calm down for a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your 'Open, please come in' signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go!" Sally ordered before catching sight of Alicia and adding, "You can join Mater at the end of the road in case the customers need some towing help."

Alicia and Mater waited at the end of the road as they watched two cars make their way through the town. Sally greeted them and then the newcomers were pretty much suffocated as everyone in the town tried selling them organic fuel, surplus, and things to drink.

"Uh, I don't think it's going so well," Alicia remarked to Mater as the car couple did their best to drive right through the helpful cars.

"I think ya might be right," Mater nodded. "I just don't see why no one wants to stay in such a cozy lil' town like Radiator Springs!"

"Well, duh, isn't it obvious why?" Lightning, who was still hooked up to Bessie, pointed out from behind them. Mater and Alicia both turned and raised their eyebrows at him. Lightning shook his head and continued on, "This has got to be the most messed up town I've ever seen. If I passed through here, I'd just try and get the hell out."

Alicia and Mater didn't have time to reply to Lightning's comment since the couple was nearing them. Sally appeared to be chasing them as she called, "Come back soon, OK? I mean, you know where we are! Tell your friends!"

"Hoho, OK! Yes. You bet," the van nodded. Alicia detected sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks again, folks. Bye-bye now," the van's wife smiled politely before following him out of the town.

Just as they were passing by, Lightning quickly tried to get their attention and whispered frantically to them, "Psst! Psst! Hey! Hey, hey,hey! I know how to get to the Interstate!"

"Oh, do ya?" Minny asked, looking from Lightning to her van husband with interest.

"Minny, no," the van replied, giving her a do-not-talk-to-anymore-strangers-here look.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah. No, not really. But listen. I'm Lightning McQueen, the famous racecar. I'm being held here against my will. And I need you to call my team, so they can rescue me, and get me to California in time for me to win The Piston Cup. Do you understand?" Lightning said quickly to the couple. Both of them gave him a look like he was half crazy before turning and driving away. Lightning frowned and cried out hopelessly, "No,no,no,no,no. No, It's the truth! I'm telling you! You gotta help me! Don't leave me here! I'm in hillbilly hell! My IQ's dropping by the second! I'm becoming one of them!"

Alicia exchanged a look with Mater before replying, "Well, that went well!"

**_Jenna_**

When Chick and Jenna emerged from the truck, the twins were looking at them very impatiently. Mia couldn't seem to sit still and ended up driving circles around her and Chick, making Jenna very irritated. It was bad enough with the twins just existing let alone driving circle after circle around her. Poor Jenna was getting very dizzy!

"What now?" Tia asked, obviously under the impression that Chick had something fun planned out for them. Jenna sighed again. Chick was not their personal entertainment source!

"Let's do some driving!" Chick replied enthusiastically. There was a bright light in his eyes as he looked at the clear road ahead of him. This must have been a back route or something because nobody else could be seen for miles.

"Alright!" Mia answered Chick, circling Jenna much too closely. If she got any closer, she was going to ram right into her. Before Jenna could say something, Mia continued on, "So where exactly are we driving to?"

Chick thought for a moment before nodding at the stretch of road ahead of them and asking, "See that road?"

Mia and Tia nodded, both turning to look at the road. Mia finally stopped circling Jenna for a moment, much to her relief.

"The drive to the end of the road is about...hm...ten minutes or so," Chick explained. "Let's all race to the end of it. Whoever wins gets a little surprise from me."

"Ooo, a surprise!" Mia screamed excitedly, just about causing Jenna to loose her hearing. "What kind of surprise?"

"Whatever kind of surprise you want, babe," Chick replied back in a low key manner.

Mia and Tia exchanged excited looks before Tia piped up, "Can we have a kiss?"

Chick chuckled, "If that's what you want."

"Yes!" Mia nodded, getting all screechy in Jenna's ear again. "On the lips though! Mother says we're too young for that, but we're fourteen! All of our friends have already been kissed before. It's not fair!"

"Win the race and you can tell your friends that you had a kiss from none other than Chick Hicks himself," Chick winked at Mia before announcing, "Alright, now everyone line up. There's enough room for us all to drive side by side."

Jenna was not too sure about this idea. She hadn't done much driving yet, let alone fast driving! This was sure to end in a disaster. Frowning, she said, "Um, Chick? I'm not so good at this driving fast stuff."

"It's not rocket science," Chick smiled in her direction. "Just go as fast as you can for as long as you can. Nothing more to it."

"She could just wait here though if she wanted," Mia said a-matter-of-factly, obviously wishing Jenna wouldn't race with them.

Perhaps it was Mia's comment that changed Jenna's mind about racing because she suddenly set her jaw and said, "No, I'm not waiting here! I'm not about to let you guys have all the fun without me!" It was true; Jenna did not want Chick kissing the twins!

"Yo! Alex!" Chick called, getting the attention of his truck driver. "Start us out, will ya?"

Alex, who had been sleeping after a long day of driving, jerked awake and blinked at Chick with sleepy eyes, "Say what, Chick? I thought we were taking a few hours rest here before going the rest of the way to Cali."

"Relax, dude," Chick told Alex, "I'm just havin' some fun with the girls, that's all. We're going to race down to the end of the road. Think you could start us off?"

"I don't see why not," Alex shrugged, "Ready? Three...two...one...START!"

Taking a deep breath, Jenna started her engine and tentatively drove forwards. Unfortunately, there is no room for wariness when you are racing! Gulping, Jenna watched the twins and Chick shoot forwards and disappear in front of her. Crap. Here was another thing that she was not at all good at!

Frowning, Jenna bit her lip and pushed herself forwards. She wasn't going to let the twins get Chick all to themselves that easily!

* * *

_Review please? ^^ Also, I have been wanting to write a LightningxSally one-shot, but dunno if anyone would read it, so please tell me if you think it would be interesting to read or not! Thank you. :) Oh, and if anyone's giving away free hugs, I'll take one since I'm having such a crummy day. -_-  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for all the hugs, guys. *hugs everyone back* I'm still not doing great, but slightly better than yesterday. Hope this chapter isn't so bad, lol. OMG, so earlier, my dad was teasing me that I wanted Car pajamas for Xmas which is freaking hysterical because he doesn't know I like Cars. xD I was all thinking that I wouldn't mind Chick PJ pants or something. lol Anyways...  
_**

**_Thanks, CutieChloe, I think you convinced me to write the one-shot. :) Oooh, so you want an X-box? I hope you get it for Xmas! Aw, you're so nice, GigglesEarth! Did you have fun at the sleepover? And haha, yeah, let's hope Jenna beats those twins! I'm sorry you haven't been doing so well either, Optimus' Girl. D: Did something bad happen? =/ Those sound like good gifts for your parents, thePixarPixie! ^^ My dad loves Pink Floyd, lol. Must be a dad thing! What kind of perfume did you get your mom? And thanks so much. *hugs* Same here, Telling Layla's Story Spoken. Lol, I still laugh cuz one of my first reviewers said I needed to see a therapist. ROFL! Aw, why no internet on Sunday, Anonymous? D: I would die of boredom! lol And now you have me wanting to watch The Great Mouse Detective. Who's your favorite character in it? Mm, yeah, well, it's rude if your parents get you stuff and you don't get them anything, you know, Jonny2b? x) So yeah, I get them stuff, lol. I don't mind Xmas so much from the non-religious POV, I just had crappy stuff going on last Xmas and so I'm not so much a fan of it anymore. Luigi and the ferraris make me laugh too, DarkraixCresselia! xD Guido was kinda funny too imo. What did you think? Thanks, Scars101! That's great to hear. :D Haha, that's true, Seph4evr! And thanks for the hug. :)  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
**

_**Alicia**_

A few hours later, Lightning was at wit's end while Alicia and Mater were having a relaxed drive around. Lightning was supposed to be fixing the road, but instead, he appeared to be sitting in the middle of the road deep in thought. It was clear that the wheels in his head were turning in a not-so-good direction. He was definitely up to something.

When Alicia and Mater drove by, Lightning glanced up and waved Mater over before asking frantically, "Mater, let me get this straight. I can go when this road is done. That's the deal, right?"

"That's what they done did said," Mater nodded.

"OK. Outta my way. I got a road to finish," Lightning pointed out, waving Mater out of his way as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Seeing that there was something wrong with this plan, Alicia didn't move out of Lightning's way and commented, "Hey, you know that you're not going to be able to leave until you fix the road the right way, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lightning replied absentmindedly before taking a better look at Alicia and pointing out, "Hey, why don't you have to help fix the roads at all? You were speeding too. It wasn't all my fault."

At this comment, Mater frowned at Lightning and said, "Now you look here. Miss Alicia won't be doing any work as long as she's 'ere in Radiator Springs with me. I'll be doin' all the work for her."

"Aw, Mater, you're so sweet!" Alicia grinned over at Mater.

"Don't mention it," Mater smiled back happily at her before turning and looking at a little building across the street, "What do ya think about gettin' somethin' ta eat and maybe readin' the newspaper?"

"Alright," Alicia nodded, driving behind Mater as he led her to the building across the road. Lightning muttered something about "lovecars" under his breath before immediately getting to work.

"Howdy, Flo!" Mater greeted the sleek female car hanging out in the shop. "Can I have myself a root beer float and a dr. pepper for Miss Alicia, here? We're parched! It's a mighty hot day outside."

"It sure is, Mater," Flo replied as she drove around behind the counter and filled up two drinks for the lovers. Glancing at Alicia, she asked, "So how're you liking Radiator Springs, dear? Some find it cozy here and some call it hillbilly hell like the racecar."

"I really like it here so far," Alicia smiled over at Flo. "Just meeting Mater would've made it worth it."

Flo smiled and pushed the two drinks in the cars' direction, murmuring, "Well, you two honeys go have some fun. There are tables by the window to sit at. I'd recommend those so you aren't sitting in the dark."

"Thanks, Flo," Alicia replied before driving off in the direction of one of the tables by the window.

Before joining Alicia, Mater turned to Flo and whispered in her ear excitedly, "Did ya hear what she said about me? She said comin' to this town was worth it just ta meet me!"

Flo smiled and waved Mater over to Alicia before resuming cleaning off the counter like she had been doing earlier. A bit sleepy, Mater and Alicia were content to just sip their drinks and look dreamily at each other. Mater kept trying to sit closer and closer to her across the table until...well...he actually kind of drove into the table.

"Mater!" Alicia exclaimed in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mater replied before glancing out of the window and saying, "Oh, look! It's Lightnin'! It looks like he's waving ta you."

Wondering why the hell Lightning would be looking at her, Alicia turned her head and saw that Lightning was indeed looking at her from the window, motioning her outside. Alicia thought about ignoring him at first, but Mater was already prepared to go outside and see what Lightning needed. Sighing, Alicia followed him outside.

"Hey!" Lightning called as soon as they were outside. "I finished the road, so can I just be on my way now?"

"Erm..." Mater thought, trying to remember the proper procedure for something like this. "I think ya can. Lemme just check with Doc first so you don't get me in trouble all over again like last time."

"Aw, please, Mater?" Lightning asked, giving Mater one of his innocent smiles.

Mater hesitated and paused for a moment, obviously falling for Lightning's fake smile. Seeing what was happening, Alicia nudged Mater gently and replied, "We should go see Doc."

"Doc?" Mater asked, getting lost in Alicia's pretty eyes before he nodded, "Oh right. Doc. Right this way!" With that said, Mater drove off with Alicia following him as they went to go find Doc.

When they approached, Doc looked up at them curiously, "Hello, you two."

"He's done!" Mater announced loudly enough for the whole town to hear.

"Done?" Doc asked in surprise, looking from one face to another.

Mater nodded proudly, "Ahmhm."

"It's only been an hour," Doc pointed out dubiously before glancing out in the distance to see if he could catch sight of the new road. Starting his engine, he pointed out, "Why don't you two go take me to see the new road."

The three all drove back to see Lightning grinning from ear to ear as he said, "I'm done. Look, I'm finished. Just say thank you, and I'll be on my way. That's all I gotta say."

Alicia and Doc exchanged looks. The new road looked like crap. If it had looked bad before, it was like shit now. Mater, however, drove onto the new road and started wobbling across it, murmuring, "Weehoo! I'm the first one on the new road! Ahho! It rides purty smooth."

Sally, who had come over to inspect, shook her head miserably and exclaimed, "It looks awful!"

"Well, it matches the rest of the town," Lightning said, not even going to attempt to be nice anymore. He glanced around the rundown town and looked down his nose at it in disgust.

"Ahh," Sally frowned before glaring and adding, "Who do you think you are?"

Sighing, Lightning frowned and stated the obvious, "Look, Doc said when I finish, I could go. That was the deal."

"The deal was you fix the road, not making it worse. Now, scrape it off! Start over again," Doc said mercilessly. Alicia smirked at Lightning's expression. He looked like he was going to pass out just at the thought of redoing the road all over again.

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still out on the road in the middle of nowhere as she tried to catch up with Chick and the girls. She had to admit that it was going to be very embarrassing to lose to a couple of fourteen-year-olds, but what could she do? Jenna hadn't ever raced before and she was less than happy with the circumstances of this race.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna decided to just try her absolute hardest to win this race. That was all she could do really. Using all her strength, she sped up faster...faster...and faster still!

To her surprise, Jenna found that it wasn't nearly as hard to maintain her speed as she had thought it might have been. She found that racing was actually fun. The wind seemed to be the only thing that held her back as she sped forwards into the horizon. Trees and bushes streaked by her so fast that Jenna couldn't even see what they were.

Less than a moment later, Jenna went flying past both of the twins. The two appeared to be the exact same speed and neither of them had the advantage. Mia glared at Tia and Tia glared at Mia.

When Jenna went flying past them, Mia's jaw dropped and she looked at Tia before yelling, "No fair!"

Jenna could care less about the twins. As she streaked past them, she giggled to herself and caught sight of a green car in the distance. Wanting to catch up to Chick and prove herself worthy to him, Jenna pushed herself on even faster.

In a few seconds, Jenna managed to pass Chick, who was obviously not driving too fast. When he saw her drive past him, Chick raised an eyebrow and murmured, "I don't think so!"

Jenna found that she was actually having fun now and did her best to speed forwards ahead of Chick. Of course, she was no match for the powerful racecar, and he almost instantly caught up to her.

They drove side-by-side until Chick urged Jenna forwards, "What else have ya got in you, babe? Show it off!"

Jenna accelerated one last time, panting heavily and almost out of breath. Chick matched her speed and the two went flying past the road and into the patch of dirt that came after it. The two cars came to a halt and panted heavily. Glancing at Chick, Jenna noticed that he was shiny and she could smell a musky scent coming from him.

Tilting his head at her, Chick pointed out, "That was some damn nice racing out there...for a chick."

"You really think so?" Jenna asked, driving forwards, his scent and the shine enticing her.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" Chick asked. Jenna didn't reply and just drove closer to him. When she stopped, Chick assessed the space between them and then. The atmosphere was hot and heavy, not just because both of them were sweating. Jenna held her breath and waited to see what Chick would do. He leaned towards her when suddenly...

* * *

_I'll let you guys guess what would happen next. xD Review?  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello everyone. Well, I drank caffeine and I no longer have a headache! Wooo! :D Okay, calming down cuz now I'm hyper. xD Hope you all like the chapter!  
_**

**_Thanks, GigglesEarth! And lol! How are you going to blow the twins up? xD I know, all dads must like Pink Floyd, thePixarPixie! :D And very cool about the perfume. Don't worry; I won't tell. ;) Haha, yes, it's the twins again! And I know...Lightning did a really screwy job on the road! Um...not sure what to say to that, Jonny2b, so I'll just leave it at that. Thanks, Scars101! Sorry about the cliffie. :P Aw, that sucks, CutieChloe! You're positive you aren't going to get one? D: It's alright, Em, I understand. How are you doing now? :) I still have 4 more days of school. -_- That's pretty true, Liliesandroses! Jenna is cursed with bad luck, lol! Oh, I see what you mean then, Anonymous. So your family is Christian then? And omg, I so need to watch it at this point. xD Isn't there some little bat guy in it? My dad likes him. Don't ask how I know that. xP That sounds nice, Vanessa-Thimble-Samson! Do you read a lot of fanfic then? OMG, I so agree with you iBrizzy! Cartoon guys are so much better than real guys! Must be the reason that I don't want a boyfriend. xD Lol, morbid isn't bad, Telling Layla's Story Spoken. :D I write a lot of rape shit and sex in my stories...so yeah, however you want to write is just fine. Everyone's got their own writing style, you know? OMG, that part is so frigging hilarious, DarkraixCresselia! It's coming up in this chapter and I lol'd really hard about the Guido bit, "OK!"  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
**

_**Alicia**_

McQueen glared at Doc when he told him to start all over again, protesting, " Hey, look, grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a racecar."

"Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you," Doc told Lightning.

Lightning looked at Doc like he was a bit crazy. Doc actually wanted to race again him? Lightning seemed to think that it was a joke. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Me and you. Is that a joke?"

Doc shook his head sternly and replied, "If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way."

Watching the situation with confused eyes, the sheriff raised an eyebrow and asked in confusion, "Doc, what're you doin'?"

"Hahaha. I don't mean to be rude here Doc, but you probably go zero to sixty in like what? Three-point-five years?" Lightning pointed out, still quite full of himself. Little did he know that he would soon be looking at Doc in a very different lighting.

"Then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about," Doc replied calmly, a smirk hinting across his mouth as he observed the overconfident red racecar who was absolutely positive that he was going to win the race.

Grinning broadly for the first time since he had arrived in Radiator Springs, Lightning smiled and replied, "You know what old timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race."

Everyone exchanged looks, but decided to place their trust in Doc. He knew what he was doing...right? Nobody was quite sure, but Alicia knew he had a few tricks up his sleeve. As everyone followed Doc and Lightning, Alicia turned to Mater and asked, "Hey Mater, want to make a bet on who's going to win this race?"

"A bet?" Mater echoed. "Well, I'd take that bet, but I got no money right now."

"It doesn't have to be a money bet," Alicia replied. "How about if I win the bet, then I'll get you something special. If you win the bet, then you get to take me out on another date tonight. What do you think?"

"Those kinds of bets sound even better than money!" Mater exclaimed before pointing out, "Well, it seems ta me like McQueen will win. After all, he says he's a famous racecar and all that. Plus I've seen him drivin' fast before."

"Alright then," Alicia replied. "If you're betting on Lightning, then I'll bet on Doc."

Not much later, the group of cars including Lightning and Doc arrived at the place where the race was to take place. Excitement and chatter buzzed through the air. After all, not very many races had taken place in Radiator Springs before.

"Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bittin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin' and no lollygaggin'," the sheriff explained the rules to the two cars.

"Speed. I'm speed. Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer," Lightning murmured to himself under his breath. Filmore and Ramone shrugged and tossed each other nonplussed looks.

Hurrying over to Lightning, Luigi smiled and said frantically, "Hohohoo. My friend Guido, he dream to give a real racecar a pit stop."

"Pit stop," Guido echoed, coming along the other side of Luigi.

"Haha. The race is only one lap, guys. Uno lappo! Don't need any help. I work solo mio," Lightning explained.

"Fine. Race your way," Luigi replied, looking very offended before he drove away and parked next to Mater, muttering insults under his breath. It seemed that at this rate, Luigi and Lightning were never going to get along.

Since Guido was still parked next to Lightning and grinning from ear to ear, Lightning added, "No pit stoppo. Comprendo?"

"OK," Guido replied before following Luigi and parking nearby him.

"Gentlemen. Start your engines!" the sheriff called out to Lightning and Doc.

Sally pulled up next to Alicia, observed the situation and tossed Doc a look like he had officially gone insane before she pointed out the obvious, "Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done."

Ignoring her, the sheriff turned to the little yellow car, "Luigi."

"Hohoho," Luigi chuckled happily. "On your mark, get set. Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to... I can't belive it. Go! Hahaha."

"Yehaa! Hahaha!" Doc smirked as Lightning went flying off into the distance.

There was a long silence during which Lightning disappeared from view and Doc didn't move an inch. Frowning, Luigi pointed out the obvious, "Huh? Doc, the flag means go. Remember the flag. Here we go. Go."

"Uhh, Doc, what are you doing, man?" Ramone questioned, exchanging a clueless look with Filmore.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start. Well, better late than never," Doc pointed out, starting his engine before glancing over at Mater and Alicia, "Come on, Mater. Might need a little help. You can come too if you'd like, Miss Alicia."

"Ahh, OK," Mater replied, driving up to Doc and checking to make sure Alicia was behind him. She smiled at Mater and brushed against his side lightly before approaching Doc as well.

"You got your tow cable?" Doc asked Mater, still not starting the race.

"Well, yeah. I always got my tow cable. Why?" Mater asked in confusion while he started leisurely around the track with Doc and Alicia by his sides. Alicia was having a hard time trying not to laugh since she knew what was coming.

"Ohh, just in case," Doc replied with a wink as they continued around the path.

Just at that moment, Lightning missed a turn and went flying off the road and into the ditch, protesting loudly, "Ahh,auw,auw,auw,no,no,no,no,no!"

"Whoa. Bad trip, man," Filmore murmured in his low voice.

Driving up to the scene, Doc peered into the ditch and asked Lightning, "Hey! Was that floatin' like a Cadillac, or was that stingin' like a Beemer? I'm confused."

"Eh,eh,eh," Mater laughed while Alicia started giggling behind him.

"You drive like you fix roads. Lousy!" Doc proclaimed much to Lightning's embarrassment before he turned to Mater and gave him a small smile, "Have fun fishin', Mater."

"Ahhh!" Lightning moaned, looking absolutely miserable.

As Mater got ready to rescue Lightning, he pointed out, "I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash!"

"Thank you, Mater. Thank you," Lightning replied in a sarcastic voice.

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Chick and Jenna were staring at each other just as the twins came whizzing up to them. Mia and Tia panted heavily, both looking very annoyed that Jenna had won the race instead of them. Unable to keep quiet, Mia stated, "That race wasn't really fair. I mean, the other car is way older than us!"

"Hey, watch it!" Jenna frowned. "I am sixteen, you know."

Mia opened her mouth to let out some nasty words for a fourteen-year-old, but Chick spoke over her, saying, "Alright, alright. Calm down, girls. There will be plenty more racing opportunities in the future. For now, we should get back to the truck so we can get to Cali by tonight. No need to give McQueen an unnecessary advantage with Dinoco."

The twins and Jenna nodded. All four cars started driving back to Alex. Mia and Tia were engaging in an argument about who had come in first place. The two were just about the same speed and it had looked like a tie between them.

Since the twins seemed to be pretty distracted at the moment, Jenna glanced over at Chick and drove next to him before murmuring, "Chick? You have some dirt on your bumper."

"Damn these roads, every time I drive on them, I always manage to get dirt everywhere," Chick sighed, looking a bit annoyed. "What I really need is for someone to wash me down."

"Yeah," Jenna replied before asking in a hopeful voice, "Do you want me to, you know, get the dirt off for you?"

Looking pretty distracted still, Chick shrugged and came to a halt, "Sure, why not?"

Jenna grinned, quite happy with herself as she drove around to Chick's backside. The twins were still arguing with each other and had managed to get far ahead of Chick and Jenna without even realizing that they were on their own. There hadn't really been any dirt on Chick's bumper. Jenna had just wanted an excuse to get behind him.

She pulled up to Chick and gently placed a tongue on his bumper before swirling it around him in a circular motion. It took Chick a moment to figure out what she was doing. A strong scent came from somewhere underneath him.

"Babe, do I even want to know what you're doing?" Chick asked before easing himself down on his front tires and raising his rear tires as high as they could go. Jenna had easy access to the underside of Chick if she wanted it.

Driving even closer, Jenna ran her tongue around his rim before sliding her lips underneath him. She pressed a few kisses to Chick before running her tongue over all the accessible parts of his underside. Chick felt hot and Jenna wondered if she was going to burn her tongue from touching him. Deciding to try something new, she found a curvy part under Chick and nipped sharply at it.

Chick shuddered and let out a spontaneous gasp. Jenna felt a droplet of something land in her mouth. She licked it up and found it was sweet and spicy...definitely not oil. Wondering what it would take to make him release a whole lot more, Jenna drove forwards a bit further and stuck her whole head under Chick when...

"Are you guys coming or what?" Mia asked as she and her twin started driving back to the slowpokes.

Not wanting to get stuck with her head inches away from Chick's intimate places, Jenna quickly reversed and drove to his side.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Chick nodded to Mia a bit breathlessly before he fixed Jenna with sharp brown eyes and said, "You're staying in my hotel room tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy. D: Anyways, here's the new update! I got this horrible test today, so wish me luck because I totally need it. :P  
_**

**_Well, I'm still in school, so we'll have to wait until I'm done, Jonny2b. :P Haha, I'm dirty-minded too, GigglesEarth! Omg, I love your idea! Can I sneak into the hotel room and help you blow the twins up? xD Exactly, Pixie! I love my caffeine, hehe. And yes, let's slash those twins' tires! Then they can't intrude on anyone. ^^ Heh, yes, I love teasing you guys with lemons, iBrizzy! And I know, that bit with Lightning in the cacti always makes me laugh. Glad you still like it, Scars101! :D I'm atheist too, Anonymous, so I understand that. :S And okay, I'll look on youtube then. xD What's the bat guy's name, btw? You're right about Alicia winning the bet, Liliesandroses. And haha, yeah, nobody likes the twins. xP Hehe, well, that's all that matters really, Telling Layla's Story Spoken. :) LOL, you're right, Seph4evr! Jenna's not gonna refuse that offer with Chick. xP Thank you so much, Mai-Long! Are you a new reader? ^^ Haha, I love that line too, DarkraixCresselia! Alicia seems to make good bets. And I know, the twins are so bratty! D: I can tell you like coffee, Em! xD I honestly don't like that flavor, so I stick with my diet sodas. :P Omg, isn't it funny how they have coffee beans by perfume to "clear your nose" in between smelling perfumes? xD  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
**

_**Alicia**_

After towing Lightning back to town, Mater, Alicia, and the rest of the town stood by to watch Lightning start his work all over again. Lightning was very pissed at this point with his flushed face and murderous expression. Standing back from a distance, Flo murmured, "Whooh, watchin' him workin' is makin' me thirsty. Anybody else want somethin' to drink?"

"Nah, not me, Flo. I'm on one of them there special diets. I'm a precisional instrument of speed and aero-matics," Mater said proudly, shooting a grin at Alicia, obviously feeling happy for picking up some of Lightning's phrases.

"You're perfect just as you are, Mater," Alicia smiled up at him. "I think I might have a drink. I'm parched."

"Oh," Mater said, immediately starting up his engine. "Well, in that case, I'm comin' with ya."

Alicia smiled and stopped driving for a minute so that Mater could catch up to her and they could drive side-by-side. In the distance, they could hear Lightning ranting, "'You race like you fix roads.' I'll show him. I will show him! Great! I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it!"

"Haha. Music. Sweet music," Doc muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Sally sighed, looking from Lightning to Doc before shaking her head and following Mater and Alicia to get a drink. Apparently watching Lightning was making everyone in town thirsty.

Once they were in Flo's shop and getting their drinks, Mater, Alicia, and Sally all sat around the table together. Grinning in Alicia's direction, Mater scooted closer to her and then turned to Sally, asking, "So, Miss Sally, whatcha think of the racecar?"

Sally glanced up from her diet sprite and turned blue eyes on Mater before asking, "The racecar? You mean Lightning McQueen?"

"Yeah, I mean Lightnin' McQueen. Ya see any other racecars out here?" Mater asked her as Sally blushed ever so slightly. Alicia smiled to herself and wondered if Sally already liked Lightning a bit despite the fact that she was constantly picking on him and pretended to hate him.

"Well, he's rude and arrogant. He thinks he's too good for us," Sally pointed out the obvious as she continued sipping at her sprite and looking out the window...right at Lightning. "I can't wait until he gets the road done and gets out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mater frowned, holding up a tire. "That's not what I meant. I meant d'ya think he's good lookin'?"

Poor Sally choked on the fizz in her drink and looked up at Mater startled, "W-what?"

"Well," Mater continued on while Alicia tried not to laugh, "D'ya think he's attractive?"

"I...um...well, I don't really think about cars that, um, way," Sally replied, blushing furiously and looking uncomfortable now.

Figuring that they had picked on poor Sally enough at that point, Mater turned to Alicia and grinned at her before starting out, "Well, I was thinkin' about our date since I lost the bet..."

"Oh yeah!" Alicia chimed in, looking up at him happily. "Where are we going?"

"There's this place with all these dumb tractors," Mater explained. "If ya honk real loud, they flip over!"

"Mater, c'mon," Sally chastised, giving Mater a don't-be-ridiculous look. "I'm pretty sure that Alicia does not want to go flipping tractors over. Besides, have you forgotten about Frank?"

"No Frank don't scare me," Mater replied fearlessly before turning to Alicia and asking, "So, what do ya think about doin' that tomorrow night? We could go tonight, but I'm real sleepy."

"That's okay, Mater," Alicia replied. "We'll do it tomorrow."

Tomorrow came much sooner than the two would've thought. After their drink at Flo's, they said goodbye to Sally, went straight back to Mater's place, and then holed up for the night.

The next morning, Mater and Alicia drove out of the house to find a nice new road paved over the crap road from the day before. Looking surprised, Mater drove past Sally and pointed out, "Mornin', Sally! Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made!"

"Yes! Amazing!" Sally nodded, looking impressed, which was saying something since it took a lot to impress Sally.

"E Bellissima! It's beautiful! Guido, look, it's a like it was paved by angels. Ohhh," Luigi came cruising out of his tire shop to start driving around frantically with a wide grin on his face. Guido smiled back and drove around too.

"Oh, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth," Mater pointed out, smiling at Alicia and asking, "Wanna take a drive on it with me?"

"Okay," Alicia grinned, following Mater onto the new road. Mater took her tires in between his and spun around in circles on the new road with her. Alicia giggled and Mater grinned like he was having the time of his life.

Seeing Doc come into view, Sally approached him and motioned at the road, stating, "Doc, look at this. Shoulda tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh?"

Pessimistic as always, Doc pointed out, "Well, he ain't finished yet. Still got a long way to go."

"Guido, look at Luigi! Hahaha. This is fantastico!" Luigi called out, copying Alicia and Mater while he started spinning around in circles on the new road. Guido grinned and nodded excitedly at Luigi.

"That looks like fun! Mater, I got dibs, next turn!" Sally smiled, looking happy for a few minutes.

Deciding to ruin the fun, Lizzie called out to Luigi, "Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump."

"Ahhh, that crazy old devil woman," Luigi muttered before looking up at his shop and frowning, "Ohh, ohh. She's right!"

Observing the town, Doc admitted truthfully, "That punk actually did a good job. Well, now... where the hack is he? Sheriff! Is he makin' another run for it?"

"No,no. He ran outta asphalt in the middle of the night, asked me if he could come down here. All he's tryin' to do is make that there turn," the sheriff replied, rolling his eyes and imagining Lightning flying into the cactus all over again. Alicia found herself giggling again. There was so much fun to be had here in Radiator Springs...Lightning just seemed to be missing out on all of it.

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Jenna, Chick, and the twins had made their way back to Alex and were on their way to California once more. Jenna, for one, was extremely tired. It was getting late and the sky was dark. The twins must've had too much caffeine or were slap happy since they couldn't seem to shut up on the rest of the drive.

Jenna had to admit that she found it very annoying to hear them squealing or yelling every two seconds since she was trying to sleep. Finally, after a while of experimentation, Jenna found that if she put her head in the corner, she couldn't hear the twins quite so well. It didn't take Jenna long to fall asleep. It had been a long day of racing and she was just so tired.

When they reached California, Jenna was still sleeping soundly in the corner. Chick told the twins to get out of the truck and wait for him outside before he drove quietly over to Jenna and waited for her to wake up. She didn't.

"Babe?" Chick murmured, nudging her gently. "Wake up."

At the touch, Jenna jumped into the air and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was and what had touched her.

"Hey, hey," Chick said, trying to calm her down. "It's just me. We're in Cali now so I thought I'd wake you up."

"Oh, right. Of course," Jenna said, still feeling flustered from the abrupt awakening. Blinking her sleepy eyes, she drove towards Chick and mumbled, "So what do we do now? Go in the hotel or somewhere else?"

"Mhm," Chick nodded, driving with her to the entrance of the truck. Before they could actually get out of it, Chick stopped Jenna and pointed out, "There's probably gonna be a lot of fans and the press out there..."

"Huh? Oh," Jenna replied, suddenly feeling a bit unwell. After all, she remembered the truck that had tried to hit on her. He had refused to get out of her way until Chick had come to rescue her.

"Hey," Chick said, nudging her and obviously reading her thoughts. "As long as you stick with me, you'll be fine. Ready?"

Jenna didn't think she was ever going to be ready, but she nodded and followed Chick out of the truck. As expected, the media was all over the place. Several long-lashed pretty cars were holding microphones up in Chick's face and congratulating him on arriving to California first and asking what his strategy for this next race was.

Chick tilted his head forwards, urging Jenna to go ahead and meet him in the hotel before turning to the crowd and stealing the spotlight, "Thank you! Thank you all! It's a pleasure to be here in California!"

Blinded by all the lights, Jenna drove forwards and smacked her head on the door that led to the hotel. Her cheeks flamed red and she really hoped that nobody had seen that! Once she actually managed to get through the door, Jenna looked around and found that the hotel was quite busy. Shy and nervous, she drove into one of the corners to wait for Chick.

As she waited, it finally occurred to her that she and Chick had finally lost the twins! Well, unless they happened to be hiding behind something, which was actually quite likely.

"Hey! You there! In the black!"

It took Jenna a moment before she looked up to see that a dark blue van was talking to her. Not really one to talk to strangers unless it was absolutely necessary, Jenna asked hesitantly, "Um, hi...?"

The blue van drove towards her with a red van on one side of him and a dark green van on his other side. Jenna was now regretting deciding to hang out in the corner as they approached.

"Whatcha doin' here?" the van asked her.

"I'm just here with a friend," Jenna replied stiffly, trying to back up and finding there was no place to go.

"Where's your friend?"

Wishing Chick would hurry up and get in here, Jenna frowned, "Outside."

"Sure," the van replied, obviously not believing her. "Come with me and my friends and we'll take good care of you."

Jenna stammered as the vans started to close in around her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation. It wasn't like the vans could do anything to her since they were in public, but still...

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys. ^^ How are you? I have a Xmas party thing to go to today and plz wish me luck because I hate social stuff like that. -_-  
_**

**_Lol, you're right, iBrizzy. I always laugh how everyone is thirsty just watching Lightning. xD Thanks, Optimus' Girl! I love your reviews. So you have a lot of plans for the holiday then? Thankies, GigglesEarth! *hugs* Now I'm safe, hehe. I can't wait until we can burn the twins up. :P Do you have any holiday plans? Thanks, Jonny2b. The test went really well actually, I'm pretty happy with my grade for once, lol. Aw, I'm glad you like it so much, Pixie! *huggles* And okay! *looks around for something sharp too* Hehe, I love the way Luigi talks. xD Hehe, that's cool, Anonymous! Wait, how does a cat strip though? The cat wears clothes or something? Chick and Jenna aren't really dating yet, CutieChloe. They're like friends with benefits, you know? xD Thanks for reviewing, Scars101! :D Exactly, Vanessa-Thimble-Samson! Where is Chickster? D: Lol, I'd like to see you beat the vans up, Em! :D That would be cool. And lol, I'm already having a caffeine attack this morning. xP Thanks so much, Mai-Long! Chick will appear in this chapter. :) Exactly, Seph4evr! The car world is more dangerous than the human world, apparently. xD Omg, that game sounds awesome, DarkraixCresselia! What ends up happening to Chick in it then? I don't have a game cube sadly, but now I REALLY want one. :P  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XVI  
**

_**Alicia**_

Not much later, Lightning was back in Radiator Springs with a grumpy expression on his face and dirt all over him. It was pretty clear that he hadn't managed to complete the turn that kept landing him in the cacti yet. Alicia and Mater were taking a slow drive around the town when the sheriff drove up to them to get their attention.

"Mater! I need you to watch the prisoner tonight," the sheriff pointed out, giving Lightning a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, dad-gum! Wait a minute, what if he tries to run again?" Mater asked, remembering what had happened last time.

"Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back. But keep an eye on him," the sheriff explained while everyone turned to look at Lightning. He appeared to be having a long discussion with Sally about something or another.

Nodding to the sheriff, Mater replied enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!"

As Alicia and Mater drove in Lightning's direction, Mater caught sight of Alicia's expression. She didn't look too happy about something. Frowning, Mater nudged her gently with a tire and asked, "Hey, ya alright, Miss Alicia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alicia replied. "I just like it better when it's just you and me. Lightning can be so rude sometimes."

Mater nodded and then piped up, "Well, don't ya worry. I'll make sure he behaves tonight. We'll have a lotta fun tonight, just you wait and see. I'll make sure ya don't meet Frank. He's the only one who could spoil our fun. Hey! Lightnin'!"

Sally had finally driven off and Lightning was staring after her like a starstruck lover. Mater exchanged a look with Alicia. The two both rolled their eyes. It was quite clear that the two were falling in love.

Creeping up next to him, Mater whispered in Lightning's ear, "You know, I once knew this girl Doreen. Good-lookin' girl. Looked just like a Jaguar, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her."

Lightning finally jerked out of his reminiscing and looked up at Mater with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?"

Feeling a tiny bit jealous of whoever this Doreen car was, Alicia pointed out, "You can crash into me whenever you want, Mater..."

"D'awww!" Mater grinned at Alicia before adding, "I don't wanna crash into ya though, I might break ya on accident."

"Well..." Alicia started out before sending a smile in Mater's direction, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Looking very confused, Lightning asked again, "Huh? I'm so lost right now."

"I don't know," Mater mused, eyes still on Alicia before he realized Lightning was talking to him. Turning around to face him, Mater explained, "Hey, I know somethin' we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watchin' you!"

"No, Mater, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here," Lightning said, giving the road a dirty look.

Winking at Alicia, Mater shrugged and started to turn away, replying in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn On Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater. You know who you're talkin' to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything," Lightning replied. Only five minutes later when the group reached the sleeping tractors, Lightning changed his mind, "Mater, I'm not doin' this."

"Oh, come on, you'll love it. Hehehe. Tractor-tippin's fun," Mater grinned before nodding in Alicia's direction and pointing out, "Even Miss Alicia ain't scared like you. It's easy."

Shooting a sideways look at Alicia, Lightning grumbled, "This is ridiculous."

"All right, listen. When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch ya. Go!" Mater called to Lightning with an excited expression on his face. You'd think that Mater had just won the lottery or something.

"Whoa! Wait!" Lightning called, trying to get Mater to explain better. "Who, who's Frank? Mater. Wait, Mater!"

Now right in front of one of the sleeping tractors, Mater explained, "OK, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then honk. And they do the rest. Watch this."

Mater snuck up in front of one of the tractors and honked his horn. The tractor woke up with a start and rolled onto his back in a position where he couldn't right himself. Mater found this hilarious and drove back to Alicia and Lightning, grinning from ear to ear as he laughed out, "Hahahaha. I swear, tractors is so dumb! I tell you what, buddy, you don't get much better than this."

"Yep, you're livin' the dream, Mater boy," Lightning drawled in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay, now it's yer turn, Miss Alicia!" Mater said, turning to Alicia. "See that tractor to your right? Go scare him!"

Wanting to impress Mater, Alicia shrugged and hesitantly drove up in front of the tractor. She had never even used her horn before and felt a bit nervous. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Mater grinning at her and decided to give it a try. Taking a deep breath, she honked her horn. The tractor immediately tipped over just as Mater's previous tractor had done.

Driving up next to her, Mater exclaimed, "I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. Oh, you turn, bud."

"Mater, I can't. I don't even have a horn," Lightning tried to make up an excuse.

"Baby," Mater teased, knowing Lightning's weakness already.

"I'm not a baby," Lightning glared.

"Puuuck, puck, puck," Mater teased, making baby noises.

"Fine. Stop! stop, OK? All right. I'll do something," Lightning said, obviously having had enough of the teasing. Driving to the center of the tractors, Lightning made a raucous noise, causing every single one of the tractors to flip over.

"Hahahahaha!" the group laughed when suddenly a bright red harvester vehicle about five times the size of Mater appeared in front of

Mater stopped laughing and pointed out the obvious, "That's Frank."

"Ahhhh!" Lightning and Alicia screamed, neither of them attempting to be brave.

Nudging one of her tires to get her going, Mater and Alicia drove off, Mater yelling, "Run, hahaha, run!"

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still being cornered by the group of vans. One of them approached her so there was about an inch of space in between them. Jenna gulped. She liked her personal space. This van had invaded her space a very long time ago.

"What are you doing?" she glared at the van, wishing he would go fuck off and find someone else to bother.

Unfortunately, this did not seem to be in the van's plans. He just shot Jenna a smile and reached a tire up to stroke her side. The other two vans closed in around her, also raising tires to touch her. Jenna glared at them under dark eyelashes and wondered what the hell Chick was up to. He was probably showing off for the fans or something of the like knowing Chick.

"Okay, okay, fuck off," Jenna finally said. She was at wit's end at this point and just wanted these stupid vans to disappear.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" one of the vans said, chuckling. "It would be our pleasure." The van started getting even closer to her. There was a millimeter between them...now their lips were touching...

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" a familiar voice shot through the group.

The van approaching Jenna immediately backed away and turned around to see Chick looking at him with narrowed eyes. The van's jaw dropped and it was a moment before he managed to burst out, "Chick Hicks! Is it really you?"

"Nah, it's Chick's identical brother," Chick smirked before saying, "Of course it's me. Figured I'd get to Cali early and hang out with the Dinoco folk for a bit. Right now, I'll just be gettin' my room and a good night's rest."

The vans didn't move much even though they nodded. It was clear that they didn't realize Jenna was with Chick. Frowning, Chick nodded in Jenna's direction and pointed out what should be obvious, "The chick's with me."

The vans immediately started stammering and backing away from Jenna. Jenna stuck her tongue out at one of them before following Chick out of the hotel lobby and down a hallway that led to their room.

"Babe, you okay?" Chick asked, giving Jenna a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jenna shrugged. "There are a lot of pervy cars out here or something."

Chick chuckled as he popped the door to their hotel room open with a tire. Jenna drove in and glanced around. The room was nice...very nice. The walls were burgundy, the carpet was plush, and all the furniture was ornately carved.

Closing the door, Chick murmured, "I thought you liked pervy."

Jenna blushed and backed up, looking a bit embarrassed. Chick drove towards her slowly, backing her into the corner of the room. Still blushing furiously, Jenna murmured, "You know what I mean."

"If it's just you and me here all night, you'll end up in one hell of a sticky predicament," Chick choose his words carefully. "Stick out your tongue."

Jenna obeyed without any hesitation. Chick pressed the tips of their tongues together lightly before curling his tongue around hers. As their tongues engaged in an impressive tango, Chick brought Jenna's tongue into his mouth and wrapped his front tires around hers. There was no escape now whether Jenna liked it or not.

* * *

_ Review? Plz read Burned too (yes, I am still advertising, lol). xD  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi everyone! Okay, so one party down and one to go. I already screwed up by stabbing myself in the eye with mascara. -_- Oooh, guess what though? I got a Barns and Noble gift card and I'm either going to buy Cars 2 or a Lightning plush! What do you guys think I should get?  
_**

**_Burned isn't a Cars fic, actually, Mai-Long. It's about Randall from Monsters Inc. Have you seen that movie? :) Omg, we should so start a club, GigglesEarth! I bet that would be fun, don't you think? :D We could find things to do that way. ^^ Omg, I suggested that about cloning Chick to a friend, iBrizzy! I mean, there's just not enough Chick to go around. And haha, poor Lightning! I agree, Seph4evr! The cars world would be much simpler and more fun. :D Lol, not a romance fan, Vanessa-Thimble-Samson? Don't read the last bit of this chapter then, just saying. :P That game sounds awesome, DarkraixCresselia! I was looking through the ads this morning and saw some Cars games and was all "OMG, I WANT IT!" xD Oh, you have Xmas for your pets? We do too. I got my hermit crabs some special food and cat beds for my kitties. ^^ I haven't watched it yet, but hopefully this week cuz no school and all. Me too, Liliesandroses! Parties suck. And yep, I decided Jenna needed some better luck for once. xD That's cool, CutieChloe! Hm, I don't play games much mainly because I don't have many gaming systems, you know? =/ Ugh, that sucks so much, Anonymous! I feel bad for you. D: I would HATE being hooked up with some guy. The test went well, thanks for asking, Pixie! :D And I know, social stuff just isn't me. Frank always freaked me out as well. He's just creepy, you know? Um, no offense, Jonny2b, but I'm not about to get into a fight with my parents over Xmas parties and arguing about whether I'm hardcore about it or not isn't really something I want to do in my free time...  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
**

_**Alicia**_

After driving as fast as they possibly could, Mater, Alicia, and Lightning all managed to get away from Frank. The three slowed down, Lightning and Alicia gasping for breath while Mater was laughing like he had just had the time of his life. Alicia drove up next to him and tucked into his side, still afraid that Frank could appear at any moment.

"Tomorrow night we can go look for the ghostlight!" Mater exclaimed, grinning at Alicia and Lightning.

"I can't wait, Mater," Lightning frowned, looking like he would rather be doing anything but that.

"Uh, Mater?" Alicia asked. As much as she liked Mater, she did not want another repeat with Frank. "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow instead? We could go to Flo's place or wherever we went last time."

Mater thought for a moment before smiling happily, "Whatever ya want, Miss Alicia." He was quiet for a moment before grinning about the tractors all over again, "Oh, yeah, I'm tellin' ya! Oh, boy, you gotta admit that was funnn!"

"Oh, yeah...yeah," Lightning replied, exchanging a look with Alicia. Neither of them were exactly thrilled about the tractor incident.

Finally remembering that it was late, Mater pointed out, "Well, we better get you back to the impound lot."

"You know, actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel," Lightning said slowly, eyes clouding over a bit as he thought about Sally.

Winking at Alicia, Mater drove up to Lightning and nudged his front right tire before fluttering his nonexistent eyelashes at him and asking, "Aaaa... Gettin' cozy at the Cone, is we?"

"Oh, come...No. No, are you kidding? Besides, she can't stand me. And I don't like her, to be honest," Lightning lied, blushing red.

"Sure you don't like her," Alicia agreed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know, that's how it always works in storybooks. The guy and the girl both pretend to hate each other until they finally realize that they're in love.

Grinning, Mater randomly called, "Hey, look, there's Miss Sally!"

"Where, where?" Lightning asked, looking around anxiously.

"Hahaha," Mater cracked up at his joke since Sally was obviously nowhere to be seen. "You're in love with Miss Sally."

"No, I'm not," Lightning glared.

"Um, yes, you are," Alicia pointed out. "And one day when you're married and have kids with her, you'll be laughing at yourself for saying that you aren't in love with her."

"No way," Lightning said, blue eyes wide and looking at Alicia like she might have problems.

"Way," Mater nodded.

Lightning frowned, getting all bothered as he tried to think of a way to get Mater to shut up, "Come on, look."

"You're in love with Miss Sally," Mater chanted before catching Alicia's eye. Exchanging a look, the two both started chanting, "You're in love with Miss Sally, you're in love with Miss Sally!"

Poor Lightning looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. Driving a little distance away from the chanting couple, Lightning said in a flat tone of voice, "OK, that's real mature Mater, real grown up."

"You love her, you love her, you love her," Mater and Alicia continued before Mater turned around and started driving backwards so he could face Lightning as he chanted. Lightning was giving him a what-the-hell look.

"Wait...All right. OK. Mater, Mater, Mater, no. Will you stop that?" Lightning pleaded, not a big fan of backwards driving.

"Stop what?" Mater asked blankly, having no idea what Lightning was talking about.

"That driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck on somethin'," Lightning said.

"Wreck? Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, lover boy," Mater grinned before revving up his engine and preparing to do some fast driving.

"What are you doing?" Lightning frowned as Mater started speeding backwards through the town at top speeding, obviously having the time of his life. "Watch out! Look out! Mater? Mater! Mater! Hey take it easy, Mater!"

"Mater?" Alicia asked worriedly, not wanting him to get hurt. "Take care of yourself."

"Waaaaaaa! Ha,ha,ha! Hee,hee," Mater started cracking up as he drove backwards in a circle over and over again. Just watching his circles was making Lightning and Alicia dizzy.

Smiling slightly, Lightning actually laughed, "Hahaha. He's nuts."

"No need to watch where I'm goin'. Just need to know where I've been," Mater said proudly as he parked right in front of the two.

"Whoa, that was incredible! How'd you do that?" Lightning asked, looking pretty amazed, which was obviously saying something considering that it was Lightning that we were talking about here.

"Rearview mirrors. We'll get you some, and I'll teach you if you want," Mater offered without thought before smiling at Alicia and adding, "Y'know, I could even give ya a ride sometime if you wanted!"

While Alicia nodded excitedly, Lightning nodded along too and murmured thoughtfully, "Yeah, maybe I'll use it in my big race."

"What's so important about this race of yours, anyway?" Mater asked, obviously thinking that there were more important things than this race that Lightning was constantly going on and on about.

"It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup! I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talkin' big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated bumper ointment. No more rusty old cars," Lightning replied excitedly.

Alicia glared at Lightning and Mater looked a bit hurt as he asked, "What's wrong with rusty old cars?"

"Well, I don't mean you, Mater. I mean other old cars. You know? Not like you. I like you," Lightning stammered. Alicia continued glowering at him since she knew Lightning was just a big liar.

"Nahhh, it's OK, buddy. Hey, you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters? I mean, I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters," Mater said randomly before turning to Alicia and adding, "You could come with me in the helicopter too! I'm sure there'd be room fer the two of us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Lightning mumbled.

"You mean it?" Mater questioned, eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. Anything you say," Lightning rolled his eyes.

"I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice!" Mater grinned, driving around Alicia excitedly.

Looking confused all over again, Lightning pointed out, "In what?"

"My best friend," Mater smiled before calling, "See you tomorrow, buddy! McQueen and Sally parked beneath a tree, K-I-S somethin'-somethin'-somethin'-t!" Turning away from Lightning, Mater kissed Alicia on the cheek before driving back towards their rundown shack.

_**Jenna**_

Chick and Jenna were still having fun back in the hotel room in California. The two broke off their kiss from lack of breath and just stared at each other for a moment. Jenna drove to Chick's right and started planting kisses all over his front bumper and down his side. Chick didn't move, but followed her progress with deep brown eyes.

Jenna let her head drop and licked along the racecar's outer frame. She didn't seem to be having much of a response from Chick until she slipped her tongue under the chassis and below to his undercarriage. Chick immediately responded to this and raised his right tires as high as they could go to give Jenna better access.

After exploring the area by Chick's side, Jenna drove back in front of him. She tried to kiss him, but Chick just looked at her with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Frowning, Jenna traced her tongue around the shape of Chick's lips, trying to entice him.

Apparently she made the right move because Chick drove forwards and suddenly bit her tongue lightly. He urged her tongue inside his mouth before slipping his own tongue between her lips. Chick did a thorough job of exploring her mouth; his tongue brushed against her teeth, behind them, and then as deep into her mouth as he could go.

When they broke apart, Jenna was pretty much out of breath and Chick was still eying her in a contemplating manner. Finally, Chick murmured, "I'd flip you over if I could..."

"You can," Jenna whispered breathlessly. "I don't mind..."

"Maybe you don't, but I do," Chick whispered, kissing across Jenna's forehead and down to her lips again. "You're underage, ya know? If we got caught or if someone figured out what we're doin', you know what would happen."

Jenna wanted to protest, but realized that she couldn't ask Chick to risk his career for her.

Driving closer, Jenna nuzzled the bright green car in front of her and murmured, "I love you, Chick..."

"I know," Chick said, pulling her against him so that she could smell his musky scent and feel the warmth he was emanating. "Someday, yes. Now? No. You're just too young."

Jenna sighed...just as there was a knock on the hotel door. A voice called in, "Mr. Hicks? Someone is in the lobby to see you..."

Jenna and Chick exchanged glances, realizing that it was a good thing that they hadn't been up to anything or else they would've gotten caught. Kissing her one last time on the lower lip, Chick murmured, "I'll be back. Sleep well, babe."

With that said, Chick slipped out of the door and left Jenna in silence.

* * *

_ Review? Plz read Burned too (yes, I am still advertising, lol). xD  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_OMG, so I can't stop watching this Cars fan video! Someone get me off youtube! Okay, this is random, but has anyone ever noticed that Chick is always staring at Strip's ass like the whole time when he's racing? xDDD I guess that's the reason he always comes in second place. Ahem. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. xD  
_**

**_Lol, I'll work on it, Em. Are those your favorites? xD Thanks, MJ! ^^ Yeah, I usually like the villains. :D Glad you like the story. Aw, that's cool, DarkraixCresselia! My cats love food too. They'd be happy with cat treats, I think. You'll see who wanted Chick in this chappie. Thanks, Mai-Long! Oh, and thank you for reading Burned too. :) I'm not doing much for Xmas, GigglesEarth. Hm...I'll probably just have a totally normal day, LOL. What about you? Thanks, CutieChloe! And heh, that would be cool. I remember when I couldn't get one review on seven chapters. :P I think he would taste sweeter than that, Seph4evr...but maybe that's just my imagination, you think? lol Well, I think Chick likes any girl following him around, Liliesandroses. I was too lazy to take the mascara off and so I just left it on today. I use liquid eyeliner, so I don't really have problems with that. What kind do you use? That's a good idea, Pixargirl95. xD I never thought of that before. Glad you like the story. Aw, I'm sorry you had that same problem, Pixie! Bad mascara, lol. :P And hm...I think I might get that plushie. It's killing me NOT to have it. I can't wait to see my mom's expression if I buy it. She'll be like "What the hell is that?" She thinks Cars is only for guys and whatnot. *rolls eyes* Oh, I forgot to check my email, but I'll do it next, iBrizzy! Lol, so I get on MSN all the time, but forget to check my email. I'm so stupid. xP And LOL, I will write a lemon for you soon. xD Dunno, I have a bunch of stuff I'm doing right now, Jonny2b.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
**

_**Alicia**_

The next day, Alicia and Mater had gotten up and ate breakfast at Flo's. Now they were hanging out with Filmore, Sarge, and Flo in front of Flo's shop. Everyone was chitchatting and talking about their own business. Alicia had something she wanted to say to Mater, but she wasn't really sure when was the best moment to say it.

"You know, some automotive yoga could really lower your RPM's, man," Filmore was telling Sarge.

"Oh, take a car wash, hippie," Sarge frowned at his friend and rolled his eyes.

Alicia took a deep breath and prepared to tell Mater the thing she wanted to say when Ramone drove up. He had been repainted and was now a bright yellow color. Flo immediately grinned from ear to ear and exclaimed, "Yeah, look at my husband, y'all. Hooo...That's your color!"

"Yellow, baby. Hahaha," Ramone smiled before driving to Flo's side and grinning back at her.

Filmore whispered something about getting a room as Flo nuzzled Ramone and murmured, "Mmm! You smokin' hot!"

Alicia opened her mouth to talk to Mater, but was interrupted this time by the sheriff, "There he is!"

Lightning came driving up to the group at top speed. Driving back and forth like a crazy car, Lightning burst out excitedly, "Oh, my gosh! Did you know Doc is a famous racecar?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other and burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Alicia. She was the only one who knew that Lightning was actually telling the truth for once in his life.

"Doc? Our Doc?" the sheriff asked, giving Lightning an incredulous look.

Sarge gave Lightning a what-the-hell look and said firmly, "Not Doc Hudson."

Obviously annoyed that nobody was going to listen to him, Lightning shook his head frantically and tried to get everyone to believe him, "No,no,no,no, it's true! He's a real racing legend. He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"

"Fabulous? I never seen Doc drive more than 20 miles an hour," Flo pointed out the obvious, trying to be logical. "I mean, have you ever seen him race?"

Lightning paused a moment, seeing that he didn't have much to say to get everyone to believe him as he replied, "No, but I wish I could have of. They say he was amazing! He won three Piston Cups."

"Phooah!" Mater exclaimed, causing Alicia to start giggling as he asked, "He did what in his cup?"

"I think the heat's startin' to get to the boy!" the sheriff exclaimed, trying not to crack a smile at Mater. Alicia couldn't help it any longer and started cracking up. That had been one of the funniest lines in the movie in her opinion.

Always with her eyes on Lightning, Lizzie replied to the sheriff and nodded, "Well, I'll say! Look how red he is!"

"Yeah, I think he needs a new coat of poly, man," Ramone said with Flo still cuddling next to him.

Looking concerned, Mater leaned forwards and asked sympathetically, "Are you sick, buddy?"

"He sure as hell looks sick," Alicia joined in, grinning as she insulted Lightning.

Poor Lightning was looking a bit on the indignant side as everyone continued calling him sick or crazy. Suddenly, Sally drove out and waved Lightning towards her. The sheriff immediately got suspicious and called out, "Hey, hey! What are you doin'?"

"It's OK, Sheriff. You can trust me, right?" Sally said innocently.

"I trust you, all right. It's him I'm worried about," the sheriff said soberly as Alicia and Mater nudged each other and looked from Sally to Lightning with grins on their faces. It was clear just how much the two liked each other.

Giving Lightning a look that meant behave-or-else, Sally murmured, "Mmm... I trust him. Come on, let's take a drive."

"A drive?" Lightning repeated as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yeah, a drive. Don't you big city racecars ever just take a drive?" Sally questioned.

"Ahhh...No," Lightning pointed out, looking a bit embarrassed. "No, we don't."

There was a long pause during which everyone looked from Lightning to Sally. Lightning was free; he could easily run off if he wanted and Lightning knew that. He looked from Sally to the road to freedom and then back to Sally, obviously having a hard time trying to figure out just what he wanted more.

"Hey, Stickers! Do you comin' or what?" Sally asked, tilting her head at him.

Lightning finally made his decision and started after Sally. Flo grinned and peered up at Ramone, murmuring, "Ahmm. And you thought he was gonna run."

"Hey, can you believe it, man? He actually thought Doc was a famous racecar! Hahaha... That's so too much!" Ramone chuckled as the cars started dispersing and going off to their own shops or homes.

Seeing that this was finally her chance to talk to Mater, Alicia shot him a sideways glance and said in a bit of a rush, "You know, I've been thinking, Mater. Even if Lightning goes back to California to win his race and all that, I've decided that I don't want to leave. Would you mind if I continued staying with you? I mean, if you don't want that, it's okay, I just..."

"Yer gonna stay?" Mater exclaimed, looking excited. "Whoopee! 'Course yer welcome to stay with me! My home is your home."

_**Jenna**_

When Jenna woke up, she found Chick across the room from her. He was all shiny and clean and smelled positively irresistible. Jenna just stared at him, wondering what he had been up to last night.

Glancing in her direction, Chick noticed that she was awake and staring at him before he chuckled and said, "You awake, babe?"

Jenna just nodded, too tired and breathless to say anything. Trying to get herself to wake up so that she didn't look like an idiot, she blinked her eyes rapidly and started her engine. Her eyes were still locked on Chick all the while.

"No need to do that," Chick looked over at her. "I have to go out for a bit this mornin'. You can just stick around here and explore."

Jenna frowned. Being left behind was certainly not in her plans. Finally, she murmured, "I'm not sticking around here by myself. I'm coming with you wherever you're going. Besides, I bet you're taking the twins with you, huh?"

Chick laughed and shook his head, "God, no. I'm goin' out for that Cargirl photo shoot."

"Oh, right," Jenna said, suddenly realizing what Chick was going on about. "Well, I don't care. I'm coming too."

The two continued arguing for a few more minutes, but Chick was too laid back to keep the argument going and finally gave into Jenna. Quite pleased with herself, Jenna drove out of the hotel room and out a backdoor with Chick by her side so they wouldn't have to go through the main door and go through all the crap with the media all over again.

"We're just gonna go right across the street here," Chick said, pointing to a large building with running lights around the roof. Feeling a bit nervous, Jenna nodded and drove through the door with Chick.

"Oh, um..." Jenna stammered, remembering something she had wanted to ask from last night. "Who wanted to talk to you at midnight or whatever?"

Chick paused before admitting, "Just an old friend..."

Before Jenna could ask who the old friend was, a shiny pink car came driving up to them. She had long lashes and a sleek build. Jenna recognized her from somewhere, but was having a hard time figuring out where she knew the car from.

"Ah, Chickster, it's been too long," the car said in a bit of a high-pitched voice.

"It's only been a few hours, 'Rissa," Chick pointed out.

Suddenly, Jenna realized who this car was! It was Marissa, Chick's ex-wife. She looked between the two ex-lovers, obviously trying to figure out how they had gotten reacquainted.

"I know, but even a few hours is too long," Marissa smiled flirtatiously, running her tongue over her lips before her eyes focused on Jenna and she asked pompously, "Who is that?"

"She's a friend of mine," Chick said, smiling in Jenna's direction. Jenna did not return the smile.

Rolling her eyes, Marissa muttered, "You have not changed at all, Chick."

"Neither have you, 'Rissa," Chick replied. "In fact, if you have changed, it's for the better."

"Ha. So you think," Marissa replied before motioning Chick towards the locker room and adding, "Just come through here. It's the easiest way to get to the photo shoot. Maybe afterwards you can buy me a drink, hm?"

Jenna started to follow, but Marissa gave her a dirty look and said, "Not you. You'll have to wait here."

A bit on the annoyed side, Jenna drove around in circles for the longest time while Chick got pictures taken for Cargirl. It certainly took long enough. Jenna wished he would just hurry up. She didn't like Chick and Marissa together. It was clear that the two were not good for one another even if Chick liked to pretend differently.

Finally, a few hours later, Jenna heard a squeak and a banging sound in the locker room. She hoped that maybe Chick was trying to kill Marissa, but then the squeaks turned into pants and the banging into long, drawn-out moans. Jenna cussed, knowing that the cars were having a fling. It seemed so unfair that Marissa could get this kind of pleasure from Chick while she wasn't allowed near him!

"Oh my god, C-chick!" Marissa gasped, making no attempt to be quiet in the locker room. "I fuckin' love you!"

"Aw, I love you, Ris," Chick replied a bit breathlessly. "Always have, always will."

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I GOT A LIGHTNING PLUSH! Ahem. Yeah, so I'm pretty excited about that. :P Anyways, hope you're all doing well and I hope you like the chapter. :)  
_**

**_Hey GigglesEarth! Yeah, I know what you mean about Xmas. Wouldn't it be cool if we could have an online Xmas party instead or something? And yep, at least Mater and Alicia are having fun. :) Is woah a good or bad thing, Scars101? :P Lol, nope, I'm seeing the same thing, iBrizzy. xD And yeah, I love that line with Mater, too funny. xD Haha, I think all animals just like food, DarkraixCresselia. Lol, you didn't know what Mater said at first? Or what he was trying to say, I mean. It's such a funny line. You're also right about Jenna confronting Chick. :P I know what you mean, Pixie! Chicky is being a bad boy. D: I agree too. Cars is not for little boys, ugh. -_- Thanks, HourofTwilight! :D I really appreciate your review! Have you been reading this for a while? LOL, don't kill my Chickster, CutieChloe! Maybe just beat him up a bit, you know? xP You can just ask me on here if you want, Jonny2b. I hope you have better luck with it, Liliesandroses! lol You're right; Jenna is having bad luck again. x_x  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XIX  
**

_**Alicia**_

The next morning, Mater woke up and yawned widely before driving to the window and peeking outside. The light was shining through the window and illuminating the room. Alicia was still sleeping in the corner, but Mater was in no mood to waste the day away. He drove up to her and nudged her gently, murmuring, "Mornin' sleepyhead!"

"Oh, hello Mater!" Alicia murmured, blinking awake.

"Want to go into town fer a bit?" Mater asked, obviously excited to get going this morning.

Not sure what Mater was up to, but having no problem starting out, Alicia nodded and said, "Sure, Mater. Just lead me wherever we're going. Wow, it does look like a nice day outside. The sun is shining and it's nice and warm out."

"Yup, it's a purty day alright," Mater nodded excitedly as the two drove through town and met up with the other town folk.

Sarge was already complaining about the music as usual, "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?"

"Respect the classics, man," Filmore replied with a frown.

Glancing around, Mater was the first to observe that the road was finally finished. The new road was black, shiny, and smooth. Driving around in a circle, Mater pointed out, "He's done. He must've finished it while we was all sleepin'."

"Good riddance," Doc muttered in annoyance.

"He's gone?" Flo echoed, looking surprised.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his," Sarge added, also trying to look like he could care less that Lightning had left. Despite everything, the town folk had to admit that they had gotten a bit attached to him.

"Hisk...hisk," the sheriff started making strange noises and turned away from the group.

Ramone immediately turned in his direction and asked in surprise, "Oh, dude, are you crying?"

"No!" the sheriff replied much too quickly as he tried to think of another reason for why he was crying and settled for, "I'm happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!"

The sound of Red crying suddenly filled the air. None other than Lightning drove up behind Mater and tapped him, asking, "What's wrong with Red?"

"Oh, he's just sad 'cause you left town, and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talkin' about," Mater pointed out before he realized just who he was talking to and started grinning, "Huuhh! Wait a minute!"

Everyone laughed and Alicia even gave Lightning a little smile as Mater gave him a hug in between his tires and pointed out firmly, "I knowed you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"What are you doin' here, son? You're gonna miss your race. Don't worry. I'll give you a police escort, and we'll make up the time," the sheriff decided, obviously having grown fond of Lightning after all this while.

"Thank you, Sheriff. But you know I can't go just yet," Lightning replied before glancing in the direction of Luigi's shop.

Frowning, the sheriff raised an eyebrow at Lightning and asked, "Well, why not?"

"I'm not sure these tires...can get me all the way to California. Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?" Lightning asked before driving off towards the little yellow car's shop.

Shaking her head, Alicia murmured, "Lightning's really turned around, hasn't he?"

"Yup," Mater murmured before nudging her and adding, "I remember when you thought he was all stuck up and selfish."

"Well, he was at first," Alicia pointed out.

Not much later, Lightning had been cleaned off, had new tires, and was looking like he was perfectly ready for California. Lightning had wanted to surprise Sally so everyone was hiding behind things. Alicia and Mater were squished behind a barrel outside one of the shops. It wasn't the best disguise ever, but Alicia didn't mind being so close to Mater. In fact, it was kind of romantic in a sense, especially since the two decided it was the perfect time to make out.

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Jenna was really pissed. She got the fact that Chick liked his women friends, but seriously, having a fling with your ex-wife is just really going too far. Jenna narrowed her eyes and drove back and forth miserably.

Finally, Chick and Marissa emerged from the locker room, both of the coated with a thick aroma. Marissa was driving as if she was attached to Chick's side and Chick didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Chick, I want to talk to you," Jenna frowned.

"Sure, babe," Chick said, pausing. "Have at it."

"I mean, I want to speak to you alone," Jenna replied stiffly before driving out of the front door. She expected Chick to follow her. Not surprisingly, he did follow her and gave her a blank expression.

"Hey, what's up? Somethin' happen?" Chick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something_ did _happen," Jenna snapped irritably before fixing him with murderous eyes, "You can't just go around sleeping with your ex-wife, you know! That's just not right."

"Hey, wait a sec," Chick said, holding up a tire. "Our divorce mighta been a big mistake. 'Rissa divorced her last husband and she's thinkin' about getting back into the racing world all over again."

"Oh, now that's just _fabulous_," Jenna replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's gotten into you?" Chick asked, looking at Jenna as if she was sick or something. He met her fiery blue gaze and then suddenly realized what this was all about. Sighing, he softened his tone of voice and said, "You're jealous."

"I...no!" Jenna frowned. "No, I'm not! I just...don't want to be a racecar's play toy, get it?"

Chick looked at her a bit blankly, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Ugh!" Jenna frowned, pushing one of her tires into the dirt irritably before saying all in a rush, "It's easy for you. You can have all the girlfriends you want, but do you ever think about the girls who get attached to you? You spend one night with them and then never think about them again. We have feelings too, you know!"

Chick stared at her still with a blank expression on his face, obviously unsure of what to say.

Jenna smirked to herself; for once, she had made Chick Hicks speechless. Reversing, she said, "We're finished, Chick. Go fuck with your ex-wife for all I care. Just...we're through."

As she reversed and sped off, Jenna heard Chick call after her, "Where are ya gonna go?"

Jenna didn't bother answering that. Instead, she drove around town for a bit until she found a club. She was able to enter easily without anyone asking her age. The music was loud, the lights were bright, and Jenna was able to forget herself for a bit.

She grabbed some sort of alcoholic drink and slugged it down, staring blankly at the wall. She knew that a group of cars across the room were staring at her, but she ignored them. Who cared about them? Jenna just kept thinking about Chick.

She had done the right thing, hadn't she? After all, Chick was just messing around far too much and Jenna hated Marissa with all of her heart. The bitch was one of those annoying, snotty girls who thought she was better than everyone else. Hmph.

Jenna had a few more drinks and continued to get confused about how she felt about Chick. Five drinks later, she wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore. When a dark blue car sped up to her and asked if she wanted to join him, Jenna shrugged and drove off after him into the corner of the room.

The dark blue car kissed her a few times and Jenna let him since she had nothing better to do. Before she knew it, Jenna had blacked out and was now forced to let the dark blue car and his friends do whatever he liked to her.

When Jenna woke up, she was a mess. Glancing up, she found herself covered with sweat and something sticky. Why was she staring at the ceiling? Glancing around herself with blurry eyes, she found that she was on her back and that every part of her ached.

"Hey. Let's get you out of here. Need some help?" a kind voice said from somewhere next to her.

Looking up, Jenna found herself staring into deep brown eyes.

Her own eyes crossing blearily, she slurred, "Strip? Strip Weathers?"

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Okay, so I feel stupid. I totally forgot to write the first part of the last chapter. -_- I was rereading it and was like "OMG, I did not start this off with Red crying!" So I edited the last chapter if you want to go read the beginning of that. Sorry if I just made no sense. xD Anyways, I know I'm updating late, but I was shopping early and I gotta run off to somewhere after this too. I didn't edit, so sorry for any spelling mistakes and all that crap. :P OH! And random question, does anyone like the HollyxFinn pairing? Sorry, I'm so random. Anyways...  
_**

**_Hehe, yeah, they're at the kissing stage, DarkraixCresselia. :P And hm...that's an interesting thought. Jenna seems pretty pissed at Chick. xD Yeah, I'm just gonna add Chick into Cars 2, iBrizzy. I always wondered why he just poofed and disappeared, you know? =/ Poor Chicky! Hiya, Taylor! :) I haven't seen you for ages. Sorry about all the RL crap. I hope it gets better for you. *hugs* And yay, I'm so glad you liked the chapters! Marrying Xmas sounds good to me too. ^^ Thanks, HourofTwilight! I really appreciate your reviews! And yes, hopefully Jenna's luck will change soon. Aw, you're so nice, CutieChloe! *huggles* I guess that's pretty exciting. :D I hope to write more Cars fics after this. :P Lol, must be a mom thing, Pixie! :P My dad likes Cars too. xP OMG, I freaking love that part with Luigi and the ferraris! That's just so funny. :D Thanks for reading. Um, sorry, Jonny2b, but I'm really busy and I only talk to about 3 people on MSN because I'm busy enough with dA and FF, so sorry..._**

* * *

**Chapter XX  
**

_**Alicia**_

Mater and Alicia were still making out behind the barrel when Sally drove into the town. Alicia was trying to teach Mater how to french kiss, but Mater was having a hard time getting it and ended up nibbling on her lips instead, causing Alicia to start giggling. Seeing that the two were very distracted, Ramone hissed, "Hey! You two!"

"Here she comes!" Mater jerked up and noticed Sally.

"Places, everybody. Hurry!" Lightning urged before sending a look at Mater and Alicia and adding, "Act natural."

The two lovebirds took a break from their kissing and smiled at Sally as the rest of the town greeted the porsche, "Hi, Sally."

Sally looked around and could obviously tell something was up. She wasn't one to be fooled easily. Raising an eyebrow, she asked the town, "All right, what's goin' on?"

"Ladies and gentlecars, please welcome the neeewww Lightning McQueen!" Mater exclaimed loudly, waving a tire in Lightning's direction. Lightning drove up to Sally almost shyly as if he needed her approval.

"What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me."

"I'll say. Rrr. Ka-chow. You're gonna fit right in in California," Sally nodded before glancing all around her at the town and adding, "Oh my goodness. It looks like you've helped everybody in town. "

"Yeah, everybody except one. Hey, is it getting dark out?" Lightning asked randomly, causing everyone to look up at the sky and see that it was indeed getting dark outside.

"What? What'd he say?" Lizzie asked, prone to bad hearing.

Smirking, Lightning looked right at Sally and asked, "Let me say that again. Is it getting dark out?"

"Now, what was I supposed to do after that?" Lizzie asked in her crackly old voice.

Snuggling up closer to Mater, Alicia said, "You know, I think Lightning has helped everyone but two cars."

"Are ya sayin' he didn't help you at all?" Mater asked Alicia, turning his complete focus on her. Alicia nodded at his question, but didn't have time to talk because Mater was already talking, "Oh no, he helped ya alright. If it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't ever have met each other and that woulda been purty awful..."

Music started playing and the light up signs started flashing bright colors. Alicia smiled at Mater and rested her head on his front tire, murmuring, "You're right, Mater. Maybe he was helpful after all."

"They fixed their neon," Sally exclaimed happily, looking around the town with a smile on her face.

"Low and slow?" Flo asked Ramone, driving right up next to him.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Ramone grinned, driving down the new road next to his wife.

Obviously still seeking her approval, Lightning drove up to Sally and asked, "Just like in its heyday, right?"

"It's even better than I pictured it. Thank you," Sally replied.

Not noticing that Lizzie had snuck up right next to Sally, Lightning smiled and asked her, "Shall we cruise?"

"Oh, thank you, dear. I'd love to!" Lizzie replied. Lightning and Sally exchanged awkward looks as Lizzie started driving along, talking to Lightning all about Stanley, her husband. Alicia and Mater had been watching too and now burst into giggles.

Clearing his throat, Mater turned to Alicia and asked, "Hey, Miss Alicia, may I have this cruise?"

"Of course, Mater," Alicia smiled at him as the two started down the road. They didn't really need to say much because they already knew each other's thoughts. Alicia drove a little closer to Mater so that their sides were touching.

After only a few minutes, bright lights shone from not too far away. Flo called out, "Customers, everybody! And a lot of 'em! You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed."

Seeing that the lights were coming from above them and not in front of them, Mater grabbed one of Alicia's tires with his own and burst out in alarm, "It's the ghostlight!"

"No, Mater, it's not the ghostlight..." Alicia replied.

Suddenly a helicopter zoomed above them and shouted out for the world to hear, "We have found McQueen. We have found McQueen!"

_**Jenna**_

Jenna was still pretty woozy and weak as she glanced up at Strip Weathers from upsidown. She blinked and slurred slowly, "What are you doing here?"

Strip gave her a small smile and said, "I don't think you need to worry about that right now. Come on. Can you get up on your own? I can help you if you need the help."

"Um," Jenna murmured, trying to figure out what was going on and why she had such a horrible headache. "I can try to get up." Biting her tongue, she attempted to roll herself back onto her side, but found that it was no use. She wasn't getting anywhere very quickly.

"Here," Strip said, giving her a small nudge and helping her flip back onto her stomach like normal.

Jenna's vision went spinning out of control and she felt faint. One of her tires had been smashed, her head was pounding like a training going down the tracks at top speed, and something sticky had dribbled down her face and was trying to get into her eyes. Blinking rapidly, Jenna tried to drive forwards, but found that it hurt to drive.

"C'mon. Easy does it," Strip urged her, motioning towards the door.

Jenna tried to ignore the aching and blinked whatever was in her eye out of her eye before attempting to follow Strip towards the door. She kind of had to bounce along because of her tire. Raising an eyebrow at Strip, she asked, "So, um, where exactly are we going?"

"That depends," Strip said, watching her progress and shaking his head at her tire. "We'll get you a new one as soon as we're outta here. So tell me, are you staying here by yourself or with some family?"

"Uh..." Jenna said, finally making it to the door before she replied, "I was staying with Chick Hicks..."

"Mr. Hicks?" Strip asked, eyebrows raising as he pushed the door open for Jenna and allowing her to drive through it. "If you don't mind my askin', what were you doin' with him?"

"Nothing really," Jenna frowned. "We got into a fight and I'm not staying with him anymore."

"I see," Strip said, turning a sharp left and entering a back alley that Jenna hadn't seen before. Wondering where the hell he was taking her, she followed without a word, just glad to get out of that club. Strip continued talking, "Chick Hicks is probably not the best car to be involved with. He tends to think about himself and himself only. He enjoys the racing life and thinks that everything that comes with this kind of lifestyle is free as well."

Forgetting about her aching tires for a moment and following Strip out of the alley and onto another long road that seemed to lead to the middle of nowhere, Jenna asked, "What kinds of free things that come with the racing life or whatever you were saying there?"

"I think you know what I'm saying," Strip replied, the corner of his mouth curving just a bit as he went onto explain, "There's the fans, the publicity, the trophies, the women..."

"Oh," Jenna said, realizing that Strip probably knew what had gone on with her and Chick. "Yeah. So, um, where are we going again? I don't think I can drive much longer with this smashed tire."

"We're almost there," Strip told her. "I own a private condo back here. I prefer it to the streets in LA. See the house up ahead? You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Um, thanks," Jenna replied. "That's pretty nice since you don't exactly know me or any of that. Hey, um, why does it feel like my head is going to explode? Everything seems to hurt."

"You were drunk and passed out by the looks of it," Strip replied as the two approached the house. "It looked like some of the other cars decided to take advantage of the fact that you were passed out. I was goin' for a drink with Tex, but when I saw you, I figured you needed help."

"Thanks," Jenna said again, looking a bit surprised that a total strange could've been so nice to her.

Looking in front of her, Jenna's jaw dropped as she gazed at Strip's house. It wasn't actually a house; it was a mansion. Everything about the house seemed to be of top quality and in perfect condition. Jenna didn't think she had ever seen such a nice house before.

"C'mon now," Strip said, urging Jenna towards the door that led inside the house. "Don't be shy. There's no ghosts inside, I can assure you of that."

Jenna giggled a bit drunkenly and started towards the door before pausing and asking, "Who else is in here? Oh god, my stomach..."

Strip looked over at her in concern and said, "As soon as you get inside, we'll get you some water and maybe that will help with your stomach. Nobody else stays in this side of the house but myself and Lynda."

"Lynda?" Jenna echoed as the two approached the door and Strip popped it open. "Who's-"

Jenna never got to finish her sentence and was greeted by a shiny blue car with kind blue eyes and a smile on her face. Seeing Strip first, she greeted him, "There you are, dear! I was wondering when you'd be gettin' back." Lynda's eyes then fell on Jenna and she asked, "Who's this?"

"Found her at a club," Strip replied, motioning for Jenna to go inside the house. "Some of the guys had been beating up on her while she was unconscious. She needs a place to stay and needs to clean up."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Lynda said, looking at Jenna sympathetically. "We have a nice guest bedroom that I'll fix up for you. How about we get you cleaned up first though? My goodness, look at that smashed tire..."

"You're sure you're okay with me staying here?" Jenna asked dubiously, finding it hard to believe that Lynda and Strip were just going to let her stay with them. "I mean, I don't have any money or anything."

"There are more important things than money, dear," Lynda said, motioning for Jenna to follow her with a tire. "Of course you're allowed to stay with us for as long as ya like. Come with me, I'll show you to the bathroom."

"I'll go set up the guest bedroom," Strip chimed in before exchanging a look with Lynda and driving off in the opposite direction.

Still finding it a bit weird that these cars were being so nice to her, Jenna said, "Um, thanks. Thanks for all this. I mean, you don't even have a reason to be nice to me and you're letting me stay here and everything."

"Don't mention it," Lynda said, pushing the door to the bathroom open. There was a bath tub in the center of the room. Lynda waved Jenna up onto the ramp that led to the tub and murmured, "Go ahead and get right on in there. We'll clean you up and you'll look good as new in no time."

Jenna drove up and then down the ramp into the tub while Lynda turned on the hot water with her right tire. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, Jenna asked, "Do I look really bad?"

"Well..." Lynda trailed off, obviously not wanting to hurt Jenna's feelings. "I'm sure you've had your better days. How's the water temperature? Too hot? Too cold?"

"It's great, thanks," Jenna replied as she felt the warm water wash over her.

Lynda dumped something from a bottle into the tub and before she knew it, Jenna was lounging in a bubble bath while Lynda scrubbed her off with a bar of sweet-smelling soap.

Obviously a chatty car, Lynda asked, "So where are ya from, sweetie? Not around here, I presume."

"No, not around here," Jenna admitted. "I'm from Michigan, but I don't want to go back there. Ever. Where are you from then?"

"Strip and I are from Georgia," Lynda replied before adding, "Lookie here, you can stay with us as long as ya like. I was just complaining to Strip how we never use this condo and how we have too much space here just the other day. It's a pleasure to have your company."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry for all the errors with my last few chapters. I realized I didn't even finish the last sentence of the last chapter and was all *facepalm*! Anyways, I will slow down and try to make my uploading better. xD So how's everyone doing? :) Hope you like this chapter (I actually finished the last sentence this time, lol).  
_**

**_Thanks, CutieChloe! :) Aw, you're going somewhere for a bit? I'm gonna miss you! *hugs* Have fun and I can't wait for you to come back. ^^ Haha, I find that bit funny too, Pixie! Sally knows her town too well. I always thought Strip and Lynda seemed nice, wbu? Lol, I know that feeling, iBrizzy! Too many ideas and too little time. Omg, I agree about Francesco and Lightning. xD Strip, Chick, and Lightning did seem to have a respect for each other. I like the new name, Taylor! :D And lol, yes, Alicia gets the private ride with Mater. xD Hm...I know what you mean about dA, it gave me a virus once too, but I was able to get rid of it. =/ I agree, Lizzy is funny, DarkraixCresselia! xD Her lines always make me lol for some reason. Strip is nice! I dunno why, but I always liked him, Chick, and Lightning in Cars 1. Thanks, HourofTwilight! It is nice that Jenna finally has someplace to stay. So you like shopping, I'm guessing? :P Thanks, GigglesEarth! I hope your Xmas is wonderful too. :) Hehe, I love youtube, but I HATE the new youtube layout. What are you watching on there? xD  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia and Mater stared up at the sky as a helicopter landed and several cars came into view. All of them were talking at once to Lightning and snapping his picture. Lightning was trying to push through them to talk to Sally, but it wasn't doing any good. Mater frowned and squinted as all cameras flashed, asking, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Lightning's going back to complete that race of his, remember?" Alicia reminded him gently.

"He's goin' back?" Mater echoed, still squinting through all the flashing light. "Goin' back for how long? Is he comin' back soon?"

"I don't think so, Mater," Alicia replied tentatively, not sure what kind of effect this was going to have on Mater. "I mean, there will probably be another race after this one and another race after that..."

"Oh. Well, what am I waitin' fer?" Mater asked before trying to fight his way through the crowd. "I gotta say goodbye ta Lightning!"

Alicia didn't bother to answer since she was pretty sure that Mater couldn't hear her through the crowd anyways. The chatter and flashing of cameras lasted for another few minutes before Lightning was herded back into Mack. The helicopter lifted off and disappeared from view, leaving everyone with only a memory of Lightning.

Mater drove back to Alicia, looking very depressed as he pointed out solemnly, "I didn't even get ta say goodbye..."

"Oh, Mater, it'll be okay," Alicia said, feeling sorry for her friend as she went over to him and gave him a hug between her tires.

Sally was looking up in the air where the helicopter had disappeared. There were tears in her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry. Wanting to get away from all this misery, Alicia nudged Mater and said, "Come on. It's getting late. We should go rest."

Not looking like he was paying any attention, Mater shrugged and nodded as he followed Alicia back to his house. The two went to sleep, Mater not saying much even once they were in the house. It was very clear that he was missing his friend.

The next morning, Alicia woke to find that Mater was still looking very depressed. He was staring out of the window and wasn't paying attention to anything. He had even skipped breakfast for once.

"Morning, Mater," Alicia greeted him, driving up next to him. "Can I get you something for breakfast? I'm not the best cook, but I'm sure I could come up with something or I could go buy something from Flo's."

"Huh?" Mater asked, looking at Alicia like he hadn't heard a word she had just said.

Trying to be patient, Alicia repeated, "Would you like some breakfast, Mater?"

"Oh, breakfast," Mater replied, finally figuring out what Alicia was trying to say. "Nah, I'm not so hungry today."

"Alright then," Alicia said. The two sat side-by-side staring out of the window as Alicia tried to figure out something to say that would make Mater feel better. Finally, she cleared her throat and said, "I know this is a bit early and all, but we could, you know, _do it_ if it would make you feel better at all..."

"Say what?" Mater asked, glancing over at Alicia, "Do what?"

Alicia gulped and blushed, feeling a bit awkward about this before replied, "You know, sex...?"

"Um, that's nice," Mater said blankly before going back to stare out of the window all over again.

Seeing that Mater had no idea what she was talking about, Alicia decided to go for her last resort and said, "You know, maybe I could convince Doc to let us go see Lightning's race. Then you could say goodbye. What do you think?"

Mater finally paid attention to what she was saying this time and spun around to face her, looking all excited as he burst out, "Really? Ya mean it? We could go watch Lightnin' race?"

"If Doc says alright, then I don't see why not," Alicia said, nuzzling Mater gently. "Come on, let's go ask him."

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still at Strip's condo with Lynda. As Lynda continued to scrub her off, Jenna asked, "So...how did you meet Strip anyways? You're his wife, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, dearie," Lynda replied as she put the soap aside and started washing the bubbles off of Jenna. "We met a long ways back when Strip was just starting out his career and all. He was just a little rookie then."

Lynda laughed and Jenna felt her mind clearing slightly. The warm bath had helped and she didn't feel nearly so disgusting and sticky. The water drained from the bath quickly and Lynda gave Jenna a soft towel.

"Thanks again so much for all this," Jenna told Lynda. "It's not everyday you find such a nice couple of cars."

"You think?" Lynda laughed before adding, "Depends on what kind of company you keep really."

Jenna let Lynda try her off with the towel before she drove out of the tub using the ramp. Lynda noticed Jenna's blank expression and asked compassionately, "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Jenna asked, looking up at Lynda before she shook her head. "No, of course not. I was just thinking about what you were saying about keeping the right company and all that."

"Oh, I see," Lynda nodded before motioning Jenna out of the room. "Well, I suppose you didn't have the best of company earlier tonight. Don't worry though, sweetie. Strip and myself will do whatever you need us to do. Now come along to the parlor. We'll get you something cold to drink and you can just rest for a bit."

Jenna nodded and drove off after Lynda. They went through several hallways until they reached a large room. There was a big-screen TV on one side of the room and a large, comfy-looking couch that stood a few meters away from it. The couch had a ramp that let up to it just like the tub. Jenna found it curious but also smart.

"Dear? Can we come in?" Lynda asked, noticing that Strip was already watching TV in the parlor.

"Darling, what did I already tell you about that?" Strip asked, glancing towards the door with dark brown eyes. "Your home is my home. We're all welcome wherever we'd like to go. Come on in."

Lynda and Jenna drove into the room and Jenna hesitated by the couch, unsure if she was allowed on it or not. Without glancing at the TV, she automatically assumed, "Are you watching car races?"

Strip chuckled at her comment and shook his head, "Goodness, no. I get enough of racing during the actual races. I'm just watching some soap opera of Lynda's on here."

Lynda blushed and waved a tire at Strip before murmuring, "You like the show too, dear. I'm going to go get some cold water. I'll be back. Would you like anything, Strip?"

"No thank you," Strip replied politely before noticing Jenna hesitating by the side of the couch. He waved her up onto it and said, "Don't be shy. Come on up here. Y'know, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Oh, right," Jenna replied, realizing that Strip was right. "I'm Jenna, but you can call me Jen, Enna, or En. I don't really care."

"Alright," Strip nodded before raising an eyebrow at Jenna and asking, "Would you like to come to the race with Lynda and myself tomorrow? It might be my last race ever. I suppose we'll see."

"I'd love to come!" Jenna smiled. "So you're thinking of retiring then? Won't you miss the racing?"

Lynda reentered the room at that moment and set a glass of iced water in front of Jenna before sliding up on the couch on Strip's other side. She smiled contentedly and turned her attention to the TV.

"Oh, I'll miss the racing, alright," Strip replied, "But Lynda is afraid I'm going to get hurt one of these times."

Lynda blushed and gave Strip a quick peck on the lips before pointing out the obvious, "We're not exactly getting younger anymore, dear. I can't have you getting hurt. You've got to take care of yourself, you know."

"Of course," Strip smiled at Lynda before musing, "I wouldn't mind finding a car to mentor though. I could teach him the tricks of racing and coach him. Even if I'm no longer racing, I think racing will always be part of me."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Lynda said. "I just want you to stay safe. I suppose there's no way for you to get hurt if you're coaching. Have you found a rookie car that you may want to mentor?"

"I'm not sure yet," Strip said honestly before Jenna accidentally yawned. Seeing her yawn, Strip smiled over at her and said, "It's been a long day. What do you think about getting some sleep?"

"That would be nice," Jenna admitted. "I am quite tired."

"Guest bedroom is on the left," Lynda pointed out as Jenna drove towards the door. "Sleep well, dear!"

"I will," Jenna smiled at her. "Thanks."

Before she left, Jenna peeked over her shoulder and found Lynda and Strip kissing quite passionately, the TV completely forgotten.

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**_So we're getting close to the end of this fic! I was thinking about doing a 2-year skip and then going into Cars 2 if I can find the script. What do you guys think? :)  
_**

**_That would be great, CutieChloe! I hope the internet is alright and everything. :) If not, merry Xmas to you as well. *hugs* Yeah, I was kind of in a bad mood earlier, Pixie...:P Then I had some trouble with the parents, which didn't exactly help anything, you know? I really love Lynda/Strip. I think they're so cute, you know? :D It's okay, GigglesEarth. ^^ And I really hope there are no problems...I know what you mean about them though, I have them a lot. :S Hehe, I know what you're talking about and I'll check it out. Hiya Taylor. :) Lol, yeah, I think trying to have relationships with villains is always harder than with happy-go-lucky guys like Mater. Omg, I wish something like this would happen irl though, you know? That would be so cool. xD Omg, I went shopping twice this week too, HourofTwilight! I kinda bought too much stuff though. That's my problem with shopping. And yeah, Mater was a bit clueless there. hehe Aw, don't be depressed, Scars101! *hugs* Lol, there are a lot of questions, DarkraixCresselia! Marissa will be in the story a bit more though. Yeah, I agree, iBrizzy. Well, I dunno if Strip was really going to retire or not, but I felt bad for him and thought that maybe he should just plan on retiring, lol.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXII  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

The next day, Jenna was well-rested and feeling much better. Strip, Lynda, and herself were all driving down the long strip of road that led from their secluded condo to the racing stadium. Jenna had gotten her tire replaced and was driving along as if nothing had ever happened to her. Well, alright, she was still a bit sore, but besides for that, she was fine.

"What a nice day for racing it is!" Lynda exclaimed as the three drove along.

"Yes, it certainly is, dear," Strip replied, glancing up at the sky and noticing that the sun was shining and that the sky was bright blue. It might seem like a nice day, but Jenna knew that Strip was not going to have a nice day...

As the threesome approached the stadium, Strip said goodbye to Lynda and Jenna before pointing up to one of the upper rows of the stadium and explaining, "You two can watch up there with Tex. I'm sure he reserved some extra spots for you two."

"Thank you, sweetie," Lynda said, driving over to Strip and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Not quite sure how to explain this, Jenna shifted from tire to tire uncomfortably and finally said, "Strip...? Erm, Mr. Weathers? I'm a little worried about this race. Maybe you shouldn't race just in case you get hurt or something."

"Strip is fine, no need for Mr. Weathers. I always think you're referring to my father," Strip cracked a smile in Jenna's direction before replying, "I'll be alright. I've race many times before and haven't ever gotten into too big of an accident. 'Sides, this is going to be my last race."

Seeing that there was probably no way she was going to be able to convince Strip not to race, Jenna sighed and gave one last piece of advice, "Um, alright. If you see Chick Hicks, stay away from him though, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Strip smiled. "Now you two go along and find Tex. I'll see you after the race."

Lynda and Jenna waved a tire at Strip before driving over to the ramp that led to the stadium. However, at that moment, Jenna caught sight of a familiar figure a little ways away, "Alicia!"

Alicia, Mater, and most of the Radiator Springs folk had gathered inside the stadium to watch the race between Strip, Chick, and Lightning. Alicia had managed to convince Doc to go to California with them. Surprisingly enough, it hadn't taken much to convince him. In fact, it seemed as if Doc even wanted to go along!

Now, the group was waiting for Lightning to appear. Mater couldn't seem to keep still. He kept revving up his engine and driving in circles. It was quite clear that saying goodbye to his best friend was very important to Mater.

"This was sure a great idea, Miss Alicia," Mater pointed out as he continued driving circles.

"I'm glad it worked, Mater," Alicia smiled back at him. Suddenly, she noticed a little black car driving towards her at top speed. Blinking in surprise, she asked, "Jenna? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me!" Jenna grinned, driving up to Alicia. "How are you? I haven't seen you for such a long time."

"Wow, I can't believe you're here," Alicia replied, giving her friend a car hug before replying, "I'm doing great! Mater wanted to say goodbye to Lightning and that's why we're here. Hey, let me introduce you guys. Mater!"

Mater turned around when Alicia called his name and drove to her side asking, "Huh?"

"Mater, remember when I was telling you about my best friend, Jenna? This is her!" Alicia explained, pointing at Jenna with a tire. "Mater, Jenna. Jenna, Mater."

"Well, howdy!" Mater exclaimed with a smile. "Any friend of Miss Alicia's is a friend of mine!"

"Thanks," Jenna said politely. "It's nice to meet you, Mater."

Mater smiled again and then saw that Flo was handing out drinks and went over to get one from her. With Mater gone, Jenna asked Alicia, "So, what are you going to do now? Are you staying with Mater?"

"Yep, I've been staying with him!" Alicia nodded glancing over Mater who was currently slurping down water. "He's a really sweet guy even if he's a bit rough around the edges. How about you? Are you still staying with Chick?"

Jenna laughed bitterly and shook her head, "No. He was starting to get on my nerves. I mean, he even tried to hook back up with his ex-wife. Who tries to do something like that?"

Alicia shrugged and noticed a green car not too far away from them eying Jenna with squinted brown eyes. Leaning forwards, Alicia whispered to Jenna, "I think he's staring at you."

"Eh, let him stare," Jenna shrugged. "Oh, guess what? Strip and Lynda Weathers are letting me stay with them."

"That's nice," Alicia said. "Are you a fan of Strip's now?"

Jenna shrugged again and then said, "I'd better get going. I have to sit on the top row with Lynda and the Dinoco cars, I guess. I'll see you soon though, okay? Have fun with Mater and everyone."

"I will!" Alicia said, waving to her friend. "See you soon!"

Jenna smiled and then started through the crowd. As she neared Chick, she could hear him chanting, "Wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. A 100 percent chance of thunder! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Say it with me! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!"

Jenna rolled her eyes at Chick's antics and just kept on driving until she felt something bump into her side. Frowning, she turned and looked to her left to see that none other than Chick had just nudged her. He fixed her with unreadable brown eyes, "Oops. Oh hey, I know you..."

Jenna gave him a bit of a disgusted look before continuing to weed her way through the crowd. Chick followed her and drove up next to her side, asking, "Hey, what was _that _look for, huh?"

Wishing she had fingers so she could flip Chick off, Jenna turned back to him and said coldly, "Fuck off, Chick."

Chick's eyes widened and Jenna could tell that she had caught him by surprise. Smirking, Jenna continued driving away, but Chick followed her again and then caught up to her, whispering angrily, "All I wanted was to talk, but fine, we won't talk. It wouldn't matter to you if I really did love ya anyways because you're schmoozin' with The King now, I see. Second place ain't good enough for you anymore, is it?" With that said, Chick rammed into her a bit roughly, causing Jenna to go spinning to her left.

"Hey, King! Good luck in your last race. You've sure been an inspiration to me," a familiar voice said just as Jenna accidentally went bumping into another car. She had bitten her lip not to make any sound. Chick had hit her hard.

"Thanks, Junior. Appreciate it," Strip replied to Lightning just as Jenna accidentally went bumping into him. Turning around, he noticed her and gave her a small smile, "Whatcha doin' down here, Enna?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jenna blushed bright red before saying, "I saw a friend and went to say hi to her..."

Strip smiled at her and said, "No issue. Why don't you go join Lynda though? It's getting a bit rough down here."

"I've noticed," Jenna replied with a half-smile before saying, "Good luck with your race today, Strip."

With that said, Jenna weaved her way through the rest of the crowd and up the ramp to the place where Lynda was already sitting. Jenna took a place next to her, still trying to recover from the way that Chick had slammed into her earlier.

Lynda saw Jenna and sighed with relief, "Oh, there you are, sweetie! I thought that you might have gotten lost! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jenna replied. "I was just talking to a friend, that's all."

At her words, Tex glanced around Lynda and saw Jenna for the first time. Offering her a smile, he murmured, "Hello there, little one. I haven't seen you before. Are you a relative of the Weathers?"

"Oh, um, no," Jenna stammered a bit awkwardly. "I'm just a friend, that's all."

"That's great!" Tex smiled kindly at her. "Any friend of the Weathers' is welcome here."

Jenna smiled at him and wondered why all these cars were so nice while Chick had to be pissed off all the time. Suddenly, a car driving down the isles caught Jenna's attention. He was offering free magazines and so she decided to take one, only to find out that it was the newest issue of Cargirl.

On the front cover were the letters written in bold "**Chick Magnet**". Jenna bit her lip in annoyance as she looked at the picture on the front cover. Chick was on top of Marissa with one tire on top of her and the other one still on the ground. It certainly looked like they were being intimate although you couldn't really tell from this angle...

"What are you reading, dear?" Lynda looked over Jenna's shoulder and then wrinkled her nose, "Oh, Cargirl?"

Jenna pretended to wrinkle her nose and said, "Yeah. Disgusting, isn't it?" She pretended to dump it in the trash nearby, but tucked it under her tire at the last minute to read later.

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sorry for all the crappy last few chapters. I'm have a few online issues and I dunno, I just haven't felt like writing which is why I haven't been updating anything else. So sorry again about that everyone. Please deal with me here. =/  
_**

**_Lol, yeah, Chick makes everyone pissed at this part, GigglesEarth! Are you excited for anything about Xmas? I'll be happy if I get anything Cars-related. xD Aw, I hope you'll still be online, Pixie! *hugs* Merry Xmas to you as well! Hehe, yes, you should see Cars 2! ^^ I don't like it as much as 1, but it's still good. Yay, you're back, Liliesandroses! :D I think Jenna finally had enough of Chickster. :P Thanks, Mai-Long! I'm so glad you're still reading. :) Thanks, Taylor! I hope your Xmas is great too. ^^ Are you hoping for anything special? And lol, yeah, Jenna would not throw away Cargirls if Chick is in it. Yep, one more chapter, HourofTwilight! And omg, my mom does the same thing. I showed her this Chick figurine thing I wanted and she's like, "Um, is that really necessary?" Must be a mom thing. Omg, me too, iBrizzy! Too many attractive guys in the cartoon world. :P Who would you go for first? And yeah, Chicky is being a meanie. D: Alicia is a blue charger, DarkraixCresselia. I love those little slug bugs though, they're SO cute. What kind of car do you like best? And yeah, Chick is the one doing the schmoozing. D:  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

"This is so excitin'," Mater yelled a little while later as the race was about to start. He was sitting next to Alicia, unable to sit still. Seeing Lightning out in the distance, Mater shifted from tire to tire in anticipation and turned to Alicia, "Do ya think he can hear me? Lightnin'! We're over here! McQueen!"

With all the crowds and fans cheering, Alicia pointed out the obvious, "I don't think he can hear you, Mater."

"Well, I don't care as long as he can see me," Mater said, still smiling at Lightning and waving a tire at him.

Meanwhile, Jenna had decided to sneak Cargirl back out from under her tire since Lynda seemed to be concentrating on the race. She inconspicuously flipped the first page open and stared with big eyes. Chick had been flipped onto his back in a supine position. Five girl cars were crowded by his sides and appeared to be licking his undercarriage and other places underneath Chick. Thin, whitish liquid had dribbled over Chick's side and had formed a puddle on the ground. God, this was like car porn.

Feeling eyes on her, Jenna glanced up to see Tex watching her. Blushing sheepishly, Jenna put Cargirl back away and decided to see if she could concentrate on the race for a bit. The cars had all lined up and were ready to go. Although Jenna was trying to focus on Strip, her eyes kept going back to Chick over and over again.

Finally, the cars were off! As usual, Strip was in the lead. Tex, Lynda, and Jenna cheered him on despite the fact that Jenna's eyes were focused a few feet behind Strip.

"Come on, you can do it!" Lynda cheered from Tex's side.

Tex chimed in, "Come on kid, make us proud, boy!"

Bob started commentating after a few minutes and announced, "Fifty laps down and The King is still holding a slim lead."

"Hey, McQueen's got a run on him! He's lookin' to the inside! Ohh! Chick slammed the door on him!" Darrell replied. It was true, Chick was driving right in front of Lightning, not letting him pass. For some reason, Jenna found that her thoughts were on the fact that Lightning had a pretty good view even if he wasn't winning the race.

Suddenly, Chick slammed into Lightning, causing him to go spinning out into the infields. Jenna glanced back at Chick and realized just how rough he could be. She wondered how rough he would be in bed and...ahem.

"Ohhh, McQueen spins out in the infield!" Bob yelled.

"Hahaha! Just me and the old man, fellas. McQueen just doesn't have it today," Chick laughed with a smirk.

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Mack called to Lightning.

"I don't know, Mack. I..I... I don't think I..." Lightning hesitated, obviously having his doubts.

Frowning, Doc pointed out, "I didn't come all this way to see you quit."

"Doc?" Lightning asked incredulously. All the folks from Radiator Springs waved to Lightning, including Mater who was practically jumping up and down from his excitement. Lightning suddenly found himself smiling and added, "Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!"

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad," Doc replied.

"I thought you said you'd never come back," Lightning said.

Doc shot a sideways glance at Mater and said, "Well, I really didn't have a choice. Mater didn't get to say goodbye."

Alicia nodded and pointed out, "Well, I convinced Doc to come back so Mater could say goodbye. I don't think Doc needed too much convincing though." Alicia winked in the old racecar's direction.

"Goodbye! Okay, I'm good," Mater yelled loudly, causing Alicia to flinch a bit.

"All right, if you can drive as good as you fix a road, then you can win this race with you eyes shut. Now, get back out there! We are back in business! Guido! Luigi! You're goin' up against professional pit crews boys, you're gonna have to be fast," Doc explained.

"They will not know what bit them!" Luigi nodded his approval.

Alicia sighed at Luigi's poor English and corrected, "What _hit_ them."

Mater frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Alicia smiled and shrugged, figuring it would be easier not to explain to Mater. Doc was still talking and she didn't want to interrupt him, "Kid, you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you and get that lap back."

"Is that...?" Chick's crew muttered from next to Alicia and Mater. "Oh, wow. That's him!"

Bob immediately went back to commentating as everyone focused on Doc and explained, "Darrell, it appears McQueen has got himself a pit crew. And look who he has for a crew chief!"

"Wow, this is history in the making. Nobody has seen the racing legend in over 50 years!" Darrell added.

"Hey, Doc! Come look at the fellow on the radio. He looks just like you," Lizzie pointed out randomly.

Ignoring Lizzie, Doc continued rooting on Lightning, "You're goin' great, kid. Just keep your head on."

Seeing Lightning trying to catch up, Chick glared, "Oh, kid's just tryin' to be a hero, huh? Well, what do you think of this? Yeah, that's it kid." Suddenly, Lightning went flying past Chick using his backwards driving skills. Chick looked utterly confused, "What?"

"Whoa! Git-R-done! Hahaha! I taught him that. Ka-chow!" Mater yelled from next to Alicia.

"Good job, Mater," Alicia nodded at him in approval. "You know, you could've just saved Lightning the race right there! If he hadn't known how to backwards drive, he would never have made that last corner and avoided Chick."

Mater grinned from ear-to-ear, looking like he really couldn't be any happier. Meanwhile, Bob continued commentating as the race continued with Strip still in the lead, "What a move by McQueen! He's caught up to the leaders. Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about. A three-way battle for the lead, with ten to go."

"Hahaha! Look at our boy go out there!" Tex said, smiling over at Lynda.

"He's doin' real good," Lynda smiled down at Strip. "He always will make me proud."

Suddenly, Lightning got a flat tire and called, "Doc, I'm flat! I'm flat!"

"Can you get back to the pits?" Doc asked urgently.

Looking in the direction of the pits, Lightning nodded and replied, "Yeah, yeah. I think so."

"Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up, kid," Doc murmured. Alicia had to admit that she agreed with Doc. She remembered last time when Lightning had screwed up on his first race for the Piston Cup because of the tires.

"We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never win this race!" Mack stated worriedly.

As Guido prepared for the pit stop, Chick's crew started making fun of him...until they actually saw the pit stop. It was so fast that it seemed to go by in a blur. Even Darrell was shocked as he called out, "I don't believe it! That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen!"

"It was a great stop, but he's still gotta beat that pace car out!" Bob nodded.

"Aw, he can do it!" Mater said, accidentally bumping into Alicia a bit as he turned to try and get a better look at Lightning. Poor Alicia was getting banged up and going deaf from Mater shouting in her ear, but surprisingly enough, she didn't mind so much.

"This is it. We're heading into the final lap and McQueen is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!" Bob continued on as all three racers grouped together, "A hundred and ninety-nine laps, and, baby, it all comes down to this!"

Looking serious, Doc urged, "This is it, kiddo. You've got four turns left. One at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!"

On the next turn, Lightning got a suddenly burst of speed and went flying around the corner and in front of Strip and Chick. Strip didn't look upset, just more just like he was concentrating really hard. Chick, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Lightning McQueen is gonna win the Piston Cup!" Darrell yelled, the crowd whooping along with him.

"Come on! You got it! You got it, Stickers!" Sally urged while Mater still continued shouting incomprehensible things at the top of his lungs. Alicia was really going to have to see an ear doctor after the race at this rate.

Looking probably the most pissed off that Jenna had ever seen him, Chick narrowed his eyes angrily and hissed, "I am _not_ comin' in behind you again, old man."

Using all his might, Chick went slamming into Strip, causing him to go flying off the track and up into the air. Lynda gasped from next to Jenna and even Jenna bit her lip so hard that it started bleeding as Strip went crashing to the ground and rolled over a few times before coming to a stop with his eyes closed.

"Oh, no!" Lynda gasped, grabbing one of Jenna's tires tightly as she exchanged looks with her and asked, "Do you think he'll be alright? Oh, my poor darling..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weathers," Jenna reassured her. "See? Lightning's gonna help him."

Sure enough, Lightning had halted right before the finish line and was turning to look at Strip. Refusing to finish the race, Lightning turned and started out in Strip's direction.

Chick, meanwhile, went flying past the finish line, yelling, "Yeah... Woooww! I won, baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!"

Jenna looked from Strip to Chick, figuring now was not the time to find Chick sexy despite the fact that he was really shiny and sweaty and probably had that strong musky scent around him as usual...

Focusing on Strip, Jenna turned to Lynda and asked, "Is there a hospital around here?"

Lynda nodded, "Yes. We'll get my poor dear there immediately. Bless that little red car's soul. He's going to help!"

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Merry Xmas everyone! :) I hope you're all having a wonderful day. ^^ Anyways, here's the last chapter of this. Thank you all for reading. I REALLY appreciate it. *hugs everyone*  
_**

**_Yay, I'm glad you were able to get on, CutieChloe! How's your Xmas going? And yeah, Chick's being a jerk here. Me too, Scars101. Thanks for the review. Hehe, I'll write a Cars 2 if I can find the script, GadgetCid. I think I did know that, iBrizzy. xD Aw, you don't like Strip so much? I always thought he was cute. Thanks, HourofTwilight! I hope you have a wonderful Xmas as well. And lol, I don't think anyone but me would think of car porn. xD Yep, I am thinking about it, Manowar4life. :) Thanks, GigglesEarth! So how's your Xmas going? Tell me all about it! I haven't seen it yet, but I will soon, don't worry. ^^ Aw, I'm gonna miss you today, Pixie! :( But yeah, I agree, Chick looks sexy no matter what he is doing. :P I love that bit too with Guido. He's really quite funny even though he's a minor character, you know? I hope you get that iPod touch, Taylor! And ugh, yes, parents are like that. I'm here in my PJs, lol, so no pink frilly dresses for me today. xD Are you going to a party then? Oh, and I didn't really know what Cargirl was, so I just decided to use my imagination with it. :P  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

All pairs of eyes except for perhaps one fell onto Lightning as he drove into the middle of the crash and gently started pushing Strip towards the finish line. Doc's face broke into a smile; it was clear that he was remembering the time that he had crashed and nobody had been there to help him. Alicia, Mater, and the rest of the town folk cheered as Lightning gently pushed the racecar to the finish line.

"Darrell, is pushing on the last lap legal?" Bob asked from the stadium.

"Hey, man. He's not really pushin' him. He's just givin' him a little bump draft," Darrell replied.

Everyone cheered loudly as Lightning and Strip crossed the finish line. Tex and Lynda exchanged smiles and Lightning's crew started cheering. Luigi and Guido called out things in a foreign language, but from their smiles, they were obviously happy.

"Way to go, buddy!" Mater yelled loudly, unable to look any happier.

"There's a lotta love out there, you know, man?" Filmore turned to Sarge.

Sarge frowned as Filmore turned to grin and him and said stiffly, "Don't embarrass me, Filmore."

"That's my hot rod," Lizzie nodded her approval.

Lynda, Tex, and Jenna quickly traveled down from the bleachers to get to Strip. Jenna tried her hardest not to look at Chick as he drove onto the winner's podium, but it was hard not. _I do not like Chick Hicks, I do not like Chick Hicks, I do not like Chick Hicks, _Jenna reminded herself over and over again until they reached Strip.

"Thanks, Lightnin'," Lynda smiled at the little red car before driving up next to Strip. "How are you, dear?"

"Well," Strip coughed, looking even more bruised and banged-up from up close. "You can say I've had my better days. I suppose it was a good thing I was planning on retiring after this race."

"You did really great," Jenna told Strip. "If it hadn't been for Chick, you probably would've won."

"Hm..." Strip murmured, glancing by Jenna's tire. Looking down, Jenna say her copy of Cargirl and tucked it behind the tire while she felt her cheeks grow warm. So much for not liking Mr. Hicks.

Just then, everyone could hear Chick's voice from the stadium. Jenna was trying her hardest not to turn around and look at him since it made her stomach flipflop, but Lynda and Strip had paused to watch and so she did the same.

"Come on, baby, bring it out! Bring out the Piston Cup! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, how come the only one celebrating is me, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti!" Chick urged, looking confused until confetti started smacking his sides. "Auuww! Auuww! Easy with the confetti. What's goin' on? Come on, snap some pictures. I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco! Ka-chicka! Say it with me. Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!"

"Booo!" was the response that echoed around the stadium. Jenna bit her lip hard. She did feel sorry for Chickster now.

"What's wrong with everybody? Where's the happiness? Hey! This is the start of the Chick era!" Chick pointed out until someone started throwing tires at him. He drove off the stadium before anyone could do him some real damage.

"Well, maybe that will teach him a lesson," Lynda pointed out before turning to Strip and saying, "C'mon, let's get you to the hospital, dearie. Maybe they can fix you up without too much trouble."

As the threesome made their way through the crowd, fans continued cheering and complimenting Strip, much to his surprise. Strip thanked everyone and Jenna could swear that she say a tear in the corner of his eye.

Mater and Alicia continued smiling as they watched Lightning go talk to Strip and then to Tex. A moment later, a helicopter landed right in front of Mater and Alicia. Mater's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment.

"Hey there, Mater," Lightning smiled, driving up to the couple of cars. "Remember how you said you always wanted that helicopter ride?"

Mater's eyes got as big as saucers as he exclaimed, "I can ride in the helicopter? Ya mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Lightning replied before adding, "You can bring your girlfriend along with you if you want."

Alicia blushed at the term "girlfriend", but Mater seemed to think nothing of it as he grabbed Alicia's tire and pulled her along into the helicopter, pointing out, "Well, what are we waitin' fer? C'mon!"

Alicia tentatively followed Mater into the helicopter before they swooped into the air. Frowning, she asked, "Do you think it's safe?"

"'Course it's safe!" Mater exclaimed before cheering loudly, "Whoah! Hoo! Aaaa! Hey look at me! I'm flyin', by golly! Whoahh! Hoo! I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

Alicia smiled and relaxed, squeezing Mater's tire gently. She supposed that she was happier than a tornado in a trailer park as well even though she wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Lynda, Strip, and Jenna finally made it out of the stadium. From not too far away, Jenna saw Chick cussing to Alex, his truck. Alex was nodding along sympathetically. Chick was doing most of the talking.

"Woo, looks like someone needs their mouth washed out with some soap!" Lynda giggled as the three tried to figure out the shortest way to get to the hospital. They had thought about taking Strip's truck, but figured that it would take longer to get the hospital that way.

Chick must've heard Lynda's laughs because he glanced over in their direction and immediately stopped swearing. Jenna's and Chick's eyes met. For a long moment, Jenna wasn't sure what to do. She thought about glancing away and just driving off, but something about Chick's deep brown irises kept her from doing that.

Neither of them were sure what to do after earlier. Jenna had told Chick to fuck off and Chick had banged into her pretty hard. Just when it looked like Chick might drive towards her, a pink car came flying out of the back of the truck and frowned at Chick, "So are we goin' or what? Let's not sit out here like an idiot all day. You won, life is good, so c'mon!"

One look at Marissa was enough to make Jenna wrinkle her nose and drive off. If Chick wanted to hang out with her, then fine, but don't expect her to hang out with them. They made a terrible couple; anyone in their right mind could see that.

"Sweetie, watch the traffic!" Lynda called to Jenna, jerking her out of her Chick-focused thoughts. Glancing up, Jenna realized she had almost just driven out in front of traffic. How embarrassing! She flushed for probably the fifth time in that last hour.

The three waited until the road was clear before driving across it and to the hospital on the opposite side of the street. The parking lot was full and Jenna had her tires full with trying to weave around all the cars.

"I'll see if I can get you into the emergency room," Lynda said as they finally made it to the entrance. Jenna hurried ahead of the couple and held the doors open for them with her tire so that Strip wouldn't have to open them himself.

"Thanks," Strip smiled at her as they entered the first room of the hospital. Lynda went to talk to a nurse and explained the situation quite animatedly, waving her tires in dramatic gestures to get the point across. Strip and Jenna watched from a little ways away. Strip shook his head and pointed out, "She worries too much. I'll be f-fine..."

As if to prove him wrong, Strip started coughing right at that moment.

"Mr. Weathers? Right this way," a little white and red car drove up to him and motioned for him to follow her. Strip tagged along behind with Lynda and Jenna driving after him.

When they reached the examination room, the little nurse car turned to Jenna and Lynda, "You two will have to wait outside the treatment room until the doctor allows you to come in."

"Oh. Well, whatever is best," Lynda replied, chewing on her lip. "Do let us know when we can come in though."

The nurse car nodded and then disappeared into the treatment room. Lynda sighed and drove around in circles, telling Jenna, "I know he should be fine, but he's never been hurt this badly before..."

"Don't worry; he'll be alright," Jenna reassured Lynda. "He wasn't even unconscious. All they'll have to do is fix a few dents here and there. It can't be too bad. Everything will be alright."

Lynda took a deep breath and then nodded, "You're right; I'm just overreacting. You know, it's very nice to have you here."

"Aw, well thanks," Jenna replied with a smile.

A few hours later, the nurse car finally emerged and drove over to the waiting cars. She explained that they could be allowed inside the treatment room as long as they didn't cause a ruckus. Lynda turned to Jenna and said, "Dear, will you let me in first? There's something I wanted to ask Strip about in private."

Jenna nodded even though she felt a little bit left out. Lynda disappeared into the treatment room and stayed there for about ten minutes before finally emerging with a smile and telling Jenna that she was allowed in. Thinking it was about time, Jenna followed Lynda into the room. Strip was hooked up to a few machines, but was cleaned off and looked better than earlier.

"Jenna, dear, there's something that we'd like to ask you," Lynda started out. "Strip and I noticed that you don't have any parents. We know you're not an adult yet and, well, we'd like to adopt you."

Strip nodded and said in a weak voice, "We'd provide you with anything you need and if you like racing, I could be a mentor to you. Tex and I know a few tricks up our tires." Strip winked and her and then awaited her response.

Jenna was pretty caught off guard and asked, "You mean it?"

"Of course, dear," Lynda replied. "Strip and I always wanted to have a child, but we decided against it because of Strip's racing and all. Now, with Strip retiring, we have all the time in the world."

Seeing that Jenna was still pretty speechless, Strip added, "So how would you like to be Jenna Weathers?"

Jenna finally found her voice and smiled, "I'd like that. I've never felt like I was part of a family before."

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hi guys! I'm too lazy to start a new story for the sequel, so I'll just start it here. :P Sorry for not updating sooner; I finally got my own computer so I can stop borrowing dad's laptop! It feels so weird though, especially the keyboard. How did everyone else's Xmas go?  
_**

**_Thanks, Liliesandroses! I'm glad you liked the ending. I tried to make it a happier one. :) Lol, yeah, the chainsaw should work, iBrizzy! Let's hope there's no more Marissa in the fic. Aw, thanks, Optimus' Girl! It's great to know that you're still reading. ^^ That's great, Taylor! So did you have a really nice Xmas then? That's really true, Seph4evr! I would love Strip as a dad. xD Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you liked it Aero l'aquila! :D Thanks a million for the link, Another Chick Fan! I will definitely be using it. Thanks for reading the story. It was a nice Xmas, thx for asking, HourofTwilight! How was yours? And yes, Strip and Lynda are very kind. How was your Xmas, Pixie? :) I'm so glad you liked the ending! I just didn't feel like Jenna and Chick were ready to get together, you know? Thanks, Mai-Long! And LOL, I agree with you about Chick being pms-y. xD  
_**

* * *

_Two years later... _

**Chapter XXV  
**

_**Alicia**_

"Morning, Flo!" Alicia called as Flo drove into the shop at eight am sharp. Alicia had gotten a job as Flo's assistant since she had decided to stay in Radiator Springs with Mater. It was two years since Lightning had forfeited the piston cup to help Strip Weathers. Not much had happened in those years besides for the fact that Alicia had a new job. She was still staying with Mater and nothing had changed between them. Alicia was glad for their steady relationship, but she had to admit that she was hoping for more from him.

"Mornin', honey!" Flo replied as she drove into the shop. "My, my, you've done a wonderful job keepin' this place in shape. I'm startin' to think you should just run the whole shop at this rate."

Alicia quickly shook her head, "Thanks for the compliment, Flo, but I don't think I can handle that!"

"Sure ya can," Flo said before joining Alicia by the coffee maker and adding, "Don't worry though, I ain't goin' anywhere. You want anything to drink? I'm going to get some coffee. I need the caffeine to wake me up this early in the mornin'."

Alicia thought for a moment and then replied, "I'm fine, thanks though, Flo."

"Don't mention it," Flo said as she started sipping from her coffee mug. The two sat in silence for a few moments, both waiting for customers. Finally, Flo shot a sideways look at Alicia and asked, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"I...um...well..." Alicia stammered, not so sure if she wanted to tell Flo about all her problems.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better to get it out," Flo reassured Alicia.

Alicia paused and shot a look at Flo out of the corner of her eye. Flo had a point; sometimes it was best to talk things through. However, before Alicia even had the option to say anything, the door popped open and a shiny blue porsche drove in.

"Hello, Alicia. Hello Flo," Sally said as she drove into the shop, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Why hello there, dear!" Flo smiled at Sally. "What can I get you to drink this morning?"

"How about just some milk?" Sally asked, still trying to wake up. "Ugh, I'm so tired today."

"I hate to say it, but anyone lookin' at you can tell you're about to fall asleep," Flo admitted to Sally as she went to fill a mug up with milk for her. "What have you been up all night doing?"

"Is it that obvious that I've been up all night?" Sally asked, giving Flo a half-smile.

"Well, only to me since I know ya so well," Flo said, giving Sally a wink. Alicia had to admit that it was pretty obvious that Sally was dead tired though. Her eyes seemed to automatically droop.

Sally started to speak, but suddenly, her eyes flicked over to the TV. It was focused on an Italian racecar that Flo and Alicia had never seen before. Tilting her head at the TV, Alicia asked, "Who's that?"

Sally had an almost dreamy look in her eyes as she replied in an Italian accent, "Francesco Bernoulli!"

_**Jenna**_

A lot had happened to Jenna in the last two years. She had gone from an unstable sixteen-year-old to a much more mature adult. Jenna continued living with the Weathers and now thought of Strip and Lynda as parents. Thankfully, Strip had recovered from his injuries reasonably well and could still get around just fine even though he would never race again.

However, now that he had so much free time, he spent it all training Jenna. Jenna had made it clear that she wouldn't mind learning how to race. Her car type wasn't the best for racing, but with her strength, determination, and Strip's tricks, she had become a very good driver, especially for a girl.

Jenna hadn't competed in many races so far, but her times had been excellent. Well, according to Strip anyways. Jenna had a feeling that Strip wouldn't lie to her. He was very honest as was Lynda.

It was a very ordinary morning when Jenna found herself waking up to the sunlight pouring through the window. She was resting on her bed with a light blanket tucked over her. Lynda insisted on tucking her in every night; it was clear that she was the motherly type.

Blinking the sunlight out of her eyes, Jenna glanced at the clock and decided that she didn't need to get up just yet. There was no hurry for anything. She didn't need to get a job since Strip was extremely wealthy, so all there was to do was practice her racing later.

Figuring that she might as well hang out for a bit, Jenna clicked on the radio on the clock adjacent to her bed. Loud music filled the air and Jenna gulped, hoping that Strip and Lynda were already up.

After turning the music down a few notches, Jenna glanced sheepishly in both directions before pulling something out from under her pillow. It was an old, wrinkled magazine that was almost falling apart. Jenna had even taped it in places to keep it in one piece.

Despite the fact that Jenna had convinced herself that she had "moved on", she still thought about her first love, Chick Hicks, sometimes. She hadn't seen him for two years straight and really shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. For all she knew, he was still living with his ex-wife or attracting girls in LA perhaps.

Jenna stared at the magazine, noticing Chick's shiny green color and focusing on his deep brown eyes.

Bang, bang, bang! Jenna literally jumped into the air as there was a knock on the door. She immediately pushed the magazine back under her pillow and hastily called, "Yes? Come in!"

The door popped open and Strip drove in, cracking a smile when he noticed Jenna, saying, "Still in bed, I see? A little music to wake us up as well apparently..."

Jenna blushed and flipped the music off, replying, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you and Lynda up?"

"Oh no, certainly not," Strip replied. "You know how Lynda is. She gets me up at the crack of dawn. I came up here because Tex came over and he wanted to ask you about something. I hope I didn't interrupt..."

"No, no, it's fine," Jenna said before her face fell and she added, "If Tex is trying to convince me to go to the academy _again_, my answer is still no. It's not changing if he asks me a thousand times or offers me a thousand dollars."

Tex had been trying to get Jenna to go to a racing academy to work on her racing skills, but Jenna had obviously refused.

Strip sighed and replied, "I know. It's just that we all think the academy could be good for you. You could enhance your racing, make a friend, and maybe end up with a boyfriend. You do know that Lynda and I don't mind if you date, right?"

Jenna cracked a smile. She found it funny how Strip and Lynda both thought she should have a boyfriend. Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't want to date. I'm not interested in guys really. Okay, so if Tex isn't here about the academy, what is he here about?"

"I'd tell you, but Tex made me promise to keep it a secret," Strip winked at her. "Come on downstairs in a few minutes and we'll spill the beans then, alright? I think you're gonna like this surprise."

"Maybe..." Jenna replied hesitantly. "I'm not going to like it if it's related to the academy thing though..."

"It's not," Strip chuckled before driving back out of the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jenna watched Strip go and sighed. She would've preferred to lay in bed all morning while listening to her music and staring at her Chick Hicks magazine, but it looked like those plans were history at this point.

After a few minutes, she convinced herself to get up and drive off of the ramp that led up to her cozy bed. Lynda and Strip had spoiled her. She wouldn't even argue that case. Jenna's bedroom was quite luxurious.

A few minutes later, Jenna arrived in the living room, to find Strip, Lynda, and Tex already there. Lynda glanced up at her and smiled, motioning to a little table to her left with a glace towards it, "Good morning, honey. I got you some diet soda since I know you like that in the morning and I put ice in it because Strip forgot to put the cans in the fridge last night. Is that alright?"

Jenna smiled, realizing that Lynda was just as much of a worrywart as herself. Nodding, she replied, "It's perfect, thank you."

"Hello Miss Weathers," Tex's voice sounded from the opposite side of the room. Jenna glanced over at him as he continued on, "You look very nice this morning."

"Uh...thanks," Jenna stammered awkwardly while Strip and Lynda exchanged a look. Chewing on her lip, Jenna asked, "This isn't about the academy, right? You all know that I hate things like that..."

"Nah, it's not related to the academy at all," Tex confirmed. "This is about something completely unrelated. Have you heard of The World Grand Prix? It takes place very soon."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard in it. That allinol guy set it up, didn't he?" Jenna asked, remembering that allinol was a type of alternative fuel.

"Yes, he did," Tex nodded, "But don't you worry, allinol is perfectly safe. I've done some research on it."

Still looking a bit lost, Jenna pointed out, "That's great and stuff, but why again would I want to use allinol?"

"Sir Axlerod is requiring all the participants of The Grand Prix to use allinol," Tex explained.

"Um, great, I guess," Jenna replied, still looking utterly confused. "But I'm not going to this Grand Prix thing, so I really don't see how this is related to me, no offense or anything."

"I'm getting to that," Tex replied, smiling at Jenna's impatience. "The tryouts for the Grand Prix are tomorrow. Everything's based on time. If you place in the top eight racing times of this year, you'll be allowed to go to the race."

Jenna's eyes widened. She had not been expecting this at all. Glancing at Strip to see what his opinion on the matter was, Jenna asked, "Me? Go to the Grand Prix? But...but...I've only done a few little races!"

"That doesn't matter," Strip replied. "Your times are good and that's what matters most. What do you say? This is your first real chance to get into the racing world. Whether you take it or leave it is completely your decision."

Jenna smiled over at him. That was something she loved about Strip; he always left everything up to her. Taking a sip of diet mountain dew, Jenna suddenly looked up and announced, "I'll do it."

* * *

_ Review?  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**_So...it's 1:30 am and I'm updating because I'm really bored. :P I have my cousins coming over tomorrow and I don't like them so much, so please wish me luck with the visiting thing tomorrow. Hope you like this next chapter!  
_**

**_Thanks, GigglesEarth! And yep, this is going to be Jenna's first big race. :) I'm glad you liked the story, RocktheKaos! Are you a new reader? ^^ Thanks, CC! *hugs* Hm...you'll have to keep reading to see what happens with Holley. xD Any predictions? I hate people like that too, iBrizzy, so I completely understand! You'll see what Chick thinks about Jenna racing pretty soon. I'm glad you had a nice Xmas, HourofTwilight! :D Did you get anything nice? I'm pretty excited to write Cars 2! I really liked that movie even if I liked Cars 1 better, lol. Thanks, Pixie! And yep, you really need to get that Cars 2 DVD or borrow mine! xD Alicia and Jenna have talked on the phone and stuff, so it's not been so long since they've seen each other. And, well, Jenna might get back with Chick. We'll have to see. ;P What do you think she'll do? Thank you, Mai-Long! Well, if Jenna gets into the Grand Prix, she'll definitely see her friends again. Haha, thanks baby inuyasha1. xD So...Francesco is your favorite? :P Aw, thank you, Taylor! Haha, Jenna isn't doing too well convincing herself that she doesn't like Chick. No, I haven't seen that movie...how is that? The older version of The Last House on the Left is pretty good. I think you can watch it on YT. Although, I Spit on Your Grave is WAY better imo. Have you seen that?  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI  
**

_**Alicia**_

"Francesco Bernoulli?" Alicia echoed Sally, looking from the shiny blue porsche to the shiny Italian racecar on the screen in front of them. Blinking, she took a closer look at Sally. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Sally was even more interested in this Francesco than Lightning. True, Lightning had been away for a bit, but still...

"Woohoo!" Flo exclaimed, fixing her eyes up on the TV. "I might need to get myself a bucket of ice if I stare at that sexy little racecar any longer. Look at those open wheels he has!"

"I know," Sally replied a bit dreamily before glancing over at Flo and adding, "You know, Lightning's coming back in two days."

Flo and Alicia jerked in Sally's direction, both a bit shocked that Sally hadn't mentioned Lightning's return to them before. They had expected her to be thrilled and jumping for joy, but she was acting the opposite of that.

"Y'know, we're not getting very many customers today," Flo pointed out, glancing out the windows. Like she had said, not a single car could be seen driving through the street. Winking at the girls, Flo said, "Why don't we all sit down with our drinks and have a little chat?"

Sally nodded and Alicia didn't see why not. The three cars found a table by the window and took a few sips of their drinks before Flo said the obvious, "You know, Sally, you don't exactly seem so happy 'bout Lightnin' coming back and all."

Sally frowned and then admitted, "I guess you're right. It's just that...well...he's gone all the time and I'm finding it hard to be in a relationship with him. How can we be in love if I see him one out of twelve months?"

"You have a point there, darling," Flo nodded, draining her coffee mug. "Let me guess; you're thinking about going after Francesco!"

"No!" Sally said quickly, immediately blushing and looking at the floor. "I mean, the last thing I need is another relationship with a racecar! They always think their races are so much more important than their friends and family."

"I'm sure Lightning doesn't see it like that," Alicia pointed out. "I know he cares about you. It's very obvious."

"Yes, I know," Sally replied. "Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. I didn't really want to break up with him anyways."

"Breaking up? Whoa there, honey," Flo cut in. "Breaking up is a strong thing. If you break up with your boy, you'll never get him back again. There were a few times when I thought about breaking up with Ramone, but I'm sure glad I didn't."

Sally quickly interjected, "I'm not going to break up with him. I guess I was just having second thoughts."

"That happens sometimes," Flo nodded wisely. "Every relationship has its ups and downs."

Sally nodded. A silence filled the air as Alicia stared at the table. She was still thinking about what was bothering her earlier when Flo cut through the silence and turned to Alicia, asking, "So, honey, you gonna tell us what was bothering you earlier?"

**_Jenna_**

Jenna had agreed to race in the Grand Prix tryouts and had spent the last few days training hard. Now, on the day of the race, she was nervous as hell and couldn't keep still. Biting her lip nervously, she drove around the parlor to wait for Lynda and Strip. For once, she was actually up early and was waiting for them, not vice versa as usual.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, Jenna could hear the chatter of Strip and Lynda as they drove through the door that led to the parlor. Jenna sighed with relief and immediately drove towards the door.

"Hey, where are you goin' so early?" Strip chuckled.

"Well," Jenna pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,"There's the race today and all..."

"Dear, it doesn't start for another four hours," Lynda replied kindly as she went to the fridge and popped it open with a tire. "Right now, you just need to relax, get something to drink, and prepare yourself mentally."

Jenna frowned and drove up the little ramp to the sofa as she replied, "Now you're starting to sound like Tex!"

"Worry isn't going to help you," Strip said as he looked at a newspaper sitting in front of him and sipped from a mug of coffee. "I used to worry before all my races, but then found out that worrying was pretty pointless. All it did was make me jittery."

"Jittery, huh?" Jenna asked as she drove off of the couch and then around the room in circles. "Well, I sure feel jittery!"

After what felt like the longest three hours of her life, Jenna, Strip, and Lynda finally found themselves driving to the tryouts. While they drove along, Strip tried to give Jenna tips, "This is a point to point race since you're being tested on your racing and not your crew. Stick to the track and make sure you're following the markers so you don't find yourself getting lost."

"Getting lost?" Jenna squeaked. "You mean, I could get lost?"

Strip gave her a half-smile and replied, "We've been over this before. If you do half as well as you do in practice, you're going to be just fine. Just don't let yourself get distracted by the fact that this is a race. Think of it as practice."

"Right, this is just like practice," Jenna replied incredulously as the three drove to the stadium. It was very tall and would allow for the audience to view the racers even when they were out driving on dirt roads. Gulping, Jenna added, "I'm not sure I can do this..."

"Of course you can do this," Strip replied with a firm nod. It will be just like practice. You'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

"Um..." Jenna murmured, not quite sure she trusted anyone but herself at the moment as she mused, "Yes?"

Strip smiled, "Then you'll be fine. Just don't let yourself get distracted by any of the other racecars."

"Wait, what?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. "And just why would I get distracted by the other racecars? I think we all know that I am not interested in guys at this point!"

"Well, we'll see about that," Strip said before winking and started towards the stadium.

Freaking out, Jenna chewed her lip and called after him, "Wait! How do I look? I look hideous, don't I? Ugh, everyone is going to be staring at me! How the hell did Tex talk me into this?"

"You look like the most beautiful daughter there is," Strip replied, giving her a fatherly kiss on the cheek before adding, "Go on now. I don't want you to be late. Remember that Lynda and I will be proud of you no matter what you do."

"Thanks," Jenna told him gratefully before taking a deep breath and making her way towards the racers. She was very glad to have someone like Strip in her life. He always made her feel good about herself even on the worst days.

As she drove up to the other racecars, Jenna couldn't help but give them all a once-over. Her eyes scanned over most of the racers until...oh my god. It couldn't be! ...or could it?

Not so far away was a sleek green car covered in stickers. Jenna felt her stomach flip flop as she found herself looking at none other than Chick Hicks! She thought for a moment and realized that it only made sense that Chick would be here trying out for the race as well. After all, most of the fastest drivers from California were here today.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna tried to tell herself that she was not going to let herself get distracted by Chick. She turned her gaze to the starting line and tried focusing on that instead. Unfortunately, it wasn't working so well since Jenna's heart was fluttering and her cheeks had gotten sweaty. Telling herself that she could do this and that it shouldn't be any big problem, Jenna drove up to the starting line.

Darrel, the commentator, was already speaking and introducing the racers. He was currently saying, "We have a lot of new racers out here today, folks! Some of the newest racers would be Penelope Green, Tyler Swift, and Jenna Weathers. Jenna was coached by none other than The King himself! As a matter of fact, The King is with us here today at this very moment!"

Jenna felt proud as she heard a loud roar of applause and looked up at the stadiums towards where Strip was smiling down at her with Lynda by his side. Very grateful to her adoptive parents, Jenna waved a tire at them and hoped they could see her.

Darrel continued speaking, "Perhaps the most well-known car here would be none other than Chick Hicks! Chick can't be too happy after following McQueen as runner-up for the piston cup three times in a row. This could be a good thing though; let's see what Chick has in him today!"

When Darrel mentioned Chick, Jenna made the mistake of glancing to her left to look at him. He was grinning at the crowd - obviously happy that Lightning was not here to steal his thunder - and saying, "Thank you! No, thank you!"

Obviously feeling someone's gaze on him, Chick glanced to his right and peeked at Jenna. Their eyes locked for one second before Jenna turned away in embarrassment. Chick blinked as if unsure if it was really her or not.

"The racers are lining up and preparing for the race that could lead them to The World Grand Prix hosted by Sir Axlerod!" Darrel continued as Bob drove up. Smiling, Darrel adding, "Hello Bob. Are you ready for some racing of a lifetime?"

"I sure am, Darrel!" Bob replied. "...and our racers are off!"

One of Jenna's racing specialties was her ability to get off to a good start. If she was concentrating hard enough, she could accelerate at the precise moment that would give her the most velocity. Even though Chick was a few feet next to her, Jenna somehow managed to concentrate and get off to a good start.

Remembering that endurance was also one of the key factors for her in racing, Jenna started out as fast as she could go. To her utmost surprise, she found herself in first place. That was a shock for her anyways. Maybe Strip was right, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"It looks like Jenna Weathers is off to a quick start followed by Penelope Green," Darrel said. "I'm surprised to see so many new female racers."

"I am too," Bob nodded along. "It used to be said that girls could never drive as fast as guys, but I'm starting to doubt that now. So, Darrel, is Jenna Weathers really The King's daughter? They don't look at all related."

"You're right, they doesn't," Darrel replied. "It's quite rare to see a Volkswagen racing, but with The King as her mentor, I have confidence in young Miss Weathers. She is actually _not _The King's daughter. Strip and Lynda Weathers adopted her last year after The King's last race for the piston cup."

Jenna found herself blushing; could Darrel and Bob really say anything more personal about her? Why couldn't they talk about any of the other racers in this much detail? Following Strip's advice, Jenna ignored the talk and continued on at her fast pace.

The route was marked out quite clearly. You would only miss the markers if you were daydreaming. Jenna might want to daydream about Mr. Hicks, but she was smart enough to know that now was not the time for that!

"Wow! That was a nasty crash by Miss Green and Mr. Swift!" Bob suddenly exclaimed. "Let's dissect that move, Darrel."

"Alright, Bob," Darrel replied. "It looks like Chick Hicks bumped into Miss Green just enough to send her spinning. Unaware of the collision up ahead, Tyler Swift went crashing right into her! It looks like those two are out of the race!"

"It appears that you're right," Bob nodded. "That was a dirty play by Chick, but it's not against the rules. Let's see how Chick continues this race as he moves up into third place."

* * *

_ I started another Cars fic called "Professional Love"...if you read it, I will be really happy and offer you cupcakes from the get-together thing with my cousins tomorrow. :P Please read? ^^  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**_So my cousins left and I survived the get-together! *sighs with relief* Anyways, I feel kinda sick now, so I thin I'll go to bed early and hope that I'll feel better tomorrow. Hope you guys like the chapter. :)  
_**

**_Yay, it's nice to see you back, DarkraixCresselia! How are you feeling now? I completely understand the busyness. And yay for getting Cars 2! I love that movie. :) I'm so glad you managed to read the whole thing, RocktheKaos! I'm terrible at reading any fics that are longer than a chapter. xD So are you a big Cars fan then? Thanks, Scars101! I get what you mean about evil cousins. :S So you haven't seen Cars 2 yet? Haha, isn't it funny how Chick can be annoying and cute at the same time, iBrizzy? xD Thanks for reading. That's awesome, HourofTwilight! I love shopping. xD Where's your favorite place to shop? I got some new Cars stuff, so I was happy. :P I agree about Jenna and the Grand Prix. It would be exciting if she could go! :D Oops...well, I didn't really want everyone to be five years older in this, so we'll just pretend it's two, I guess, CutieChloe. xP And thanks, I'd love it if you'd read my other fic! Thanks, Pixie! I wish you luck on New Years! I don't think Chick will ever grow out of his dirty ways. :P Thanks for reading my new fic, I hope you get to watch Cars 2 sometime soon. ^^ Omg, those movies do sound kinda gross, Taylor! Have you ever seen Hostel? I thought part of that was gross. Funny how you don't mind reading smut. xP And yeah, Chick's being a meanie! D: Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia looked between Flo and Sally before deciding to go ahead and confide her problems to them. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the table blankly and pointed out, "Well...it's about Mater actually."

"Well, of course it's about Mater!" Flo exclaimed. "What else would the problem be about, honey?"

Alicia felt herself flushing, but just shrugged in reply before going on, "It's just that we've been together for quite a long time now. I mean, it's been over two years and Mater still hasn't asked me to marry him or anything like that. I suppose it's not a big deal, but I would like to be married someday. Mater and I get along really well and we already live together. I don't see why he can't just ask me."

"Oh, I see your problem there," Flo nodded sympathetically. "It took my baby Ramone about a year or so to ask me. I felt like I was going to die of anticipation!"

"That's my point," Alicia said, frowning out of the window. "For me and Mater, it's been way longer than a year. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever ask me. I suppose he might not. What if Mater doesn't even know what a wedding is?"

"Mater may not be the brightest, but I'm positive that he knows what a wedding is," Sally replied.

"That's great that he knows what it is, but he still might not ask me even if he knows what it is," Alica replied miserably. "I'd ask him myself, but it's not suppose to be the girl's job! Besides, it would be really awkward for me to ask."

"We feel your pain, honey," Flo replied with a nod. "If I were you, I'd wait a little while longer before asking him myself."

"Yeah, that's what I was planning on doing," Alicia said. "It's just that I'm afraid that he's never going to ask. Now that Lightning's coming back, he's going to have his tires full with hanging out with him all the time. Mater always invites me along, but I dunno...most of the things they do are guy stuff."

"I've noticed!" Sally pointed out. "Mater always brings Lightning tractor tripping no matter how many times I ask him not to do it."

"Yeah. I don't exactly mind doing it, but there are lots of things that I'd rather be doing," Alicia explained before looking blankly out of the window and murmuring, "I think Mater needs to get away from Radiator Springs for a while, no offense, Sally. He just needs to get out for a bit and see that there's more to life besides for tractor trippin' and all that. You know?"

Flo and Sally nodded along, both shooting Alicia compassionate looks. Little did Alicia know that she was going to get her wish not so long from now.

**_Jenna_**

Jenna was trying to zone out and not pay any attention to Darrell and Bob as she raced. She still had the lead and was doing her best to keep it that way. Concentrating hard, she narrowed her dark blue eyes and ignored the fact that her lungs were begging for more air and the fact that little droplets had formed all over her sides. Racing hard for this long was hard work for anyone, especially her being female.

The race was long, about twenty minutes by the time the whole thing was finished. Endings were never Jenna's specialty. By the end of the races, she was all tired out and needed a break. Trying her best and using all her strength, Jenna kept pushing on.

"The racers are coming to the finish line very quickly! Oh my, Chick Hicks just pushed race #22 out of his way! Do you think he'll be okay?" Darrell continued his commentating, his comments making Jenna increasingly nervous.

"Who? Racer #22?" Bob echoed Darrell. "Well, it looks like he'll be okay, but he's certainly out of this race. As it comes down to the end, it appears that Jenna Weathers and Chick Hicks will be battling for first place with a long gap between them and the third place racer."

Damn! Jenna did not want Chick coming up right behind her. From what Darrell and Bob had said, Chick was a dirty racer who knocked into everyone in front of him. From a slight distance away, Jenna heard the sound of another racing car coming up to her. She tried to drive faster, but her energy had been drained at this point. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and waited for Chick to go smashing into her.

Darrell started talking again, "With the finish line approaching fast, it is still Chick Hicks against Jenna Weathers! Jenna seems to be slowing down while Chick appears to be speeding up. This is going to be a close finish..."

Looking up ahead of her, Jenna could see a white line. Surprisingly enough, the finish line seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Oh well, she could worry about that later. Jenna could hear a car coming up to her quickly now and even though she tried to go faster, she found herself going slower instead.

Whoosh! A green blur went flying past her and across the finish line. Jenna blinked, a bit stunned as she followed Chick across the white line. She had expected him to go crashing into her, but he hadn't. Strange...

"And the winner is Chick Hicks followed by Jenna Weathers! Congratulations to the two of them! They both have times that meet the World Grand Prix qualifying standards! I'm sure Strip is proud of his adoptive daughter now!" Darrell called, making Jenna blush.

Halting just across the finish line, Jenna panted and tried to catch her breath. She stank like sweat, which was something she absolutely hated. As soon as she got home, Lynda would no doubt draw her up a nice, cold bath.

Feeling eyes on her, Jenna glanced to her left. Chick had parked just a little ways away from her and was eying her with a very unreadable expression on his face. Not quite sure how to react to him, Jenna turned away and looked at some of the trees to her right. She found it strange that the media wasn't here yet, but she supposed that was a good thing. It wasn't exactly like she wanted the attention.

Suddenly, she felt breath over her shoulder and turned around to find herself millimeters away from Chick. Chick sniffed and glanced over her before yanking her tires forwards with his own and smashing their lips together.

Jenna was nothing more than shocked to say the least. She was certainly not expecting this from Chick. However, for a few moments, she allowed herself the pleasure to just feel. Although she didn't return Chick's kiss, she felt his lips kneading against hers and his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Suddenly, lights were flashing and noise was everywhere. Whipping her eyes open, Jenna glanced around hastily to find that the media had now arrived and that everyone was taking pictures of her and Chick mouth-to-mouth. Great. Just great.

Seeing that the only reason that Chick had kissed her was to get the media's attention, Jenna quickly broke away from him and snapped in a low voice, "You disgust me. Just..."

Before Jenna could respond, reporters and photographers had separated them and were taking pictures of them. Jenna was not used to the media and found herself blushing and pulling away from the light of the cameras.

"So Miss Weathers, how does it feel to have qualified for The World Grand Prix? Are you planning on going?" one of the reporters asked.

Trying to focus on one car at a time so she wouldn't get too distracted, Jenna replied in a quiet voice, "Um, well, qualifying was my goal during this race. Yes, I do plan on going..."

Another reporter shoved a microphone at her and said, "That was some pretty hot stuff going on between you and Chick at the end of the race...any comments?"

"Um..." Jenna stammered again, feeling herself flush even more. "I haven't seen him for two years."

"Two years, huh?" the reporter asked. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"A..._what_?" Jenna asked, looking pretty horrified. "Of course we're not! Like I just said, I haven't seen him for two years."

"Are you in another relationship then?" a different reporter asked.

Feeling more like a celebrity than a racecar, Jenna tried to work her way around the press and to Jason, her truck. As she approached him, Jenna turned back to the media and said quickly, "I'm not in any relationships, nor do I plan to get into any. Thank you."

With that said, Jenna drove up the ramp and into Jason's trailer. He quickly shut the back of the truck behind her and complimented her, "Hey, nice job on your qualifying time. Strip and Lynda are going to be real proud of you."

"I h-hope so anyways," Jenna said, trying to get her breath. Being suffocated by the media had almost been even harder than racing!

"Hey, are you alright?" Jason asked as he drove back towards Strip's condo.

"I'm fine, yes," Jenna said, finally having gotten her breath back to some extent now. "I just hope I don't show up on all the newspapers now that I've had my picture taken about a hundred times."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Jason replied. "Even if you do, who cares? All it will do is give you a bit of publicity and some fans."

"Right," Jenna replied as Jason finally pulled up in front of the large condo. Sighing with relief at finally being home again, she thanked Jason and then drove out of the truck and up to the doorway. It swung open even before Jenna reached a tire up to open it.

"That was amazing, dear!" Lynda exclaimed as she pulled Jenna into a rib-breaking hug and yanked her in through the doorway. "Strip and I are so proud of you, honey. We knew you could do it. I'm so excited for you! Now you'll be going to The World Grand Prix! I can barely believe it!"

"We knew you could do it," Strip nodded as he glanced up from the couch.

"Thanks," Jenna said with a blush. "I think I need a cold shower or bath though now. I stink really bad!"

"Oh, of course!" Lynda exclaimed, already driving towards the bathroom. "I'll draw up a bath for you immediately."

Before Jenna could answer, Lynda was already out of the room. Strip was eying Jenna with an almost sneaky expression as he drove up to her side and pointed out, "I don't think everyone would say that you smell bad."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"What I mean to say is that I may be old, but I'm certainly not blind. I saw that other racecar kissin' you," Strip winked. Blushing all over again, Jenna stammered and tried to think of an excuse. When she couldn't think of anything to say, Strip continued on, "What was his name again?"

"Uh..." Jenna said in a high-pitched voice, "Chick Hicks, you mean?"

"Yes," Strip nodded before lowering his voice and adding, "You know, he seems to be showin' quite a bit of interest in you."

Jenna was speechless. Finally, she managed to say, "But don't you remember him? He's the one who crashed into you during the race for the piston cup. He's the reason why you can't race anymore and all that!"

"Oh, I let that go a long time ago. I'm not one to hold a grudge. Besides, I'm not the one who wants to date him," Strip replied.

This time, Jenna's jaw dropped and she said, "What do you mean 'want to date him'? I do not want to date him! I don't love him!"

"Hm..." Strip mused before adding, "Then why do you have pictures of him under your pillow all these years later?"

Jenna's cheeks burned and before she could think of something to say, Lynda called that her bath was ready. Glad for an excuse to drive away, Jenna started towards the bathroom, but realized that Strip was right. She did still love Chick just as much as before if not more now.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hello everyone! I'm using a new keyboard which has REALLY sticky keys, so if I miss a few letters here and there, you know why. :P Hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of you that read my new fic too. ^^  
_**

**_Aw, I hope you feel normal really soon, DarkraixCresselia! Haha, I agree about Mater, he's so innocent and honest. xP That would be a good idea about Chick, btw. Maybe I can write that in somehow. Lol, well, none of the car couples have "done it" yet, CC. You'll see how it works at the end of the story. xP Omg, RocktheKaos, we love the same pairings! I adore Carla/Franceso and of course Finn/Holley. :) Oh, so you like Pirates of the Caribbean then? Have you seen the fourth movie? Aw, you're so nice, baby inuyasha13! :D Hehe, Strip can be like Finn. xP This is really one of your favorite stories? ^^ Thank you, HourofTwilight! I actually am feeling better! Um...this is gonna sound crazy, but my favorite store is Walmart because you can buy a lot of cheap things there (I am SUCH a cheap person, lol). And yeah, let's hope Mater proposes soon! Hehe, you like rain, CutieChloe? I think it's nice, but I hate getting soaked and having everyone stare at you. That's so embarrassing! Thanks, Pixie! *hugs back* I feel way better actually. ^^ Hm...you will find out Chick's intentions soon! And yep, I'm gonna change the pairing, I do not like MaterxHolley. lol Yeah, Strip found the pics, Taylor. xD That's like my dad, he finds all my secret stuff. -_- Hm, I did not know that about the movie!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII  
**

_**Alicia**_

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Alicia stared at the clock on the wall as time slowly passed. She and Flo had only had one customer today and it sure didn't seem like they were going to get anymore at this rate. Sighing, Alicia turned to Flo and asked, "Where has everyone been lately? It's like they've all moved or something."

"Oh, just be patient, honey," Flo said. "Someone's bound to show up sooner or later. Look outside the window!"

Turning, Alicia drove to the window before peering out of the glass she had scrubbed clean only an hour ago - that's right, she was so bored that she was actually cleaning. Alicia's eyes fell on a familiar red truck; Mack! If Mack was here, it certainly meant that Lightning would be here too unless he had fallen out of the trailer like he had done once two years ago. Sighing, Alicia turned away from the window.

Flo immediately looked at her in concern and asked, "What's the matter, girl? Aren't ya happy to see Lightnin' again?"

"Well...sorta," Alicia admitted. "It's not like the two of us have ever been really good friends or anything. It's just that with Lightning back, Mater will be spending all his time with him and I'll be forgotten and stuff."

"Aw, don't say that," Flo replied. "You know, I really don't think Mater is like that. Sure, he'll spend time with Lightnin', but he won't forget about you."

"Hm..." Alicia shrugged. "I guess we'll see, huh?"

Flo nodded and the two cars drove out of the shop to greet Lightning. Sally, Luigi, Guido, Lizzie, and the rest of the town had already gathered around Lightning. Filmore was nodding at him in approval, saying, "Congratulations, man!"

"Welcome home, soldier," Sarge added.

"It's good to have ya back, honey!" Flo exclaimed as she and Alicia drove into view. Alicia was thinking that it was not so nice to have Lightning back, so she just forced a stiff smile onto her face and said nothing until she realized that someone was missing.

"Hey guys," she asked, looking around. "Where's Mater?"

All heads turned as everyone looked around for Mater. Suddenly, from a little ways down the road, everyone could hear a familiar voice shouting, "McQueen!"

"Mater!" Lightning called back, eyes lighting up excitedly as he glanced down the road. Alicia bit her lip; it was nice to see the two friends reunite, but she just didn't want Lightning to take her place in Mater's life. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Mater came flying into view and came to a screeching halt, exclaiming, "McQueen, welcome back!"

Lightning drove up to his side and echoed, "Mater, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, buddy," Mater replied as he and Lightning performed an elaborate tire bump. Eyes lighting up with excitement, Mater continued on, "Oh man, you ain't gonna believe the things I got planned for us!"

Leaning down to Lizzie, Alicia overheard Mack say to her, "You know, these best friends greetings get longer every year!"

"You ready to have some serious fun?" Mater asked Lightning once the tire bump had finally ended.

"Actually, I've got something to show you first," Lightning said, leading Mater away to see his new piston cups, no doubt.

Mater started following Lightning before remembering Alicia and turning around to face her, asking, "Hey, Miss Alicia! You wanna come too? I have a whole bunch of fun things planned ta do. You can come along if you like!"

Alicia took a look from Lightning to Mater before replying with a small smile, "It's alright, you need some best friend time. I'll be here when you come back."

_**Jenna**_

Jenna found herself lounging in a nice, cold bubble bath not much later. It felt good to wash all the sweat and grime away. As usual, Lynda had lots of different soap fragrances right outside of the tub for Jenna to use. She examined each one with a tire before settling for the mango-scented one. After washing herself off until she shone, Jenna drove down the ramp and peered into the mirror.

Despite the fact that she liked to think that she had "matured", she was still very picky about her looks. Picking up some mascara, Jenna applied it until her lashes were thick and dark. Still unsatisfied with her looks, she borrowed a spritz of Lynda's perfume and then slipped out of the bathroom.

Going to go see Strip and Lynda, Jenna drove absentmindedly through the door to the parlor before she heard a knock on the door. Turning around, she called to her adoptive parents, "I'll get it!"

Jenna drove through the hallway and then to the door. She propped it open and came face-to-face with a shiny green racecar covered in lots of stickers. Jaw dropping, Jenna stared for a moment before commenting, "You have a lot of nerve to show your face here! Go away!"

Jenna slammed the door in Chick's face and then returned to the parlor. She didn't know what the hell Chick wanted, but she figured that she probably didn't want to know. When she drove into the parlor, she found Lynda and Strip watching Lynda's soap opera on TV.

"Hello, dear!" Lynda exclaimed. "Was anyone at the door?"

"Huh? Oh...um..." Jenna tried to think of something to say, "Nah, whoever it was must have left. I don't know what they were doing."

"That happens sometimes," Lynda nodded as if it were an ordinary thing. "Can I get you something to drink or eat? You must be thirsty after all that racing earlier! Just watching you race made me thirsty. Strip got some of that cranberry sierra mist you like so much."

"Thanks!" Jenna smiled at Strip before nodding at Lynda, "Sure, I'll have some of that."

Lynda drove into the kitchen and could be heard clanging around until the doorbell rang again. This time, Lynda called, "I'll get it!"

Jenna flinched and tried to call, "No, don't get the..."

Click! The door opened. Damn, she was too late. Jenna chewed on her lip worriedly and tried to think of something to do or say. Nothing intelligible came to mind. Without even glancing to her right, Jenna could tell that Strip was wondering what her problem was. Before Jenna had a chance to escape, Lynda entered the room followed by Chick himself.

"Jenna, honey, it looks like you have a visitor," Lynda explained, obviously not recognizing Chick as the car who had ended Strip's racing career.

Avoiding his eye, Jenna told Chick stiffly, "I don't want to see you."

"C'mon, babe, it's been years," Chick protested. "Look, all I want to do is talk, okay?"

"No. This is my house and I don't want to talk to you," Jenna said stubbornly. "Besides, you tried to force yourself on me earlier! I don't even know how you can show your face around here considering how you've been harassing me and what you've done to Strip."

"Girl, it was just a kiss," Chick pointed out. "You wanted it as much as I did. 'Sides, I remember you doing a lot more things with that mouth of yours..."

Jenna glanced up to see Lynda looking interested and Strip looking awkward. Giving Chick a glare, she said, "Shut up right now!"

"I will if ya talk to me in private," Chick replied with a charming smirk.

Jenna sighed and tried to figure out what to do. She didn't really want to talk to Chick, but staying here and letting Chick blab to her adoptive parents didn't seem like a good idea. Jenna and Chick hadn't actually slept together, but they had gotten close to it and Jenna had made it clear before that she wouldn't mind Chick having intercourse with her. Chick had refused only because she was a minor back then...

"Fine. We'll talk, but then you're gonna leave," Jenna said flatly before turning around and leading Chick down the hallway to her bedroom. She could feel Chick's dark eyes on her, which didn't exactly help the situation any.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Jenna snapped the door shut behind Chick and turned to face him, asking, "What do you want?"

"Hey, enough of that tone, okay?" Chick frowned. "We were lovers, not enemies."

"Just cut to the chase, Chick," Jenna sighed. "I don't want to spend all day in here."

Chick rolled his eyes and leaned up against her bed, fixing her with those deep brown eyes as he added, "Right now, I'm mostly wonderin' why you're acting like I'm expired fuel."

Jenna sighed loudly, "When you got back with Marissa, you hurt me, okay?"

"Babe, I didn't mean..." Chick drove forwards and tried to kiss her. Jenna dodged him easily and gave him a murderous look. Chick backed away and held his front tires up in surrender as he pointed out, "Okay, okay, so I want to get back with you. What can I do to win ya back?"

"Chick, I'm not some prize that you can win," Jenna frowned, eying him calculatingly. "Isn't it obvious what I want? I want what every woman wants."

Chick looked at her with a blank expression. Jenna knew for a fact that Chick hadn't had many relationships and just countless one-night-stands. He met women, fucked them, and forgot about them.

Jenna cussed under her breath before going on and saying, "I want kindness, respect, and love."

"I can do that," Chick pointed out. "It ain't that hard..."

Jenna rolled her eyes and retorted, "The only thing you know how to do is have a fling. You're so easy, Chick. Everyone knows that."

Chick looked like he might actually be blushing for a moment before he said, "Okay, listen. Let me bring ya to the World Grand Prix. Strip's too old to be goin' anyways. It won't be good for him to go. I'll be with you the whole time and I'll prove myself to ya."

"Oh. I don't know..." Jenna frowned. "I mean, you're right about Strip, but...alright. I have two conditions though."

"Hit me with 'em," Chick replied.

"Okay, number one is that I don't want you sleeping with a lot of women during the trip. That's just...ew," Jenna started out before adding, "Secondly, if this is all just because you want to sleep with me, then you should just say so. I don't want to get pregnant and I'm not giving up that part of me to you."

"We'll see 'bout that," Chick winked before driving towards the door. "Seeya tomorrow morning at the airport then. And babe? You're a damn good racer."

Jenna paused and waited before asking, "Where's the insulting part of that phrase?"

Chick frowned, "Hey, I'm workin' on the 'respect' thing. I'm just givin' ya my honest opinion. You're a good racer."

Chick turned to leave, but Jenna stopped him and asked, "Chick...?"

At the sound of her voice, Chick immediately turned and faced her. Unable to keep her true feelings bottled up, Jenna drove towards him and whispered, "I still love you...even if it is two years later and all that."

Chick gently pulled her to him and kissed her softly. Jenna hoped she wasn't making a bad decision. The Chick era had officially begun.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hi guys! I have a question for you: do you like Francesco or Chick better? :3 I'm still figuring out my plot for this and if you could answer the question, that would be helpful! Thank you. ^^  
_**

**_Yeah, I get what you mean, CC. Is Francesco your favorite character? OMG, it's great to see you back, Neverlander! *hugs* You're sick? I'm so sorry! How was your Xmas though? Hm...I think I'll just make it relationship problems, iBrizzy. I don't like doing more than two pairings in a fic or else I get really confused, you know? :P Lol, I agree, HourofTwilight! Cheap prices are always good. xP I'm thinking the same about Jenna and Chick. xD What era do you want to have then, Scars101? Thanks for reading. Yeah, the best couples are usually not canon, Pixie! Mater and Holley just feels so wrong to me. And I know! If a guy said something like that in front of my parents, I would die or something. Thanks for reviewing! Haha, you're right about Chick, Taylor! He's a jerk most of the time, but you gotta love him. Do you get along with your cousins okay? I totally understand what you mean, DarkraixCresselia. I hate being sick. :S Are you feeling any better today? Mater and Lightning did have fun, hehe. And...well...Chick will most likely not be good the whole time. Yeah, Chick is so awkward with admitting he wants her back, RocktheKaos! He's so cute that way. Omg, I just got an idea for a Francesco/Carla idea, but I will finish this first. -_- I always have too many fics going on at once and all that. xP I feel the same way about Pirates 4! I like the part where Angelica told Jack she was pregnant and all that, LOL! Good idea, baby inuyasha13! I'm going to have to try and do that! :D  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia was waiting for Mater back at the house they shared. It was getting dark outside and Alicia could barely believe that Mater was still out with Lightning. Hadn't they had enough "best friend" time for one day? A bit on the annoyed side, Alicia drove back and forth in the room just as the door burst open. Mater popped inside, dressed up as if he were going to be a waiter at a restaurant.

"Whoa, Mater, what's going on?" Alicia asked in confusion as she ran her eyes over Mater.

"No time to explain! C'mon!" Mater said as he motioned for her to follow him. Hoping that Mater had some sort of good plan in mind, Alicia tentatively followed him out of the doorway and into the streets. The stars were just starting to peak through the sky and were illuminating the roads just slightly.

"Alright, so now you can tell me what's up," Alicia said as they drove along. "Are you taking me to dinner or something?"

"Huh? Oh...um..." Mater thought a moment before his eyes lit up, "Sure thing! I'm actually suppose ta be a waiter, but I can take a few minutes off to eat dinner with ya. Yer gonna love this place! It has real expensive food. Lightnin' is bringing Sally there."

Suddenly realizing what this was all about, Alicia glared at Mater and pointed out, "Mater...are we going to dinner just to spy on Lightning and Sally? You know that they won't appreciate that at all, especially if they told you that they wanted some alone time."

Mater gulped, obviously caught. Frowning, he ended up with, "Well, I ain't askin' you to do any spying. You can get something ta eat. Oh look, here we are. Oh, and look there! It's Lightning and Sally!"

Alicia sighed and followed Mater as he weaved his way through all the tables in the restaurant and to the table Lightning and Sally were sharing. She stopped a little distance away and listened to Mater as he approached them.

"Good evening. My name is Mater and I'll be your waiter," Mater said before laughing to himself, "Mater the waiter, that's funny right there!"

Lightning looked pretty shocked as he asked, "You work here?"

"Well yeah I work here. What'd you think, I just snuck in here when nobody was looking and pretended to be your waiter, just so I could hang out with you?" Mater asked while Sally and Lightning exchanged a look.

"Yeah, how ridiculous would that be," Lightning replied with a sarcastic undertone.

"Now, can I start you two lovebirds off with a couple drinks?" Mater asked, overlooking the comment.

"Yes. I'll have my usual," Lightning pointed out, exchanging a smirk with Sally.

Trying not to giggle, Sally added, "You know what, I'm going to have that too."

Mater's face went completely blank as he replied, "Uh, right. Your usual." With that said, he turned around and came barreling back into the restaurant, almost knocking poor Alicia over in the process as he drove straight to the bar and asked Guido, "What's McQueen's usual?"

Guido said something in a different language, which actually meant "How should I know?"

Of course, Mater didn't know any other languages besides for his warped sense of English, and replied loudly, "Perfect, I'll have two of them!"

"Quiet, my show's on!" Sarge hissed to Mater as everyone glanced up at the TV to see that the "Mel Dorado Show" was playing. It showed Sir Axlerod, founder of a new fuel called allinol. Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes. This evening was not starting out so fun.

After a few minutes, a familiar looking car appeared on the show. Alicia recognized him immediately as Francesco Bernoulli. Uh oh, this was certainly going to cause trouble...

_**Jenna**_

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, dear?" Lynda asked Jenna the next morning.

Lynda, Jenna and Strip were all in the parlor, waiting for Jenna to leave for the airport. She had told them about her plans to travel with Chick. Lynda looked pleased that Jenna was finally going out with someone, but poor Jenna had been forced to suffer through "the sex talk". Strip hadn't said much regarding Chick. Instead, he had talked about racing strategies and how he would miss her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Jenna said confidently, giving Lynda a hug on her way out of the door.

"Wait a second," Strip stopped her, easing a phone into her tire as he pointed out, "I need to make sure that you have a way to contact us if anything goes wrong. See this number here? You can use it to contact your team. They're staying at a different hotel as you, but I've made sure that they'll be at all of your races. Remember that you can call us at any time, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks a million," Jenna said, giving each of her adoptive parents a hug before popping the door open and saying, "Well, I'd better go meet Chick. Is my bag tied on tightly enough? It keeps feeling like it's going to fall off."

Jenna had tied her suitcase on her back. Cars' insides were just like the insides of a human. There was no extra space in the front seats since that's where a car's lungs and heart would be.

"It's tied on pretty tight," Lynda confirmed. "Stop worrying, dear, everything will be fine."

Supposing that Lynda was right and that she did have a tendency to worry way too much, Jenna nodded and drove out the door, calling goodbye to Strip and Lynda as she went. Once the door had closed behind her, Jenna felt a tingle of excitement and anxiety. She didn't like airports much, especially getting through security and all that. As she continued driving, she wondered if maybe this was just a big joke from Chick and that he wouldn't really be at the airport.

Thankfully, the airport was only four minutes from the Weathers' condo and Jenna reached it very quickly. Taking a shaky breath, she drove up to the entrance and suddenly heard, "Ka-chicka, ka-chicka, ka-chicka!"

From her left, she saw Chick posing for a group of females snapping photos of him. Jenna glared at the girls and cleared her throat loudly to get Chick's attention. Chick immediately glanced in her direction and said, "Sorry, girls, gotta go. Remember to watch Chickster on your TV the week of the Grand Prix!" With that said, he drove away from the girls and sidled up next to Jenna.

"Hello Chick," Jenna said a bit stiffly as the two of them drove into the airport.

"Hey, don't give me that," Chick complained. "They only wanted a picture."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Jenna said, already jealous of the girls Chick had been with earlier. "So where can I drop my suitcase off?"

Chick looked over Jenna's back and said, "You sure got a lot of stuff for only a few days. Whatcha got in there?"

"Nothing!" Jenna said a bit too quickly. She had mostly feminine stuff in her suitcase, such as body wash that Lynda had insisted on her packing, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, tampons (yes, even girl cars got their period), and birth control. Okay, so it was unlikely that she would need the last item, but still.

"Sure..." Chick smirked in reply to Jenna and then nudged her to their right. "Just drop your suitcase off by the others. See 'em?"

Jenna followed Chick's gaze to see a little group of suitcases huddled together. Feeling nervous, Jenna shifted from tire to tire, murmuring, "I don't know about this. It doesn't look right. I mean, aren't there more than five suitcases in this place?"

"Babe, you worry too much," Chick said with a roll of his eyes. "Just dump it and let's go."

Still having a very bad feeling about this, Jenna sighed and dropped her suitcases off with the others before the two of them drove towards security. Not much of one to stay silent the whole time, Chick asked Jenna randomly, "So, did you sleep well last night?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you slept well. You probably picked up a chick from a bar or club to fuck so you could get yourself sexually satisfied for the trip, huh?"

Chick looked almost speechless for a moment before he replied in a lower tone, "Hey, I told you I was gonna stop sleepin' around. You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't," Jenna said as the two of them got into line for the security check. Jenna hated this part of flying. Those strange weapon detector arches that you had to drive through always freaked her out. Distracting herself with Chick, Jenna went on, "You messed with me a lot, Chick, don't deny it."

"That was years ago," Chick pointed out before his brow furrowed and he added, "Why are you so snappy today?"

"Oh, I don't know why," Jenna replied sarcastically. "It's just that I'm flying on a fricking plan in a half hour, I have to go through the goddamn security thing, and there's the fact that I have a terrible stomach cramp!"

"Miss? You can come through now," the car by the security arch told Jenna.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna drove through the arch with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. To her great relief, she didn't beep. However, the car on the opposite side of the arch looked at her carefully and said, "Miss, you'll have to come with me. I need to examine you further."

"Um, what?" Jenna stammered in shock. "Why do you have to examine me more? I just passed through the arch thing without beeping!"

Suddenly, Chick drove in between them and gave the security car a dirty look before pointing out, "If she passed through without a problem, you have no reason to bring her aside. Not unless you had other plans in mind..."

The security car quickly backed away and let Jenna and Chick passed. Jenna looked over at the car as they left and whispered in Chick's ear, "Ugh, what a creep. Why's everyone looking at me all the time now? Is it because of the Grand Prix thing?"

"Nah," Chick replied as the two of them drove down the hall to board their plane.

"Then why?" Jenna pressed, noticing that cars all around were giving her second glances.

Chick chuckled and replied, "Isn't it obvious, babe? You're beautiful and female."

"Yeah, right," Jenna rolled her eyes. "How about ugly instead? Beautiful is like...Sally Carrera."

"Never heard of her," Chick shrugged. "Don't care 'bout her either. You're beautiful to me and that's what matters. God, we've gotta hurry up. We don't want our plane to leave without us...or do we?"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Happy New Year everyone! Did anyone go to a party or anything? I just stayed home and watched TV. :P Hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_Well, I'm glad to see you back, Neverlander! :) How's Pocahontas? I like that movie. Thanks, RocktheKaos! I thought the same about Angelica, but I didn't turn out hating her like I thought I would! And exactly, I always get ideas for fics when I already have too many going. D: Same here, iBrizzy! Actually, one relationship per story is my preference just cuz it's easier, you know? Glad you liked it, CutieChloe! Francesco did have a funny sense of humor, I agree. ^^ Same thoughts here, HourofTwilight! xD Chick is definitely more aggressive. xP Oh, I see what you're saying, CC. You like The Joker? Cool! Thanks, Pixie! Haha, I agree that Chick can be really cute! Mater needs to get his priorities in check. =/ That's good that you're doing better, DarkraixCresselia! :) I know, I laughed too when Lightning said he'd have his usual. That was so funny. xD I hate security too, Taylor! They always make me take off my necklace and earrings and all that crap. x_x Thanks for reading! I totally agree with you, Redfoo-Fan! Chick is just so freaking cute. I didn't know you were still reading this, I really gotta get around to reading one of your fics! Btw, I saw Redfoo on TV earlier and thought of you. xP No problem, baby inuyasha13! :) I dunno if Strip will be in this much more though. :S  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXX  
**

_**Alicia**_

Bored and wishing they could just go home, Alicia went to join Filmore, Sarge, and Luigi by the bar as Francesco went on and on about how he was the fastest racecar in history and how he would dominate the Grand Prix. Suddenly, a caller came onto the show and Mel said, "Let's go to Radiator Springs. You're on, caller."

A very familiar voice that Alicia recognized quite well started talking, "Yeah, that Italian feller you got on there can't talk that way about Lightning McQueen. He's the bestest race car in the whole wide world."

Frowning, Alicia turned around to see that Mater was on an office phone in the back of the bar. No offense to Mater or anything, but he wasn't exactly the best at talking on the phone. Alicia could already tell that there was going to be trouble.

"If he is, how you say 'the bestest race car,' then why must he rest, eh?" Francesco asked, clearly wondering about Mater's logic here.

"Cause he knows what's important," Mater replied firmly before going on, "Every now and then he prefers just to slow down, enjoy life."

"Ah, you heard it!" Francesco burst out, grinning from ear to ear on the TV screen as he continued on, "Lightning McQueen prefers to be slow! Of course, this  
is not news to Francesco. When I want to go to sleep I watch one of his races. After two laps I am out cold."

"That ain't what I meant," Mater protested as a large crowd started to form by the TV. "Well let me tell you something else there, Mr. San Francisco. McQueen could drive circles around you."

"Driving in circles is all he can do, no?" Francesco contradicted, causing Alicia to sigh. It was clear just who was dominating the conversation here. Unfortunately, Mater was not about to back out of something he had gotten himself into.

"No! I mean yes. I mean he could beat you anywhere, anytime, any track," Mater continued on. Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia caught a glance of Lightning and Sally. Catching Lightning's eye, Alicia nodded towards Mater on the office phone.

"Mel, can we move on? Francesco needs a caller who can provide a little more intellectual stimulation. Like a dump truck," Francesco pointed out, obviously getting a bit tired of arguing on and on with Mater.

Lightning's brow furrowed and Alicia glared at Francesco as Mater, obviously not understanding the insult aimed at him, replied with a laugh, "Ha ha! That shows what you know. Dump trucks is dumb."

Finally having had enough of all these insults, Lightning yanked Mater out of the phone booth and replaced him, saying into the phone, "Yeah, hi, this is Lightning  
McQueen. Look, I don't appreciate my best friend being insulted like that."

Mater drove over to Alicia, looking confused as he still didn't understand the insult. Alicia didn't have the heart to tell him about it and just snuggled into his side instead, causing Mater to start grinning like his happy-go-lucky self.

"McQueen! That was your best friend? This is the difference between you and Francesco. Francesco knows how good he is. He does not need to surround himself with tow trucks to prove it," Francesco replied with a smirk, obviously glad to be talking to Lightning versus Mater.

Trying to think of a good insult, Lightning said calmly, "Those are strong words from a car that is so fragile."

Francesco's eyes opened wide at the word "fragile" and he immediately replied with a strong, "Fragilé! He calls Francesco fragilé? Not so fast, McQueen!"

"'Not so fast.' What, is that your new motto?" Lightning questioned with a smile.

Francesco started going ballistic in Italian, causing Mel to cut his mic as Sir Axlerod, the fuel guy, intervened, "Well, this sounds like something that needs to be settled on the race course. What do you say, Lightning McQueen? We've still got room for one more racer."

"Well, I would love to. The only thing is my crew's off for the season so -" Lightning said, turning around to glance at his crew. Everyone was smiling at him and Filmore and Ramone were waving a "team McQueen" banner. Turning back to the phone, Lightning added, "You know what? They just got back. Deal me in, baby. Ka-chow!"

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Chick and Jenna were still driving down the hall, trying to catch their plane flight. Jenna glared at the clock as they drove along and pointed out irritably, "I swear I left home with two hours to spare. I don't get why we're barely making our flight at this rate."

"Babe, it takes three or four hours to get through the airport," Chick replied with a chuckle. "You haven't been on many planes, have ya?"

"No, actually not," Jenna said as the two of them finally drove through the connection between the building and the airplane. "It's not my fault though!"

"Hey, I never said it was," Chick replied as the two of them found their seats at the very back of the plane. Chick settled down in his spot and waved Jenna over next to him as he added, "You still feelin' sick?"

"Mhm. PMS," Jenna mumbled irritably as she glanced out of the window before shutting it. She didn't like heights. It was bad enough that she felt like she was going to puke. Could there be anything more embarrassing than vomiting all over Chick?

The two were silent until the plane started moving. Jenna almost had a heart attack and shut her eyes tightly as the plane roared loudly before taking off. She swore to herself that this was going to be her last plane ride ever.

"You can open your eyes now," Chick told her a moment later. "We're in the air now."

Jenna slowly cracked an eye open and glanced around. Chick was right; they were in the air and were still in one piece. That was a bit of a miracle in Jenna's opinion. Despite all that, she still had a terrible cramp in her side and complained, "So...what are we going to do for the next ten hours?"

"I already thought of that," Chick said smartly as he pulled out a book from behind a tire and laid it out in front of him. Wondering what he was up to, Jenna made a grab for the book, but Chick pulled it just out of her reach as he said, "It's one of those question and answer books. I'll ask you something then you can ask me something and so on. Get it?"

"Um, sure, whatever," Jenna said, wondering what kinds of things Chick was going to ask her.

"If you and me were completely alone, what we be doing?" Chick read before glancing over at Jenna.

Frowning, Jenna said, "That's a stupid question! What kind of book is that exactly?"

"I already told you," Chick replied with a smirk. "Just answer the question and then you can ask me something."

Jenna's head was already spinning with fantasies of what she and Chick could be doing if they really were alone. Of course, she would never say any of these things aloud and settled for a simple, "Oh, I dunno. We'd be hanging out or something."

"Liar," Chick replied immediately before tossing the book to Jenna.

Jenna scanned through the book before finding that it was full of erotic questions. She gave Chick a sideways glance, but he just grinned back at her. Sighing, Jenna asked, "If we could be anywhere, where would we be and...what would I be wearing? God, what kind of book is this, Chick?"

Ignoring her second question, Chick replied, "We'd be in the finest hotel in all of Europe and you'd be stripped naked. 'Course, you're always naked, but still..."

Jenna smacked Chick with the book as her cheeks went warm. Chick grabbed it and started grinning even wider as he asked, "Where do you like to be touched most?" He glanced right under Jenna with a provocative look on his face.

"Chick!" Jenna glared before sighing, "That's a stupid question. It's not hard to figure out where girls like to be touched, geez."

At that moment, a car offering a plate of food came down the isle. Jenna plucked a cherry off of it and dragged her tongue over it in a would-be sexual manner before she asked, "Do you like cherries?"

Chick's dark eyes followed her tongue and once the car with the food was out of view, he murmured, "I'd taste your cherry anytime, anywhere."

Wondering if that was the most dirty thing he had ever said to her, Jenna moved her lips wordlessly for a moment before exclaiming, "That's dirty, Chick..."

"I wouldn't mind getting dirty with you," Chick replied before asking, "How close can you get to me without touching me?"

"Damn, I am not letting you buy anymore books," Jenna pointed out as Chick moved close to her. There was probably about a millimeter of space in between them at this point. Jenna could feel Chick's eyes on her and his warm breath on her cheek.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. You're making me hot," Jenna glared at him.

"Hot, huh?" Chick winked at her, just sidling even closer to her.

Jenna cussed under her breath because Chick had a way of turning her on no matter how hard she tried to resist him. Glaring at him, she frowned, "That's not what I meant. I meant like hot as in the temperature hot."

"It's all the same thing, babe," Chick purred before adding, "Are you wet too?"

"Chick! What. The. Fuck," Jenna said before getting an idea. Scooting a little closer to him, Jenna thrust a tire under his figure and kicked it at Chick's underside. She must've hit a sensitive part, because Chick inhaled quickly and bit his lip hard.

At that moment, one of the airplane assistants came driving down the isle and caught sight of Jenna and Chick. Frowning, she asked, "Is there a problem? Do I need to separate you two?"

"Oh no," Jenna replied pleasantly while she continued stroking Chick's underside with a tire. "We're just fine, thanks."

The assistant gave them a bit of a weird look before shrugging and driving away. Jenna continued rubbing Chick until she felt a little spurt of liquid on her tire. Smirking, she removed her tire and left Chick whimpering softly for her.

Wiping the stickiness off of her tire with a spare tissue, Jenna pointed out, "You deserved that."

Nipping roughly at her side, Chick replied with a smirk, "You're gonna pay for that when you least expect it."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hi everyone! Hope your 2012 is going well so far. :) Mine's going okay, but I'm nervous for tomorrow...long story. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_Lol, I kind of figured that, Redfoo Fan! If Chick was on the TV, I would've had a mini heart attack...or maybe a major one. xD What do you think she has, CutieChloe? And hehe, I like that part with Alicia too. I agree, iBrizzy! I did find Francesco pretty charming, I will admit it. :P Thanks, HourofTwilight! *hugs* Omg, I wanna be in London too. Um, this is weird, but for some reason, London made me think of that line where Finn is all, "We're in London, Mater." Dunno, I just love the way he says that and now I'm getting really off topic...xP Thanks, Pixie! I made it until 12:30, but for some reason, I was pretty tired! And lol, yeah, Jenna and Chick are gonna be naughty on the plane...well, it's one way to pass time! :) That's what I thought too, Taylor! Chick is just a dirty type of guy. xD I thought that too about Lightning, DarkraixCresselia. He definitely got used to the insults. OMG, I thought that same thing about Francesco cursing. :P Chick is so going to get Jenna back. xD Thanks for reading, CC! Lol, was that a good thing or bad thing, baby inuyasha13?  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI  
**

_**Alicia**_

Everyone in the bar cheered loudly as Lightning made his decision to go to The World Grand Prix. Well, everyone was cheering but Sally. Sally didn't exactly look happy or unhappy. Obviously feeling a bit bad about having to leave her behind again, Lightning drove to her and met her eyes as he said, "I know, I know. I just got back. But we won't be long and -"

"Oh, no, don't worry about me. I've got enough to do here. Mater's going to have a blast though," Sally said. The comment was followed by Lightning's silence. Frowning, Sally continued on, "You're bringing Mater, right? You never bring him to any of your races."

Meanwhile, Mater was looking at Lightning's and Sally's drinks curiously. Nudging Alicia, he asked, "Think these are any good?"

Before Alicia could reply, Mater sipped one of the drinks, got a painful expression on his face, and then spat it back out into the cup before sliding the drinks onto a tray and driving over to Lightning, saying in a formal voice, "Your drinks, sir."

"Mater," Lightning said, turning to him with a serious expression.

"I didn't taste it!" Mater said rapidly, obviously planning on giving the drink he had tasted to Sally instead.

"How would you like to come and see the world with me?" Lightning asked, giving Mater a hard look.

Mater looked speechless for a moment as he looked from Lightning to Sally and then to Alicia. Finally, he asked, "You mean it?"

"You got me into this thing and you're coming along with me," Lightning said, offering Mater a smile as Mater broke into a whoop of excitement. Seeing Alicia out of the corner of his eye, Lightning added to her, "You can come too and see if you can help me keep an eye on Mater, okay? We'll leave at ten tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Alicia replied, excited about going on a little vacation. It had been quite a long time since she had gone anywhere and hell, Mater had probably never even been away from Radiator Springs for more than a day or two. Turning in his direction, Alicia exclaimed, "Come on, Mater! Let's get home and pack. We have to leave bright and early tomorrow if we don't want to miss our flight."

Mater nodded along happily and followed Alicia back to the house they shared. The two didn't take long packing and soon went to bed. Neither slept much since they were both too excited for the trip.

The next morning, the two were up hours early and met Lightning and the others at the airport. Alicia got through secuirty without any problems, but Mater had to be taken aside because of the hook that was part of his tow truck build. Once the secuirty realized that it was attached to him, they decided to let it go. Team McQueen bordered the plane without any further incidents.

Mater, Alicia, and Lightning all sat next to each other and chatted about the races and other racers for a bit. Lightning was saying, "There will be three races, one in Tokyo, one in Italy, and one in England."

"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo," Mater exclaimed, looking positively blissful. "And Italy! Even better!"

"Hey Lightning," Alicia asked as they drove along. "What exactly are we going to do first when we get to Tokyo? Do you know where we're staying?"

"Yeah. Luigi was in charge of arranging the hotel details," Lightning replied. "But we'll be going to the Tokyo Museum first. That's where they're hosting the party for the races. I guess Sir Axlerod will be there since he's the one hosting the races and all."

"Oh, I know him!" Mater pointed out. "He's that alternative fuel guy!"

"Yes, he is," Lightning said before flipping on the TV to some Japanese game show. "Whoa, look at this show!"

A bit sleepy, Alicia decided to take a nap while the two watched the crazy game show. When she woke up next, they were in Tokyo!

**_Jenna_**

At just about that time, Chick and Jenna had landed in Tokyo as well. Jenna was pretty cranky and was not in a good mood as they exited the airplane and went to the baggage claim. The two looked through all the bags until Jenna had to face the truth.

"My stuff isn't here!" she complained loudly. "I knew it! I told you that wasn't where we were suppose to put my bag, remember? But oh no, you insisted that it was right and all that. Now my stuff is lost forever!"

Jenna had been talking very loudly, causing lots of cars to turn and look in her direction. Still trying to keep things low key despite the fact that Jenna was really freaking out, Chick said, "C'mon, babe, it's not so bad. I'll buy you new stuff and you'll be fine. Just take a deep breath."

Jenna ignored the deep breath thing, but figured that Chick did have a point. They could always buy new things. She followed him out of the airport, saying, "Okay, we're going to a convenience store ASAP then, okay? I can't go without my stuff."

"Sure, sure," Chick replied, still trying to get her to calm down. Suddenly they both came to a halt as they entered the streets of Tokyo. It was already getting dark outside and the city was lit up with brightly colored lights everywhere. Jenna had to admit it was quite beautiful.

"Wow, we should do some sight-seeing later," Jenna pointed out before finding a convenience store to their left. "C'mon, let's go in here."

The two cars weeded their way through the traffic and made it to the store about five minutes later. Instead of driving into the store, Jenna went to the corner of the parking lot and hid there. Having no idea what she was up to, Chick followed her and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm...um...bleeding," Jenna whispered, backing into the trees by the edge of the parking lot.

Looking utterly confused, Chick asked, "Huh?"

"You know, pms and all that?" Jenna said, still hiding in the trees. Chick's eyes immediately went to underneath her. Jenna glared at him and said, "Don't look, you bastard! Can't you just go in the store and get me something to take care of it?"

Chick's expression wrinkled and he sighed, "Fine. Anything else you need?"

"I'll get it later, just hurry up, would you?" Jenna frowned.

Chick rolled his eyes and disappeared into the store. Jenna really didn't think this could be any more embarrassing. If she had had her bag, none of this would've happened. She waited impatiently for Chick until he emerged from the store not too much later.

Tossing a box at her, Chick turned in the other direction while she cleaned up and pointed out, "You owe me big for this. You should've seen the cashier's expression when she saw me buying those. It's like she thought I was a chick or something!"

Now cleaned up and in a considerably better mood, Jenna drove up next to Chick and giggled, "Well you are 'Chick'. I have to grab a few things and then I'll be right back. Don't worry; I'll make it all up to you later."

Leaving Chick in the parking lot, Jenna quickly went through the store and bought car wash, makeup, and her birth control pills. About ten minutes later, she joined Chick back in the parking lot and said, "Okay, let's go."

"Alright, but you still owe me," Chick grumbled as the couple drove onto the street and started making their way through the traffic and to the hotel. There were lots of things to see and Jenna kept getting distracted and forgetting to go when the light turned green. Due to that and the fact that the traffic was thick today because of the upcoming race, it took them twenty minutes or so to get to the hotel.

"I already have the keys," Chick explained as they drove through the lobby and into the hall. They popped room #80 open and slipped inside.

Glancing around, Jenna found herself quite impressed. There was a TV in the parlor along with a plush couch and table. In the bathroom, there was a huge tub that was literally calling her name and a nice shower. When she got to the bedroom, her jaw dropped for a moment. The bed was one of the biggest, coziest beds she had ever seen in her life. The walls were painted burgundy and the room even smelled nice.

Still looking around in awe, Jenna dumped her things on the dresser just as Chick drove in. He shamelessly glanced at the things she had just bought before his face split into a grin and he nudged Jenna with a tire to get her attention.

"What's this for, huh?" he asked her, tapping the birth control pills in her direction. "You really do want to get it on with me, don't you?"

"Chick!" Jenna glared at him in annoyance. "Do I get any privacy around here?"

"Not when you agree to share a bedroom with me," Chick said, driving up to her and pressing his mouth against hers.

As usual, Jenna got kind of stuck and couldn't pull away from him as he licked her lower lip and tapped his tongue lightly against hers. When they broke apart for lack of air, Chick met Jenna's heavily-lined eyes and said, "C'mon, baby, just let me make love to you already..."

"Chick, I can't," Jenna squeaked, getting a bit lost in Chick's eyes as he wrapped his tires around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"Why not?" Chick purred in her ear as he used his tires to rub her sides and his tongue to drag over her forehead.

"Um..." Jenna murmured, remembering that there were reasons why she didn't want to sleep with Chick already. Still though, it was rather tempting when he was this close to her. She could easily feel the heat coming from him and that musky scent of his was going straight to her nose. For just a minute, she let herself fantasize about what it might be like to actually have Chick inside her. The thought made her moan quietly.

Taking this as a form of saying "yes", Chick backed her onto the bed and started kissing every inch of her until Jenna remembered something.

"Aren't we suppose to be at the Grand Prix party right now?"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**_So today is my half-birthday! Okay, so I know it's stupid and nobody celebrates half birthdays, but my old school used to celebrate them and I never really got over not celebrating them, so yeah. :P On another random note, I am SO thirsty. x_x I haven't drank anything today, but I feel sick and can't really, so I'm stuck. ...and I have no idea why I'm telling you guys all this. :P Hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_Hehe, glad the last chapter made you laugh, RocktheKaos! xD And exactly! Jenna would totally not be able to race the next morning if she had sex with Chick. :P Me too, iBrizzy, but I'll just be happy if Chick is in it. Yup, Alicia and Jenna see each other in this chappie. Me too, CutieChloe! Well, she's not doing it yet at least. xD Omg, we think the exact same way, HourofTwilight! It seems my mind is always on Finn/Chick/London or something like that lately. xD Yeah. it is a good way to pass time, Pixie! ^^ I know, I would die of embarrassment if that happened to me too. Chick does seem to have a one-track mind though. xP Haha, Chick is pushy, Taylor! But yep, Alicia will have fun in Tokyo! Glad you like the story, MrsChick! ^^ It's nice to see someone else loves Chickster besides for me, lol. I'm glad you think I write him okay. Writing ooc used to be one of my biggest problems. Ikr, DarkraixCresselia? That was hilarious about Mater tasting the drinks and then saying "I didn't do it!" xD And you're right, extreme awkwardness for Chick although he seemed to forget it pretty fast, lol. Alright, good to hear, baby inuyasha13! And I know! I would be blushing a ton too. xD Thanks, hopeless-romance45, I think I'm going to watch a movie and hopefully that will help.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

Mater, Alicia, Lightning, and the rest of team McQueen went straight to the Grand Prix party hosted at the Tokyo museum. Alicia was very excited to see Tokyo for the first time. At night, the city was lit up with luminescent, multi-colored lights and signs flashed from every which direction, constantly capturing her attention. Mater seemed just as thrilled with the situation as he kept exclaiming "Wow!" over and over again.

Suddenly, Lightning nodded ahead of them to a gigantic building and said, "Look, guys! Here we are!"

Staring ahead of themselves in amazement, the group drove through the entrance and entered the massive indoor party. Luigi's eyes lit up in excitement as he turned to Guido and exclaimed, "Guido, look! Tires and ferraris! Let's go!"

The two quickly drove off, leaving Lightning, Mater, and Alicia together. Looking impressed, Lightning stated, "Hey, look at this. Okay now Mater, remember: best behavior. Alicia, can you stick with Mater? You know, keep an eye on him?"

Alicia nodded just as Mater said, "You got it, buddy! Hey, what's that?"

Lightning shook his head just as Mater shot off in the opposite direction to go look at something. Sighing, Alicia exchanged a helpless look with Lightning before admitting, "I'd better go get him before he gets into trouble."

Alicia drove through the crowd searching for Mater until she finally saw the rusty tow truck staring into a glass-enclosed garden. Seeing someone inside it, Mater tapped on the glass with his hook, calling, "Hey! You done good! You got all the leaves!"

Alicia blushed as other cars started laughing and pointing out Mater to their friends. She quickly drove up to him and tried to get his attention just as he continued yelling, "Good job!"

"Mater!" Alicia hissed in his ear, finally getting him to turn around and notice her. "You really can't just go around banging on things here!"

Mater looked utterly confused as Lightning drove up to him and tried to lead him out of the area with Alicia trailing after them. Once they had left the glass-enclosed garden behind, he pointed out, "Mater, listen. This isn't Radiator Springs."

"You're just realizing that? Boy, that jet-lag really done a number on you," Mater laughed.

Lightning and Alicia exchanged a hopeless look before Lightning continued on carefully, "Mater, look - things are different over here. Which means maybe you should, you know, act a little different too."

Looking confuzzled, Mater echoed, "Different than what?"

"Well, just... help me out here, buddy. I -" Lightning started out, doing his very best not to hurt Mater's feelings.

Misinterpreting what Lightning was trying to say as usual, Mater glanced across the room, eyes lighting up as he interrupted, "You need help? Shoot, why didn't  
you just say so? That's what a tow truck does. Hey, looky there, it's Mr. San Francisco! I'll introduce you!"

"Mater, no!" Lightning tried to stop Mater, but he was already driving across the room, calling Francesco's name. Not sure what else to do, Lightning and Alicia were stuck following him across the room. Alicia wasn't too keen on meeting Francesco after he had insulted Mater earlier, but Mater had a mind of his own.

Approaching Francesco, Mater waved his tire in Lightning's direction and said, "Mr. San Francisco, I'd like you to meet-"

"Lightning McQueen! Buona sera," Francesco interrupted as he looked in Lightning's direction.

"Uh, hi, nice to meet you, Francesco," Lightning said in a monotone.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. You are very good-looking. Not as good as I thought, but you're good," Francesco pointed out, looking Lightning over.

Butting in again, Mater nudged Francesco and asked, "Excuse me. Can I get a picture with you?"

Scanning over the crowd, Alicia suddenly saw a familiar car giggling not so far away from her. Alicia blinked and took a closer look, realizing that it would look a lot like Jenna if you subtracted the bright red lipstick, pink blush, and thick mascara. Jenna had always been one to overdo the makeup for special occasions. Still though, what was she doing here? As the car drove close, Alicia waved a tire at her and called, "Hey Jenna, over here!"

Jenna and Chick, who had gotten to the party not much earlier, had spent their time sipping cocktails and were now driving around, Jenna acting pretty drunk. When she saw Alicia, her eyes widened and she immediately drove over to her, Chick following along.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Jenna exclaimed as she smiled at Alicia. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Mater and Lightning," Alicia said, nodding at Francesco and Lightning talking. "Gotta keep an eye on Mater, you know? What about you though?"

"I'm here for the race too!" Jenna pointed out before looking at Chick to her right and adding, "Chick and I both qualified so we came -hic- here together. Have you two met each other? Chick, meet my best friend, Alicia. Alicia, meet -hic- Chick."

Noticing that Jenna was hiccuping, Alicia said, "I see. Well, that's awesome! Good luck at the race tomorrow!"

Before Jenna could reply, Francesco had turned to the group and was saying, "Lightning, you have not introduced me to your friends!"

Glancing over at Francesco a bit coldly, Alicia said, "I'm Alicia."

Francesco flashed her a charming smile that would've made most women melt as he replied, "It is an honor to meet you, Senorita Alicia."

"Hey Mr. Bernoulli," Jenna smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at him and doing her best not to hiccup. "I'm Jenna Weathers."

"Jenna Weathers?" Francesco's eyes lit up as he exclaimed "Ah, yes! Francesco has heard of you! You are that female racer from America. The one who was adopted by Strip Weathers, no?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Jenna nodded excitedly.

"Francesco has watched some of your races," Francesco continued on. "You are very good, especially for a girl. Do not feel bad if you are beat at the races tomorrow. You are still very good."

"Thanks," Jenna blushed. "You're very kind, Mr. Bernoulli."

"Anything for a fellow racer," Francesco smiled before glancing around and saying, "We should have a toast!"

Alicia glanced between Francesco and Jenna, noticing that they were flirting with each other. Lightning was sitting to their left, looking upset about something. Mater was still grinning like he was having the time of his life. Knowing Mater, he probably was.

Appearing a bit disgruntled, Chick drove up and said, "I think she's had enough to drink for one night."

"One more sip cannot hurt!" Francesco said, winking at Jenna as he poured part of his drink into one of his empty glasses and nudged it towards her before raising the glass and saying, "To fast racing and new friends!"

Jenna clinked her glass to his and gulped down the drink. Francesco turned to Chick and asked, "Who are you?"

"Chick Hicks," Chick said, eying Francesco with distaste.

Francesco frowned and then said, "Francesco has not heard of you." Chick made no comment as Francesco's eyes suddenly lit up and he said, "Ah, that is my manager. I must leave you now. It was a pleasure, bellissimo. Fino alla prossima volta."

"He is so getting beat tomorrow," Lightning muttered before motioning Alicia after him. "C'mon."

Before Lightning could drag her away, Alicia waved to Jenna and said, "Seeya at the races tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Jenna said before looking over at Chick and giggling. She was drunk as hell and couldn't think straight about anything.

As she and Chick started driving to a less crowded area, Chick muttered, "So you have a thing for Italian racecars, huh?" Jenna gave him a blank expression, so he went on, "Oh god, you know exactly what I mean."

"Huh?" Jenna hiccuped before nuzzling him and murmuring, "But I love you, Chick."

Suddenly, Jenna spied a doorway ahead of them and popped it open, driving into the room and waving Chick in after her. Chick drove in and then realized that she had just waved him right into a closet. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are we doing here, babe?"

"I wanted to be -hic- alone with you," Jenna slurred, looking at him with drunken eyes. "You're the sexiest car in this entire party."

"Damn, you are _sooooo_ drunk," Chick pointed out.

Jenna kissed him hard on the mouth before brushing against his side as she made her way to his rear. She kissed his bumper, allowing her tongue to slide all over the smooth surface. Heat was coming from somewhere underneath Chick.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Chick groaned. "We're at a party, remember?"

"Who cares?" Jenna replied as she dipped her tongue underneath Chick and found a small hole there. She traced that part of Chick with her tongue before slipping her lips even further underneath him. Jenna could tell she was getting closer to the source of heat.

Chick moaned and sank down on his front tires, lifting his rear higher so Jenna had complete access to every bit of him. Completely at her mercy, Chick pointed out, "You're gonna be the reason of my downfall, but I still love you like hell."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hi guys, how is everyone today? I have another caffeine headache, so I'm off to bed after this! :P Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Haha, I like that bit with Lightning and Francesco too. For some reason, I always thought that Chick would be a better racer than Francesco, but now I'm realizing that I'm probably wrong, you know?_**

**_RocktheKaos: Hehe, I agree there! Francesco is great! LOL, well, I think Jenna will be having the issues, maybe not so much Chick. xP_**

**_baby inuyasha13: You're very right! And by the end of this chapter, it might be too late. -_-  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Lol, yeah, it gets more awkward too. :P Thanks for reading. :)_**

**_Pixie: I think you're right about Chick being jealous of Fran! Um...yeah, I'm too lazy to write his whole name out. This is not good. And OMG, I am so gonna write than on my wall "embrace your inner lemon!" hehe_**

**_Alicia: Ikr? Mater, stop embarrassing everyone! lol I tried to keep you from having to deal with too much embarrassment. :P_**

**_HourofTwilight: Thanks so much! :D Yeah, Alicia is very loyal to Mater and Jenna just wants some of Chick now. xD_**

**_PirateJedi: Are we talking about Pocahontas? I saw that a little while ago, but I don't remember it so much._**

**_Tinkfan14: Thank you! I love your icon, btw. Are you a new reader? ^^_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Lol, yeah, Mater and the wasabi is funny! I will NEVER dare try that as long as I live, wbu? xP Yep, that's exactly the way I thought Chick would be towards Francesco there. xD Thanks for reading!_**

**_CC: I agree! A lot of places are touchy and it's annoying to have people constantly giving you weird looks and all that. Thanks for the review!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia and Lightning hung out by themselves for a while until Miles Axlerod started his publicity speech before going on and introducing all the racers. Rather bored, Alicia spent most of her time looking around the room instead. She did notice that Chick and Jenna did not appear in the spotlight when Axlerod mentioned their names. Hm...they were probably busy doing something or another.

Just before Lightning's name was announced, he nudged Alicia to get her attention and whispered, "Have you seen Mater? I haven't seen him since earlier."

Alicia thought back and realized that Lightning was right. Mater just seemed to have disappeared. After glancing in both directions and seeing no sign of the rusty tow truck, Alicia whispered back to Lightning, "I'll go find him."

Lightning shot her an appreciative smile as she started weaving her way through the crowd and to Mater's whereabouts. About five minutes later, she found him by the food area. He had a big bowl of something green in front of him. Squinting, Alicia suddenly recognized the stuff as wasabi! She didn't know what the hell Mater was doing with a huge bowl full of wasabi, but she did know that he was not going to like it.

"Mater, no! Don't eat..." Alicia trailed off.

It was too late and Mater had already eaten the whole bowl of wasabi in one gulp. His face contorted and he looked like he had swallowed a live insect. Screaming like a crazy car, Mater turned and went driving as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Alicia turned and wheeled after him, quite unsure where he was going.

Suddenly, Alicia noticed that Mater was driving right towards the stadium where Axlerod and Lightning were talking to the crowd. There was a fountain of water behind them. It didn't take a genius to figure out just where Mater was going.

"Somebody get me water!" Mater yelled with a piercing scream as he ran straight to the fountain and started lapping up water like a diabetic cat. Next, he turned and drove towards the microphone, informing the cackling crowd, "Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream. It has turned!"

There was a stunned silence during which everyone stared at Mater. Flinching, Lightning said quickly, "Sir Axlerod, I can explain. This is Mater."

"I know him. This is the bloke that called into the television show," Axlerod pointed out before turning to Mater with a smile, "You're the one I have to thank."

"No, thank you! This trip's been amazing!" Mater exclaimed.

There was a pause and then Axlerod turned to Lightning with a twisted expression on his face as he nodded at Mater and said, "He's a little excited, isn't he?"

"Mater!" Lightning exclaimed as all eyes turned to the floor. A pool of oil appeared on the ground, caused by none other than Mater. Horrified at the situation, Lightning towed Mater out of earshot and hissed in a very upset voice, "Mater, you have to get a hold of yourself. You're making a scene."

"But I never leak oil! Never!" Mater protested, obviously confused.

Not wanting to hear his excuses, Lightning ordered in a stern voice, "Go take care of yourself right now!"

Mater drove off to the bathrooms and Alicia stayed by the rest of team McQueen, obviously not about to follow Mater to the bathroom. The rest of Sir Axlerod's speech was cut briefly and Lightning quickly rejoined the team. Everyone talked amongst themselves, nobody daring to mention the Mater incident. Alicia couldn't help but notice that Mater was taking a rather long time though. How long had he been gone now?

Finally, just when Alicia was really starting to get worried, Mater rolled back into view with a drunken expression on his face. Whipping around to face him, Lightning exclaimed, "There you are! Where have you been?"

"What's a rendezvous?" Mater asked, ignoring the question.

There was moment's pause before Luigi exchanged a look with Guido and offered, "It's like a date."

"A date?" Mater burst out, making Alicia's stomach do a flip-flop.

"Mater, what's going on?" Lightning asked, looking from Mater to Alicia in confusion.

"Well, what's goin' on is that I've got me a date tomorrow!" Mater said. A long silence followed Mater's exclamation. Guido and Luigi continued to stare wide-eyed at each other, Alicia gave Mater a hurt look, and Lightning looked utterly confused.

Guido made a crack in Italian to which Luigi interpreted as, "Guido don't believe you."

"Well, believe it. My new girlfriend just said so. Hey, there she is. Hey! Hey lady!" Mater called as everyone turned their attention to a beautiful green-eyed car a little ways away. Clearly caught, the female car quickly drove away with Mater still waving at her, "Seeya tomorrow!"

Guido exchanged a look with Luigi. Raising an eyebrow at Mater, Luigi added, "Guido still don't believe you."

**_Jenna_**

Chick and Jenna were still in the dark closet even though they were missing most of the party, including the presentation ceremony. Oh well, Jenna was too drunk to make a presentation anyways and Chick's mind was far from it at the moment.

"Chick," Jenna hiccuped randomly as she drove up until she was right behind him. "I'm scared about the race tomorrow."

"Don't be scared, you'll do fine as always, baby," Chick replied before cutting off his sentence.

Jenna had slipped a front tire underneath him and was using it to stroke his underside. Trying to figure out the location of his intimacy, she explored underneath him until she detected the place where all the heat was coming from. Lifting her tire, Jenna touched the place lightly.

"Oh god..." Chick whispered as she stroked him.

Realizing that she had indeed found his center, Jenna ducked her head under him and licked slowly at the area around the warmth. Chick trembled slightly with anticipation. He moaned softly and said something incomprehensible.

Deciding to tease him, Jenna stopped what she was doing and asked, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Chick groaned. "C'mon, don't stop!"

Smirking, Jenna laughed drunkenly before going back to what she was doing. This time, her lips found Chick's sexual bits. She kissed him there gently before sprinkling kisses all around the area. Chick whimpered loudly and Jenna noticed that he was trembling. Good. It was nice to have Chick at her mercy for once. Most of the time it was vice versa with him always trying to get it on with her.

Feeling her cheeks grow warm from the heat that was trapped underneath Chick, Jenna started licking a slow trail up and down him, officially managing to drive Chick crazy. He started shaking violently and a drip of liquid dropped onto Jenna's tongue.

"Fuck," Chick cursed as his figure grew sweaty. "Don't. Tease. Me. Like. That!"

"Okay, okay, have it your way," Jenna slurred before ducking her head further under him. This time, she managed to seal her lips around Chick as she started sucking at the throbbing area. Chick started a string of words that Jenna didn't pay any attention to as she took turns sucking lightly and then much harder. After a moment, Jenna feared her lips were going to burn because Chick was so scorching hot.

Removing her mouth from him, Jenna lifted her front tires and squeezed Chick between them, making his whole figure stop moving for a moment. Jenna backed out from under him as Chick let out a few cuss words. There was a loud splatter as a little puddle of whitish liquid formed underneath Chick on the floor. Jenna watched him release with glazed eyes and found it a major turn on.

Driving up to the sweaty car, she leaned against his side and closed her eyes sleepily as she mumbled, "You are soooooooo gorgeous, Chick."

"And you are sooooooo drunk," Chick panted, still trying to recover. "Christ, we have to get out of here before someone finds us"

"Whatever," Jenna said, driving next to Chick as they slipped out of the closet, leaving a big mess for whoever went in there next. Jenna didn't really care. After all, all those cleaner cars needed something to do anyways. Suddenly, she noticed the bar and pointed out, "I've always wanted to try one of those drinks..."

"You've already had more than enough to drink, just-" Chick sighed as Jenna sped off towards the bar. She got that drink that she had her eye on and started hiccuping and giggling as she tried to tell Chick something that sounded mostly like a jumble of words. Three sips later, she passed out.

When Jenna woke up next, she found herself in a dark hotel room in a soft bed next to Chick. He was sleeping quietly, but she felt very sick. Her head was pounding and her stomach was twisted up in knots. Oh god, what had happened last night?

It didn't take Jenna long to remember the party. She had definitely gotten very drunk and was now going to pay the consequences for it. A thought suddenly puzzled her; how the hell had she even gotten back to the hotel last night?

Deciding to worry about that later, Jenna felt a lurch in her stomach and quickly drove off of the ramp that led up to her side of the bed before going straight to the bathroom. Not having time to worry about the door, she drove up to the toilet and got sick. Stomach still heaving, Jenna leaned up against the wall and groaned loudly. That horrible putrid taste was still in her mouth and ugh...

Jenna threw up again and started crying this time. How the hell was she going to race in less than twelve hours? Her body was really paying for her actions last night and she didn't even feel like she could drive across the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chick's voice came from outside the bathroom.

Not in the mood to talk, Jenna choked out, "Go away."

Chick ignored her and drove into the bathroom instead, glancing from Jenna to the toilet and then back. Sighing, he rolled forwards until he was next to her and said, "Baby, you shoudn't drink so much. This is what happens."

"I know, I know," Jenna muttered. "I don't wanna hear the 'I told you so' right now though, okay? I can't race tomorrow."

"If you can't, you can't. I'm not gonna force ya to," Chick said, gently nudging her and putting his tires around her as he hugged her affectionately. "It's going to be okay. Look, I'll stay here with you all night if it will help."

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, I have a question for everyone! Should I turn Alicia and Jenna back to human form at the end? Should I turn Chick and Mater human too? Or...basically what I'm trying to ask is do you think I should turn anyone human at the end of the fic and if so, who should I do it to? Okay, that was confusing. xP  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hey guys! So...most of you guys want me to keep everyone as cars, right? I guess I can do that, but I'm like dying to write a lemon over here. EMBRACE YOUR INNER LEMON. Ahem. :P Anyways, hope you like this chapter! _**

**_iBrizzy: I'm not drinking either. I'm totally the type who would get really drunk or get addicted to it or something. *rolls eyes* And haha, even I will admit that Francesco is faster. xD Thanks for reading!_**

**_MrsChick: I know, Chick is so damn sweet. :D Things will probably get complex with Holley in the picture now. Btw, your name makes me jealous. :P  
_**

**_Scars101: Aw, no human? :( Well, okay. xP  
_**

**_RocktheKaos: Yeah, I know! Wasabi is evil! So you've had it before? I just won't touch that stuff after seeing Cars 2. xD  
_**

**_baby inuyasha13: Yeah, Mater was mean there! Lol, wut? I love Chickster! xP Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Yes, you're right. I have stomach problems so irl, I will not drink either. *high-fives for non-drinkers* hehe Thanks for reading. :)_**

**_Pixie: Yeah, I have these letter sticker things you can put on the wall, so I'll write that on the wall. :D Yep, Mater's being very stupid here! ...and so is Jenna! lol  
_**

**_Mater's Jealous GF: OMG, I love the name! That made me laugh a lot earlier. xD I think you need to kick Mater or something, you know? xP  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Thanks you! Lol, I think Alicia and Jenna both had bad days in the last chapter, you know?  
_**

**_PirateJedi: Ikr? I was thinking the same thing! Lol, you can handle car kissing now? Yay! :D  
_**

**_Tinkfan14: Haha, the imaginary girlfriend part is really funny! And I agree, separating Lightning and Mater would be sad. Thanks for the review!  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Same here, I can't do spicy stuff! And you're right! Mater is being so oblivious. *smacks Mater* I haven't seen it yet, but I need to! You're not bugging me at all, I just keep forgetting. D: Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

Jenna and Chick hung out in the bathroom all night long until Jenna finally fell asleep leaning up against Chick. She was a complete mess with makeup smeared everywhere, but Chick didn't seem to mind so much. Of course, morning came before they knew it and Chick realized he was going to have to wake her up whether she was going to the race or not. He tried to edge away from her...

But Jenna subconsciously moaned in her sleep and edged right back next to him, resting her head against his side. Chick looked from her to the clock. He was going to just have to wake her up. Trying to be gentle, he tapped her side with one of his tires.

Jenna groaned and finally opened her eyes. She really was a mess this morning. Her stomach heaved, she had a pounding headache, and she hadn't slept more than a few hours at the most last night. This was definitely not the way to prepare for a race.

"Sorry to wake you up, but the race starts in an hour," Chick told her. "I need a shower. You wanna take one too?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Jenna mumbled before feeling sick to her stomach again and saying, "On the other hand, maybe not."

"Can I get ya anything?" Chick asked tentatively as he drove backwards to the shower.

"No," Jenna groaned, already over the toilet again just in case. She heard the shower click on and just stayed where she was for a bit. Even though she didn't throw up, she still felt very sick and nauseous. What the hell had been in those drinks from last night?

A little bit later, the water stopped running and Chick dried off before approaching Jenna with a towel. He turned her around to face him and wiped off all the smeared makeup before asking, "So whatcha think about the race? You can just stay here if you want."

Jenna sighed. She really felt like she should at least attempt the race, especially for Strip and Lynda if for nothing else. Sighing, she said, "Nah, I can't just stay here. I'll go. Even if I get last place, at least I gave it my best shot."

"That's my girl," Chick smiled at her before driving towards the doorway. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late."

Meanwhile, the same thing was going on at the team McQueen hotel room. Lightning had spent the last two hours in the bathroom while everyone else was just getting up out of bed. Alicia blinked sleepily and drove out of bed. One of the benefits of being a car was that she didn't have to worry about hair and makeup in the morning. She could just get up and start the day without a fuss.

Suddenly, Lightning shot out of the bathroom, obviously in a big hurry as he said, "Okay, let's go! No time to waste. Let's go, everyone!"

All of team McQueen followed Lightning to the door. Well, everyone but one car. At the doorway, Alicia counted to make sure all the team was there, but found that one car was missing. Turning around, she asked, "Where's Mater?"

Her eyes fell on one of the big beds in which Mater was still sleeping (and snoring) in very loudly. Sighing, Alicia drove over to him and tapped him, whispering in his ear rather loudly, "Mater, the race is going to start soon! You gotta get up."

"Dagum!" Mater exclaimed, his flying open as he looked around. "It's the race today?"

"Well, yeah," Alicia replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are we waitin' fer then?" Mater asked, driving out of the bed and joining the rest of the team. Rolling her eyes, Alicia followed Mater and exited the hotel with the everyone else. It took about twenty minutes just to cross the street because of all the traffic from everyone going to the race. At that point, Lightning separated from the team, leaving them in the pits.

Alicia watched Mater put the headsets on, obviously having a great time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car couple driving towards the track. She waved her tire at them and called, "Hey Jenna, good luck!"

Jenna turned and waved at her friend before turning to Chick and saying, "This is not going to go well. Ugh, I feel sick."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Chick said before adding, "Oh, and if you have to hurl, do it on the guy to your right, not on me."

"Haha, very funny," Jenna rolled her eyes as she approached her lane next to Chick's. "Hey, will you do me a favor and not go crashing into me today? I think you'll kill me if you do. Oh god, just imagining crashing right now is enough to make me want to get the hell out of here."

"You're not gonna crash. You'll be fine," Chick said firmly before adding, "Just focus on the finish line."

"Speed. I am speed," a voice sounded from behind them. It was obviously Lightning trying to rev himself up for the race.

"Really? You are 'speed? Then Francesco is triple speed," closing his eyes and mocking Lightning, Francesco continued on, "Francesco. Is. Triple speed. Francesco likes this, McQueen. It's really getting him into the zone!"

"Yo! McQueen!" Chick called from Jenna's left.

Jenna sighed and muttered to herself. What was it with men always having to insult each other before the races? She just wanted to get this thing over with, not listen to cars go on and on about who was faster for the next ten minutes before the race.

"Hello Thunder," Lightning said, shooting Chick a sideways glance.

"Thunder?" Chick asked, looking confused as he turned to stare at Lightning. "What do you mean by Thunder?"

Lightning smirked, "Well, thunder always comes after lightning. I'd think you'd remember that by now."

Chick let out a long string of curse words under his breath, making Jenna nudge him to get him to stop before he grumbled, "Why does he _always_ get me with that?" Jenna didn't really care, she just wanted this race to start!

"You're gonna need a lot of luck if you want to change the rules of physics!" Lightning called over to Chick.

"Bite me, McQueen," Chick smirked in reply.

All this banter had attracted Francesco's attention. He turned to look at Lightning and Chick and noticed Jenna out of the corner of his eyes. Smiling, he waved over at her and exclaimed, "Senorita Weathers! How are you? Francesco thinks you are not feeling well."

"Believe me, I'm not," Jenna grumbled, wondering why there was such a long delay before the race. After all, everyone was here. What were they waiting for?

"Francesco sends his sincerest apologizes," Francesco said, indeed looking genuine.

Lightning started laughing as he looked at Francesco and added, "Oh, please. Like you actually feel sorry for her. You're just happy that she's one less car you're going to have to worry about beating, huh?"

Francesco glared and started arguing with Lightning all over again. All this talk was making Jenna's headache far worse. Francesco and Lightning were reminding her of her little cousins arguing over who was going to go first in monopoly. It was pathetic and didn't change the outcome of the game...or the race if you were talking about this circumstance. What was the point of it?

"Hey babe," Chick said, cutting into Jenna's thoughts. "What do you say about doing something romantic after this? You know, just us? I'm not gonna force you to have sex, I just meant we could go on a date or something like that."

"Really?" Jenna asked, eyes lighting up. "You mean it?"

"'Course," Chick replied. "I'll think of something for us to do during the race."

At that moment, the starting lights turned yellow then green! The racers were off! Francesco pulled off an early lead while Chick fought his way through the cars to get second place. Jenna, not surprisingly, was in last.

From back in the pits, team McQueen was watching their racer with approval. Sarge pointed out, "His suspension stats look good."

Luigi, always the tire expert, added, "Tire pressure is excellent."

"He's got plenty of fuel," Filmore said.

"And he's awesome!" Mater chimed in.

"Poor Jenna, she doesn't look like she's doing too well," Alicia said, turning from Lightning to look at her friend who was obviously struggling just to keep up with the group of cars. Already a gap was forming between her and second to last place.

The team watched as the cars finally approached the dirt section. Francesco was in first, Lightning in second, and Chick right behind him. Speaking to McQueen through the radio, Mater called, "McQueen! It's time to make your move. Get on the outside and show 'em what Doc done taught you."

"Ten four, Mater," Lightning replied.

As soon as they entered the dirt, Francesco's speed slowed dramatically and Lightning went whizzing into the lead. Chick seemed to be copying Lightning's every move as he stayed just a few inches behind him. Jenna had been fearing the dirt section, but found that she actually managed to catch up with the other racers on it. Surprisingly enough, she was able to move into sixth place!

Once the dirt section was finished, Luigi abruptly turned to Alicia, saying, "Tires! We need more tires!"

"Oh, okay, where are they?" Alicia asked.

"Just outside the door to your right. You cannot miss them," Luigi said as Alicia left the pits...not a good idea.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a nice week! All the snow is melting here already. D: I really like snow, so that just sucks. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Haha, I like that triple speed line for some reason. He says it cool or something! xD And I know, Chick is totally my big sweetie. :D Thanks for reading!_**

**_MrsChick: Aw, I'm so glad you like the story! :D I know, Chick doesn't seem to have so many fans. :( I love him so much though, he's by far the best car ever. ^^ Same here, Francesco is nice, but I'm mad they replaced Chick with him in the movie, you know? =/  
_**

**_baby inuyasha13: Yeah, her day just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it? D: Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Omg, me too! What the hell does ten-four mean? -_- I'm gonna go look it up! Thanks for reading. :)_**

**_Pixie: Ikr? I'm starting to wish I was a car! No bad hair days sound really nice! Yeah, I think Chick is getting older and switching priorities just a bit. ;)  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Thanks so much! I don't think Jenna is gonna stay in sixth place for very long though. :P  
_**

**_PirateJedi: Hehe, you don't think it's gross anymore? :D Sure, I'll try to check it out this weekend, alright? :) Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Don't worry; you're fine. :) I'll definitely let you know! I do know I bug people about Cars WAY too much though. :P Omg, I love the turn right to go left thing and especially how sarcastic Lightning was about it at first, you know? ;P Well, I wrote it as Francesco being nice to Jenna. I think he has a nice side under everything.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXV  
**

_**Jenna**_

Although Jenna was not thrilled about being in sixth place, she had to admit that it was better than eighth. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the queasiness in her stomach, she pressed herself to go faster. Suddenly, without any warning, Jenna felt a sharp pain and went skidding to a halt. Blinking, she found herself in a cloud of smoke as she tried to clear her vision.

"Looks like Jenna Weathers has blown an engine! Strange, she's been so consistent all year," Darrel, the commentator called out.

Jenna blushed furiously and hurried to the pits. She continued to choke and the pain in her chest was not going away. If anything, it was getting worse. Reaching her team, she hung her head and stammered, "S-sorry guys. I just don't know what happened."

"It's alright," one of her team members tried to comfort her. "Sometimes these things happen. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Thanks, guys," Jenna said, really quite happy for the support right now. "I just don't get it. There was nothing wrong with my engine at all. Hey, um, actually there is one thing I would like. Is there any way that I can get phone reception over here? I really want to call my parents."

"Come over here," the same car who had comforted her earlier said. "I called a friend of mine earlier. It is a bit hard to hear with all this noise around, but it is better than nothing. You are going to try and reach Strip and Lynda, no?"

Jenna nodded and drove over to where the car had told her to go. She popped open her phone and dialed in the familiar numbers to her home. The phone rang for several seconds. Jenna frowned, afraid that nobody was going to answer her call until...

"Hello?" a very feminine voice answered the phone, obviously Lynda.

"Hey, it's me," Jenna said before her voice cracked and she started crying all over again. "I'm so sorry I failed everyone! I don't know what happened...I was just out there racing and then I felt this sharp pain and everything went up in smoke."

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't worry 'bout a thing like that," Lynda comforted her. "You always make us proud. You tried your best and that's what matters most. Strip and I were real worried about you when we watched you blow that engine. I was gonna try and call you in a minute if I didn't hear from you."

"Thanks," Jenna choked. "It's nice to know that I have someone who cares. Can I talk to Strip?"

There was a long pause during which Jenna frowned and wondered what was going on. Finally, Lynda answered, "Just for a minute though, dear. I think Strip is coming down with a cold. He has a terrible cough and I insisted on him staying in bed all day."

"Oh no," Jenna gasped, knowing that it was very unlike Strip to get sick. If Lynda was making him stay in bed all day, he must be very sick. "Do you know what's wrong? Is it just a cold or more than that? Has he seen a doctor yet?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I think it's just a cold, but what do I know?" Lynda replied. "I tried to get him to see a doctor, but he didn't want one in the house. If he gets any worse, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist upon it. Here he is now."

Jenna heard the phone line crackle as Lynda handed the phone to Strip. A moment later, he coughed into the phone, "Jen?"

"Hey," Jenna replied immediately. "Are you okay? Lynda says you're sick."

"Oh, I'm fine," Strip replied. "You know how Lynda is about these things. She always turns small things into a big deal. Anyways, I don't want to talk about me. How are you? What happened out there earlier? I was watching you on the TV."

Realizing that Strip had a point and that Lynda did tend to worry, Jenna said, "Um, I don't know exactly. My engine blew up? It was weird."

"That shouldn't have happened," Strip said before breaking into a fit of coughing all over again. "Something's not right here. Let me think a moment. I'm trying to figure out what would've caused your engine to do this. Hm, you're still using that allinol fuel, aren't you?"

"Well yeah," Jenna replied. "All the racers are. I think we have to. It's required or whatever, you know?"

"Hm," Strip said, breathing heavily from the other side of the phone.

"Um, well, I think I might know what the problem was," Jenna frowned, not wanting to admit what she had done to Strip, but not really sure what else to do. "I sort of...um...got really drunk at the party last night. I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened. Anyways, I woke up in the middle of the night and kept getting sick. So I guess maybe all that made my engine and everything screw up today."

"That wouldn't have affected your engine although I don't like to hear about you getting drunk," Strip pointed out before sighing, "Did that Chick Hicks have anything to do with you drinking so much? Maybe you and him going on this trip together was not such a good thing after all."

"Oh no, it wasn't Chick's fault," Jenna quickly said. "He tried to stop me from drinking so much, but I wasn't really listening. ...Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Strip asked, concern and compassion in his voice.

"I'm not quite sure," Jenna frowned. "I keep getting these weird spasms in my chest or something. I don't know how to explain it. It's just weird. Is something wrong with me? Does this usually happen after an engine dies and all that?"

"Sometimes," Strip coughed. "Listen though, I have a feeling that something fishy is going on here. You need to get to the closest hospital immediately and get that engine replaced, alright? I have a bad feeling that something else is wrong with you, but we won't know until you're examined. Have Mr. Hicks bring you over to the hospital right now. There's really no time to loose. If this is an aftereffect of the engine, you're going to keep experiencing this pain until you replace it."

"Um, okay," Jenna replied. "Chick's still racing though, so I'll have to go by myself, I guess."

"Oh, right. He's a racer too. I forgot about that," Strip replied. "Bring one of your crew members along with you then. Your next race is in Porto Corsa, right? I'm going to send Tex there. Maybe he can figure out what's wrong with your engine and all that."

"I'm okay, really," Jenna said before she felt another burst of pain and decided not to argue with Strip. "Okay then. I'm gonna go now then. Take care of yourself, okay? I love you and Lynda. Talk to you soon."

With that said, Jenna hung up and turned to the helpful car who had told her about the phone. Looking at him hopefully, she asked, "Can you bring me to the nearest hospital maybe? Strip says I need to go. I'm sorry I keep asking you to do all this..."

"No, no, it's fine," the car said. "Come this way. Follow me."

Jenna hated to leave the races, but figured that Strip knew what he was talking about. Sighing, she followed the car out of the arena and across a few streets until they reached the nearest hospital. Jenna manged to get in right away. After a quick examination, the doctor told her that they were going to have to put her out while they replaced the engine. Really not having any choice about it, Jenna breathed in the substance that they put to her mouth and immediately fell asleep.

**_Alicia_**

Meanwhile, Alicia was still looking for tires. They were not "right outside the door" like Luigi had said. Annoyed, she accidentally ran into a light green pacer. He narrowed brown eyes at her and was about to say something, but Alicia spoke first.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bang into you like that," she apologized.

The green car gave her another long look before nodding and driving past her. Sighing, Alicia went back to looking for the tires. Luigi certainly could've been a little more specific about where he had put them! Finally, after looking around practically everywhere, she decided to glance behind a nearby barrel.

Ah ha! The tires had been hidden behind the barrel! Alicia wasn't sure what the hell they were doing there, but now was not the time to worry about it. She hurried back to the pits with the tires and dumped them in Luigi's direction.

"Gracias!" Luigi said, looking at the tires before adding, "Guido doesn't think we're going to need tires though after all."

"Wait, you mean you sent me looking all over the vicinity for these stupid tires and now you don't need them?" Alicia sighed, giving Luigi a not-so-happy look.

Guido and Luigi exchanged looks before Luigi said, "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Right, but don't hide them behind a barrel so nobody can find them next time, okay?" Alicia pointed out before turning her attention back to the race. She noticed that Lightning wasn't driving too well and that for unknown reasons, he had driven to the outside of the track and had allowed Francesco to take the lead and Chick to go whizzing by him, laughing loudly. Frowning, Alicia also noticed something more, "Where's Mater?"

"I don't know," Filmore said in his deep voice. "I saw him drive outta here a few minutes earlier, but I don't know where he was going."

"Wait, he just decided to randomly drive out of here in the middle of the race?" Alicia asked, looking confused. "That's strange. I don't know why Mater would just leave like that unless he had to go to the restroom or something. Has he been gone long?"

"About the time you were gone looking for tires," Sarge stated.

Since there was nothing she could really do to improve the situation, Alicia shrugged and went back to watching the race. The finish was coming up and all three drivers were doing very well. It was going to be a close finish.

"And...Francesco Bernoulli finishes in first place followed by Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen in third!" Darrel exclaimed.

Team McQueen exchanged nervous looks; Lightning was not going to be happy with a third place finish.

"Guido and Luigi are going to go take care of the tires," Luigi said, waving Guido after him as he bolted for the door with Guido behind him.

"I need to go make sure we have enough organic fuel," Filmore added before following Guido and Luigi.

Looking after everyone, Sarge added, "I'm going to go with him."

Sighing, Alicia looked around to see that she was the only one left in the pits because nobody wanted to face Lightning's wrath. Rolling her eyes, Alicia stayed in the pits. She could deal with Lightning and Mater should be back at any moment...right?

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**_I dunno why, but I didn't feel like writing today and I don't think this chapter turned out so well. Oh well. =/ Anyways, happy weekend everyone!  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Ikr? I always thought Sarge and Filmore weren't ones to know how to treat a lady. And I know, it's like he's triple sexy, lol. Thanks for reading!_**

**_MrsChick: Well thanks! And I know, I searched here for Chick fics and only found a few slash ones. Same thoughts here! When I got to the end of Cars 2, I was like "Where the hell was Chick?" D: If there's a Cars 3, he NEEDS to be in it.  
_**

**_Scars101: Is that good or bad? :P  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Hehe, yeah! I love suspense! Wait, what's s/l?  
_**

**_Pixie: Lol, yeah, those guys are so charming. ;P And believe me, I'd be a car any day if I could meet Chick! lol Thanks for reading! :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Mater will come back in this chapter after his little excursion with Holly, lol. My day was alright besides for a little argument with my dad about how I'm so irresponsible and blah, blah, blah. xP How was yours? :)  
_**

**_PirateJedi: So just a little gross? xP No problem, it's weekend tomorrow, so I can do it then. Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Lol, siblings and parents are meant to be bugged a little bit. ;) Yeah, Mater needs to get it through his thick head that he already has a girlfriend! And yeah, Chick does sorta freak out a bit. xD_**

**_Tinkfan14: Omg, I thought the same thing! The movie was definitely missing Chick! I'm so glad you like this story. :)_**

**_Kagome11: Oh yay, you're still reading! That's okay about not reviewing much, it's just nice to know that you've still been reading. :) Yeah, I can see what you mean about it being a story ruiner...=/ And lol, my relationship with my parents is pretty bad. I always thought Strip would make a good dad. :D  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia paced back and forth in the pits. She knew it was only a matter of time before Lightning found her. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she looked around to see no sign of Mater still. It was as if he had disappeared off of the planet or something. Where could he be? He wouldn't just have taken off without her, right? That wasn't something Mater would do. He knew that she cared about him too much to do something like that to her.

"Alicia, where's Mater?" a snappy voice said from somewhere behind her. Turning, Alicia glanced around to see that Lightning had driven into the pits and was looking livid. He was even brighter red than normal and would definitely have a thing or two to say to Mater when he got back.

"That's the problem," Alicia sighed. "I don't know where Mater is. He disappeared not so long ago and I haven't seen him since."

"He kept asking me stuff like if I wanted flowers and then he told me to go to the outside," Lightning frowned. "If he hadn't said that, I would've won the race!"

"I really don't know what happened," Alicia replied. "I just hope he's alright. It was strange how he just disappeared."

"He better have had a good reason for it," Lightning muttered as he drove around angrily, looking like he wanted to crash into something...or someone. Alicia was starting to think that it would be best if Mater didn't come back to the pits anytime soon when she suddenly heard humming somewhere to her right.

Both Lightning and Alicia spun around to see, "Mater!"

"Hey McQueen! What happened? Is the race over? You won, right?" Mater asked, driving up to them. Alicia gave him an annoyed look. He hadn't even bothered to say hello to her and he had this strange daydreaming look in his eyes.

"Mater, why were you yelling things at me while I was racing?" Lightning pressed, obviously very annoyed at Mater.

"Yelling? Oh, you thought... that's funny right there," Mater chuckled before going on to explain, "Nah, see that's 'cause I seen these two fellers doing some sort of karate street performance. It was nutso. One of them even had a flamethrower -"

Lightning cut in, obviously annoyed and confused as he interrupted, "A flamethrower? What are you talking about? I don't understand. Where were you?"

"Yeah, Mater, where were you?" Alicia asked, looking concerned. Mater might be crazy at times, but he had never made up such insane stories before. "I was really worried about you! You just disappeared without even telling me where you were going!"

"I was going to meet my date," Mater replied with that daydreaming look still on his face.

"Your date?" Lightning and Alicia exclaimed in unison, both exchanging uneasy looks with each other.

Nodding as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world, Mater continued on, "She started talking to me as a voice in my head, telling me where to go -"

"What?" Lightning asked, giving Mater a look like he had officially lost it.

Mater would've continued on, but a look of realization suddenly crossed his face and he asked, "Wait a minute - I didn't screw you up, did I?"

"I lost the race because of you!" Lightning yelled, not so happy at the situation. Mater tried to interrupt and apologize, but Lightning kept going, "An imaginary girlfriend, flamethrowers. This is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things."

"Maybe if I, I don't know, talked to somebody and explained what happened I could help," Mater offered, looking genuinely sorry at this point. Alicia was really not very happy. She and Mater had been together for two years and he still didn't consider her to be his girlfriend?

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help," Lightning glared as the press found the threesome in the pits and immediately started to swarm around Lightning, asking what had happened during the race and why he had made so many mistakes. Lightning glared at Mater and told the press, "I made a mistake. But I can assure you, it won't happen again. Look, guys. We know what the problem is and we've taken care of it."

Alicia would've gone to comfort Mater, but she was too busy trying not to cry.

_**Jenna**_

When Jenna woke up next, she was not feeling too well. Her head felt a bit foggy and she felt sore although the spasms of pain in her chest were gone now. Blinking, she asked sleepily, "Where am I?"

A nurse car to her left replied almost immediately, "You're in the hospital still, dearie. You had an engine replaced. How are you feeling?"

"Um...well, I feel like I've had better days," Jenna said, trying to get her eyes to clear as she looked around the room. She was hooked up to a few tubes and was propped up on the examination chair still. The walls were white, the floors were white, and even the chair was white. Everything in the room seemed to sparkle from cleanliness. Jenna wished they could've added some color to the room. It was too white for her taste.

From outside the hospital room, she could hear someone talking, "Hey! Let me in there. I wanna see how she's doing." There was a moment's pause and then more, "Huh? Yeah, sure, I'm like family. Just let me in for christ's sake!"

The nurse from next to Jenna rolled her eyes and then asked Jenna, "Are you okay to be seeing visitors already?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jenna replied with a nod.

The nurse went to the door and pushed it open to allow a green blur to come whizzing into the room. A sweaty, shiny green racecar came to a halt besides Jenna's examination chair and then looked up at her in concern, "Babe, what the hell happened out there? I figured you had just gotten sick like earlier or something. I had no idea you were gonna end up in the hospital!"

"Yeah, apparently I blew an engine or something," Jenna explained, looking around herself at the tubes in disgust.

"You blew an engine? That shouldn't have happened," Chick said immediately with a frown.

"Well, it did happen," Jenna pointed out a bit irritably before checking Chick out and saying, "So, how'd you do?"

Chick gave her a confused look, "Huh?"

Jenna looked at Chick incredulously. He had been the one going on and on about the race for days and now he just randomly happened to forget about it. Frowning, she said, "I'm talking about the race, Chick."

"Oh, that," Chick replied. "I got second. That Italian managed to snag first place. It was McQueen's fault really. I was following behind him and then he made a stupid mistake by moving to the outside. That move messed me up by a few seconds.

Jenna had to smile; Chick always had to come up with an excuse if he hadn't gotten first place. She glanced over him a bit more carefully and found he was a major turn on while he was hot and shiny with his eyes lit up with concern for her.

"What?" Chick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Jenna replied, turning to her right to glance at the nurse as she asked, "Can I leave now? I feel okay for the most part."

The nurse glanced over Jenna and then looked at Chick. Sighing, she replied, "I suppose you may. Are you going somewhere with your boyfriend?"

Jenna looked over at Chick again and shrugged, "Probably just back to the hotel room. I'm too tired to do much of anything at the moment."

There was a long moment during which the nurse looked from Jenna staring lustily at Chick to Chick himself, who mostly looked annoyed. Catching her gaze, Chick rolled his eyes and pointed out, "Oh please. I'm not gonna bang her. Can we go or what?"

"Yes, you may," the nurse said, not appreciating Chick's course language as she unhooked Jenna from all the tubes. "If you have any problems or feel sick, come back immediately. We'll get you back in right away."

"Great, thanks," Jenna smiled at the nurse before following Chick out of the hospital and into the street. She took a deep breath and pointed out, "This is much better! It's so stuffy in there. I felt like I was going to suffocate or something."

"It was too clean," Chick agreed as the two made their way across the street to get to the hotel. Chick kept looking over at her and asking if she was alright or if they needed to slow down. At first it was sweet, but now it was getting on Jenna's nerves.

"Chick!" she exclaimed after about the fifth time. "I'm not going to just fall apart, you know!"

"I know, I know," Chick frowned. "Oh good, here we are. C'mon, let's get you into the hotel room."

Thinking that a long nap sounded nice, Jenna nodded and didn't protest as she followed Chick into the lobby of the hotel and then down the hallway until their reached their room. Jenna spent no time before zipping through the kitchen and bathroom to get to the bedroom. She drove up the ramp to the bed and settled down onto the plush cushions with her eyes closed in contentment.

Chick followed her into the bedroom and asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you or anything you want?"

Jenna popped an eye open and mumbled, "Not really. Just you."

"Me?" Chick echoed. "I'm gonna go run through the shower and then I'll be back, okay?"

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes as she heard the water turn on and started daydreaming of a wet Chick with water dripping all over him. The thought was enough to make her mind start creating erotic fantasies until...

"Hey, I'm back," Chick said as he joined her on the bed a moment later.

Jenna inhaled deeply and found that Chick smelled delicious. Snuggling next to him, she leaned up and kissed him. Chick raised an eyebrow at her, but responded to her kiss and started some tongue action in her mouth. The two made out on the bed for a bit until Chick groaned deeply and parted from her, throwing his right tire over her and resting his chin on the top of her head as they laid together on the bed.

"Baby, there's...something I wanted to tell you," Chick started out.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	37. Chapter 37

**_This is kind of a filler because I was having writer's block, so sorry about that! I promise the next chapter will be better. :)  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Is it just me or is Sarge kinda weird? Omg, you're right about Animal Adventure. I never thought of that before, lol. Thanks for reading!_**

**_MrsChick: I can already tell that you're not going to like this chapter. xD And ikr? They so need to make a Cars 3! I would love that so much. And k, thanks for the recommendations! I've probably already read them (I've read like everything Chick related, lol), but I'll make sure. xD  
_**

**_Scars101: Yay! And sorry! Cliffies are fun to write. xD  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Oh yeah, I am. My one-shot sorta turned into a story though so I'm going to finish this one and then start posting it, you know? :P  
_**

**_Pixie: I think we should both go and knock some sense into Mater! *gets a hammer* And hehe, I know! I love bringing out Chick's sweet side. Thanks for reading! :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Ikr? Parents are always like that. My mom did that with me and my room today. She keeps saying what a mess it is and all that. xP Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend? ^^ I did a little shopping today. :D  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: Omg, that sucks so much about your computer! Is it fixed now though? Thanks for still reading. :)  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Really? Brothers can definitely be annoying at times! ...and so can Mater. D: He needs lots of whacks on the head! And yup, Chick is very distracted, hehe. _**

**_Em: Lol, sorry, I can't help it! Thanks for reading. ^^_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: LOL, you're gonna kill me for this chapter since you want to know what Chick is going to say. xP Any predictions?_**

**_baby inuyasha13: Is there any way I can turn you into a Chick fan here? xP Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_Tinkfan14: Those are good predictions! You'll find out what he says soon. ^^ And yeah, poor Alicia! Her day is not getting better. D:  
_**

**_RocktheKaos: It's alright, I understand. :) How have you been lately? And I agree 100%. Holley and Mater does not work. x_x  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII  
**

_**Jenna**_

Chick looked at Jenna, hesitated, and looked back down at the sheets they were lying on. Jenna raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to say. After another moment of silence, Chick finally said, "Nevermind. Now isn't a good time."

"Aw, Chick, don't do that," Jenna complained loudly. She always hated it when someone started to say something and then said nevermind! It was so frustrating, and by that point, you're dying to know what the other person (or car in this case) is going to say!

Chick paused for a few minutes and obviously tried to think of something to make up before he said, "I was just thinkin' about Porto Corsa, you know? We didn't really get to do any sightseeing here in Tokyo. What do you think about doing some when we get to Italy? If you find somethin' you like, I can get it for you."

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Jenna smiled before frowning again. She had a feeling that Chick had not been about to talk about sightseeing and shopping. No, he had just made that up to get her onto another subject. Narrowing her eyes, Jenna stared hard at the sheets and tried to see if she could think of what Chick had been going to say. The possibilities were endless really.

"What's wrong?" Chick asked, noticing her annoyed expression.

"Wrong?" Jenna echoed before glancing over at him and edging next to him so that their sides were touching. "Nothing really, it could be worse."

"It could be worse, but something's still botherin' you," Chick interpreted with a smirk before snuggling next to her so they were trapped tightly together under the sheets. "Tell me what it is. That or I can try to guess what it is, but then we'll be here until next year."

"Next year?" Jenna exclaimed. "Geez, I hope it wouldn't take quite that long. If you want the truth, I was just thinking about what you were going to say before you decided not to tell me. I hate when guys do that, but oh well."

Chick looked a little uncomfortable and shifted under the sheets before he said, "I'll tell ya soon, okay? Now's just not the time."

"Fine," Jenna said, smacking him lightly with her front tire and resting her chin on the pillow. "You better not forget though or else I'll remind you. Oh, hey, did I tell you that Tex is gonna meet us in Porto Corsa?"

"Hey, I remember him!" Chick pointed out. "He's the one who thought I didn't deserve to get sponsored by Dinoco, right?"

Jenna sighed loudly into the pillow. She had a feeling that Tex and Chick were not going to get along at all. Mumbling into the pillow, she said, "That was a long time ago. Can't you let that go and move on? Just try to be nice to him."

"Yeah, yeah, I can be nice to him," Chick grumbled before adding, "You know, it's like we're getting parental supervision or something."

"Parental supervision?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly. I mean, it's not like Tex can follow us to the bedroom or anything like that. Besides, we haven't been doing anything all that bad anyways. The only bad thing I did was when I got drunk at that goddamn party."

"Heh, that wasn't so bad," Chick pointed out. "It could've been worse."

"Sure," Jenna said, "Although I can't think of what else could be worse than getting drunk, waking up and throwing up all throughout the night, getting up early the next day, attempting to race at The World Grand Prix, and then blowing an engine."

"Eh, it happens," Chick replied.

The two glanced at each other for a moment, eyes meeting. Jenna didn't know what Chick saw when he looked at her, but she knew that Chick had changed. He was still just as sarcastic and into winning as always, but he had become kinder, more respectful, and he had stopped sleeping around like she had asked him to.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Chick asked her randomly, glancing sideways in her direction.

"No, you can't," Jenna rolled her eyes sarcastically and then pointed out, "You did just ask me something. But yeah, go ahead. You don't need to ask to ask a question if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it," Chick rolled his eyes before sneaking her a sideways look and asking, "Are you a virgin?"

"God," Jenna groaned, now seeing why Chick had asked permission before he had asked the question. Frowning she continued on, "How would I even know what to say? Is being a virgin good or bad? Not like you're even close to one..."

"Hey, hey, don't judge," Chick frowned. "What would you have had me do? I've had women throwing themselves at me throughout my whole career. Besides, this was ages ago before I met you and all that. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Jenna lied. "It's just that you're so experienced if you get what I'm saying."

"So? It just makes me a better lover," Chick purred into her ear, kissing down her side and obviously trying to tempt the answer out of her. "You gonna answer me or not? I don't care, babe, honestly I don't."

"Um, yeah right," Jenna pointed out. "You wouldn't be asking me if it didn't matter to you. Duh."

"Oh c'mon, all you gotta say is yes or no," Chick frowned before slipping a tire underneath her and rubbing at her underside lightly.

"Don't do that," Jenna frowned at him before edging away from him on the bed and finally admitting, "Okay, fine. Yes, I've never had sex before. I still don't see why you had to know so bad, but now you know. Hey, I think I deserve to know what you were going to say earlier now."

"I never said I'd tell you 'bout that," Chick smirked before saying, "Is that why you won't do it with me?"

"Huh?" Jenna asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Is being a virgin why you won't sleep with me?" Chick asked, scooting closer to her on the bed again and running a tire up and down her side.

"Can't we stop talking about this already? I feel like we've been over it before," Jenna sighed before casting him a look out of the corner of her eye and adding, "Anyways, no, that's not the reason. It's because I know your type. It's love 'em and leave 'em. I don't do relationships like that. Okay? Okay. Moving on."

"I wouldn't leave ya," Chick protested, obviously not moving on.

"Sure you wouldn't," Jenna rolled her eyes before pointing out, "You've left so many girls. It would be easy to just add me to the list of ex-girlfriends. You know that as well as I do. I mean, there's Marissa, Marie, and all those other girls..."

"What if I committed myself to you?" Chick asked.

"Uh huh," Jenna replied with a roll of her eyes. "I've heard that one before. No offense, but I don't really just trust your word or anything here. Why are we still talking about this? We have a flight to Porto Corsa tomorrow! We should get some sleep. Goodnight, Chick."

_**Alicia**_

Meanwhile, Lightning, Alicia, and the rest of team McQueen had gone back to the hotel. Alicia was tired and feeling very irritable after a long day at the races. Mostly, she was pissed off at Mater. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Once they reached the hotel room, Alicia went to take a shower and then returned to see all of the rest of the team gathered around something in the center of the room. Well, all of the team minus Mater. Alicia sighed loudly. Where had he gone this time?

"Alicia!" Luigi called out, waving her over frantically. "You must come see this! It is a note! From Mater!"

Still reading the note, Lightning read aloud so that everyone could hear, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't want to be the cause of you losing any more races. I want you to go prove to the world what I already know - that you are the greatest race car in the whole wide world. Your best friend, Mater."

Alicia froze in shock. Although she knew that Mater had been acting strange lately, she never would've expected him to just give up and leave like this. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her! Alicia felt her eyes watering, but pushed the tears back. It was clear that Mater was in love with someone else. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe Mater would eventually realize what he had with her and then come back.

"I didn't really want him to leave," Lightning admitted.

"Wait, there's more here," Luigi went on before reading, "P.S. Please tell the hotel I didn't mean to order that movie. I thought it was just a preview and I didn't realize I was paying for it. P.P.S... That's funny right there - PP. There's a few more pages of P.S.'s here."

"Well, at least I know if he's at home he'll be safe," Lightning said before turning to Alicia and asking gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Alicia said, trying not to let her voice quaver. "Yeah, I'm fine. I...uh...have a question though. You know Mater's new girlfriend? Did anyone ever see her? Is she really pretty? What's she like?"

"Nobody's seen her, Alicia," Lightning pointed out. "I think she's one of Mater's invisible friends. Don't worry about this too much. You know Mater. When we come back to Radiator Springs, he'll be there and will be acting normal again."

Alicia nodded and drove away. That night, she didn't sleep at all. She kept looking across the room to Mater's empty bed. Even though he had said he was leaving, she kept hoping that something would make him want to return. She missed him. A lot.

Unfortunately, the next day came and Mater still wasn't there. Alicia looked for him at the airport, but to no avail. The plane ride to Porto Corsa seemed to take forever and it wasn't nearly as much fun without Mater.

Finally, the group reached Porto Corsa several hours later and loaded a World Grand Prix transfer truck. Alicia stared at the floor hopelessly. Actually, the whole team seemed pretty downcast. The only two who seemed happy were Luigi and Guido since they had grown up in Italy.

Nudging Alicia's shoulder, Lightning asked kindly, "Hey, how are you?"

"I wish Mater was here," Alicia admitted sadly.

Lightning's face saddened and he nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Thanks for reading this, everyone! Hope you had a nice weekend. :)  
_**

**_iBrizzy: I know, the PS part with the letter is funny, especially Luigi's face when he reads it. Lol, Chick needs to come up with better conversation ideas. xD Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_MrsChick: Hehe, yeah. But, you know, sometimes trying too hard can end up in frustration and all that. D: I agree with you about Chickster; he really needed something happy in his life. You know, there's a big lack of Chick romance imo. He needs more of it! :D ...then again, I'd get all jealous, so maybe it's a good thing.  
_**

**_CutieChloe: I'm glad you're excited for it! Are you a big fan of SallyxLightning then? :D  
_**

**_Pixie: Yeah, Jenna should be cautious with Chick, especially after this chapter. x_x And you're right, Mater wouldn't be able to stay away for too long. Thanks for reading! :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Aw, revision sucks! Were you able to get it all done? Yeah, the shopping was pretty fun! I hope you get to go soon! And lol, Chick asks awkward stuff. :P  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: I hope you get a new one soon! Any idea when that will be? And yep, Lightning is finally nice for once! xD  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Okay, I won't. :P Omg, ikr? Tex and Chick won't get along at all. xP I would totally get red too if someone asked me that. xP And I'm pretty sure Alicia is gonna hate Holley's guts. xD  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII  
**

_**Alicia**_

A few minutes later, the truck that team McQueen was riding inside parked in a village. The team slowly rolled out of the back of the truck and glanced around. Luigi and Guido looked blissful, Sarge and Filmore looked bored, and Alicia and Lightning both looked miserable. Things had not been the same for Alicia with Mater gone. She missed him and wished that she could at least know where he was.

"Hey, Luigi. Which way to the hotel, man?" Filmore asked as they drove across the street.

"What?" Luigi asked, looking rather insulted. "No friends of mine will stay in a hotel in my village. You will stay with my - Uncle Topolino!"

At that moment, a dark red car came rolling out of a nearby house, greeting Luigi and Guido in Italian. There was lots of hugging and kissing as more cars from the village came to welcome Luigi and Guido back to their hometown. Before long, there was a large party going on in front of Uncle Topolino's house.

Filmore and Sarge were tasting the drinks and Luigi and Guido were dancing with some of the village girls. Not feeling like she wanted to party right now, Alicia drove next to Lightning who was also looking at the ground and not in a partying mood.

"You two!" Uncle Topolino said suddenly, motioning Lightning and Alicia over to him. "You look so down, so low. Is like you have flat tires."

At that moment, a pale yellow grandmotherly car came out of the house. She smiled at Lightning and Alicia, talking a mile a minute in Italian before whizzing back into the house, looking like she was on a mission. Lightning and Alicia exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"She said you look like you're starving. That she's going to make you a big meal, and fatten you up," Uncle Topolino laughed.

"No, Mama Topolino, please. You don't need to make a fuss!" Lightning protested, but it was too late. She had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"Capisco. I understand. Is a problem, yes? Between you and a friend?" Uncle Topolino asked.

Lightning looked a bit shocked and asked curiously, "How'd you know that?"

"A wise car hears one word and understands two," Uncle Topolino smiled while Lightning looked very impressed. There was another moment's pause before Uncle Topolino smiled and added, "That, and Luigi told me. While Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me."

The three cars drove slowly around the street, Alicia still thinking about Mater in the back of her mind while Uncle Topolino and Lightning chatted. She wished Mater was here and that they were dancing happily like Luigi and Guido with their village girls.

"Miss?" Uncle Topolino turned to Alicia after a moment. "Are you also having troubles with this Mater?"

"Well...yes," Alicia said, deciding to tell him the whole story. "We've been together for two years now. We live together and do everything together. At the World Grand Prix party, Mater met some girl and he keeps calling her his date and his girlfriend. I thought I was his girlfriend..."

"Ah, I see," Uncle Topolino nodded before frowning and adding, "That is a big problem then, no? I am sure you miss this Mater very much."

"I do," Alicia nodded. "I thought he would be here with me on this trip. Without him here, it just seems so lonely. I'm trying to figure out if I did something wrong or what the problem is. I don't remember saying anything wrong..."

"I'm certain it isn't you, dear," Uncle Topolino said reassuringly as the two ended back up in front of the house. "Your Mater will miss you very soon and come back to you. You are certainly a friend worth keeping. He just needs some time to realize this."

At that moment, Mama Topolino came back and dropped a tray of food between Alicia and Lightning, saying in Italian, "Chi trova un'amico, trova un tesoro."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her, looking confused as he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Whoever find a friend, find a treasure."

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Chick and Jenna had gotten up quite early to go and catch their flight to Porto Corsa. Jenna was very sleepy and pretty much slept-drove (like sleep walking) through all of the security before sleeping for the entire plan ride. She didn't feel terrible, but she did feel exhausted and still a bit sore. When the plane finally landed in Porto Corsa, Chick had to nudge Jenna to get her to wake up.

"Babe, wake up. We're in Porto Corsa," Chick whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," Jenna mumbled before registering what Chick had just said. Opening her eyes, she said, "I suppose we should get out of here then unless we want to catch the next flight and end up in Australia instead."

"That's one way to put it," Chick replied before driving out of the airplane with Jenna following behind him. They didn't have any bags this time and were able to drive straight into the town. Chick was ready to drive Jenna off to only god-knows-where, but Jenna stopped him.

"Wait, Tex was suppose to meet us here, remember?" Jenna pointed out at the last minute, stopping Chick from driving any farther. She mostly expected Chick to groan and grumble at this, but to her surprise, he nodded without a fuss.

The two waited right outside the airport for a bit before Jenna started complaining about being hot. She was always hot it seemed. Thankfully, Tex drove into sight just as Jenna was about to send Chick off to go get her some cold soda or water.

"Tex!" Jenna exclaimed, driving to him excitedly and giving him a friendly hug. Tex was a good family friend and she was pretty close to him. The only times he irritated her was when he started going on about how going to an academy would help her driving skills and all that.

"Hey sweetie," Tex said, hugging her back. "Y'know, we've all been real worried about you since you blew that engine. Strip called me up and asked me to come here in a frenzy. Poor Lynda has to worry about both of you now."

"Huh?" Jenna asked in confusion. "What do you mean by 'both of us'?"

"Strip's gotten a lot worse," Tex explained, worry visible in his eyes. "Lynda sent a doctor to come and see him. He said Strip's just gotten pneumonia. There's not much he can do for him. Couldn't even give him any medicine."

"He's got pneumonia?" Jenna repeated, looking horrified. "Oh my god! I should go back home and go see him!"

"No, no, Strip's a fighter. He'll be alright," Tex told a dubious Jenna. "He even told me to tell you not to worry about him. So. What are y'all up to today? You comin' back to the hotel now or are you going to sight see for a bit?"

Jenna could see Tex looking over at Chick. Neither of them said anything to each other, which was probably a good thing. Trying to lighten up the mood, Jenna exclaimed, "I'm going shopping! I'll probably only be in Italy once, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Tex nodded before holding out a room key to her. "Here's this for when you decide to go back to the hotel. I'll seeya around, alright?"

"Sure," Jenna paused before adding, "Why don't we eat dinner together tonight?"

"Sure thing," Tex replied. "Just come knock on my room when you want to go. My number's ninety-six."

"Okay, bye!" Jenna said, waving to Tex before turning her eyes on a jealous Chick. He did not look happy at all about Jenna having dinner with Tex. As soon as Tex was out of view, Jenna elbowed him and said, "Oh, c'mon. You know it's just dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," Chick said, obviously still annoyed about it as the two started driving through the streets.

Jenna rolled her eyes. Chick could be so paranoid sometimes. As she looked at all the shops as they drove along, Jenna added, "Hey, listen. You can even come along to dinner if you want. Then you can stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Chick snapped, getting a bit irritable.

"Sure you're not," Jenna replied sarcastically before glancing to her right and noticing a tattoo and piercing shop. She rolled to a halt and looked at the shop, pointing out, "You know, I've always wanted to get a tattoo..."

"Well, get yourself one," Chick said, tossing Jenna a wad of cash before adding, "Look, I have an errand or two to run. You go get that tattoo and I'll meet you back here in a little while, k?"

Jenna immediately narrowed her eyes at Chick. It was not like him to just go around throwing cash at her; it was pretty clear that he wanted to get rid of her. Jenna had a really bad feeling he was going to a club or somewhere to pick up a girl or have a quick fling somewhere. He had been pretty grouchy lately.

"Where exactly are you going, Chick?" she asked him suspiciously.

"God, what are you? My mother?" Chick asked irritably.

"No, I just...oh nevermind," Jenna said, realizing that it was pretty pointless to argue with Chick. The two parted and Jenna went into the tattoo store. A pretty car with several tattoos and piercings greeted her.

"Hey girl," she smiled in Jenna's direction. "Looking for a tattoo?"

"Yes, actually," Jenna admitted.

"Here's the book of different designs I can do," the pretty car replied, handing Jenna a book. Jenna flipped through the pages before she decided on a little pair of black angel wings that would go right above her back windshield wipers. The tattoo was pretty small and you couldn't really see it unless you were up close to her.

Surprisingly enough, the tattoo didn't take long to do and Jenna found herself looking at the piercings too. By the time she left the story, she had two eyebrow piercings, a lip piercing, and a new tattoo.

She had to wait outside the store for a bit until Chick finally caught up with her. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What's up with all the piercings?"

"What? You don't like them?" Jenna frowned. She liked them. Ever since she was little, she had wanted more piercings and tattoos.

"No, they're fine," Chick said before going back to his grouchy silence. Jenna rolled her eyes at him as they drove back to the hotel. Suddenly, Jenna noticed a strong scent coming from Chick. It smelled a hell of a lot like perfume. Frowning, Jenna figured that he must've been with a girl after all. And what was that red smudge on his side? Could it be lipstick? Hm...

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	39. Chapter 39

**_And...this is kind of another filler chapter. I'm sorry! I hope it's not too bad. =/  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Exactly, Mater is so random. xD Omg, that sucks so much! Was that the sickest you've ever been? I'm sorry you had to get so sick. D:  
_**

**_MrsChick: He might. :P Especially if he got frustrated enough, you know? Lol, so you're not jealous? Wow. I get jealous so easily. xP  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Me too! Is it your favorite pairing? :) And yep about Chick, lol.  
_**

**_Pixie: I love that bit too! Uncle Topolino sounds like someone who would be really nice to have around, you know? I wish I knew someone like him. Haha, yeah, Chick probably has no good excuses this time. :P_**

**_HourofTwilight: Yay, that's great! :D How did school go for you today? I really do hope you can shop soon. ^^ Lol, Chick's been up to no good as usual. xP  
_**

**_tinkfan14: Thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you're still reading. ^^  
_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: Ikr? Chick has always been a bad boy! I guess that's why we love him though, huh? xD  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Yep, it's nice to see who Luigi and Guido are related to. xD You don't like piercings? Omg, I'm the opposite. I kept trying to get my mom to let me get my ears triple pierced or get a cartilage one or something. She still hasn't answered me. :P Chick is being pretty suspicious...  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX  
**

_**Jenna**_

Jenna and Chick continued to drive side-by-side in a stony silence back to the hotel. Jenna was just about positive that Chick had been with a girl and Chick was remaining completely silent, obviously not about to admit to anything. This just made Jenna more frustrated and the thick silence between them just grew worse. After ten minutes of this, Jenna whirled on Chick and asked, "Where were you really?"

"Just looking around," Chick grumbled, not bothering to look at her. "I mean, there's plenty of places to look around. Besides, you don't get to see Italy everyday."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Jenna sighed. There was a long pause before her frustration got the best of her and she pointed out, "Listen, Chick, if you were with a girl, just tell me for fuck's sake! I know where you were and so just tell me so I can stop thinking about this."

"I wasn't with anyone," Chick said in a monotone.

"Yeah right," Jenna argued back, getting another whiff of that strong perfume and noticing something that looked a lot like lipstick above his rear tire. "If you hadn't been with a girl, you wouldn't smell like perfume and is that lipstick I see on you there...?"

At Jenna's words, Chick quickly reversed so she couldn't get a good look at him. Still refusing to meet her eyes, he tried again, "Look, I told you I didn't do anything, so can we just drop it already? Sometimes you just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Watch it," Jenna glared at him as they neared the hotel. "Don't you dare start blaming this on me. I haven't slept with anyone this whole trip, okay? All I asked was if you had been with a girl or not. Denying stuff won't work with me, Chick. I know better."

"Oh, right, I forgot you're a virgin saint," Chick sneered, obviously getting quite ticked off.

"What did you say?" Jenna asked, giving him a glare. "You might be Mr. I-always-get-second-place at all the races, but that sure doesn't make you better than the rest of us or give you excuses to get out of telling me the truth!"

"Listen, you want the truth? You can get the truth. Just figure it out on your own," Chick snapped.

"I'm trying to work through this and you just keep snapping at me! I thought you loved..." Jenna trailed off and shot him a doubtful look. "Oh, fuck it. I knew this wasn't going to work out. I said it from the beginning. We're over and this time, it's for good."

"Babe, you can't just walk out. You don't have any money or any way to support yourself," Chick pointed out.

"Um, yeah, I do have money and a whole lot of other stuff, so you should just shut your mouth," Jenna glowered at him.

The two entered the hotel and glared at each other for a long time until the car behind the desk finally drove over to them a bit nervously and glanced between them, asking, "May I help you two in any way? Do you need another room key?"

Looking up, Jenna gave the car a smile and tossed Chick the room key before replying to her, "Oh no, we're just fine."

With that said, Jenna turned and started towards the hallways. As soon as she left, she noticed a group of girls drive over to Chick. They were already asking him if he was the famous Chick Hicks and all that. Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes. If Chick wanted to be like this, then fine.

Jenna went straight to Tex's room and knocked on his door lightly, trying to make herself look decent even though there were angry tears in the corner of her eyes and there was the fact that she looked like she wanted to murder someone.

Thankfully, Tex opened the door right away and glanced over at her in surprise before exclaiming, "Miss Weathers! I see you had some fun in town today..."

"Huh?" Jenna asked in confusion before remembering the piercings and tattoos. Giving Tex a sideways look, she said, "Oh yeah. What do you think?"

Jenna mostly expected Tex to be old fashioned and not like her new decorations, but to her surprise, he winked at her instead and said, "Well, I think you look pretty good if I do say so myself. Then again, you always look good."

"Aw, thanks," Jenna replied with a blush before saying, "How about we go get a drink or something?"

"Alright," Tex said, driving out of the hotel room and locking the door behind him. "Are we bringing your boyfriend along or did he decide not to come along?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Jenna said immediately before turning to her right and noticing Tex's questioning eyes on her. Jenna quickly added, "I mean, I just broke up with him and so we're not staying together anymore. Also, is there any way I could share a hotel room with you then?"

"Of course," Tex replied. "My home is your home and vice versa. So what do you think about that race tomorrow? Are you prepared for it?"

"What?" Jenna laughed as the two drove through the hotel lobby and over to the food and drink section. There were lots of chairs and booths set up. "I haven't been thinking about the race much to be honest. Hey, why don't we go get our drinks and then meet at that table in the middle there?"

"That sounds fine," Tex replied as the two separated to go get their drinks.

As Jenna started towards the soda machine, she realized that she had a terrible craving for lemonade. Unfortunately, there was no diet lemonade and Jenna would only drink diet stuff. A bit annoyed, she bought a bottle of mellow yellow and sierra mist, figuring that she could mix them and hope that it tasted something like lemonade. Too bad she didn't have any lemon juice to add...

Soda in tire, Jenna went to the table she and Tex had agreed to meet at. Jenna settled down on one side of it and opened her soda cans just as Tex drove over with a glass of wine. He looked at her face and gave her a compassionate look, "Something wrong?"

"No," Jenna denied before frowning and admitting, "Actually, yes. There's no diet lemonade in this whole place, so I have to mix sierra mist and mellow yellow."

Tex tried not to smile and then added in a knowing voice, "That's not the real problem though, is it?"

"No, it's not," Jenna admitted, pouring her sierra mist into a glass and looking across the room at...oh my god. Jenna say Chick sitting with a group of girls a little ways away. The girls were all giggling drunkenly and fawning over him. Just at that moment, Chick happened to look over...right at Jenna. Instead of looking away, he gave her a little smirk as if to say "Look at what you're missing!"

"Miss Weathers? Miss Weathers!" Tex said, finally bringing Jenna back to reality. She had a bad feeling that he had said her name several more times prior before she had actually heard him.

"Yeah?" Jenna asked, still staring at Chick.

Tex took the soda can out of her tire and set it on the table next to her, saying, "You were spilling all over, dear."

Looking down, Jenna noticed that her glass was full and that she had been pouring sierra mist all over the table. Great! Figuring that this really couldn't get any more embarrassing, Jenna grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it up, murmuring, "God, I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry! I was just...uh...distracted."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Tex replied. "It happens. At least it was you spilling and not me. Red wine would for sure make a bigger mess than diet soda."

Figuring Tex was right, Jenna nodded and did her best not to look in Chick's direction again. However, after she had finished cleaning the mess up, her eyes immediately gravitated over to Chick's direction. This time, Tex followed her gaze and realized what the problem was.

"Hey, why don't we sit on opposite sides of the table," Tex said, driving around to Jenna's side and giving her a hinting look. Supposing Tex had the right idea, Jenna drove away to the other side of the table. Despite this, she still found herself looking over shoulder to see Chick every few minutes.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened between you and your lover over there?" Tex asked as Jenna glanced over at Chick for what had to be the thousandth time. "You do keep looking over at him again and again."

"I know," Jenna sighed. "It's just...okay. So I told him that if we were going to stay together on this trip that he'd have to do some things for me. You know, I told him he'd have to work on respect and kindness. And, I...um...told him I didn't really want him sleeping around."

"Let me guess," Tex said with a sigh. "He did the last thing, didn't he?"

Jenna's eyebrows immediately shot up and she tilted her head at him, quite puzzled, "How did you know that?"

"Eh, it's his type," Tex explained. "I knew a lot of kids like him while I was growing up. It was as if they were never happy. They always needed to win more competitions or have more girls. I don't think they ever had a day where they were just content."

"Yeah," Jenna nodded, feeling like this definition certainly fit Chick. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I think it was good that you broke up with him," Tex replied. "If you stay with someone like that for too long, you'll get frustrated by it. You'll think you're the problem and you'll wonder why he keeps feeling the need for more women."

Wondering how Tex knew exactly how she had been feeling, Jenna tilted her head at him and said, "You know what? You're 100% right."

"If I were you, I'd go about findin' a different sort of car. Maybe not the racecar type. Just look for someone who really cares," Tex explained.

Jenna nodded and found herself glancing over her shoulder at Chick again. He was looking at her this time. Mainly because she was feeling gutsy and also because Chick was watching, she leaned forwards and kissed Tex on the cheek, saying, "Thank you."

Raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, Tex said, "You're welcome. Maybe we should get back to the hotel room now...?"

"Okay," Jenna said, leaving her soda on the table as she drove after Tex and back to the hotel room. She felt kind of strange. It was as if she were drunk on soda. Then again, that wasn't possible, right?

Once they were back in the hotel room, Jenna found herself trying to kiss Tex again, this time a bit closer to the mouth. Tex stopped her and put a tire on her cheek, saying, "Hey girl, you're tired. You might think ya like me, but it's just because you're looking for revenge on your ex. Why don't you get some sleep? Things always seem clearer in the morning."

Realizing that Tex had a point, Jenna nodded and drove towards the bedroom. It barely took five minutes for her to fall asleep.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Sorry if this chapter is kind of weird. I have a REALLY bad headache and I can't think so well atm. :P Thanks for reading everyone. :)_**

**_PirateJedi: Yeah, you're right about Chick! I guess every guy has some annoying thing about him. xP Thanks for the review!  
_**

**_MrsChick: Yay, I'm glad you didn't think it was a filler chapter! And omg, yes, it hurts so much to be betrayed like that. -_- I've had that happened and it's horrible. D: That's what I was thinking about Chick. I mean, he's used to getting whatever he wants from girls so he just got a little pissed off with Jenna and decided to find someone easier. xP And LOL, Chick might not be available for long. :P_**

**_Taylor: Yeah, I like Tex, he always seemed nice in the movie. Omg, I have not seen it and now I want to, lol! I watch weird stuff and tbh, I like being creeped out! xD Did you see the whole thing or just a few clips?  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Eastenders? What's that? Sorry, that's probably a really stupid question. xP  
_**

**_Pixie: Haha, my thoughts exactly! It would be so hard to have a relationship with someone like that I think, you know? Chick is pretty irresistible though. :P We'll see what Jenna does in this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: I know what you mean! School is always stressful. What's your most stressful class? Thanks for reading! :)  
_**

**_tinkfan14: Hm...well, I don't know if they want to go home just yet. And lol, I know! Sometimes I feel weird after I drink soda, but maybe that's just me. xD  
_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: Hehe, yeah, Jenna loves Chick. xD Omg! :P What did it remind you of?  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Yeah, you have a point. I think she just wants to make Chickster jealous. :P Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXX  
**

_**Jenna**_

Knock, knock, knock! Jenna jerked awake at three am, swearing that she had heard someone pounding on her door. After a moment of silence, she closed her eyes again and tried to fall back asleep. She wasn't sleeping very well, mainly because her thoughts were on Chick, and had already been waking up every hour. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there it was again! This time, Jenna could swear that someone was indeed knocking on her door.

"Tex?" she mumbled sleepily. "If you need something, just come in."

There was a long silence again. Rolling her eyes and thinking that maybe she had gone crazy, Jenna shut her eyes again until she heard the door to her bedroom open. Blinking, she looked around lazily until...

"Babe, I have to talk to you," a rather frantic voice said from somewhere to her left.

Jenna forced her eyes open for the third time and looked around the room until her eyes fell on a silhouette. Somehow or another, Chick had made it into her bedroom and was now looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Chick, what the...?" Jenna frowned, glancing at the clock and adding, "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom at three am? Couldn't this have waited? There's the race tomorrow and I need my rest! I'm already going to do screwy and you know it!"

"I know, I know, it's bad timing," Chick admitted before turning to her and adding, "I need to talk to you."

"Hmph," Jenna frowned, narrowing her eyes at Chick, obviously not so happy with him today. "You know, you had plenty of opportunities to talk earlier and I didn't hear you saying a thing. Remember 'figure it out on your own'? Well, I did."

"I..." Chick took a deep breath and said all in a rush. "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have said it. I was just frustrated. All those things I said, well, I didn't really mean them. I'm sorry. Really. I'll tell you everything now."

"I don't want to know everything," Jenna frowned at him. "Look, I said I had already figured it out, it ain't so hard to see what you've been up to. So how about you just go back to your bed and leave me to sleep so maybe I won't fuck up during the race tomorrow. Hey, how'd you get in here anyways? I don't remember you having a room key. There was Tex's and mine. That was it."

"I told the car in the lobby that I had lost my key," Chick replied, giving her a half-smile.

"That's wrong to do," Jenna replied with a frown before her eyes widened and she added, "What if you had woken Tex up? What if he hears us talking in here? You have to get out now. I mean, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us."

"Wrong idea about us?" Chick repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they'll think we're together," Jenna pointed out before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Chick, "Which we certainly are not!"

"Oh, c'mon, we were together less than twenty-four hours ago," Chick replied. Jenna just glared and chucked the rest of the pillows in his direction. Sighing, Chick said, "Okay, okay, easy with the pillows. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Um, hello?" Jenna asked, giving him a what-the-fuck look. "We're past the making it up point. We're through, remember? I can't keep doing this."

"Fine, how about I tell you what happened and then maybe you'll forgive me?" Chick asked. Jenna tried to interrupt, but he just spoke over her and admitted, "So I did have a fling, alright? It wasn't long or anything and I didn't even know her name."

"I knew it," Jenna said, not looking so surprised even though the hurt was obvious in her eyes. "You could've just told me earlier, you know."

"I know," Chick said, looking at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry. So what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You are so not listening," Jenna groaned as she traced the edge of the mattress with her tire. "I said no more. Okay?"

"Babe..." Chick complained loudly, truly looking sad for perhaps the first time. Jenna felt her heart twist uncomfortable as Chick tried one of his charming smiles on her and suggested, "Well, how about we just be friends? No harm in that."

"Damn," Jenna cussed. "Fine. We can be friends, but that's it. No contact, no hugging, no kis-"

It was a bit too late for that. Chick had kissed her heavily and had wrapped his tires around her tightly. As usual, Jenna was quite powerless in Chick's embrace. She let him kiss her and shove his tongue down her throat. However, when she ended up on her back a moment later with Chick's heavy figure on top of her and his lips kissing her tender underside frantically, she sighed loudly in frustration.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Jenna asked before she turned away from Chick and said, "Get off of me."

Chick eased off of her and helped flip her back over. They both looked at each other for a long moment. Chick had a guilty expression on his face as he muttered, "Earlier didn't really do any good. I just wanted you the whole time."

Jenna let out a string of very unladylike words and said, "You just don't get it, do you? I'm not just another girl you can add to your fuck list or whatever. Look Chick, we can't be friends because that clearly doesn't work. I just want you to stay away from me like we don't even know each other. Alright?"

"You know you don't really want that," Chick pointed out.

"So?" Jenna shrugged. "It's better that way. Please leave, Chick."

Chick sighed and gave her one last helpless look before driving to the door in a rejected manner. Jenna sighed and had a hard time holding her tongue. She wanted him back, but knew that this was really the best for both of them.

"Chick, um, one more thing," Jenna said, getting Chick to turn around and look at her. "Are you on drugs or something? You've been so moody and acting really strange lately. One minute you're all happy and the next, you're very depressed."

"Huh?" Chick asked, narrowing his eyes at her and then turning away. "I'm fine."

"You're not though, are you?" Jenna sighed. Chick was already slipping through the door and it was clear that he didn't want to talk anymore. Jenna tried calling after him one more time, "Take care of yourself, alright? Chick?"

Silence followed her words. Feeling even worse than before, Jenna slammed her face against the mattress and tried to fall back asleep.

_**Alicia**_

The next morning, Alicia woke up far earlier than everyone else. Well, everyone besides Lightning. He was already in the bathroom doing whatever he wanted to do before the race. Seeing that everyone else was asleep still, Alicia grabbed her cell phone and drove into the corner of the room, trying not to wake anyone up. Despite everything, she was still extremely worried about Mater.

By now, it had been several days and she hadn't heard from him at all. She was upset that he couldn't even send her a letter or give her a phone call. Well, if he wasn't going to call her, she would take matters into her own hands and call him herself.

After punching his number into the phone, Alicia held it up to her ear and waited. Ding, ding, ding. Alicia tapped her tire impatiently and wondered why it was taking Mater so damn long to pick up his phone. Seven more rings went by before she heard the answering machine take over.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Alicia looked at it in shock. It was not at all like Mater to not pick up his phone. Just in case, Alicia tried calling his number again and got the same result. She left a quick message telling him to call her and then sighed.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Why not call Flo and see if she knew where Mater was? Alicia quickly dialed the number to Flo's shop and waited. If this didn't work, she didn't know what else to try. Ding, ding, ding...

"Hello? This is Flo," a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Flo, hi," Alicia replied with a sigh of relief. "It's me, Alicia. How are you?"

"Same ol', same ol'," Flo replied. "Ramone's trying to get me to let him repaint me the color of his choice. I told him I'd think about it. I liked that electric green color he used on himself the other day, but I don't know if it'd look any good on me. How have you been, honey?"

"Not so well, actually," Alicia sighed. "Mater left after Lightning's first race. How is he?"

"Mater left?" Flo asked in surprise. "That's news to me, sweetie. He's not here, that's for certain."

"He's not?" Alicia echoed in confusion. If Mater hadn't gone back to Radiator Springs, then where had he gone to?

"Nope," Flo replied before saying, "I haven't seen him since the day y'all left. Knowing Mater, he probably got sidetracked somewhere. As soon as I see him, I'll give ya a call. I gotta go now. Customers are gettin' impatient. Talk to you soon, honey."

"Bye," Alicia said weakly just as Filmore's alarm went off.

Sarge grumbled at Filmore's music and said, "Will you use something else besides that disrespectful junk for our radio?"

"Hey, respect the classics, man," Filmore replied as usual.

Alicia frowned and debated whether to tell anyone about Mater's disappearance. It was right before the race and now probably wasn't the best time. She would wait until after the race and tell everyone about Mater then.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**_I no longer have a headache! Yay! Thanks for reading everyone. :)_**

**_iBrizzy: It's alright. :) And yeah, I heard that about guys too, but I don't know. :S I'm staying away from them atm. xP Wow, so your mom didn't take you to doctor until two days later? D: That's the opposite of my mom, lol, she freaks out over every little thing. It's so annoying!  
_**

**_MrsChick: Aw, I'm sorry. :( Being cheating on is awful. One guy who cheated on me came clean with it and I did appreciate that. I mean, it's nice to know. I hate it when people deny cheating. -_- Haha, glad you liked the pillow line, it reminded me of the confetti bit, you know "easy with the confetti". xD  
_**

**_Taylor: Lol, yeah, Chick is too persuasive and Mater does need to be found ASAP! Oooh, I'll totally check out that sight after this. I love horror so much. I'm excited because Hostel III is coming out! :D Have you seen any of those movies?_**

**_Anonymous: OMG, you're back! *hugs* I missed you! It's so great that you're back! Well, I think I would die without internet. I spend like 7 hours a day online at the least, lol. Did you have a nice Xmas? :)  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: ...He might be. :P It would make sense since he's so moody, lol. Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: It's alright. xD I don't watch TV much, what about you? :)  
_**

**_Pixie: Aw, I'm sorry! I don't like guys like that. D: I guess that's why they kind of turned me off after a while and I'm totally not interesting in dating anyone irl. Thanks, my headache did go away. ^^ I get those from time to time, I'm not sure why. x_x Thanks for reading! :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: That sounds difficult! Do you get a lot of homework for it? My hardest would probably be science. xP I think Alicia and Jenna are both just having bad days. :P Thanks for reading! :)  
_**

**_tinkfan14: Yeah, Chick is sneaky! Everyone is soon going to figure out that Mater has disappeared, you're right. :)  
_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: Yeah, seriously, Chick has no self-control! Bad Chicky! D: ...I still feeling like hugging him though, I'm so weird. OMG, that is so funny about what Redfoo said there! I would've been like "WUT?" too. xD  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Ikr? I love how they always argue about music, it's so funny. xD I like weird music and so my dad and me always argue about what to play on the radio. xD Same with my mom. And yeah, Chick IS trying hard at least. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXI  
**

_**Alicia/Jenna**_

Alicia waited in silence for Lightning and the others to get ready for the race. Her heart fluttered a bit quicker than usual and she had a very bad gut feeling. If Mater wasn't in Radiator Springs, then where was he? It was very unlike Mater to stay away from Radiator Springs for very long. Then again, was it possible that Mater could've run off with his new girlfriend? Alicia didn't like to think about that and immediately put that thought out of her head.

Lightning finally emerged from the bathroom, already in a hurry as he waved his crew after him, yelling, "Come on, guys. It's time to go."

The five members of Lightning's crew immediately turned and trailed him out of the hotel. Luigi and Guido were talking in Italian while Sarge and Filmore both looked half asleep. Alicia drove by herself with her eyes on the ground.

"Hey," Lightning said, driving up to her and trying to smile. Alicia gave him a hesitant smile back as Lightning went on, "Have you heard from Mater at all? It's been a while and I was just wondering if you knew how he was doing."

Looking closely at Lightning, Alicia could tell that he really was concerned for his friend. She was quiet for a moment as she debated whether or not to tell Lightning what she really knew about Mater. However, she did not want to be blamed for him losing another race, so she just said, "I haven't heard from him."

"Oh," Lightning replied, looking sad.

The group drove the rest of the way to the race track in silence. Lightning waved a solemn goodbye before going to join the other racers. Jenna was already there and appeared to be falling asleep in her racing lane. Tex had made her get up really early and now she was wondering how many more hours it was until the race started. She had already been here for what seemed like an eternity.

Glancing next to her, she saw a blue and red colored car looking much more awake than her. Deciding to be friendly, Jenna glanced over in his direction and drove forwards a bit before saying, "Hey. How are you?"

The car turned around and then gave her a smile, "Fine, fine. And yourself? I don't think I know your name. I am Raoul."

"It's nice to meet you, Raoul," Jenna smiled at him, seeing that it was indeed possible for racecars to hold a civilized conversation with one another. "I'm alright, I suppose. I didn't do very well at the first race though. I'm hoping that this one will go better."

"Oh, that was you who blew an engine," Raoul replied. "I am very sorry. I hope this race goes better for you."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks," Jenna replied as the commentators started introducing each racer. Good! The race was finally about to start.

Alicia, Guido, and Luigi exchanged looks while Lightning was being introduced. He looked so out of it and just not like he wanted to race today. Luigi called through the radio to him, "McQueen? Is everything okay?"

"If you're worried about your fuel, man, don't. It's perfectly safe," Filmore pointed out with a smile.

Lightning glanced towards his crew before admitting in a not-so-happy tone, "No, guys, I just really wish Mater were here."

Alicia nodded along sympathetically, obviously understanding the way he was feeling at the moment. She missed Mater just as much if not more than he did. Why couldn't Mater realize this and come back?

Meanwhile, Jenna watched Lightning and Francesco start insulting each other and rolled her eyes. It seemed like those two were always at it. Suddenly, she heard someone drive up behind her and glanced to her left. Chick was driving up to his lane with a very blank expression on his face. Jenna looked at him a bit more closely and realized that he certainly didn't look like himself. As he approached his lane, he didn't even bother looking at Francesco or Lightning. Odd.

Before she could think about this any more, the light turned green and the racers were off! Jenna was off to a slow start as usual while Francesco, Lightning, and Chick fought for the lead. Closing her eyes for a moment and remembering that Tex was here, Jenna did her best to speed up a bit. Of course, that just sent her flying into a corner. _Smash_. Jenna blinked and tried to clear her head before taking a sharp left and returning to the track.

"And Jenna Weathers goes speeding into the railing!" she heard Darrell saying. "She was one of America's best female racers, but she doesn't seem to have it in her today.. ...And with that, Francesco takes the lead!"

Jenna pushed Darrell's words out of her head and tried to concentrate on the race. Unfortunately, her mind was all over the place. She just kept thinking about Chick and last night. They just couldn't be friends even if Jenna wanted it that way.

Chick had seemed weird today as well. He had that strange expression on his face all over again and hadn't even looked at her or anyone else. For Chick, that was strange. He was usually checking out all the girls or at least taunting the other racers and-

God! Jenna almost ran into the railing again! Annoyed with herself, she shook her head and told herself to forget about Chick for now. She had better things to do like trying to finish this race without running into the railing.

Seeing Raoul a little ways ahead of her, Jenna fixed her eyes on her new friend and decided to focus on catching up to him. She took a deep breath and sped ahead. Suddenly, there was a loud smash from a little ways away. Figuring it was just something from the town, Jenna and the others kept driving.

BAM! Another loud explosion sounded. Jenna frowned and continued driving along tentatively. It sounded a hell of a lot like someone had just blown an engine. Still though, she didn't see any cars in front of her anywhere. Then again, maybe that was just because she was so far behind.

Jenna turned her eyes back to Raoul and suddenly realized he was slamming on his brakes and coming to a halt. Figuring that she should do the same, Jenna slammed down on her own brakes just in time as she came around a corner to see a big pileup of cars.

Jenna and Raoul came to a halt just behind the pileup, managing to avoid going smashing straight into the group. Looking around, Jenna wondered what the hell had just happened here. Emergency vehicles were racing out onto the track and ushering the injured cars inside. Jenna glanced amongst them and was glad to see that Chick was not in the group. Lightning, Chick, and Francesco had all managed to escape uninjured.

Meanwhile, Alicia and all of team McQueen were watching the race from a TV screen in the pits. Alicia shook her head and pointed out, "This isn't right. Something weird is going on. Has this ever happened before?"

"Has what happened before?" Luigi asked. "So many cars blowing their engines in one race?"

"Yes," Alicia admitted. "It just doesn't seem right, does it?"

"Guido, has this ever happened before?" Luigi asked, turning to his friend. Guido said something in rapid Italian. Luigi listened before turning back to Alicia and admitting, "Guido says it has not happened so much before."

"Hm," Alicia mused, trying to figure out what was going on as all the injured racecars were driven away in ambulances. "Do you think this could be on purpose?"

Filmore and Sarge exchanged looks before Sarge asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well," Alicia replied. "It does seem a little bit suspicious that all the cars in this Grand Prix race keep blowing their engines, don't you think? Maybe someone's doing this on purpose. Maybe someone's trying to hurt the cars."

"You could be right," Luigi said, looking upset before he pointed out, "At least McQueen seems to be alright."

"I suppose," Alicia agreed before sighing, "Still though, I can't wait until we can go home and get out of here."

During all this, Jenna and Raoul were escorted off the track while the rest of the cars were sent to the hospital or to other places to recover. Jenna scanned around before finding her team. Driving over to them, she said, "I don't know what happened out there. Really, I don't!"

The crew nodded silently, none of them really saying much. Jenna frowned and realized something was wrong. Looking around, she saw absolutely no sign of Tex. That was strange. He really ought to be around here somewhere.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jenna asked, looking over each glum face. "What happened? Where's Tex?"

There was another long silence during which everyone exchanged looks with one another. Finally, one of the cars handed her a cell phone and said, "Tex...had to leave. He left you a message here on this phone. I...I think you ought to listen to it."

"Um, alright then," Jenna said, taking the phone with her tire and then sending the car who had given her the phone a sideways look, "Is something wrong?"

"Just listen to the message," the car replied.

Jenna picked up the phone and held it to her ear before dialing in the code to check her messages. She heard Tex's voice almost immediately, "Jenna, I'm really sorry for just pickin' up and leavin' like this, but I need to get back home. Lynda called me just before this. She says that Strip...well...he's gone. I'm goin' back to comfort Lynda and see what I can do for her. You stay and finish the last race and then come back home. It's what Strip would've wanted. I'm sorry."

Jenna pulled the phone away from her ear and looked around at her crew in shock before mumbling, "Someone tell me this is just a very bad dream."

"It's not, honey," the car who had given her the phone admitted.

"B-but, it c-can't be true!" Jenna shook her head frantically. "I just talked to him the other day! How can he be...g-gone...?"

Jenna started crying, letting all the tears of frustration and loss come spilling down her face. She had just talked to Strip a few days ago and he hadn't sounded nearly that bad. Jenna knew he was old, but he wasn't that old! What the hell was she suppose to do now? What about Lynda?

Jenna cried for a long time. She lost track of where she was, the time of day, and everything else. All she knew was that Strip was really gone. She no longer had a dad. Never again would Strip coach her on racing or drive alongside her.

Jenna abruptly felt a car pull up next to her and touch her side with a tire, saying, "Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

Peering up, Jenna say Chick all sticky and sweaty from the race. His eyes were full of compassion and she didn't want to bother arguing, so she just leaned into him and cried, "Oh Chick, what am I going to do?"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	42. Chapter 42

**_So...we're getting towards the end of this fic! Not too many more chapters to go, I think. I still haven't finished writing it though, so I don't know how many. Thanks so much for reading this! :D  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Yeah, that is kinda sad. D: Anyways, same here. Everyone I like is cartoon or doesn't know I exist either. xD Lightning...takes a while in the bathroom. Hehe, yeah, but Acer helps too. Omg, I love that little exchange with them where Acer thinks Grem broke it, you know?  
_**

**_MrsChick: Thanks, I'm happy about it too! :D Aw, don't tear up! *hands you a tissue* You'll find out why Chick is acting strange soon. And lit is good Jenna has him around for comfort. :D  
_**

**_Taylor: Yeah, I love Strip too! He's great. :D Omg, yes, I wanna see that! Isn't it about exorcisms? I always like movies like that. Have you seen The Exorcist? And alright, I definitely will. ^^  
_**

**_babyinuyasha13: Aw, please don't cry! *hugs* Finn will be in the story soon!  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: Me too, Strip was always pretty cool! :D Hm...you'll have to keep reading to find out. :P Thanks for the review!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Yes, he did. :( Sorry the chapter was so sad. D:  
_**

**_Pixie: I understand what you mean, I really don't like guys like that. D: Omg, I'm really sorry. =( I didn't mean to have the chapter make you think about those sad memories. D: *hugs* Are you alright?  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Ikr? I mean, the last thing we need is hw. D: You don't like science either then? I kind of hate it because a lot of stuff in science has to do with math and I don't like math. Hehe, Jenna will get some support from Chick. xP  
_**

**_tinkfan14: Yeah, Chick is sneaky! Everyone is soon going to figure out that Mater has disappeared, you're right. :)  
_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: Hell yeah, I would hug Chick all the time if I could! He would get sooooo annoyed. xD And yeah, Redfoo is awesome! I get pretty weird and random sometimes too and everyone looks at me like "Wtf are you talking about?" xD  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Lol, you're definitely right about Chick! It is too bad that they don't know about the allinol. I guess it would save them a LOT of trouble. =/ Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXII  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia and the rest of team McQueen watched anxiously until Lightning was safely over the finish line. With all the cars blowing engines, there was no way for them to know if Lightning would be next or not. They drove over to Lightning as soon as he had crossed the finish line and gotten a first place. Francesco had come after him in second and Chick Hicks had come in third. Alicia watched Chick drive away with a bit of an embarrassed look on his face. Third was even lower than his usual.

Despite the fact that he had won, Lightning's face had fallen and he was looking concerned. Even Francesco was holding his tongue as he watched the ambulances drive away with all the other injured cars. Turning to his team, Lightning asked, "What happened?"

"Three cars blew their engines," Luigi explained. "And then everyone ran into them and it caused a large collision."

"Three cars?" Lightning echoed. "That's too many. Something like that should never happen. I don't understand it."

The other crew members looked at him and shrugged. Nobody knew what was going on. The only thing Alicia did know was that this certainly wasn't happening by coincidence. Someone had obviously meant to hurt these cars. Now they just had to figure out who it was.

Almost immediately, the press had driven over and was now surrounding Lightning with microphones and flashing pictures of him. Suddenly, the group looked up to see none other than Darrell Cartrip in front of them. Turning to Lightning, he said, "That was quite some racing out there, young man!"

"Thank you," Lightning said before motioning at the ambulances and adding, "Crashes are part of racing, I know. But something like that shouldn't ever happen."

Darrell nodded understandingly before adding, "They're letting you choose your fuel for the final race. Do you have any idea what it's going to be?"

"Allinol," Lightning replied without a moment's hesitation, causing the rest of his team to exchange what-the-hell looks amongst each other. "My friend Filmore says the fuel's safe. That's good enough for me. I didn't stand by a friend of mine recently. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

"Good luck on your last race," Darrell smiled at Lightning before moving on to talk to Francesco.

Still looking a bit dejected despite everything, Lightning turned to his friends and said, "Come on, guys. I suppose we might as well get back to the hotel."

There was a long silence while everyone glanced amongst each other. Finally, Luigi piped up, "Guido and I were going to do some more sight seeing. Filmore and Sarge were going to go to a bar. Perhaps we meet you at the hotel?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Lightning said. It took barely a moment before all of the team had disappeared besides for Alicia. Turning to her, Lightning raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want to come with me? You're welcome to go off and follow the others if you want."

Alicia shrugged and then said, "It's okay, I'll come with you. I don't really have anything else to do."

"Alright," Lightning replied as the two started through the thick crowd. Just like before, they were literally bombarded with photographers and the press. Alicia did her best to avoid them and just stare right ahead of her until she heard someone that sounded a lot like Mater.

"Mater?" Alicia and Lightning asked at the same time, exchanging a glance as they started through the crowd. The two glanced around and could swear that they could hear someone calling Lightning's name. Was it Mater?

"McQueen!" someone yelled loudly. Even the top part of a tow truck could be seen now. It had to be Mater!

Alicia followed Lightning as they made their way through the crowd. It was hard to move very fast when everyone was trying to press in around Lightning and ask him questions. Finally, the two weeded their way through everyone and to the tow truck.

"Mater, I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorr-" Lightning paused as he saw a blue and red tow truck in front of him, not Mater. Sighing loudly and trying to hide her frustration, Alicia turned away and looked at the ground. Where the hell could Mater be?

Finally, Lightning and Alicia were ushered away from the group. Once the tow truck was obscured from view, Lightning and Alicia heard someone calling after them, "In England you'll be finished. At the finish line."

"Wait, what?" Lightning asked, turning and exchanging a look with Alicia. "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

"I...maybe that means good luck in Italian or something," Alicia offered hesitantly. Deep inside, she was getting a very bad feeling. First Mater had disappeared, then all the cars had started blowing engines, and now other cars were telling Lightning rather creepy things. What was going on?

**_Jenna_**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still crying her heart out and burying her head into Chick. The media was soon around them and asking what was going on. Jenna was too upset to say anything and Chick did his best to get her away from the press and into the streets. Once there, the cars weren't nearly so frantic to talk to them.

"Ugh, can't they just leave us alone?" Jenna sobbed, not wanting to discuss Strip's death with anyone. She could barely believed that it had really happened. He was there just a day ago and then he was gone.

"I know, I know," Chick tried to comfort her. "Just keep your head down and I'll take care of it. We'll be in the hotel in just a moment."

Jenna did as Chick suggested and closed her eyes. Her head seemed to be spinning around and around. She didn't get why the hell she was here in stupid Porto Corsa. She should be back home with Lynda and Tex. Making up her mind, she planned to get a flight home tomorrow. The races seemed so petty compared to her family. They were the ones who really mattered. Besides, she hadn't exactly done well at these races so far.

Suddenly, the noise died down and Jenna opened her blurry eyes to find that she and Chick had somehow made it into the the hotel lobby. Chick ushered her to the hallways and down to their room...erm, Chick's room. Jenna hadn't been staying there since she had been with Tex.

Once Chick had opened the door, Jenna drove inside solemnly and went into the living room area. She drove up onto the couch and looked at the floor. Chick drove in behind her and was silent for a moment before he asked, "Can I get ya anything?"

"Um..." Jenna said, taking a few minutes to process what he had just said before she replied. "Yeah, just get me something to drink."

"Sure, babe," Chick nodded, turning around and started towards the door before he paused and turned back to look at her, asking, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I dunno," Jenna snapped, already on the verge of breaking into hysterical sobbing all over again. "Just something with alcohol."

Chick gave her a wary look, but left for the kitchen, leaving Jenna alone with her thoughts. Jenna was never so good with stress and was having a hard time trying to accept the fact that Strip was really gone. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy all over again.

When Chick came back with a few bottles, Jenna grabbed the first one, opened it, and took a long gulp without bothering to see what it was. It tasted bitter and not so good, but she didn't care anymore. She literally dried to drown herself in the stuff as she gulped down the bottle and went for a second.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Chick asked, trying to stop her from grabbing another bottle. "You shouldn't drink anymore. Remember the party?"

"I don't care about some goddamn party," Jenna frowned, yanking the bottle closer to her and taking another sip. "Just leave me alone."

Figuring that maybe it was best to just leave Jenna alone right now, Chick sighed and left the room. Jenna tried to clear her mind as best as she could before she slugged down all the bottles Chick had brought her. An hour later, she felt incredible woozy and just plain empty.

Chick came back to check on her after the hour, obviously concerned she would get herself drunk. Well, it was too late for that. Frowning, he drove into the living room area to find Jenna looking at the floor with unfocused eyes.

"Listen, I know you're sad, but drinking it away ain't the answer," Chick pointed out.

Not listening to a thing Chick had just said, Jenna drove off of the couch and waved a tire at Chick, obviously trying to get him to follow her. Chick followed her straight into the bedroom. Jenna immediately drove up onto the bed and sank down on her front tires, lifting her backside up to Chick.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Chick questioned, eyes going wide as he saw she was offering herself to him for the first time.

"Oh, fuck it, Chick," Jenna slurred. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah...but remember how you were so against doin' this?" Chick said, looking confused. He didn't want to do her when she was so drunk, but she was insisting and he had wanted to fuck her for a long time...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jenna mumbled. "I don't care anymore, okay? Just do what you want."

Chick lifted an eyebrow and drove closer to her until he was inches behind her. Finally, he said in a weak voice, "I feel like I'm rapin' ya. Can't we just wait until you're not sooooo drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Jenna slurred, proving that she was indeed drunk. "Look, Chick, just do it already! Do it rough if you want for all I care. I just have to feel something besides for this empty lonely feeling."

Figuring he was probably going to regret this, Chick leaned forwards and brought a smooth tongue under Jenna's frame and started lapping gently underneath her until he reached the small hole that led inside her. He licked there a bit more to see if he could make the penetration easier for her. Jenna didn't seem the slightest bit wet, probably because she was drunk and didn't really want to have sex right now.

"Okay, c'mon, can't you just do it already?" Jenna asked, irritable and very drunk.

Chick sighed and mounted her, placing his front wheels on her sides to hold her steady before he slipped inside her for the first time. She was tighter than he had imagined and although he found it pleasurable to surge deep inside her, Jenna gasped sharply and chewed on her lip until she tasted blood in her mouth.

Chick pulled out of her as gently as possible and asked, "You okay?"

"Ssssure," Jenna slurred in a faint voice.

Chick thrust inside her again and soon had Jenna whimpering his name as he continued exploring deeper and deeper places within her. Just before he was about to reach his climax, he felt her go very limp between his tires. Chick nipped at her as he released, but found she didn't respond. Feeling a bit guilty about the mess he had made of her, Chick drove to her side and found that she had passed out. Shit. He already knew she was going to regret this when she woke up.

Chick eased a blanket over her before sighing and joining her in the bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	43. Chapter 43

**_Thanks for reading everyone! I've been thinking about my next fangirls fic and so I have a question. Does anyone mind if I do a slash pairing for part of the fic? I won't make it graphic, just sort of implied, you know? Just let me know if that would bother you or not. Thx!  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Ikr? Chick is becoming good. O.o I love that bit with Grem and Acer, especially when Acer's all "You broke it!" Dunno why, but he makes me laugh so much. I should do a fic with the lemons sometime!  
_**

**_MrsChick: I think Mater comes back in two chapters or so? :) Haha, ikr? It's just Jenna's luck that she sleeps with Chick when she's drunk. Hell, I'd want to remember it too if I were her. :D Aw, I'm so glad you like it so much! I love your comments. ^^  
_**

**_Taylor: Ikr? Doing it for the first time when you're drunk is not good. -_- Oooh, I so gotta see that movie then! I would love it. :D Lol, I only saw part of Halloween on some music video thing I was watching. Was it good? The Exorcism isn't really scary...it's just weird. lol  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: Lol, yes, Jenna and alcohol do not mix at all! He's going to tell her that bit he was going to tell her earlier in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Yeah, that was definitely awkward! Jenna will not be too happy when she wakes up, lol.  
_**

**_Pixie: Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. *hugs again* IAgain, I am sorry about that. D: Glad you liked this chapter though! Yep, only a few more chapters left. ^^  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: My thoughts exactly! I hate physics the most. What one do you like the least? Yep...Alicia is starting to figure out that something bad is going on! Thank you for reading. :)  
_**

**_tinkfan14: It was sad with Strip dying. D: I got sad writing it even. -_- Yes, never allow Jenna to get drunk, lol.  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Yep, Big Bentley next although I probably would really write about that since Alicia and Jenna aren't in that part, you know? Yeah, Jenna's definitely in for a surprise...  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIII  
**

_**Jenna**_

Jenna woke up the next morning to find herself feeling like a complete mess. Her head was blurry, her stomach was twisting uncomfortably, and she felt sore all over. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember just what had happened last night. There was a long blank in her head before she suddenly remembered Strip. He was gone and Tex had left to go comfort Lynda. Jenna would've started crying again, but she just felt empty this time.

She tried to move, but felt too sick for that and just settled back down on the bed until she realized just how sticky she was. Shit! She had slept with Chick after all last night, hadn't she? Jenna cussed under her breath and this time forced herself to get out of the bed.

Not wanting to wake Chick up, she drove quietly to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She went to the mirror and frowned at what she saw. Her makeup was smeared everywhere, her eyes were puffy, and she was obviously a mess after what she had been doing with Chick.

Annoyed, Jenna dropped turned on the shower and cleaned off as fast as she could. Her shower was cut short when she found she had to get sick again. Quickly turning the water off with a tire, Jenna grabbed a towel and immediately drove over to the toilet before getting sick.

Feeling dizzy, Jenna just stayed in front of the toilet for a few minutes to make sure that she wasn't going to get sick again before she finished drying herself off. She didn't bother with makeup or any of that crap this morning. She just needed to get out.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the bathroom and took one last glance at Chick who was currently sleeping soundlessly in their bed. Not wanting to waste time, Jenna slipped out of the door to the hotel room and started down the hallway and into the lobby before she arrived in the streets. It was still very dark at this time of day and Jenna was only one of a few cars driving about.

Jenna hesitated on the sidewalk for a few minutes before remembering which direction the airport was. Her memory was definitely not the best and sometimes it took her a few tries before she remembered directions to a place she had already been.

Thankfully, Jenna's memory proved accurate and after driving through a few traffic lights, she found herself at the airport. Great. She took one look at the immense building before driving towards the doors. Something Jenna did not like was being in a large crowd in a large place. However, under the circumstances, she was just going to have to suck up her fears and deal with it.

Hoping she didn't look too drunk or too out-of-place, Jenna drove up to a desk and cleared her throat to get one of the cars' attention, saying, "Excuse me..."

A sleek red female car looked up at her and asked, "Yes, miss? How may I help you?"

"Um, I need to get a flight back to the U.S. Is there anyway to do that?" Jenna asked, feeling pretty awkward and like she had no idea what she was doing. Truth be told, she really didn't know if you could get tickets by just driving into the airport, but it was worth a try anyways.

The red car hesitated before nodding and saying, "I think there's a way I could do that for you, yes. Are you traveling alone?"

"Yeah, just me," Jenna replied. "So...this might actually work?"

"Well, I'll certainly give it my best shot," the red car replied before she started typing away at her computer. Jenna shifted uncomfortably from tire to tire as she waited and hoped for a ticket. Finally, the car turned back to her and said, "I can get you a flight to New York if that would be helpful to you at all."

"Yeah, that's great," Jenna said. "How much will that be?"

"You're American, no?" the car asked before adding, "In dollars, that will be about five hundred. Your flight leaves at noon."

Five hundred dollars was a lot. Well, that was an understatement. Five hundred dollars was way more than she had. Oh well, she could just hand over her credit card and hope that Tex or Lynda would pay her back later. If not, well, she would have to find a job somewhere.

After getting her credit card back, Jenna thanked the car and drove through the airport until she got to security. Her eyes narrowed and she started driving a little slower. Jenna had always hated security. They were so picky there and she hated getting pulled over and examined.

It seemed to take an hour before she reached the security arch that she was suppose to drive through, but perhaps that was just because she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she drove through the arch and was to surprised that there were no problems this time. She drove right on through without anyone even stopping and looking at her. What a relief!

Now that the security was over, Jenna found a chair in the boarding area to sit in until her flight left. It was only eight am and she had four long hours. Bored, she decided that maybe sitting around for the next four hours was really not such a good idea. Deciding to find something to do, Jenna drove around the little shops inside the airport and found herself looking at the magazines.

Without really paying any attention to what she had just picked up, Jenna bought a magazine before returning to her original chair. Once she settled back down again, Jenna picked up the magazine and flipped it open to the first page only to find that she had bought a copy of Cargirl!

Jenna immediately set the magazine aside and found herself thinking about Chick. She missed him already, but knew separating with him would be for the best. Their relationship had been pretty rocky and now that she and Chick had actually done the dirty, she was pretty positive that he wouldn't want her around anymore.

The next few hours crept by extremely slowly. Jenna got bored and drove around the area searching for diet lemonade. Of course, there was none to be seen and so she settled for diet lemon iced tea. She sipped at it absentmindedly and checked the clock every thirty seconds.

Just when she thought that time had stopped altogether (was that even possible?), Jenna saw a whir of green in front of her and glanced up to see none other than Chick. Raising an eyebrow at him, she asked in astonishment, "Chick, what the hell? How did you even find me here?"

"I knew you'd be goin' to an airport and I also knew you'd be bookin' a flight back to the U.S. It wasn't so hard," Chick said, panting slightly.

"Oh," Jenna said before shaking her head and adding, "Okay, that's great. So you found me. What now?"

Chick, who had obviously driven to the airport in a hurry, finally caught his breath and looked up into Jenna's eyes, pleading with her, "Please don't go back, baby. Please? Look, there's only one more race. After that, we can go back together."

"Together?" Jenna echoed, eyebrows raised, "Hold it a minute. What do you mean by 'together'?"

"Oh, c'mon," Chick groaned. "Ya know we like each other. It's a waste tryin' to deny it."

"Yeah, okay," Jenna admitted as the world seemed to tilt around her. She was still feeling very sick and it was a bit hard to concentrate on anything at the moment. Finally, she managed to focus and ask, "But, well, you still want to stay together after last night?"

Chick turned his gaze downwards and admitted, "Last night didn't feel right, yeah. I shouldn't have done ya while you were drunk like that."

"That's not what I meant," Jenna protested. "I meant that I didn't expect you to want to stay together. I mean, you got what you wanted from me. Aren't you just going to leave like you left all those other women? I can't say I didn't expect that."

Chick sighed and said, "I know, I know. You're different though. I wanna be with you for more than just a one-night-stand, okay?"

Jenna frowned and tried to fight her emotions. She wanted to be with Chick, but she wasn't sure just how long this attitude of his was going to last for. Frowning, she said slowly, "Oh, I don't know, Chick. I have a lot going on right now..."

"Yeah, I know," Chick said before taking a deep breath and saying, "This ain't really the right place to do this, but to hell with tradition. Jenna Weathers, I love you so fuckin' much and ya know we're meant to be together. Will you marry me?"

_**Alicia**_

Meanwhile, Alicia and the rest of team McQueen were already on their plane flight to London. Alicia hadn't told anyone about Mater's disappearance yet. Lightning had seemed so downcast and she didn't want to make him feel any worse.

Looking at the TV screen in front of him on the airplane without really seeing it, Lightning wondered aloud, "I wonder what Mater's doing right now."

Alicia, who had decided that sitting next to him was better than sitting next to Sarge or Filmore, nodded and added, "Me too."

There was a long silence during which the two both thought about Mater and imagined what he might be doing at the moment. Suddenly, Lightning jerked up and said, "You know what? I'm going to call him. I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"Oh, um, I don't think you want to do that. I already tried this morning," Alicia admitted.

"You did?" Lightning asked, looking a bit surprised. "Did you talk to him?"

Alicia looked at the ground and debated whether or not to tell Lightning about Mater. She didn't really want to ruin his race, but he needed to know about Mater at this point. Taking a deep breath, Alicia admitted, "I didn't, no. Mater...well...he's disappeared."

"What do you mean by 'he's disappeared'?" Lightning asked, panic showing in his bright blue eyes.

"What I mean by that is that he's gone. I can't find him anywhere. I called his house, I called Flo, and nobody's seen him anywhere. I don't know what to do anymore! How on earth are we going to find him?" Alicia asked in a frustrated voice.

"I knew something weird was going on," Lightning admitted. "I think we should call the rest of the town and let them know that we can't find Mater. I'll call Sally, Ramone, Lizzie, the Sheriff, and Red. Alicia, why don't you tell Sarge?"

"Sarge?" Alicia asked, not quite sure why she was telling Sarge of all cars, but figuring that Lightning had a reason for it. "Um, okay then."

Alicia drove out of her chair and drove down the isle until she found Sarge and Filmore arguing over organic recipes. Clearing her throat to get their attention, she said in a monotone, "Guys, Mater has disappeared. We can't find him anywhere."

"I'll contact my friends from the military," Sarge pointed out. "One of them ought to be able to track him down."

Alicia sure hoped that Sarge was right. What if they couldn't find Mater? What would she do then?

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Alright, so we have only two more chapters left after this! :D I decided my next fangirl fic is going to be on The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Has anyone seen that? Yes? No? lol I asked about the slash pairings thing because I'm going to throw one in that fic. Let's hope nobody minds that too much. xD I do need one more fangirl for the fic though. Anyone who's a King Triton, Sebastian, or Flounder fan would be perfect! So...if you want to be in the fic, let me know in your review, okay? I can only pick one girl, so if I pick you, I'll just send you a PM. :) Um...I think that's all, so on with the show...erm, story. :P  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Omg, Gremy is so cute! And I have my little Chicky over here, hehe. xD And lol, yup, Mater is "tied" up. God, why did that make me think dirty stuff? I guess it was the tying up bit. :P  
_**

**_Redfoo-Fan: Omg, I would do the same thing with Michael Keaton! I would be like "OMG, I love you, talk to me in the Chick voice!" :D Lol, that's so funny about you being random. Sometimes I just start talking about really random stuff and nobody has any clue what I'm talking about. Hehe, you're right, Jenna really can't say no to that. ;P  
_**

**_MrsChick: Sorry for making you jealous! Yes, Jenna is really surprised though (and happy)! :D OMG, that is so totally what I was thinking! I was kind of daydreaming about the scene a lot. :P I love the Radiator Springs family too. I mean, I would really love to live in a town like that. Everyone is so nice to each other, you know? Thank you! I'm glad you don't mind slash and I don't usually write it, so this is going to be my first time. ;P  
_**

**_Taylor: Yeah, Chick better be loyal (how likely is that though?). lol I started watching the new one once, but I only got like five minutes into it. Wow, you're going to be in a play? Is this your first one? Good luck! I totally suck at acting. ;P  
_**

**_Liliesandroses: Great, thanks. ^^ Yeah, a car wedding would be weird, I agree. :P Thanks for the review!  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Hehe, was the spasm attack a good thing or bad thing? xD  
_**

**_Pixie: Oh no, what happened? *hugs a lot* You can PM me if you want! I'm here to listen. :) Hehe, I would LOVE it if a guy chased me down so that's why I included that scene. And aw, thanks, you always make me feel good with your compliments. :D  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Ikr? Who likes science? It's so boring. -_- Hehe, well, you'll see what Jenna says here...  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: I like that bit too, especially with the sheriff and Ramone with the spray paint! :D You're right; Jenna was not expecting that! Alicia will see Mater in the next chapter. :)  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIV  
**

_**Jenna**_

Jenna looked at Chick in utter surprise. His proposal was pretty out-of-the-blue for her. True, they had known each other for a while, but Jenna hardly thought Chick was the type that would actually want to get married. Then again, he had married Marissa and that had just ended up in a divorce. What if the same thing happened to Chick and herself? Jenna's mind spun as she thought about his question.

Chick watched her with vivid brown eyes, obviously waiting for her answer. A thick silence fell between them until Jenna suddenly jerked her head up and looked Chick right in the eye as she asked, "Why do you want to marry me, Chick? Why not some other girl?"

Chick thought for a moment and then replied, "'Cuz you're the only one who's ever stayed with me this long. There's a reason I only have flings. I'm not good in relationships. You've been the only one to put up with me."

"But we broke up like four times," Jenna pointed out, raising her eyebrows at Chick.

Sighing, Chick said, "Only once and that was 'cuz of Marissa. If we get married, I won't mess around anymore. I swear I won't. C'mon, please?"

Of course Chick said he wouldn't mess around now, but what would happen three months from now when Chick was tired of their marriage and found another cute girl fawning over him at another race? Frowning, Jenna said, "You know I've heard that one before."

"I know, I know," Chick sighed as he looked at the ground. "So...is this a no then?"

Jenna sighed and replied, "This is probably going to be the worst decision of my life, but no. It's a yes."

Chick's eyes lit up and he replied, "You really mean that? Oh god, I never thought you'd say yes..."

"Eh, well..." Jenna trailed off and then continued on, "You're the only guy I've ever been this comfortable around and you're the only one I could say I've been in love with. Besides, after last night, we might be having babies together for all I know."

Chick smirked and drove forwards, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jenna licked around his mouth before Chick parted his lips and started tongue-kissing her. Suddenly, Jenna thought of something rather important and pulled away.

"What are we gonna do right now though?" she wondered aloud in puzzlement. "I mean, I just got this ticket to go back to the U.S. I need to go see Lynda and see if she's okay. Are you gonna finish the race in London? When will that be over?"

"Relax, babe," Chick said. "I already have it taken care of. You know, you worry way too much. When we're livin' together, I'm gonna have to see if I can get ya to calm down a bit. Life's suppose to be fun, not stressful."

"Okay, great," Jenna frowned, "But what are we doing?"

"I'm comin' with you back to the states," Chick replied, pulling out another ticket from behind his tire and waving it in her face. Jenna looked in astonishment as Chick laughed and went on, "Oh, c'mon, I knew you'd be goin' back and I insisted on getting a ticket back too."

Jenna glanced up at Chick thoughtfully. He had certainly changed a lot. Besides for Chick's fling, the two had gotten along together very well over the last few weeks. She wondered if he would just continued to improve if they got married. It was already a huge step for him to forfeit the last race just to be with her. That was saying a lot and Jenna was really going to appreciate having someone to comfort her at Strip's funeral.

"You're sure you want to do this, Chick?" Jenna asked apprehensively, wondering if maybe he had forgotten about the race. "I mean, you'll only get to race in the Grand Prix once or twice in your lifetime. I don't want to make you give it up for me."

"Believe me, babe, it's more than worth it," Chick replied, not even looking like he cared about the race anymore.

Suddenly, the flight attendant announced that it was time for them to board the plane. Since Chick and Jenna had gotten last minute tickets, they entered the plane and found their seats at the very back. Neither really cared though; they both were thinking about more important things.

Once they were in their seats and the plane had taken off, Jenna turned to Chick and said bluntly, "You know, I thought you'd never ask."

"I was gonna ask you sooner," Chick admitted before frowning and adding, "I just didn't feel up to it at the time though. I...uh...think I should apologize for my behavior this week. I didn't really know what I was doin' when I went off and had that fling."

"Eh, forget it," Jenna said, already having forgotten about it in the excitement of the moment. Truth be told, she had never thought she would get married and this was more than a little exciting for her. Although, there was one thing she had to ask him, "Chick, were you on drugs or something?"

Chick didn't reply right away and just stared at the back of the seat in front of him before saying, "The pressure of racing was really starting to get to me, you know? Don't worry about me though, babe. I promise not to do anything like that anymore. I mean, it would totally screw the kids up."

"Kids?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you honestly thinking about having baby cars with me already?"

Chick shrugged and replied, "If you wanna have kids, then I'm good with it. If ya don't, I'm fine with that too. It's all up to you. But...I can't guarantee I'm gonna be able to keep my tires off of you once were married."

Jenna rolled her eyes as he winked at her and said, "Well, there's always birth control and honestly, you can touch me all you want once we're married."

"Pretty traditional, aren't you?" Chick asked her with a raised brow.

"Well, no. Not really," Jenna replied. "I just don't like flings or one-night-stands because they always end up in hurt and there's absolutely no commitment. A guy can get you pregnant and then leave you. I didn't want that ever to happen to me."

"Good, cuz once we're married I can do whatever I want to ya," Chick grinned, nudging her playfully with a tire.

"Um, excuse me?" Jenna asked, giving him a sideways glance and trying not to laugh. "What happened to women's rights and all that? Oh wait, I bet you never supported that, did you?"

"I'm just kidding," Chick smirked, kissing her side and edging next to her so that their sides were touching. "So are we gonna tell the parents?"

"The parents?" Jenna echoed before frowning, "What do you mean by 'the parents'? I'm certain you're referring to mine since the last time you were in contact with your parents was probably decades ago. Actually, I only have one parents now though..."

Chick noticed Jenna's face had fallen and he replied, "I'm sorry, baby. Losing someone you love is probably the hardest thing that can happen in life, but hell, I'll be by your side throughout everything. I swear to god - oh wait, I bet you don't believe in god, do ya?"

"Nope, how did you know that?" Jenna asked, feeling a bit comforted when Chick said he would be by her side through everything.

"Well, you don't exactly give off the impression of some believer with all your cursing and tattoos and piercings. You look like some goth or something, not like I care," Chick replied before going back to the original question, "So are we gonna tell Lynda?"

"Yeah," Jenna nodded. "She should know, especially since this is so important to me. If she's really emotional about Strip, I'm not gonna tell her right away though."

"Take your time," Chick nodded before he got a sparkle in his eye and asked, "If you could live wherever you want, where would ya go?"

"That's really random, Chick," Jenna pointed out before thinking this over and said, "This might sounds stupid, but maybe Maine or Vermont. It's cold there and I like the cold. California is really just too hot for me. I always feel like I'm dying of heat in the summer."

"Maine, huh?" Chick replied, "Hm."

Jenna gave him a suspicious look and then squeezed in closer to him as she whispered in his ear, "You sound like you're up to something, you know that? Don't tell me though, I like surprises sometimes. You know, I think I'm gonna like being married to you."

"Believe me, baby, I'll satisfy your every need," Chick replied before kissing her once more.

**_Alicia_**

Meanwhile, Lightning, Alicia, and the rest of team McQueen had arrived in London for the final race. Alicia was glad that this race was almost over. Her stress level was getting high and all she really wanted to do was find Mater and get some peace and quiet back at Radiator Springs.

It was the day of the race and team McQueen was in the pits as usual. Alicia was staring blankly in front of her at nothing in particular as she thought about Mater. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded from behind her, "Hey, honey! I've missed you at the store!"

"Flo?" Alicia asked, spinning around and seeing that all of the folks from Radiator Springs minus Lizzie were in the pits! "Oh my god! Guys, it's so good to see you! I've missed you all a lot, even the boring mornings at the shop, Flo."

Flo laughed while Sally drove over to Lightning and looked at him worriedly, saying, "We came as soon as you called."

"I called to talk to Mater. It never occurred to me that he wouldn't be there," Lightning informed his friends as he looked around nervously. Despite the fact that the race was about to start, all of Lightning's attention was on Mater. He was the first priority.

"Sheriff is talking to Scotland Yard right now," Ramone tried to reassure him.

Nodding, Sally replied, "You just need to focus on the race."

"I know, but Sal, with everything going on I'm not sure I should-" Lightning started out just as none other than Sir Axlrod entered the pits to talk to Lightning and thank him for using allinol for his last race and all that.

Flo gave Alicia a hug and said, "I've been real worried about you, sweetie."

"Me?" Alicia asked blankly. "But why? I'm fine. It's Mater we need to worry about!"

"I know, you've been all upset and worried about him. I can't imagine what it would be like if my baby Ramone disappeared on me," Flo said with a shudder before giving Alicia a reassuring smile and adding, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll find Mater. You'll see."

Alicia nodded hesitantly. She sure hoped that Flo was right.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Well, only one more chapter left! Thank you all for your support on this fic! It means a lot to me! :D  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Lol, ikr? It would be insane if Ramone "disappeared". Bet it wouldn't take long to find him. Hehe, yep! I got Chicky and you got Gremy! :D I have Acey too. ;P Acer is just so cute! *squee* ...Um, yeah, I'm having a fangirling moment. xD  
_**

**_Cranes' Girl: Sebastian is pretty funny. Have you seen Ariel's Beginning before? He has some funny lines in that.  
_**

**_MrsChick: Aw, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! :D This one was pretty fun to write. I mean, I love showing Chick's softer side, you know? :) Lol, when I wrote that line about Chick, I was kind of thinking about sexual need. xD Well, only one more chapter after this, but I'm glad you liked the story! You've seen Ariel's Beginning? Yay! :D What were your favorite parts/favorite characters? :)  
_**

**_12DEHD: You're right, I guess that does kind of suck. Are there any girls in Disney movies you like? Maybe next time I can put you in one? :)  
_**

**_CutieChloe: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this next chapter too! ^^  
_**

**_Pixie: I'm so sorry! If you ever want to PM me, definitely feel free! :) Yep, I guess we know Chick's problem now. At least he's making an effort! And I gave you the link to Ariel's Beginning, so hopefully that will work. ^^  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Hehe, yeah, Mater is extremely close at the moment. xD I'm glad we agree! Ugh, I start school tomorrow, so wish me luck! xD  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: The spray paint bit always made me laugh, I dunno why. I just found it funny. :P Yep, Mater's gonna have the bomb on him when he shows us. :S Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXV  
**

_**Alicia**_

Sally had convinced Lightning to race, and before Alicia knew it, the race had begun. She sighed and turned to look at Flo. They exchanged a commiserating look, obviously both thinking about Mater. Alicia really had no idea what she was going to do after this race. If she couldn't find Mater, where would she go? Staying in Radiator Springs without him didn't seem worth it. Maybe she would try and find Jenna...

Suddenly, without any warning at all, Mater came flying around the corner and into the pits. Everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment. Looking like he had just come from the clutches of hell, Mater called, "Everybody get out! Get out now! Y'all gotta get out the pits! Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"They're here because of you, Mater!" Alicia pointed out, giving him a worried look and wondering what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Flo chimed in, wearing the exact same expression as Alicia.

"No! Everything's not okay! There's a bomb in here! Y'all gotta get out! Now!" Mater replied anxiously before he paused. It appeared like he was listening to someone over a radio. Suddenly, he blew off his air filter to see a time bomb right underneath it. Everyone held their breath just as Lightning came whizzing around the corner of the track and into view. Mater bit his lip worriedly, "Uh oh."

"Mater!" Alicia gasped in horror. "Who put a bomb on you? We've got to get it off right this minute!"

Before Mater could reply, Lightning came whizzing up to them and sighed in relief as he noticed Mater for the first time, exclaiming, "Mater! There you are!"

"No, stay where you are!" Mater warned, already starting to back up.

"Oh man, I've been so worried about you!" Lightning said, continuing to approach him as he nodded at Alicia and said, "We've all been worried sick! Where have you been this whole time? Wait, Mater, where are you going?"

"Don't come any closer!" Mater called, continuing to back up as Lightning came closer.

Obviously confused and not sure what exactly was going on, Lightning asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Stay away from me!" Mater replied as he went flying out of the pits and directly onto the race track. Without a moment's hesitation, Lightning followed him out onto the track. Alicia stared after them in shock.

"Oh my, what are we gonna do now?" Flo asked in horror.

"I don't know!" Alicia replied, trying to think fast. If only Mater hadn't zipped off like that! Then maybe they could've helped him. Turning back to the team, Alicia said, "We should try to get him to stop next time he comes to the pits. Then maybe we can..."

It was too late. Mater had somehow rolled rockets out of his sides and had shot out of the arena with Lightning hooked behind him! Everyone in the pits blinked in surprise. Flo murmured under her breath, "Please tell me that I'm not the only one seein' this!"

"We must go after them!" Sarge said immediately.

Without wasting another moment, the whole team dispersed into the street. Alicia drove as quickly as she could without really having any idea where she was going. A few minutes later, she had a very bad feeling that she was lost. After all, she hadn't ever been to London before and everything was new to her here.

After a good five minutes, Alicia heard what sounded a lot like fighting from the street adjacent to the one she was driving on. She immediately started in that direction to find the street a complete mess with water, spray paint, and car parts all over. In the middle of the mess were Lightning and Mater. To their right, Alicia saw a group of cars being herded up by Sarge's army friends.

Driving up to Lightning and Mater, Alicia asked, "What are we going to do? We've got to get the bomb off of you, Mater!"

"I know who put the bomb on me," Mater admitted, "I just dunno if anyone would listen to me."

"Of course they'll listen to you, Mater," Lightning replied confidently. "I'll help you out in whatever way I can. Just pretend that this is Radiator Springs, okay?"

"Um, okay," Mater said before turning to Lightning and Alicia and calling, "Hang on tight!"

Suddenly, Mater rocketed up into the air with Lightning still attached to him by his hook. Not sure what was going on exactly, Alicia grabbed Lightning's tires and found herself flying in the air. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. Mater wasn't exactly the best driver ever. She sure hoped his flying skills were better.

"Mater?" she asked precariously as they flew through the air. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're goin' to talk to the Queen, that's what!" Mater replied as the threesome went diving down to the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

_**Jenna**_

Meanwhile, Chick and Jenna had taken another flight from New York to California and were now driving towards Lynda's condo. Jenna was very tired after a long plane ride and was practically falling asleep on Chick's shoulder.

Jerking herself awake, Jenna realized just how close they were to her home and pointed out, "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Chick nodded as the condo came into view. "Do ya want me to get lost for a while so you can spend some time with your mom?"

"No, I don't," Jenna said as she dragged Chick up to the doorway and knocked on it. "I might need a shoulder to cry on. Besides, if we tell her the news about us getting married, I want you to be there too, alright?"

Before Chick had time to reply, the door was thrown open and Lynda was ushering them inside with lots of hugs and kisses. Her eyes looked tired and her smile was sad, but she definitely could've been worse. Jenna was glad that she wasn't going crazy without Strip around.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Jenna said as soon as everyone was in the parlor. "I came back as soon as possible..."

"It's alright, dear," Lynda said in a bit of a cracking voice. "Tex has been here for me. I just...just miss him."

"I know," Jenna said, biting her lip before both women found themselves in tears. They hugged and cried for a long time, leaving Chick and Tex in the background. Jenna was worried that Chick might do something rude, but he just stayed respectfully silent.

Once all the tears had been shed, Tex turned to Jenna and said, "Y'know, you didn't have to come down here right away, but I sure appreciate it. That means a lot how you two both gave up the World Grand Prix to come back here."

Jenna knew that Tex was referring to her and Chick. Figuring now might be the time to share the news, she cleared her throat and murmured, "Chick and I-"

At the exact same time, Lynda started out, "Tex and I have-"

Jenna and Lynda both stopped and blushed before Lynda waved a tire at Jenna and said, "Sorry, you go first, dear."

"Um, alright," Jenna said before glancing over at Chick and saying, "Chick and I are going to get married. We've known each other for a few years now and I can honestly say I love him more than anything else in this world. I think we're going to be very happy together."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" Lynda said, driving forwards and giving Jenna another hug. "What I was about to say was that Tex and I are going to get married. I know it seems so soon and all, but I'm far too lonely here by myself."

To be honest, that didn't surprise Jenna at all. Tex and Lynda had known each other for years and it only made sense that they would get married. Smiling, she said, "That's great, you two! I was worried about you having to live all alone, Lynda. Hey, how about we both get married tomorrow?"

"Tex and I were going to do something pretty small," Lynda explained. "We only invited the neighbors, but if you want to come along, definitely feel free to. We'd love to have our weddings on the same day."

"Chick, are you okay with doing something small?" Jenna asked.

"Sure, babe," Chick nodded. "We can do whatever ya want."

"Alright!" Jenna grinned before turning to Lynda and saying, "We have so much to plan for tomorrow then!"

"Hey Chick," Tex said, driving across the room and motioning Chick after him. "I have some things I want to talk to you about. Come on."

Chick followed Tex out of the room, listening to Lynda asking Jenna, "Now what exactly made you decide to get all those piercings?"

Jenna and Lynda stayed up late planning the wedding and went to bed after midnight. Their weddings were held at the nearby chapel the next morning. Jenna found that she was very glad that it was just a small wedding. After all, anything bigger would've made her nervous.

Just because it was small certainly didn't mean it was any less meaningful though. When Chick pledged his heart to her with those two words, "I do", Jenna saw tears in his eyes and felt her heart fluttering frantically. When she said her "I do", Jenna noticed Chick looking happy for maybe the first time ever. When the priest proclaimed them married, Jenna and Chick kissed passionately with Chick even eliciting a little moan from Jenna before the two figured that they were going too far considering this was in public.

"I love you so much, baby," Chick whispered to Jenna as they drove to the back of the bleachers while Tex and Lynda were married.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Chick," Jenna whispered back, nuzzling him.

Neither exactly paid too much attention during Tex's and Lynda's vows since they were both busy cuddling in the back seats. As soon as the marriage was over, Chick tapped Jenna and said, "Babe, we've got a train to catch. I figured you wouldn't want to stay for the reception anyways since all the cars here are strangers to us anyways."

"Alright," Jenna said. "Just let me say goodbye to Lynda."

Jenna drove through the crowd, but Lynda found her first and was already giving her a tender hug as she said, "Chick told me you two had to leave after this. I'm gonna miss you, darling. I'm sure you'll be happy with your man though. He seems like quite the gentleman."

"Eh, sometimes," Jenna smirked before hugging Lynda back and replying, "It's good to see you with Tex. I'm sure you two will be happy together."

"Oh, we will," Lynda smiled before waving her off. "Go on now. I don't want you to miss your train."

Jenna waved to Lynda and then joined Chick as the two drove out of the church. Raising an eyebrow at him, Jenna said, "Train, huh? I'm surprised we're not taking a plane. So where exactly are we going anyways?"

"I figured we'd had enough of planes after yesterday," Chick smirked. "'Sides, I know ya hate the security. Where are we goin'? Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, and I started another Cars fic called "Dark Dealings". If you read it, it would totally make my day! :D  
_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Alright, so here we are at the end of this fic! Thank you all so much for your support and lovely reviews! I would not be writing without you guys. :) I'm planning on posting my new Little Mermaid fangirls fic tomorrow, so please check that out. Thanks again you guys, you're all awesome! :D  
_**

**_iBrizzy: Lol, yes, it is the idiotic bowing moment! I still dunno what the hell Mater was thinking there. *rolls eyes* Hehe, I love how we have our car guys. :P I'm going to steal Professor Z too because he's so cute. xD  
_**

**_Refoo-Fan: Yes, they did! But seriously, who wouldn't want to marry Chick? :P_**

**_Liliesandroses: Thank you! This is one of my fics that is actually going to have a happy ending for once. :)_**

**_(): You're right, I need to do that! Thx for reminding me! I'll trying and do it tomorrow or the next day._**

**_Anonymous: Aw, don't be sad! *hugs* I'll still write some other stuff. :)  
_**

**_MrsChick: Lol, yeah, Mater didn't last too long, did he? :P I hate writing wedding scenes, which is why I skipped over it. I suck at writing love scenes too, but oh well. -_- Oh, it's easy to get those two movies mixed up. xD You'll definitely have to see Ariel's Beginning though! I'd love to know what you think! :D Thank you for reading my Professor Z fic! I just love your comments.  
_**

**_12DEHD: Alright, sounds good. :) As soon as you think of one, definitely let me know! ^^  
_**

**_CutieChloe: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!  
_**

**_Pixie: Hehe, a double wedding always sounded fun to me for some reason! Maybe I'm just weird that way, lol. Ikr? Chick should save it for the honeymoon. :P Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_HourofTwilight: Thanks! Well, I have 40 pages to read, so it's not going so great so far, lol. How was school for you today? :) Thank you for the review! :D  
_**

**_DarkraixCresselia: Exactly; simple yet effective. :) I guess we do have to give Mater some credit. He acts stupid most of the time, but I guess he knows a thing or two. Lol, this is random, but I always liked Darrell. xD And you have a good prediction about Chick.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVI  
**

_**Alicia**_

Alicia, Mater, and Lightning all went plummeting downwards until they landed on the balcony where the Queen and her guards were watching the race. The guards immediately panicked and started yelling at the threesome to back away. Exchanging a nervous look with Mater, Alicia backed up to the edge of the balcony and waited to see what was going to happen. She didn't really know what this was about and realized that she had to place all her confidence in Mater.

"No, no, it's okay! Tell them, Mater. Explain," Lightning said, trying to calm the guards as they gave the group murderous looks.

"Okay! Somebody's been sabotaging the racers and hurting the cars and I know who. Oh wait... Your Majesty," Mater said, dropping the Queen a low bow and in doing so, he exposed the bomb. Frantic shouts of "BOMB!" could be heard in every which direction.

Suddenly, a sleek, silver car with a British accent drove onto the balcony between the guards and Mater, saying, "Hold your fire! He can't disarm it. Mater, I don't know what you're doing but stand down now!"

"You know, this ain't nothing like Radiator Springs!" Mater whispered to a nervous Alicia and Lightning before pointing his tire at someone and saying, "It's him."

"What? Me? You've got to be crazy," Miles Axlerod, the allinol guy, exclaimed as Mater pointed a tire at him.

Utterly confused at where this was going, Alicia looked at Mater hopelessly as Mater exclaimed, "I figured it out when I realized you all attached this ticking time  
bomb with Whitworth bolts. The same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph. Holley! Show that picture."

"O-kay..." a shiny purplish-colored female said from Mater's left. Alicia hadn't noticed her before, but suddenly found herself narrowing her eyes. This had to be Mater's girlfriend. How he had hooked up with someone like her was something Alicia did not know...

"And then I remembered what they say about old British engines - 'If there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em'," Mater continued on.

"What is he talking about?" Miles Axlerod exclaimed, looking perhaps just a bit alarmed.

"It was you leaking oil at the party in Japan. You just blamed it on me," Mater said, making Alicia think back to the party. She definitely remembered when Mater had leaked oil and protested about how he never leaked oil. Maybe Mater did know where he was going with this.

Sir Axlerod gave Mater a glare and retaliated, "Electric cars don't use oil, you twit."

"Then you're faking it. You didn't convert to no electric. We pop that hood we gonna see that engine from that picture right there," Mater said, driving forwards to pop open the allinol founder's hood. Sir Axlerod backed away and started protesting loudly.

Before she knew it, Alicia heard everyone talking all at once. Mater was trying to explain, Axlerod was denying everything, the Queen's guards were trying to get everyone off of the balcony, and the silver car that had saved them earlier was trying to figure out Mater's logic. Meanwhile, Mater's bomb kept ticking. There was less than a minute left and the guards had finally cleared the vicinity for the most part.

The only ones left on the balcony were Lightning, Mater, Alicia, the silver car, Holley, and Miles Axlerod. Axlerod looked horrified that nobody had come to save him. Frowning, he called out, "Wait! Somebody save me! The lorry's crazy!"

Alicia hadn't understood all of Mater's logic since everyone had been talking at once, but she quickly turned to him and whispered, "Mater? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Mater nodded and drove a little closer to Axlerod, causing him to flip out as the time bomb showed there was less than ten seconds before it exploded. Axlerod started calling out, "Keep away from me, you idiot! Somebody do something!"

"Mater!" Alicia yelled frantically. The time bomb continued ticking. 0:02...0:01...

"You're insane, you are! Deactivate!" Axlerod called out.

"Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Axlerod," the computer on the bomb read. Sir Axlerod was immediately surrounded by the police as all the cars relaxed. Alicia drove to Mater and flung her tires around him, yelling, "Mater, you did it! You're the best!"

Mater hugged Alicia back and then noticed Holley nearby. Waving at her, Mater said to Alicia, "Hey, I don't think I introduced you two yet. Alicia, meet Holley. She's a real spy. Holley, meet Alicia. She's my girlfriend."

Alicia jaw literally fell open as Holley smiled at her politely and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Alicia. You're a lucky girl."

Alicia nodded, still feeling shocked. Mater wrapped a tire around her and waved at Holley as he winked and said, "Thanks fer everythin', Holley. Tell Finn I said thanks too. Now if you'll excuse us, I gotta talk in private to Miss Alicia."

Mater led Alicia behind the palace and smiled at her, saying, "Dagum, it sure is nice to see ya again! I can't wait to go back to Radiator Springs."

"Me too, Mater," Alicia smiled, feeling her heart beating excitedly. She was so happy to finally have Mater back. Everything was right with the world again. He had even called her his girlfriend and had said that this Holley was only a friend.

"Y'know, there's somethin' I've been wantin' to ask you for a while," Mater said to Alicia. "How would ya like to become Mrs. Mater?"

"Oh my god!" Alicia screamed as she tackled Mater and accidentally knocked him onto his back. "I thought you'd never ask!" Without even bothering to get Mater right-side-up again, Alicia kissed him passionately. All her wishes had finally come true.

_**Jenna**_

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice," Jenna exclaimed when she and Chick had finally boarded the train. It was definitely first class and had comfy seats. Jenna drove onto one and glanced around curiously before adding, "So, um, where are we going exactly?"

"Hey, I already told ya I'm not telling," Chick smirked.

No matter how much Jenna protested and begged, Chick refused to tell her where they were going. Their train ride was very long and the two spent most of their time discussing the things they wanted to do as soon as they got off of the train. They got so bored that they even started playing cards. Chick won most of the time mainly since Jenna was distracted thinking about where they were going.

After what seemed like forever, the train finally stopped. Jenna was dying to know where they were and practically flew off her chair and drove to the entrance of the train. Chick drove after her out of the train after paying.

"Whoa...what is this place?" Jenna looked up as she found herself parked in front of a huge mansion. It was snowing out and the scenery was really beautiful. The ground was sparkling and the trees were blanketed with a coat of white.

"We're in Maine. Didn't you say that's where you wanted to live?" Chick asked, raising an eyebrow before he added, "And before you ask, the house is ours to keep. I figured it was about time to use some of the money I earned from racing."

Jenna was speechless for a moment before she threw her tires around Chick and said, "Wow, it's just what I've always wanted! Oh Chick, you're the best!"

"Don't you wanna check out the inside of the house?" Chick asked, nudging her towards the entrance.

"YES!" Jenna replied enthusiastically, turning and driving into the house. The parlor was gorgeous with burgundy walls, ornate furniture, and a fire was already burning in the fireplace. A beautiful burgundy couch sat in the middle of the room.

"Like it?" Chick asked, driving into the room behind Jenna.

"Like it? Hell no, I love it!" Jenna exclaimed, turning and kissing Chick right on the mouth.

The kiss made Jenna feel all warm and tingly inside, especially when Chick started stroking her side with his tire. Before she knew it, she was moaning into his mouth as he nudged her towards the couch. Jenna drove up onto it and let Chick flip her onto her back. It felt strange at first, but she trusted him.

"It's a s-shame w-we didn't find the bedroom yet," Jenna panted as Chick seized her lips and kissed her furiously.

"I'm sure we'll find other times to use the bed," Chick replied as he dragged his lips down and across her chassis. The more Chick touched and kissed her, the more Jenna felt herself heating up. She could feel the same heat coming from Chick as he continued kissing lower and lower down her underside until she thought she was going to go insane.

"Oh, Chick, please..." she groaned as he lapped under her rear tires and dangerously close to more sensitive places.

Chick finally stopped teasing her and placed his tires firmly around her before sliding into her easily. Jenna didn't feel any pain at all this time since Chick already had her dripping wet. Chick started thrusting into her slowly, obviously not wanting to accidentally hurt her. Jenna closed her eyes as she felt the gentle thrum of his body every time he pushed into her. He was going so slowly though and it was still driving her crazy...

"Oh, c'mon Chick," she pleaded as he thrust, making her gasp. "Can't you go a little faster? Fuck me like a whore."

"God, you should not have said that," Chick panted as he nipped at her lips and started pounding into her much faster, making them both moan loudly. Even the couch groaned in protest and Chick as Jenna performed their sinful dance on its flower-patterned surface.

"Mm...oh..._Chick!_" Jenna whimpered loudly as she felt her insides knotting up. It felt so damn good to have Chick sliding in and out of her at an increasingly faster tempo. She had to admit that he was just as good of a lover as he had said he was.

"You are soooo tight," Chick groaned as he gave a few more powerful thrusts, managing to stroke a sensitive part inside Jenna.

"Chick!" she screamed with pleasure, kissing him forcefully as she finally gave herself up to him. Chick suddenly stiffened and groaned against her lips before releasing and flooding her with warmth.

The two panted and just stayed where they were for a moment, both bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Finally, Chick nudged Jenna back onto her tires before cuddling gently with her, smirking, "I love it when you scream my name."

"I know," Jenna said, giving Chick a sideways look before wiping sweat off of her forehead and adding, "I really love it here, but you do know that Maine is like the farthest place from all the popular races in the states, right?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya," Chick replied, "I've decided to retire. I'm not that old yet, but I wanna give that kind of lifestyle up. I'm tired of getting all those damn second places and I don't need sluts chasing me around anymore. Besides, if we decide to have a family together, I wanna be here for you and the kids."

"Wow," Jenna said after a moment. She never would've expected Chick to give up racing for her. Meeting his deep brown eyes, she whispered, "You'll really do that for me?"

"'Course," Chick replied, eyes twinkling before he added, "I did have our own little racing track built behind the house though just in case you wanna challenge me to a race once in a while."

Jenna immediately sprang off of the couch and said, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go check it out!"

"Right now? We just had sex," Chick said, looking like he would prefer a nice nap.

Jenna batted him playfully with a tire and replied, "I bet I could whip your ass on the track right now."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Chick said, driving off of the couch and joining her. "If you plan on beating me, you better be in for one hell of a ride!"

* * *

**The End**_  
_


End file.
